Tribulations: Second Chances II
by la reine creole
Summary: It's been 6yrs & the Cullen's have been living seemingly carefree lives. But when you're the vampire elite & everyone wants your spot there is no such thing. When a mysterious, yet strangely familiar woman shows up with a story so far fetched it must be true, things start to fall apart. Can Edward save everything he holds dear or will an old enemy take away everything he loves?
1. Catching up Edward

**Yes people, I'm back. Tribulation=cause of suffering; something that causes great affliction, difficulty or distress. I hope this definition gives you insight on the ride you're about to take. ~smooches~ LRC**

**1. Catching Up**

Edward

Jazz and I ran quickly toward the house.

"Hey, you headed to Mom and Dad's?" I asked him as we reached my property line.

"Not yet, I wanted to see the kids. They up?"

I nodded. I could 'hear' them fighting over what game to play next on whatever video game system they had recently talked Skye into buying for them.

"I think they're a little pissed that we hunted without them," he said as we got closer.

I smiled.

"They'll be alright. I'll take them next time."

I placed my hand on the knob, but before I could even turn it the kids were opening the door.

"Daddy, you left us!" JR said, as he launched himself into my arms.

"You were sleeping, Edward." I defended.

"We would've gotten up." EJ complained.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble? You know your mother doesn't like it when I do that." I stood JR up. "I'll take you the next time. We'll go at night. That will be more fun won't it?" I winked.

They considered this then nodded in unison.

They were only seven years old, but could easily pass for nine or ten. They were tall, but if you looked close enough and could get pass their height; you'd notice the baby faces that told of their true ages. They had changed a lot over the years, and even with Skye's unruly curls and slightly bronzed skin, they still looked like I alone had given birth to them. Their little faces, bright green eyes, and coppery hair all reminiscent of me as child.

I walked further into the room and noticed Lisette sitting on the sofa with her lip pouted out.

"Where's daddy's kiss, Princess?" I lifted her up.

She was as light as a feather. And she, unlike the twins, looked her age of six. She was petite, feminine, graceful and beautiful. Unnaturally beautiful, like someone had imagined her up and then painted her into reality. She reminded me so much of my mother, her namesake.

"I'm angry." She pouted.

"What are you angry about?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her baby soft and lightly tinted strawberry blonde corkscrew curls that now reached the middle of her back.

"I want to play the game too, but they won't let me." She pointed toward the ceiling. Her eyes, like her mother's, were crystal blue and glistening in the morning sunlight that filtered through the window.

I looked up and then at the boys. The game controllers were floating near the ceiling.

"You two know the rules. If your sister can't play, neither can you."

"But dad…" they groaned in unison.

"Turn it off then." I commanded.

Just then the controllers floated toward the floor. She reached up and grabbed one.

"_Thanks, daddy." _She smiled.

"You're welcome." I pointed to my lips and she kissed me quickly before squirming down.

"Uncle Jazz, you want to play?" JR asked waving a controller at him.

"Sure, but only one game then I need to go. Besides you guys have school work you need to finish."

"Aww…" they all groaned.

Jazz looked at me and winked. They, like most kids their age hated doing their school work. But they were all very intelligent beyond their years. Jazz had been home schooling them since they were babies.

I watched silently as Lisette climbed into his lap and he kissed her hair. Over the years she and Jazz had formed a special bond. So not only was he attached to my wife, he was now attached to my daughter as well. And it rubbed me in all the wrong ways when I thought about why that could be. I mean it had been years since all that shit with him and Skye had happened. And I was one hundred percent sure that Elisabeth was mine. But it is hard for me to forget shit, literally. It also doesn't help that Skye is way too comfortable around him. I don't know. I just can't help being a little jealous when I see him the two most precious women in my life and feeling the love radiating off of him. It fucking drives me crazy.

"_You alright?" _Jasper asked, no doubt feeling my vibes.

I looked at him and nodded.

"_You sure?"_

I looked at my children all piled around him and laughing. They loved their Uncle Jazz, and he loved them.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said as I turned to leave.

"We cool?_"_

"Yeah. We're cool." I nodded.

We'd made it past the hardest part of what happened. And after the trial we started working on being brothers again. I'm not going to lie. We're still working on it, because it is one of the hardest things I think that I've ever had to deal with. But he was trying really hard to make things right between us. And it's hard being mad at him when he was willing to take care of my family in my absence if the trial had not gone as I'd hoped. For that I was eternally grateful and willing to give him and our brotherhood a second chance.

"I'm going to check on Skye." I headed up the stairs.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I opened the door to the bedroom and found Skye laying on the bed with her eyes closed and Etienne attached to her breast. I sat on the bed softly but both perked up.

"Good morning, beautiful. I didn't mean to wake you." I smiled stroking her hair back.

"Mornin'..." she smiled, "...I wasn't asleep."

"You should be resting."

"I know, but your son doesn't like to sleep." She shook her head.

"Etienne, you have to let your mother rest, son." I brushed his fat cheek gently.

He closed his eyes and began to leisurely suckle at Skye's breast.

"He's greedy. He can't sleep because he's always attached to me." She smiled kissing his chubby fingers.

Etienne Pierre Masen-Cullen, or 'Stevie' as we called him, was born the first of January and was now a little over a month old. We had waited six years to have him because Skye wanted to finish medical school and her residency before we tried again. And she did. And in half the time under my and Carlisle's tutelage and some help from Jenks Jr. She was officially Dr. Angelique Skye Masen-Cullen and I couldn't have been more proud of her.

Finally Stevie drifted off and Skye handed him to me. I looked at my son and kissed his tiny face. He was beautiful and I was more in love with and amazed by Skye each time she blessed me with another child.

I ran my fingers through his hair. It wasn't curly like his siblings. It was more like mine, wild and unruly with only a slight wisp of a curl on the end. But he, unlike the others looked more like Skye and her family. He had her father Pierre's, masculine facial structure, blue eyes, and blonde hair. But my genes had a tendency to be the more dominate probably because they were heightened by my venom. So we'd see how much he too would change as he aged.

"He's beautiful, Skye. I can never thank you enough for him. For all of my children."

She sat up and smiled. "You don't have to. I didn't make them by myself."

"Yes I know, I remember each and every conception." I smiled crookedly.

"Edward..." she laughed shaking her head, "...what am I gonna do with you?"

"Well... I can think of a few things," I said flicking her nipple softly.

"Stop that!" She shoved my hand. "Now I'm going to take a long, hot bath and relax. You can handle the kids, right?"

She got up off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. Then water came on.

"Of course I can. But Jazz is downstairs with them now playing video games."

"I thought I heard him come in with you." She called from the bathroom. "By the way, Colin called. Something about it being warmer today and playing golf this afternoon."

"I'll call him." I called back as I pat Stevie's back.

"Are you going to let him win this time? He's not going to want to play with you if you keep beating him."

"I don't know. He talks a lot of shit afterward. I have to hear it all night at work. He's worst than Emmett."

"I didn't think that was possible." She chuckled.

"Trust me it is." I assured her.

"Well if you let him win more often he wouldn't feel like he's accomplished such a big feat."

I cocked a brow. She may have been on to something with that idea.

"So are you off tonight?" She asked walking back into the bedroom completely naked and taking her hair down. It had grown out again and hung to her behind.

"On call," I replied, my jeans feeling tighter.

I adjusted myself to make room.

She watched my hand but continued talking.

"Then I guess I'd better take a nap. You know, just in case you get called in."

"I can get Colin to cover me if you need me to stay and help with Stevie."

"It's alright, I can call Rose. She'll come and sit with him."

"Or I can call off. I have plenty of vacation time."

"I know, but you can't impose on Colin all the time. He needs his off days too. Rosie won't mind."

"You guys are not her responsibility. You're mine. Both of you." I stood up and went to her. "Maybe I should've taken more time off after his birth."

She shrugged. "We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I groaned wrapping my arm around her.

"Yes, Rose will come. Everything will work out."

"I don't know, if you don't look better in the next few days I'm going to take another month or something." I pulled her closer.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to." I smiled.

She nodded. "Alright."

I ran my free hand down her back, and over her bottom before cupping it gently.

"You need me to wash your back or something?" I asked as I placed my nose in her hair.

She giggled as it tickled her neck. "Lay him down in the nursery."

I walked Stevie to the nursery and kissed his forehead before placing him gently in the crib. He smiled in his sleep and I watched for a few minutes as he dreamed.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

When I walked into the bathroom Skye was under the water with shampoo foam surrounding her head. I undressed quickly and shut the door before joining her in the tub.

She came up and crawled over to me. I held my hand out for her and she straddled my lap.

"So...how was hunting this morning? Catch anything interesting?" She asked, kissing my nose.

"No. Nothing exciting. Just a couple of deer."

"What's wrong?" She asked laying her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong." I rubbed small circles on her back.

"The boys were so upset with themselves for oversleeping."

"I know, I spoke with them." I sighed.

"Edward, it's a part of who they are too."

"I know, but I don't want them to like hurting as much as they seem to. I want them to learn that their main food source should be human food."

She sat up and ran her fingers through my hair. It felt good and I closed my eyes. "I think they understand that better than you think they do. I think you need to understand that this isn't just fun for them. It is a necessity. I know it's not what you want, but they are your children. They need blood just as you do."

"I know..." I sighed heavily.

She kissed my chest. "Edward, you have to know that the real reason they like to hunt is because they like spending time with their father. They love watching you. You should hear the stories they tell me. You're their hero. It's like, who needs Superman when they have Daddy?"

I laughed.

"Seriously, they love you. And they think that you could hold up the moon if you were so inclined to."

"Really?"

This was news to me. I always thought my kids admired Jazz more. He was the cool Uncle who rode motorbikes, taught them to fight and was fun. I was the one that had to be the disciplinarian and make them stop all the fun when I felt that things were getting a little out of hand.

She smiled. "Yes really. And you know what?"

I pulled her closer. "What?"

"Our children have all of the best parts of you. And if our boys turn out to be half the man you are, Edward, I'd feel like we've done our job properly as parents. And while I know that you can't hold up the moon, you should know that you are my hero as well."

I smiled wide.

"Am I now?"

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"Come here." I kissed her softly on the lips. "Do you know how lucky I feel to have you?" I kissed her again. This time longer, deeper. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood. Let me see if I can't make you feel as good as you make me feel."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I lifted her by the hips and she slowly slid herself down my length. I couldn't help the moan that slipped from my lips as my coolness filled her heat. When her head fell back I covered her neck with soft, chaste kisses.

"Better?" I moaned into her breasts.

"Yes, Edward. All better," she sighed, lifting my mouth to hers.

As we kissed I urged her to move her hips. She complied, with a slow, torturous, grind that drove me crazy.

"Hmm… Angelique, I love you," I whispered into her ear, taking her lobe between my lips.

"And I you," she whimpered.

I pushed up into her and she gasped out grabbing my hair in both hands.

"Ungh…God!"

I grabbed her hips and moved them faster over mine until she began to breath harder. The water in the tub threatened to spill over the sides.

I cursed and gripped her thighs when she spread them wider. She wanted me deeper and I would give her what she wanted.

"I'm so close…please...don't stop..." she begged swiveling her hips in fast, tiny circles. Her entire body tightening around mine.

I grabbed one of her legs and hooked it over my arm. Then I took my free hand and grabbed an ass cheek as I pulled her into my cock.

"Oh god! Right there! Right there!" She repeated as I gave it to her a little harder.

"I want to see you blush, ma beaute (my beauty)," I said when our eyes met.

"Oui… Edward… Oui!"

I wanted her to cum all over me. The power I always felt knowing that I was the one who cause her body to react so wonderfully was addicting. And watching her ride me while she did was passionate, heathenistic, sexy, and truly beautiful.

When she fell apart in my arms, cursing in French, trembling in my hands, body glistening with sweet smelling sweat and pussy pulsating around my cock; I couldn't help the smirk on my face. She looked and felt amazing. But it was like sensory overload when that second orgasm hit her a few minutes later. It was too much for me to bear and I couldn't hold back any longer. I threw my head back, gripped her thigh and ass roughly, and finally allowed the lukewarm liquid to leave my body. It filled, marked, and gave her a sense of empowerment. It drained, weakened, and made me feel high. But I was smiling. Smiling and wondering how I had lived so long without this bliss before?

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Slowly I lowered her shaking leg and she lay on my chest trying to catch her breath. Once calm, she wrapped her body around mine. I stroked the globes of her ass and buried my face in her neck. I loved my wife more than life itself and every second I was with her my life became better. I became better, for her.

"Edward?"

"_Hmmmm..." _I rubbed her back.

"I need to tell you something," she said.

I opened my eyes and sat back so that I could see her face.

"You can tell me anything. You know this."

She took a deep breath.

"Well...I applied for and was offered a position at the hospital." She rushed out.

I stopped stroking then.

"Oh God Skye, not now. I don't want to fight with you." We had been over this already. And every time it came up a argument ensued.

"We're not fighting. We're discussing."

"There's nothing left to discuss because we've discussed this already."

"But I want to do this, Edward. It's important to me."

"More important than raising our children?" I asked sitting forward.

"That's not fair," she sat up to look at me. "You know that nothing is more important to me than our family."

"Good, then the discussion is over." I lay back again.

"Don't do that. Don't shut me down like that."

"Skye...please." I sighed.

"Why... Why can't you stay home and let me work?" She asked timidly.

I looked at her. "That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to send my wife to work so I can sit at home on my ass."

"Women work while their husbands stay home now a days."

"Not my wife. It's preposterous." Her place was at home with our children.

"Edward, this isn't the early 1900's. Why won't you just try and..."

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to piss me off?" I asked.

"No, I just…"

"Stop." I lifted her off of me and stood up. She looked surprised. "I'm not doing this with you, Angelique. Call them and tell them you can't do it. Tell them you've decided to stay home with the children."

"I won't…"

"Fine. Then I'll tell them when I go in." I stepped out the tub.

"Edward, don't do that!"

"Either you do it or I will!"

I watched her face melt and instantly felt bad. But this was something I felt very strongly about. Skye knew this. I told her this before she started med school.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and sat on the edge of the tub. I went to lift her face but she resisted.

"Please, look at me."

"You promised," she said softly.

"And so did you. Skye, amour, you know how I feel about this. I agreed to put our family on hold so you could finish school and your residency. You've done that. So please, give me this. Hold up your end of the bargain."

"I'm trying..."

"Are you? Because I don't think that you are."

"I just... I know that as soon as Etienne's old enough to allow me some time to work, you'll want another child! But you know what? I'm not giving you anymore children since you won't allow me any freedom to explore _my_ life's possibilities!"

Was she serious? I wanted nothing more than to help her achieve everything she wanted.

"You know that's not true. And how could you even fix your mouth to say that? I've been nothing but supportive to everything you've wanted to do. Give me this time. Give them this time. You can never get it back, Angel. They may be around for a very long time but they won't be young forever. Please, I just want you to enjoy this time with..." I reached for her but she slapped my hand away.

"Please don't…" she pulled away.

"Fine. I'm done. Do whatever you want." I shook my head and stood up. Then I left the room.

I wasn't going to fight about this anymore. She wanted a family, children, and I gave that to her. I'd give her anything within my power to give. But I didn't get her. How did she go from wanting nothing more than us and our children, to wanting to work and be apart from them? Was she bored with our life? Was being a wife and mother not what she wanted anymore?

I heard her sigh and blow out a breath. I wanted to go back. Grab her out the tub, and kiss some sense into her. I wanted to hug her, tell her how much I loved her, and to trust me. That this was what was best for our family. But she was a stubborn woman, and spoiled. The latter totally my fault. I gave in to her every whim and she wasn't use to me saying 'no'. But I had to put my foot down on this for our children. They needed her. And she needed this time with them whether she realized it or not.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

I dressed and went down the stairs to see Jazz still playing with the kids.

"What happened to one game?" I asked.

He laughed.

"They keep beating me. I need to win at least one game. If for nothing but bragging rights and foolish pride."

I laughed, grabbed my cell off the table and began dialing Colin's number.

"What's up, Ed? Skye tell you that I wanted to whip your ass in some golf this afternoon?"

I could tell he was smiling.

"I don't know about that. More like getting that ass whipped." I teased back.

"Sounds like a challenge, Cullen. What do you say to a small wager?"

"Sounds good. How about two hundred a game?" I asked.

"That's cool with me."

"My brother's may want in. We could team up." I told him.

I looked at Jazz who nodded. _"I'll call Em."_

"They're in. Let's meet at three."

"Cool, see you then. And this time you and me play against them."

"Alright, but you better bring your A-game, C. I don't like to lose."

"For sure. Later, man." He hung up.

Jazz looked at me.

"We're not cutting you any slack because you got a human playing with you." He smiled.

"Yeah, I figured that."

I made my way to the kitchen to start lunch and about thirty minutes later Skye came in looking sexy in a pair of blue jean stretch pants and a low cut, soft pink, cashmere sweater. She was letting her hair air dry so it was wild and very curly. Just like I liked it.

She sat on the bar stool and watched my back as I plated up the food for the kids.

"You hungry?" I asked without turning around.

"Not really."

"You need to eat. You're nursing."

"I know."

I made her a plate anyway and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said locking eyes with her. Waiting.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to start a fight_," _she said.

I let out the breath and the tension I'd been holding in.

"I know you didn't._" _I flit to her, caressed her cheek and then said silently, _"You have to know that I only want what's best for all of you, Angel. I'm not trying to hold you back, or hinder you in any way. I would never do that. I want you to be happy. I thought our family was what made you happy."_

"_It is…you do, make me happy."_

"_Then_ _I don't understand." _I stepped between her thighs. "_What's wrong? Why don't you want to be here?_"

"_I do. I just..__. I feel like a part of me has gotten lost. In the mist of being your wife and being their mother I've lost me. I'm not the woman I used to be. __I don't even feel like Angelique Skye Moreau anymore. What has happened to her?"__  
_

"Nothing, mon amour_. She's still there. Along with Angelique Skye Masen-Cullen. My wife, the mother of my children, and the love of my life."_ I stroked her cheek.

"_Is that all you see? Because that's not all that I am, Edward. And that's not all that I want to be. I'm not just your wife and their mother. What has happened to the girl who use to love skinny dipping, singing at Sid's, dancing the night away, and sunbathing in the nude? Don't you remember her? Don't you miss her?"  
_

I smiled. I had missed her. My wildflower. _  
_

"_Of course I remember. How could I ever forget. She was the one who taught me to love again. The one who's shown me that it's okay to be both man and vamp and to embrace both. And she's the one who tamed the beast inside of me and made me into a man who craves nothing but her love, body and touch. But she's also the one who's blessed me with four beautiful children. The greatest gifts and most precious beings in my life. She also the one who runs my bath water, washes my hair and cooks me dinner even though I don't eat after a hard days work. And she's also the one that I can fight with one minute and cuddle or make love to in the next. You see you are both and the 'old' you is still there. She's not lost to you. She just a little more settled and there's nothing wrong with that. I personally love both sides. You have to learn to love both as well. "_

She closed her eyes and I stroked her face._  
_

"I don't know how to do that. To love both, to be both." She finally asked aloud.

I reached down and lifted her by the waist onto the counter top so that we were closer in eye level.

"Yes, you do. You just be you."

"I don't have time to be me. I'm too busy being your wife and a mom."

"I can help with that. I'll can do more here and with the kids." I told her.

"Edward..."

"No, let me. I'm here during the day and I don't have to sleep or get tired. So take some classes or something. Ride that death trap of yours or just soak in the tub. I don't care just do something for you because I don't like seeing you sad all the time. And I hate fighting with you."

She sighed softly.

"It's just a suggestion. You know that I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to. I would also never stop you from doing anything that made you happy. So if working is really what you need to feel...complete...then do it. "

"You'd really do that for me?" She asked.

I placed one hand on her thigh and the other in her hair.

"When have I ever denied you anything?" I asked shaking my head.

"Never..." she whispered.

"So why start now?" I moved closer. "Just promise me that you'll really think this through."

"I promise I will."

I lifted her mouth to mine.

"Good."

I leaned down and kissed her deeply. She tightened her legs around me and pulled me closer. I could feel the heat of her love against my groin. I moaned and fisted her hair.

"No more fighting?" I moaned.

She shook her head slightly before wrapping her arms about my neck.

"_Round two?" _I lifted her off the counter and started to walk out of the kitchen. She giggled in my neck after nodding in agreement.

"Dad! Mom! I'm hungry," EJ said stopping me in my tracks.

"Man, are you guys kissing again?" JR asked. "You're always kissing."

Skye laughed.

"I like kissing your mother." I smiled.

"Cause you looove herrr!" Lisette sang.

"Yes I do, Princess." I kissed Skye again and pat her behind before standing her up.

She straightened her clothes and poked out her lip at me. I leaned down and nibbled it.

"Later…" I whispered.

"What's happening later?" JR asked smirking.

I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. Come and eat." I chuckled.

Skye grabbed her and Lisette's plate and sat at the table. I grabbed the boys plates and sat them down.

"Can we go over Mama and Papa's today?" Lisette asked.

"Not today, Elisabeth. Mommy's tired. Stevie kept me up all night." Skye told her.

"Aww…" they groaned.

"I'll take them with me. I'm sure Mom won't mind. And Ed can bring them back after our game. That way you can get some sleep," Jazz said walking into the kitchen. He went to Skye and kissed the top of her head. "Hello, Angel."

"Hey, Jazz." She smiled.

She looked at me.

"That alright with you, Eddie? You'll bring them home with you after your game."

"Yes, I can do that."

"Oh, good. I'm going to take a nap after I eat then. Hopefully Stevie will still be sleep."

"The little one's giving you trouble?" Jazz asked.

"He doesn't like to sleep. He wants to sleep all day and be up all night."

"Well he is three quarters vamp." Jazz shrugged.

"So are these three, but they slept through the night. I think he's got his days and nights mixed up. Or maybe he's use to Eddie talking to him in the middle of the night. He did it all the time when I was pregnant."

It was true. I'd come home from work and talk to her belly while she slept.

"Tell you what. I'll come over and get the kids so Ed can get Stevie and try to keep him up. That way you can get some sleep, and we can get Stevie turned around."

"You'd do that?" Skye asked.

"Yep, it'll give me some time with the younguns' too." He smiled. "How about that? You guys wanna spend the next week hangin' with Uncle Jazz?"

The kids nodded furiously and smiled.

Jazz looked at me and I shrugged. I was cool as long as it made Skye feel better.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: Okay so this was just an intro. I wanted to show how simple & 'human' the Cullens life had become and give you background on what has been going on over the last six yrs. Yes, Skye and Eddie have a new baby boy, Etienne, it's french for Stephen and that's why they call him Stevie. Lisette and Lissie are one in the same. I went back and changed her nickname bc Lisette is a common nickname for the french name Elisabeth. New pics of the kids are on my profile under Tribulations. Check them out. Too cute!

Now, I am up to chap 16 as far as being typed, but the outline is almost finished. I'm not exactly sure how i want it to end yet. I'll post at least once a week, more if i quit reading and get to writing. LOL. I've been so busy. My bro getting married and my cousin, just a lot going on so bear with me. You all know i got you. I won't leave you hanging.

So last but not least... What'd you think? To early for the lemon? Nahhh...never...right? Leave me some Luv, review...LRC.


	2. Catching up Skye

**2. Catching up.**

Skye

I sat on the bar stool, Stevie in my arms, in a slight daze and half listening to Rose who was sitting across from me with Lisette in her lap.

"Earth to Skye!" she said louder pulling me out of my haze.

I looked at her and sighed.

"Desole' Rose, j'ai beaucoup sur mon esprit. (Sorry Rose, I've got a lot on my mind)" I confessed.

"I can see that. You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. It had been a couple of weeks since Eddie and I talked about my concerns, but I did as he asked and considered all options available to me. He was right, the old me was in there. I just needed to find her. And working would have just added fuel to a already blazing fire and caused more distraction. So I declined the offer from the hospital and signed up for a baking class at a local restaurant a couple of nights a week. I also decided to take a pole dancing class at a local strip club on Sunday afternoons. I know that I went in two totally different directions with this but this way I was feeding both sides of myself, the mother in me and Eddie's wildflower whom I'd missed. He of course was torn and kind of leery about be going to a strip club alone but he knew that he'd also benefit from it.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting different lately."

I shrugged and pulled Stevie into my bosom.

"I don't know. Just tired I guess."

"Isn't Stevie sleeping better now?"

"Yeah, he's doing much better. But no matter how much sleep I get it never seems to be enough."

"Is it Edward? You tell him to back off. Your body is still recouping from having his child. He knows better." She seemed annoyed.

"No, Eddie's been great. I think it's something else. Something more than that."

"Well maybe you should have Carlisle take a look at you. He's in his office right now if you want to go up and see him." She reached for Stevie.

I thought about it. I had been feeling a little off lately. And not only was I a trained physician, I knew my body and something was wrong. But I was a human trained physician and I wasn't all human so maybe a talk with Carlisle was needed. No one knew hybrids like him. He'd been studying them since Bella got pregnant with Ness, which had been seventeen years ago now.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to get his opinion." I handed Stevie to Rose. Who placed him against her chest and kissed the top of his head.

"Come to Auntie Rose, sweet baby." She cooed smiling at him.

She was really good with my children and it warmed my heart to see her so happy.

Just then Em came into the kitchen and kissed my cheek.

"S'up, sis?" He grinned wide, showing off his deep dimples.

"Hi, Em. My boys giving you trouble?"

"Of course not. They love hanging with their Uncle Em."

"That they do." I smiled. "You're like a gigantic kid to them." I winked.

He laughed.

"It's all in good fun. Now, where's my little Lissie? And why haven't you come to give me my kisses." He teased looking at Lisette.

She grinned as he started toward her slowly.

"Come here baby girl, you owe me some suga." He mimicked Jazz.

She shook her head smiling. He smiled and nodded before grabbing her off Rose's lap. She squealed and giggled as Em kissed and blew into her neck.

"You ready?" He laughed and she nodded.

He tossed her high in the air and she laughed spreading her arms. She came back down into his massive hands and he did it again.

I hated watching this ritual of theirs even though I knew he would never miss her.

"God Em, please be careful with her," I said.

"You know I got her. Don't worry so much."

I looked at Rose and shook my head. "I'm going to head up and see Dad. Will you guys keep an eye on the kids?"

"Sure."

Em caught Lisette and hugged her tight to him. She kissed his nose and he smiled at her.

"Love you, Uncle Em."

"Me too, Princess." He snuggled her.

Rose and I watched them interact and I smiled when I read Rose's thoughts. She loved watching him with the kids and was happy that he had them to love. She couldn't make him a father, so she was glad he got to be an uncle. He was very good at it.

He noticed her watching and leaned over her to kiss her.

"Love you, Babe."

"Me too, Em." She smiled.

I took their kissing, and Lisette's 'eww's', to make my exit.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

I knocked on the door slightly and he called for me by name to come inside. I stuck my head in the door.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello. Come in…take a seat." He gestured with his hands.

I entered then went and sat on one of the soft, overstuffed leather chairs that faced his desk and him.

"Tell me what's wrong." He smiled.

"Why do you think there's something wrong?" I asked.

He shrugged a little. And he didn't seem surprised by my visit.

"What did he say?" I sighed.

Carlisle looked at me grinning.

"Nothing really, he just said that you weren't feeling quite yourself lately."

I looked away from him and toward the window. And after a few moments I asked, "Do you think female hybrids can have postpartum depression?"

He didn't seem surprised by my theory. He seemed to think about it a little.

"I don't see why they couldn't. If female hybrids can procreate, I don't see why issues that come along with it wouldn't arise as well." He paused. "You know the symptoms. What do you think?"

"Honestly, I think that if I'm not there already, then I'm headed that way."

"Explain."

"I just feel…off you know. I'm tired and moody all the time. I'm second guessing and questioning everything. I feel like I'm lost, drowning, suffocating." I explained with a sigh.

"I see… And what about the children?"

"What about them?" I asked.

"Are you able to handle them? Is it affecting how you feel about them?"

I thought about it.

"Yes and no. I love them of course, but having four little ones is a lot to handle at times. I'm so happy when they go to bed. Is that wrong?"

Carlisle laughed.

"No, and you and Edward definitely have your hands full. Raising four little ones is a challenge. Raising four hybrids that have endless amounts of energy is insane. Even I feel tired when they leave here."

I smiled glad he understood.

"I think you're correct in your theory. You sound like you may be having some early signs of PPD. But I don't believe that it's all centered around the birth of Etienne. I think you may have some underlying issues that you need to come to terms with. Sure, your hormones are through the roof right now. You just had a baby and you're nursing. But something else is exacerbating your underlying emotional issues. Either way I'd like to run some tests on you and rule out other causes."

"So what should I do. I mean, I don't think I need meds or anything."

"No, meds probably wouldn't work too well with you anyway. I think you need to slow down and maybe do some introspection. You know meditate. Find your inner peace so to speak. And slow down! You're doing too much and it's overwhelming you. You just gave birth not to long ago. Birth to a hybrid. A baby that can destroy it's mother from the inside out. It's a tough pregnancy and is very, very hard on the body. You may feel better but your body is still healing itself. I think that being around us all the time makes you forget that you are technically human, Skye. Can't you just relax and enjoy your new baby?"

I took a deep breath.

"Are you and Eddie in cahoots?" I teased.

"No, but Edward is a smart man, a talented doctor, and he loves you. He knows what he's talking about. Trust him when he tells you something." He winked.

I smiled when there was a knock on the door. Carlisle called for him to enter. Eddie strolled in with Stevie asleep against his chest. He was stroking the baby's back gently. It seemed to soothe them both.

He walked to me and leaned over my chair. "Bonjour, belle (Hello, beautiful)." He kissed me softly.

"Bonjour, beau (Hello, handsome)." I blushed and whispered.

He smirked. He could feel…and smell my body responding to him.

"Rose said you were up here chatting with dad. What's up?" he asked loosening his tie.

He'd just left work. He worked a midnight to noon shift, three, sometimes four days a week. It was the ER's busiest time and most doctors hated the shift because it was the middle of the night to the middle of the day. It really messed you up unless you were use to it. But it was no problem for Eddie. He didn't sleep and was never tired.

I explained to him what dad and I were discussing, and he listened quietly. When I was finished he stroked my face. "I knew something was wrong. I was just telling dad yesterday that I wanted you to come and see him."

I turned my mouth to his hand and kissed his wrist.

"I'm sorry I got pissy with you. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop. You know how I get."

He nodded. "I do, but you need to listen to me sometimes, love. I always have your best interest at heart. Always." He smiled.

"I know." I smiled and leaned into his kiss.

"Listen, I was thinking that maybe we should go to the chalet in Martinique. Just you and me. Our anniversary is a little over a month away, but we can always go early and spend a extra week there. I think we both could use the break. What do you think?"

I loved our chalet on the beach. We'd gone there every year for our anniversary just as Edward had promised.

"Well, Etienne would be almost be three months and I could have enough milk stored by then. You think Ness and Jake would mind coming a little early?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?" He smiled.

"Okay, let's do it!"

I stood to go.

"Skye, I need to get some blood from you before you leave," Carlisle said.

"Oh right," I said rolling the sleeve on my sweater up.

He went to the cabinet in the far corner and started grabbing the things he needed. I sat quietly as he drew the blood. Edward watched and Etienne started to stir. The smell of the blood was making him hungry. I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"He is vampire."

I shrugged in response.

After Carlisle put the bandage over my cut I reached for Stevie.

"I better go and feed him. Will you order Chinese for the kids? JR has been bugging me all week for some."

Eddie nodded.

"Sure."

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

I headed to our old bedroom to feed Etienne. It still baffled me as to why Esme hadn't changed a thing. The twins bassinets was still by the bed and Edwards sofa was still in the far corner, next to the stereo. I stared out the glass wall into the woods. The memories we'd made here. The memories we were still making here. I couldn't help but smile.

I sat on the small sofa and started feeding Stevie. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jazz stuck his head in and smiled.

"Busy?"

"Not really," I said motioning for him to join me.

He came in and shut the door behind him. Then he made his way to the sofa at a humans pace and sat next to me. He leaned into me and kissed my neck softly. A shiver ran down my back and I looked at him.

He smiled devilishly.

"You liked that." His eyebrow peaked.

It wasn't a question. It was a fact and he knew it. He felt it. I shoved him and he chuckled.

"Don't let Edward see that blush on your face." He teased.

"Shut up." I nudged him playfully. "And you better cut it out. You know how he is."

He laughed louder. Then threw his arm around my waist. I leaned into his hold and he hugged me closer and kissed the top of my head. He looked down at Etienne and watched him nurse.

"Man, he's going to town." He stroked his hair back softly then looked at me. "Is it wrong to be jealous of a baby?"

I rolled my eyes at him and he grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jazz!" I hit him in the leg. He was on a roll today.

"I'm just saying…"

I laughed shaking my head as he kissed Stevie's head.

"You are one lucky little man, you know that?"

Stevie opened one eye and held his hand out to Jazz. When Jazz took it he tightened his fingers around Jazz's index finger. Jazz smiled at him and kissed his hand. Stevie started to kick and smile.

Just then Eddie walked in, without knocking, and looked at Jazz. Jazz smiled at him. Eddie looked at me and I did the same.

"_Skye, must you…" _his eyes went to my breast then to Jazz.

I sighed but took the blanket and covered Etienne. Who got upset and started pulling at the blanket because he couldn't see Jazz anymore. Jazz smirked at the annoyed look on Edward's face and I knew he was about to say something stupid.

"Are you harassing my wife?"

"Naw, just admiring the view." He responded.

I shook my head.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "It's time for you to go."

"Oh come on... I was just fucking with you, Ed."

I don't know why Jazz liked pushing his luck.

"I said, it's time for you to go." Edward repeated, not at all amused.

Jazz sighed, stood up, and kissed my forehead as I switched Etienne.

"We still on for tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yeah, of course. I can't wait." I smiled.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Eddie asked.

"We're going riding," I said smiling. I couldn't wait to feel the wind in my hair.

"Are you crazy? She just had a baby!" He turned to Jazz.

"Edward…" I spoke up.

"She's fine. And it's not like I'll let her get hurt, Edward." Jazz interrupted me.

"She's not ready to get on a motorcycle."

"I'm fine, Edward."

"Skye, what happened to taking it easy and letting your body recoup?"

I sighed.

"Fine, I'll wait another month, but that's it."

"Fine…another month should be sufficient," he said.

"Angel?" Jasper looked at me.

"He's right, Jazz. I need to rest. I've been pushing myself and it's making me feel like shit."

He huffed and nodded.

"Alright, fine, rain check then?"

"Sure." I smiled.

He smiled back but I could tell he wasn't happy.

"I'm going hunting. Ed, you want to come?"

Eddie shook his head.

"Can I take the kids then?"

"If they want to go," Edward said. "Don't keep them out too late."

"I won't. Angel, call me tomorrow if you need me to come help with..."

"That won't be necessary," Eddie said.

I looked at Eddie. He couldn't be that mad about Jazz's teasing.

"It won't?" I asked.

Jazz always came by in the mornings to work with the kids on their lessons.

"No, I'm taking tomorrow off. Sick day." He shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sick day?"

"Yeah, you need a sick day, right? I'm giving it to you. I'll stay home with the kids so you can get some rest. I already called in."

"Really?" I smiled. He always made sure I was good and tired on his nights off. I wondered if he would do that tonight though, since he thought I was so tired that he needed to take off.

"Yes really." He smiled back and walked over to me. He ran his hand through my hair. "And don't worry. I'll put you to bed tonight."

My smile widened. He was reading my mind without reading my mind. He knew me so very well.

"You're so bad doctor…" I purred and he kissed me softly.

"Well, I'll just be going," Jazz said annoyed.

I pulled away from Eddie and he groaned.

"I'll…call you tomorrow night…" I moaned as Edward licked my neck and sucked my ear.

"Sure," Jazz said and walked out not bothering to close the door.

"Damn, I thought he'd never leave," Eddie said nipping at my chin.

"You're an ass." I fisted his hair.

"He needs to be reminded from time to time who's shit this is. This was one of those times."

"Eddie!" I pushed him back.

"What? He does it to himself. Besides, that shit he said wasn't funny. 'Admiring the view'…asshole. He didn't think it was so funny when I was the one dishing it out. And don't you dare defend him."

I stroked his face.

"You're right."

He looked at me.

"What? You are. He likes pushing your buttons. But it's only because you get so angry. Stop giving him the satisfaction."

"Speaking of satisfaction..." he smiled before running his hand leisurely across my unoccupied breast. "I say we go home, put Etienne to bed and discuss the matter further."

I looked at the clock.

"It's only one in the afternoon." I laughed.

He considered it.

"And? Since when has that mattered?"

"What if he wakes up and..."

"Give him to me." He reached for him and then flit out the room.

He came back about a minute later empty handed.

"Where's my baby?"

"Mom has him." He smiled crookedly as he shut and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes watching his hands as he began to strip.

"What does it look like I'm doing." He stripped off his shirt and sweater in one fatal swoop.

I swallowed hard.

_Good god his body was amazing!  
_

"Eddie, we're in your parents house," I said looking up at him.

"And?" he replied, pulling me off the sofa into his arms.

"And we shouldn't be doing this here." I whispered.

"Why not? We use to do it here, on this very bed, all the time," he said pulling my sweater off.

His hands slid down my back and cupped my ass as he attacked my neck.

My hands went to his shoulders and I grabbed hold to brace myself. His muscles tightened under my hands as he held me upright. They were hard and protruded from his back.

_Hmmmm... What the hell was I saying again? _

_Oh right…_

"Because...because we have our own home now, and there are people down…stairs!" I yelped the last word when he pushed me onto the bed gently.

His hands were working their way up my skirt and I was having trouble making, or even seeing, my point anymore.

"Soundproof walls remember? They won't hear us." He grabbed my panties and slowly pulled them down my legs. Then he lifted them to his face and closed his eyes. "Hmmm...you smell so damn good. Laissez-moi vous le gout, mon amour... (Let me taste you, my love)," he whispered and dropped to his knees.

"Dieu (God)…oui (yes)…moi gouter (taste me)." I moaned when I felt his hair caressing the inside of my thighs.

He pulled me closer, and I lost all reasoning capabilities when I felt his cool tongue lick me from my top to bottom. All I wanted was him, closer. I grabbed his hair and pulled his face into me. He moaned and sucked my clit into his mouth, causing my back to arch and me to call out. It was when I felt his tongue licking at the hood covering my tiny bud that I realized how well he knew my body. He knew exactly what to do, what it would take to coax her out of her hiding place, because I felt her swelling with each flicker of his wonderful tongue.

"Oh god…oh shit!" I moaned roughly, grabbing his ears.

He growled when I got wetter for him and immediately pushed a couple of fingers inside me. My bottom began to arch off the bed so he grabbed my thighs to hold me still. To hold me to him.

_"Don't try and run from me, belle (beautiful). _

My legs began to tremble and Edward started pumping his fingers furiously while his tongue moved faster than humanly possible. I sat up quickly and screamed out his name as my body burst.

Stars…

I saw fucking stars as my body released, giving Edward what he wanted. He removed his hands quickly and gripped my hips, pressing his mouth tightly over me as I came. When I finally stopped, he eased off and started kissing my lower lips softly. I looked down at him and saw that he was watching me. His eyes smiling.

"I could watch that everyday you know." He smiled.

I smiled back and fell backward on the bed. He stood up and pulled his pants down before leaning over me. He raised my legs and kissed my feet before placing them on his shoulders.

"Oh no..." I murmured. I knew that look.

He grinned and I gripped the sheets.

"You know I don't like seeing his hands on you…" he growled, "...so I'm going to show you who this pussy belongs to. Trust me, you'll never forget again."

I looked up at him. His eyes were black as coal and his teeth were bared in a wicked smile. He slid into me quickly, roughly, causing me to gasp and grip the sheets harder. Then he fucked me with abandon, grunting and moaning as he pounded me into the mattress. I panted and yelped his name as I gripped the sheets holding on for dear life.

Then abruptly he pulled out of me and flipped me on my stomach.

"Hmmm... spread your legs," he said roughly.

I'm pretty flexible so I did as he asked and spread my legs doing a Chinese split along the edge of the bed. I looked back at him and smiled. He shook his head.

"You're such a bad girl," he said as he pulled my hair to the side and licked up my spine.

I moaned in agreement as he dipped down, kissed his tattoo, and started blowing his cool breath along the wet trail he left.

"You do know that you're mine?" he said, pulling my hair roughly, causing me to rise a little.

I nodded.

He kissed up the side of my neck and turned my mouth to meet his. We kissed passionately, our tongues fighting for dominance until I needed to catch my breath.

"Then tell me!" He growled as his hands pulled harder on my hair. It hurt so good.

"I'm yours, Edward." I purred. "Everything, all of me, yours..."

I felt his sticky cock on my ass, his hands on my breasts and his mouth on my ear.

"And I am yours. All of me and everything. I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I sighed in reverence, because no matter how often he said it, I would never tire of hearing those words from his lips.

"Tell me something, beautiful. Does your body crave mine, the way mine craves yours?" He asked.

"Yes..." I shivered as he swept his cock across my ass slowly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that I am not alone in my wanton." He replied as his hand grasped my breast.

"Please Edward…"

"Please what?" he asked.

"You know." I replied.

"I do, but I want you to tell me, beautiful. Tell me what you want."

He had already set a gruesome pace. Why mess up a good plan?

"Fuck me... I want you to fuck me."

"Hmmm…so very bad." He chuckled.

He pushed me down on my belly and grabbed the back of my neck, pinning me to the mattress. He slammed into me and I screamed his name as he held me down and fucked me hard.

I loved when he let go a little. It didn't happen a lot, but when it did, it was always spectacular. And Edward was right, I would remember, because I was gonna be sore for a fucking week.

His hand moved to covered my ass cheek.

"You have such a pretty ass. So…round…soft…and smooth. And this…" he caressed his tattoo with reverence, "...I fucking love this."

Then his hand disappeared. I soon felt why, when it returned wet with his venom and slipping into my ass.

I moaned incoherently.

"Ummm… I can't wait to take you here." He groaned as his finger plunged in and out, and in time with his thrusts.

We had never tried it with anything other than his finger because he was afraid that he would hurt me while I was still human.

"Will you let me? Will you let me fuck you here?" he asked in a half grunt, half moan.

He was close. I was there.

"Yes! Whatever you want... Oh god... I'm…I'm…cumming!" I shouted as softly as I could as my eyes rolled back.

"Ohhh Angel…"

"Oooooo…" I buried my face in the sheets and closed my eyes as I rolled my ass.

Both of Edwards hands flew to my hips."Oh...god...OOOhhhh!" He grunted and thrust faster.

He felt amazing and I came again as he did.

He collapsed on my back but I welcomed his cool skin. Besides, I couldn't move him if I tried. He was heavy and I was done. Thoroughly, and completely fucked.

"I need a nap." I informed him after we'd laid there for a few minutes.

I felt his body shake as he laughed.

"You can nap if you want to. I'm going to grab a shower," he said but didn't move.

A few minutes later he rolled off of me slowly. I felt all the wetness he'd trapped inside of me come running out. I didn't care. I still couldn't move. I didn't want to.

I heard the water running and closed my eyes.

I didn't hear him come back in the room. I just felt him spreading my legs. I moaned in protest and he laughed.

"I'm just going to clean you up a bit." He kissed my knee.

I then felt the warm washcloth being pressed against my sex. I moaned and so did he.

"Sensitive?"

I nodded and opened my eyes. His were black. I motioned with my finger for him to come closer and he did. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him as he caressed and cleaned me gently. It was surprisingly erotic.

He pulled back slowly when he'd finished. "You sleep and we'll continue this later. If you're able to of course."

I smiled and closed my eyes again. The last thing I remember was him rubbing my hair and giving me a soft peck on the lips.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: So what do you think? Are the Cullen's too comfy living like humans? Worrying about mundane things like who should stay home with the kids. Don't they deserve a break though?


	3. Good News

**3. Good News**

Edward

Skye and I have been together for eight years now, seven of those years in marriage. And the love I feel for her is as strong today as it was when I made her my wife. We fight like any other married couple. We piss each other off too, but we both know where, and to whom we belong. The woman owns my very soul. She was, and is, my everything. And I have no doubts that the feeling is mutual.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

I sat on the sofa and half watched the game as she combed through Lisette's wild hair. Lisette was fidgeting and trying to move away as Skye caged her between her legs.

"Sit still, Elisabeth," Skye groaned. "I'm almost finished."

"I hate getting my hair combed!" Lisette complained.

"And I hate combing it. Just be still and we'll both get through this."

I laughed because this was an everyday thing with them. Not to anyone's surprise, Lisette was a tomboy. A beautiful tomboy, but one none the less. She could care less that her hair was a tangled mess. And she could rough house and play ball with the best of them. Skye didn't mind of course, she had grown up the only girl and a tomboy as well. She knew Lisette would grow out of it. The only one who didn't like it was Alice, but that was because she wanted to play dress up with Lisette the way she did with Nessie and Lisette never cooperated. Never. She had those dresses off and stuffed in the back of her closet as soon as Auntie Alice walked out the door. And of course Alice knew that this was the case.

There was a brief knock at the door before it opened. Colin walked in and called out for me.

"In here!" I called back.

He headed toward the living room.

"I love how you just walk in my house."

He smiled.

"What? I knocked first."

I shook my head. He was entirely too comfortable around my family and I didn't know how to feel about that. Because being too close to us could be dangerous. But we'd become very close over the years and he was like another brother to me. And even though I'd never told him any of the secrets I'd been keeping, and he knew there were plenty, he still hung around.

Colin was a smart man, brilliant actually, and over the years I'd watched in his head how he had begun to piece everything together. He hadn't voiced his observations though for two reasons. The most obvious being my children. They were clearly mine and Skye had given birth them. He knew that. He'd seen her pregnant twice now. She was pregnant with Elisabeth when he first met her at the fundraiser and he was around throughout her entire pregnancy with Etienne.

In the legends, vamps didn't have children. It was supposed to be impossible. And not only that. My children were so…normal. At least to the outside world. They threw everyone off that even suspected we were different. Even Colin, who was the only human we'd let into our circle since Bella and was around us on a fairly regular basis.

The other, and possibly the most convincing reason being his own subconscious. His own ego. It was the main reason we were able to live like we did. Humans just couldn't wrap their brains around the thought of anything inhabiting the earth besides themselves and Colin was no different. Even with it right in front of their faces they refused to believe. Ignorance truly is bliss.

The boys came barreling down the stairs, snapping me out of my thoughts. They'd heard Colin coming in.

"Colin, Dad said we can go with you two to the gym today and shoot hoops."

"Did he now? So which one of you is on my team today?"

"Me!" EJ said. "We're going to kick butt."

"My man!" Colin smiled as he high five'd EJ.

I watched as my boys chatted Colin up.

"Guys, let the man breathe, please." I told them and they backed off.

"So we got the twins today?" he asked as we did our handshake.

"Yeah, they wanted to come."

"It's cool, man. You know I love these guys. I like spending time with them." He hugged my boys.

He walked over to Skye and gave her a quick peck on the cheek which she returned smiling.

"Hello, little mama. Smelling and looking good as usual. How's the little one? Sleeping better?"

"Yes, much better, thanks."

"Good, Ed told me you were never going to let him touch you again if you didn't start to get some rest. He was a little worried. I'm glad things are looking up for my boy."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Really, is that what he said? Well don't get too happy," she chuckled, "I'm still debating."

She winked at me and smiled.

Colin caught our interaction and shook his head.

"Sure you are."

_Lucky bastard, _he thought. I looked at him and smirked.

"Okay, Lisette, I'm finished." Skye told her and released her from between her legs.

Lisette jumped up and ran to Colin who scooped her up in his arms.

"Hello princess, how's my girl?" he asked pulling on the ends of her ponytails.

"Well, thank you." She blushed.

"That's great. Now give me a kiss for luck." He pointed to his cheek.

She kissed him and smiled. I stood up and walked over to them. He passed her to me and she gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Me too, baby." I stood her up. "We'll see you when we get back."

"Will you read '_Lord of the Flies'_ to me?"

"Tonight, after dinner." I promised.

"Yes!" The boys murmured. It was one of their favorite books too.

"Okay." She smiled then turned to go upstairs.

I walked over to Skye who now had Etienne in her arms. I kissed her gently before planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"We'll be back before dinner."

She nodded while I stroked the underside of her chin with my finger. She was soft everywhere and I couldn't stop myself from touching her all the time.

"Don't forget to feed them. They haven't had lunch yet."

"Like they'd let me forget." I smiled. They already ate like grown men. Even more if they haven't hunted for a while.

"Love you." I told her. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will. And I love you too."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

We stopped and got McDonald's for the boys and Colin. I ordered something but the boys ate it thank god. The shit smelled terrible. Processed, overcooked cow, on a bun...only humans. If I had to have cow, and yuck, because livestock was bottom of the barrel, a last resort, I preferred mine alive, fresh and bloody.

The game went well even though we ended up calling it draw. JR and I won two games and they won two. It wasn't evenly matched but close enough. EJ was better than JR and I was better than Colin. But only because I was a vamp. If he were a vamp or I still human he would definitely kick my ass. He was better at basketball than most humans. He could've played professionally if he wanted to. But he'd told me before that it wasn't what he wanted to do with his life, and his family was well off so he had the freedom of choice. You always had more choices when money, or lack there of, wasn't a factor. It was sad but true.

We were sitting on the floor leaning against the wall relaxing when a woman walking toward the gym slowed down to look us over. She was pretty, but a little too thin for my taste. She really didn't need to lose anymore weight, she looked sickly as it was. And trust me, I'm a doctor, I know.

I smiled to myself. I'd read a lot of things in peoples heads over the years and I can honestly say that there are very few men, living or dead, that preferred to make love with a bag of bones. In fact many human men secretly fantasize about thicker women, but are afraid to do anything about it for fear of ridicule from their peers. We vampire men are quite the opposite however. If we want a tall, short, or downright obese woman, we go after her. If we want a woman that is not in our social class or of our race, we go after her. Hell, I even went outside my species. Because after living so long and seeing what we have seen, we don't care about such idiosyncrasies. We've learned to look deeper. Choosing your mate is one of the most important things we vamps ever do. We would never let anyone dictate who we should or shouldn't love.

The woman stopped walking, her eyes on my boys. She looked them over and smiled.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest little things?" She purred.

Colin and I looked at each other. This happened every time we took the kids out. I've learned that cute kids are women magnets.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"And so polite. How old are you?" She ran her long nails through JR's bronze curls.

"Seven and three quarters," he said smiling.

"Oh my, look at those dimples!" She pinched his cheeks and he blushed. "Are they yours?" She looked at me.

I nodded and she looked down at my left hand.

_Damn it, he's married_, she thought.

"Well you look way too young to have kids."

"Good genes I guess. I'm a lot older than I look." I smiled.

"Good genes indeed." She cocked a brow. "I'm Chrissy, Chrissy Washington." She held out her hand.

I shook it.

"Edward, and these are my boys, JR and EJ. This is my best friend Colin…"

"Dr. Colin Williamsen," he said smiling and holding his hand out for hers.

She gave him her hand and he kissed it softly. My boys started giggling and I shot them a smile.

"Dr. Williamsen?" She smiled.

"That's right, but please, just Colin." He stood up. She looked at him towering over her and smiled. It was like she was in a trance. Me and the cute kids forgotten about. I shook my head. Colin had some serious mojo.

"Alright then…Colin. It was a pleasure to have met you. Perhaps I'll see you arou…"

"No need to say goodbye so soon. How about I walk with you to the locker room? Give me a chance to know you better." He smiled, squeezing her hand.

She nodded. Her thoughts like mush in her head. Colin had that effect on women. He was smooth and easy going and women ate it up.

"I'll be back." He smiled.

I nodded and shook my head when he walked away with her. As soon as they disappeared around the corner the boys laughed.

"Colin has a lot of girlfriends, Dad." EJ smiled.

I laughed. "I know, son."

I wasn't about to tell my seven year old children that none of the women Colin met on our outings ever ended up being his 'girlfriend'. Most of them didn't make it pass a month.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and answered after glancing at the ID.

"Dad, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Edward. Listen, I got those test results back on Skye. I think you should come by so we can discuss them. I've already called her and she's on her way over here. You and the boys should come by after your game."

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure, it's just…well I have some interesting news."

"Is she pregnant again? She's going to kill me if she is."

He laughed deeply.

"No, Edward. She's not pregnant."

"Alright, then I'll have Colin drop us off there."

"See you soon then." I pressed the end button after I heard him hang up.

I sat there staring at nothing wondering what he'd found out that had him feeling like he needed to call us over when JR tugged on my shorts.

"Is mama having another baby?" he asked.

"No Edward, you won't be getting another sibling for a while if mama has any say so."

"Oh…" he shrugged and stood up. EJ followed suit. They worked on their jump shots while we waited for Colin.

I heard him approaching but didn't turn until he was right on me.

"So, how did it go? You get her number?" I chuckled. I knew he got it. I heard the entire conversation.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going use it."

All that and he wasn't going to call her.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's kind of skinny. I need something I can hold on to when I'm riding that as…"

"I get it!" I interrupted quickly.

Even though he was speaking quietly, I knew my boys could hear him.

"My bad, I forget sometimes. But you know what I mean, right?"

"I know what you mean." I laughed, thinking of my internal monologue when I first saw the girl. "Hey, can you drop me by my parents house?"

"Sure, will they let me clean up there? I'm going in tonight."

"Please, you practically have your own room already."

0~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

As soon as we walked in the door Lisette took off to find Em and Rosie and mom took Stevie's carrier from my hands.

"Hello grandma's, baby." She cooed at him as she carried him to the dining room. She sat the seat on the table and he smiled at her as she unbuckled and unwrapped him. She brought him to her bosom and kissed his head.

"He smells so good. Like fresh honeysuckle on a warm summer day."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. All my babies smelled like honey or flowers or a combination of the two. They smelled like the perfect blending of Edward and I.

Alice came floating down the stairs and into the dining room. She kissed my cheek and smiled before moving to Stevie.

"He's gotten so big, Skye. And he's so freaking cute."

"Well he eats a lot and thanks. How was Paris?"

"Wonderful. I bought you, Edward, and the kids presents. I'll give them to you before you go." She bounced.

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled.

"But you don't even know what I got you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still grateful."

"And this is why I love you." She winked at me.

She looked away then turned to face me again.

"Edward and Colin will be here in a few minutes. Let me go get Colin's gift. He's going to wear it to work tonight."

Sure enough, about five minutes later Edward, Colin and the twins walked in. Colin had a gym bag swung over his arm and the boys took off toward the kitchen to find out what kind of goodies Mama Esme had for them. She followed behind them with Stevie in her arms. Lisette came running around the corner headed to the kitchen as well.

"Hi, Daddy!" She belted out.

"Elisabeth Dawn, stop running! You know better!" I chastised her and she slowed to a fast walk.

Colin laughed and Edward came and wrapped his arm around me.

"Carlisle called you?" I asked and he nodded before pulling me closer.

"Should we go up?" I asked taking shallow breaths. He felt and smelled so good.

"Yeah, we should, he's waiting for us." He smiled before attacking my lips. I moaned and kissed him back hungrily.

"_God, you taste good." _I told him.

"_Hmm…so do you, mon amour."_

He broke our kiss slowly and I put my head against his chest.

"How was the game?" I asked.

"Alright." He stroked my hair and I looked up at him.

"You okay?"

He smiled and it lit up the room.

"Yes, I'm great. How could I not be?" He stroked my cheek and I smiled.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

We sat in front of Carlisle and he handed Edward and I a blue folder with my name on it. It was full of papers and had a elastic around it to hold everything in.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's your medical chart," Edward said. "All the information we've gathered on you, the tests we've performed and their outcomes. It's all in here."

"I didn't know you were keeping that close of a tab on me."

"Of course we are. You are a rarity, my beauty and there's so much we can learn from you."

"You know how I feel about being someone's lab rat."

"Amour." He took my face in his hands. "Have Carlisle and I ever made you feel that way? You could've said no to any of the tests and we wouldn't have pushed you in any way. And we are not testing you with malicious intent. We are trying to learn from you. You are a new species of human. The things we learn from you could possibly save lives one day, human lives. And the stuff we're learning will tell us what to expect when our children start giving us grandchildren."

"Grand babies?" I looked at him.

"Yes, if our boys marry a human or a hybrid, and Lisette a vamp or a hybrid, then we will be grandparents."

He smiled. His legacy and family name would truly live on forever through our kids. It was something he thought he'd lost with the passing of his parents and him into this life.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't know that Lisette and Nessie could only procreate with a male who had venom in his blood or phasing shifter."

It was true. We found out that the reason I didn't get pregnant with Chevy was because the venom in my body secretions killed his unprotected, human sperm instantly. It was Edward's venom however that protected and made his sperm strong enough to fertilize my eggs. So it was never an issue of me not ovulating. I simply couldn't procreate with a human. Which to me, further proved I was meant to be with a vampire. Edward also theorized that as long as Jake was still phasing, he and Nessie could procreate. If he stopped though, the magic would stop and that would change everything.

"We have files on all of you. We've learned so much. If we hadn't studied PJ, we wouldn't know how my venom would affect your body. We wouldn't know that your memories won't fade, that you'd still feel soft to the touch, or even that those brilliant blue eyes of yours would remain as clear, as blue, and as beautiful as the ocean after I changed you."

"Actually, that's why I asked you two here," Carlisle jumped in.

We both looked at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you were still planning on changing her."

Edward looked at him.

"Yes, someday. We haven't really discussed it in awhile though. We just figured we had time before we had to worry about that." He looked at me.

"Yes, well that's what I wanted to talk about. The tests I ran on her are showing significant changes…"

"What kind of changes? Is something wrong with her?" Edward stood up and I grabbed his hand. "I will change her tonight if I have to."

"Edward, I told you she was fine."

"It doesn't sound fine, Carlisle. Spit it out already." Edward demanded.

I gave his hand a squeeze and tugged him back to the chair. He let me.

"Eddie, calm down. Let him speak."

"Thank you, Skye." Carlisle smiled.

I nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Like I was saying… Your last tests show some significant changes. It seems that your aging has slowed down so much that it is no longer traceable."

"Excuse me?" I said.

He opened the folder and showed Edward and I the test results spanning back to when I first met Edward. In the last five years I hadn't aged at all physically. Or if I had it was so little that it wasn't registering on any of the tests we previously used.

He pointed to the numbers.

"When you met Edward, you had just turned fifty. And we determined back then through testing that when you got pregnant you were about eighteen biologically not sixteen as you originally thought."

I nodded.

"Well if you consider that once you reached puberty you started aging slower, then in the thirty eight years following that you only aged roughly about six and a half years."

Again I nodded.

"Well you've been with us almost ten years now and in the past five, nothing has changed. Not even at a cellular level. Everything has _seemed_ to come to a halt. I wasn't sure at first but after this last blood test I am certain."

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"It means that for the time being you don't have to worry about getting older."

"What do you mean_ 'for the time being_'?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's permanent or not. I've never dealt with a human hybrid. It could last forever, it could start back up, or you could have some crazy growth spurt and age five years in a month... I just don't know."

"Oh…" I said.

"It could be your mother's potion, or the magic in her blood, that's now in your blood. You see the changes it's made in your children. They are more vampire than Nessie, yet here they are at seven still looking like children."

"Am I changing into a some kind of vampire hybrid or a vamp?"

"No, I don't think so. Your body systems are still working as they always have."

"Well won't they tire out or shut down from being overworked. I'm almost sixty years old. How long can they really last before they just give out. I mean do I look twenty on the outside but am sixty on the inside? "

"I don't think you have to worry about that. The venom will keep you strong, and young on the inside and out. It will ensure that everything works as long as you are living. That's what it does." Carlisle smiled.

I looked at Eddie and took a deep breath.

"Do you what this means? If I've stopped aging..."

"It means that, at least for now, I don't have to worry about changing you. It means I can keep you human and keep you forever." Eddie smiled happily.

I nodded and jumped into his arms.

"I'm glad, because I was really going to miss the heat your body generates." He smiled._ "I love feeling your heat wrapped around me."_

"_And I love wrapping it around you. My hand, my mouth…my pussy." _I smirked.

"_Fuck, Skye…" _he closed his eyes.

I stroked his face and ran my lips over his slowly.

"_I swear... You make me want to bend you over Carlisle's desk." _He kissed me back.

"_Can you get him to leave?" _I winked._  
_

Eddie turned toward Carlisle who was watching us.

"_Forget it, Edward. Do your wife on your own desk."_

I chuckled. Now he was reading minds too, or at least Eddie's dirty one.

"I have," Eddie said and I slapped his chest.

Carlisle shook his head but smiled.

"You two need counseling." He teased. "Now one last thing before I kick you out of here."

Eddie pulled me into his lap and I sat on his thigh.

"I think this new info will also help with your birth control problem."

Eddie looked at me.

"What birth control problem?"

"I asked Carlisle if there was something else I could do besides tracking my fertility."

"Like what, Skye?" Eddie asked.

"She asked me about the pill, Edward. Nothing permanent. And I think it would work for her…if she took it twice a day."

"Twice a day?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean we all know how fast your body metabolizes meds. But I'm thinking that with these new changes your body may be more susceptible. My logic could be all off but I would like to try. You'll probably need to double up for it to stay in your system. You know, take one in the morning and one in the evening but I think it will work." He handed me a script.

I smiled and started to reach for it but Eddie was quicker.

"Hold on. We were doing fine with the other method. I don't know if I want you putting those things in your body. And they have side effects…like decrease in libido." He complained.

"You two could use a decrease." Carlisle murmured.

"No we couldn't." Eddie countered.

"I'm gonna try it, Eddie. I hate counting the days and you hate pulling out. Besides, we both know that we've just been lucky. Pulling out is not a truly effective method."

"I don't know, Skye."

I snatched the script.

"Well we're going to try it."

"Fine, but any problems and we're flushing them."

"Okay."

Carlisle looked at me.

"Okay, Skye, start the pills tomorrow and I need to see you in a week. I won't know how effective they'll be until I run some tests. So you and Edward still need to take precautions."

"We will." I stood up and hugged Carlisle. "Thanks."

"Sure thing, honey." He clapped his hands together. "Now, where are my grandchildren?"

"Downstairs with Mom," Eddie said.

Carlisle headed for the door but Eddie and I didn't move.

He stopped and turned around.

"Out of my office."

Eddie laughed.

"Fine…" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and up the stairs toward our old bedroom.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: So it seems so far that you guys are liking the story. I'm glad. A lot of you are asking about Jazz and Skye and Edward. All I can say is you'll have to wait and see. I'm. Not. Telling! LOL. So next chapter things start getting interesting. The plot thickens as they say. Some of you went back and read Second Chances again and told me you'd forgotten how much you loved it. So thanks and Smooches... LRC. Review.


	4. Bad News

**4. Bad News**

Skye

Eddie and I made our way downstairs after a quick shower.

"So nice of you to join us." Emmett teased and I felt my face heat up.

"Don't start, Emmett." Eddie warned.

"Damn, you'd think after four kids…"

"Shut up, Emmett!" We both yelled and everyone laughed.

"What, I'm just saying…" he smiled.

"Anyway, are you guys ready for your trip?" Rose asked interrupting and changing the subject.

"Yes, I can't wait to lie on the beach in the hot sun and swim in the warm water." I smiled.

"So when are Nessie and Jake coming up?" Esme asked.

"She arrives in the morning," Eddie said.

"Oh good, I can't wait to see her. I miss her so."

"Mom, you talk to her everyday," he said, shaking his head.

"Well that's not the same thing, and you know it."

"Speaking of your trip…" Alice pulled a bag from under the counter and gave it to me.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

I took all the tissue paper out then pulled out pieces of shimmering gold fabric.

"Uh…I give. What is it?" I asked.

"It's a swimming suit, silly."

I laughed. "Is that what it is?"

"Where the hell is the rest of it, Alice?" Eddie growled and she chuckled.

His head snapped to Em and Jazz and his eyes narrowed at them. I didn't even want to know what they were thinking. I totally blocked them out.

"How do you put it on?" I asked holding the fabric to my body.

She grabbed it from me and held it upright.

"Hell, I might as well go naked." I laughed. "Not that I planned on wearing much anyway." I winked at Eddie and he smiled, running his tongue over his bottom lip. No doubt still tasting me on it.

Alice laughed.

"That's actually a good plan. But take it anyway. Just in case you guys go into town."

"She's not wearing that in town. I'd have to kill someone." Eddie murmured and Jazz and Emmett nodded their agreement.

"She's your wife, not your property, Edward. She can wear what she wants to." Alice sang.

"Of course she's not my property. But I do believe it's my name scribbled across her ass. Therefore mine."

"Whatever!" She rolled her eyes exhausted.

I laughed and Eddie motioned for me to come to him with his head.

I did then wrapped my arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

Yes, I could taste myself on his mouth.

"Yummy." I said.

"Yes you are." He agreed.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Carlisle came in with the kids and they sat at the table. Esme brought them all plates. I went to the stove and made myself and Colin one before settling down. As we ate everyone talked about nothing and everything. I loved my family and I realized in that moment that I loved my life. How could I not? I had everything I'd ever asked for.

After dinner we packed up the kids and headed home. While I showered Eddie read to the kids as he promised, and then put them to bed. When he finally made it to our bedroom I had bathe and was feeding Stevie.

"Is he asleep?" he asked looking over my shoulder at the babe.

"Almost." I kissed his forehead.

"Good, we have things we need to discuss."

"What things?" I asked confused.

"Mommy and daddy things." He kissed my bare shoulder.

"Oh… I thought we had that discussion earlier at your parents house?"

"Yes well I wasn't done talking."

"Could've fooled me." I smirked.

He reached down and caressed my free breast through the gown. He pinched my nipple and twisted it softly between his fingertips. I looked up at him. His eyes were dark. He wasn't kidding.

"I'm going to take a shower. Be ready for me when I get out," he said.

I lifted Stevie to my shoulder and pat his back gently as I walked down the hallway to his room. I sat in the rocking chair and sang for him and the others. I knew they were listening. They loved it when I sang them to sleep. When I was sure he was asleep I lay him in the crib. Normally he slept in our room, in the bassinet, but not tonight.

I made my way back to our room and when I entered the door shut behind me. I turned to find Eddie standing naked, wet, and at attention. Damn, he was sexy. He beckoned me over with his finger. When I finally reached him, he fisted my hair and kissed me passionately. Then I felt my gown tickling and caressing my skin as it fell to the floor. The softness pooling over my feet.

"I need to see you…all of you." He started backing me toward the bed.

When my legs hit the edge I lay back slowly and Eddie crawled over me. He captured my mouth and spread my legs with his so he could lay between them. He licked down my neck and between my breasts. I grabbed handfuls of his hair when he sucked my nipple into his cool mouth. My body arched toward his with a need that only he could fulfill.

Finally he released my breast and worked his way back to my mouth. His tongue tasted of my milk. He grabbed my legs one at a time and wrapped them around him before breaking our kiss.

I opened my eyes to look at him. He smiled and tangled both his hands in my hair. He lay on top of me, staring into my eyes and caressing my forehead with his thumbs. I rubbed his back slowly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered softly to me.

I felt beautiful too. The way he was staring at me and the love in his eyes spoke more than words could ever say.

"Do you love me?" he asked lining himself up with me.

"So much…" I whimpered, grasping his back as he pushed into me.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

It was just past eleven and I was getting ready for my shift at the hospital when Skye's cell buzzed. I threw the towel on the vanity and retrieved the phone before it woke her up. Who would be calling her at this hour? I looked at the screen puzzled.

"PJ?" I answered.

"Ed?"

"Yes."

"Hey man, I need to speak with my sister?"

"She's sleeping, PJ. It's after eleven."

"My bad, I wouldn't have called so late if I didn't have to."

"It's okay. What's up?"

"You need to bring her home."

"Why, what's going on?"

"It's Sidney. He's in the hospital and it's not looking too good."

"What happened?"

"He had a stroke. They say his brain is hemorrhaging. They don't think he's going to make it through the week. He's on a respirator and..."

"Great." I rubbed my forehead.

"I know, and I really hate to drop it in your lap like this so if you want me to talk to her..."

"When did it happen?" I asked.

"About an hour ago. It was all so sudden. He collapsed in the bar and they called 911. Kelly called me after they called her."

"Alright, I'll get her there."

"Can you get her here by morning?"

"No, not by morning. Maybe late afternoon your time. Ness and Jake won't be here til morning to mind the kids."

"Alright, just call me with your arrival time and I'll pick you up from the airport."

"Sure." I hung up and immediately dialed the hospital.

I told them my wife's uncle had a stroke and that we had to fly to Louisiana. I told them not to expect me back until after my scheduled vacation time.

I called Nessie and Jake to confirm when they would make it in and told them about the change in plans. I had planned on spending the next few days catching up with them before we left for Martinique but that wasn't going to happen now and neither was our annual anniversary trip.

I started packing our bags for New Orleans and called the airfield where I stored my plane and asked them to fuel it up. I told them that we'd be leaving a few days earlier than expected and that the flight plan had also changed. Then I called Jazz and asked him to run us there in the morning. With everything taken care of I went back to the bed and lay down next to Skye. She sighed and curled into me. I wrapped her in my arms and let her sleep. No sense in waking her now. It would take them a least a hour to get the plane fueled and Jake and Nessie were still a couple of hours away. So I let her rest. She was going to need it.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

I heard Nessie and Jake coming before they even hit the driveway. I got up and went downstairs. I unlocked the door and headed to the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast. I heard the door open and Ness call for me in her head.

"In here, honey," I said quietly, but I knew she could hear me.

I heard their footsteps drawing closer. Hers light and airy and Jake's heavy and creaking the floor boards. She and Jake stepped into the dimly lit kitchen. She glided over to me and hugged me tightly. Jake shook my hand and smiled as I held her.

"I've missed you, Daddy."

"Me too, honey. Me too." I stroked her back. "I'm sorry about the change in plans. I was looking forward to spending time with you and Jake before Skye and I left."

"It's okay. We'll catch up when you get back from New Orleans."

I nodded.

"How's Skye doing?" she asked as she grabbed a banana out the bowl.

"She's asleep. I didn't want to wake her until you two arrived."

"Well go on and wake her. I'll finish breakfast."

I kissed her cheek and headed to the bedroom.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead. She stirred but didn't wake. I kissed her again; this time on the lips. They were pouted out and slightly swollen from me sucking on them last night.

"Skye, mon amour." I ran my fingers over her lips.

She opened one eye and tried to focus on me with it.

"Edward? What are you doing here? Didn't you have to work today?"

"Yes, but I called off."

She opened both eyes.

"Why?"

"Because something's come up." I paused. "Sidney's in the hospital and we need to go to Louisiana."

She looked at me wide eyed.

"What happened to him?" She sat up quickly.

"He had a stroke while he was at the bar."

Her head fell a little.

I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes. Tears were threatening the rims. "PJ called, it doesn't sound good, baby."

"Oh god, Edward."

The tears flowed now and she was sobbing quietly. I pulled her to me.

"I'm sorry. I know you love him." I caressed her back.

When she quieted a little I released her.

"You should get ready. I told PJ we'd be there by the afternoon."

She nodded.

"Do you need my help?" I motioned toward the bathroom.

She shook her head and stood up.

"I can manage."

I nodded and sighed.

"Call me if you need something."

She nodded again already in deep thought.

As she headed to the shower I headed to the stairs and toward the kitchen. The kids were up and Nessie was holding Stevie in her arms and feeding him a bottle. Everyone watched me as I walked in.

"Is she going to be okay, Dad?" EJ asked. He hated seeing her hurt. He was so protective of his mother. He remembered that she risked her life to save him from Damien. Thank god he didn't know the extent to which she suffered. He would never forgive himself if he did. It wouldn't matter to him that it wasn't his fault.

"Yes Edric, she'll be fine. How are you guys doing?" I asked and they shrugged. This was the first time they ever had to deal with something like this.

"Is Uncle Sid going to die, Daddy?"

I looked at Lisette. I didn't know how to answer her. I hated that my children had to deal with sickness and possibly death this early in life. I wanted to protect them from it, but that was unrealistic. Seeing that I seemed stumped, Jake stepped up. He picked Lisette up and held her close.

"We don't know yet Princess, but it's possible. Uncle Sid is old, and dying is a part of every humans life. He's lived a good one, so don't be sad for him. He's going to a better place."

"The spirit world?" She lay her head on his massive shoulder.

"You remember those stories?" He smiled.

Jake use to tell the kids his tribe's stories and old legends as bedtime stories.

She nodded. "It sounds so pretty there. I want him to go there and be happy."

"Then he will." He pat her back.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him.

"_No problem." _He kissed Lisette's head.

Skye walked in the kitchen and the kids ran to her. They wrapped her in a cocoon and she sighed before looking at me.

"Mom, we're sorry about Uncle Sid. We hope that he's going to be okay," EJ said.

"Thanks guys." She hugged and kissed them all. "You are the best kids ever."

"We love you, Mommy," Lisette said.

"I love you too." She sniffed.

They all smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss ya'll." She pulled them closer.

"We'll be okay, Mom. Nessie and Jake are here," JR said.

"Well, alright then. But I'll still call you everyday." She walked to Ness and Stevie and gently took the babe from Nessie's arms.

"Thanks for watching them, Ness. I know you were looking forward to spending time with your Dad," Skye said.

"It's okay, Skye. I understand."

Skye hugged her.

"Mommy loves you too, sweetie. Be good for your sister." She kissed Etienne.

Nessie's face flashed through his thoughts and I smiled. Then there was one of me from an odd angle. It looked like I was holding him in my arms and rocking him. Skye was next, she was sleeping and he was watching her face. The love he felt for her was overwhelming.

"I love you too, Etienne." Skye smiled.

She must've been watching as well.

His siblings flashed in his head too. One of the images was the twins looking over the side of his crib and playing with his feet. The other of Lisette showing him her race car and kissing his cheek.

"Your brother's and sister will all be here with you." Skye smiled.

I walked over to them and kissed him and Skye.

"We need to get going." I told her and she nodded. She kissed him again and handed him off to Nessie. She was missing them already.

"Call Rose or Jazz if you need anything." I told Nessie.

"We'll be fine, Daddy. Fly safe." She nodded before shutting the door.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

We arrived in New Orleans a little after eleven in the morning. We'd made good time. PJ had picked us up from the airstrip and drove us to the plantation but we didn't really have time to settle in. Skye wanted to get to the hospital to see Sid.

PJ warned her on the elevator what she was in for. He told her that Sid wasn't even in the body that was being kept alive by machines. He said that Sid had long left and was seeking peace. But the warnings did nothing to stop the grief that hit her when she walked into that hospital room. And her grief hit me hard. Too many memories flooded her thoughts and she wasn't trying to block them and for some reason I couldn't. To my relief her dad arrived a couple of hours after us and took my spot beside her.

"Go get some air, Edward. You look exhausted and that's not an easy task," he said.

I thanked him, left the room and exited the hospital quickly. I didn't do death well. Not when it was so close to home. At work I could detach, but this man had been like a second father to my wife and I wanted to protect her, take away her pain, which is why I think I couldn't block her out, her grief was mine. I had looked at Sid's chart while Skye was tending to him, and PJ was right. That man in there was long gone, medically, physically and probably spiritually.

I felt PJ behind me but didn't face him.

"Why are they keeping him alive? They have to know that he is no longer with us," I said.

"They know. And that's something I need to speak with you about."

I turned and waited.

"Skye is Sidney's POA (power of attorney), he put her in charge of his affairs. All of them. She has to be the one to give the go ahead. I can't do it."

"Aww hell, PJ, are you serious? Why would he do that?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "She can't make that kind of decision. She's a mess."

"I know and that's why I need your help." I looked at him. "I need you to talk to her. Tell her it's the right thing to do. He's suffering and he wouldn't want to live like this."

"Damn it, PJ!" I growled.

"Ed, you have to do this. I'm sure she knows it's the right thing to do but she won't. I've seen it. She loves him too much."

I placed my hands over my face and sat on the concrete bench. It was times like these that I wished I could smoke or fucking drink and get a buzz.

"I don't know, PJ."

"I'm going to tell her the situation tonight. I don't want to make him suffer another day. I need you to have my back."

I groaned but nodded reluctantly.

0~~~~~~~~~0

When we got back to Sid's floor Skye and Pierre were sitting in the waiting area. She had a cup of hot cocoa in her hands and he was drinking coffee. I sat next to her and she leaned into me. PJ took a seat next to their father and across from us.

"Angel, we need to talk." I looked at him. He was giving her no time to deal with any of it.

"What about, PJ?" She groaned obviously not in the mood. This wasn't going to go well.

"About Sidney, Skye. He made you his POA, so the doctors won't let dad or I make the decision to…"

"Decision to what?" she asked sitting up.

"Skye, he's suffering. You have to let him go," he said and she froze.

"You want me to kill him?" She stood up and I rubbed at my eyes.

"Angel, baby girl, he's already gone. You've see him. That body in there isn't Sidney," he said calmly.

I looked up to see her tears falling.

"I can't. I won't. He may still pull through."

I closed my eyes. She saw the chart just as I had and she knew he had slim to no chance of waking up. Even if by some miracle he did…the quality of life would be terrible. He'd be an invalid. Just a shell. And even I knew that Sid had to much pride to live like that.

Pierre stood up and hugged her.

"PJ's right, honey. I've known Sidney LeBeau since he was a young boy following after your mother. He hurt just as much as I did when we lost her. He knew her before I did, when she was just a girl. And he was a connection to her and her past that I wasn't privy to, but wanted you two to have. And while I can't say we were the best of friends then. I can say that we became friends later, because of your mother, and because of you and PJ. So I can honestly tell you that Sidney would not have wanted to live like this. I know he is the last link you have to your mother and her past. But sometimes petite amie (sweetheart), you have to make hard decisions and not let your personal reasons get involved with what you know is right. You must do what's right."

"Papa, je ne pense pas que je peux (Daddy, I don't think that I can)." She cried.

"You'd be surprised what you will and can do for someone you love, honey. Sid trusted you the most with this decision. He trusted you to know what he would want because you knew him best."

"I…I need to think about it." She cried pulling away from him.

PJ stepped up.

"Angel, you need to make a decision…"

I stepped between them and held my hand up.

"Enough PJ, give her some space. She'll do what's right."

"_You're supposed to helping…"_

I gave him a look that let him know I was, but Skye came first.

He nodded stiffly.

"Eddie?" she sniffed.

"Oui, amour (Yes, love)."

"I want to go home."

I nodded, placed my hand at the small of her back and led her toward the elevators. I heard PJ growl behind me. Then he and Pierre started talking to each other.

"What the hell!" PJ said.

"Give her sometime, son. Another day perhaps. This isn't easy for her."

"It's not easy for me either, Dad. And it's not right. I love him too. I don't like seeing him like this!"

"I know, son… I know…" Pierre comforted him.

In his head I could see the images of two kids crying over their mother's hospital bed. It just about killed Pierre to watch them suffer knowing he could end their pain and his with one sweet kiss to the neck. But it wasn't what Skye's mother wanted. Seeing her on her deathbed almost broke him. He was about to bite her when she opened her eyes and caressed his face.

_"Please mon amour, let me go." She begged, too weak to fight him off if he tried._

_"Dammit, Vie, I can't! I can't let you go!" He broke down._

_"Yes you can, mon amour. I've left the best of me in your loving hands. Promise me you'll take care of our babies."_

_"Genevieve, stay with me. Please..." he ran his hands through her soft but tightly coiled hair._

_"It is my time, Pierre. I was not born to spend an eternity here as you were."_

_"You were born to be with me and I can make it so, Vie. You'll never hurt or be sick again. Please... I need you! We need you!" He pleaded._

_"And I'll always be near. Trust me on that." She coughed and spit the blood in a tissue. "The spirits are calling me home, mon amour. I have served my purpose here."_

_"But what about PJ and Skye? What about our children?" He asked trying to find any reason now to make her accept.  
_

_She smiled weakly._

_"They are your children Pierre and are therefore meant to live as you do. I was not. I am human and humans die. They are special our babies, and will do many great things." She coughed again. "So promise me you'll take care of them and won't let them forget me...ever."_

_She closed her eyes and started to struggle for air._

_"I promise Vie, I promise!" He waled._

The monitors on the machines cried as well and the doctors rushed in moving him out of the way. But Pierre knew she was gone, and with her his heart. It was why he'd never had another woman in his life, and why he protected PJ and Skye so ferociously. They were all he had left of her.

I watched him as he held PJ's giant form. A new found respect forming for the man who'd fought me tooth and nail for his daughter. A man I now understood a little better. He'd lost the love of his life. Let her go when he didn't have to because it was what she wanted. He wouldn't lose her children to someone he felt unworthy of them.

He looked up and saw me watching him. I gave him a head nod which he returned in understanding. Then I gently ushered Skye onto the waiting elevator.

0~~~~~~~~~0

When we got to the plantation Skye grabbed a snack then headed to the bedroom. I followed behind her quietly.

After she ate, she came and sat on my lap.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I think you know, mon amour. I know it's hard but..."

"I can't kill him, Edward."

"He's gone already, baby. That body is holding him here and you have the power to set him free. Let him find his peaceful place. Wherever that may be." I hugged her.

She nodded in agreement, tears flooding her eyes.

I let her cry it out.

When she calmed she looked up at me.

"Will you take a shower with me?"

"Of course." I nodded and stood up with her in my arms.

We slowly peeled each others clothes off on the way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of color across the dark wood floor. Her hands seemed to be in five places at once before tangling in my hair.

"I don't want to feel or think about anything but you right now. Make love to me, Edward." She asked and I complied.

The steam from the hot shower had fogged up the room. And other than the soothing sounds of the water, and our soft moans of ecstasy, the house was blissfully silent. The air around us was moist and heavily scented with Skye's lavender and wildflower scent. Her smell alone was enough to turn me into a raging wild man, or soothe the savage beast within.

After she came undone, I carried her to the bed and made slow, sensual love to her. I touched, kissed and caressed every part of her while grinding myself deeper, and deeper, getting lost in her soft, silky, abyss. It was heaven, and I had never been more sure that she was my salvation.

Our bodies were a tangle of limbs and wet flesh that clung to one another and never wanted to part. As we both came I whispered in her hair how much I loved and needed her. And she stroked my back, trembling and nodding in acceptance and agreement.

I lifted to my elbows and looked down on her. She opened her eyes and they met mine.

"That was beautiful, Edward. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." I kissed her lips, then her neck and smiled.

"You always know exactly what to do to make me feel better." She sighed running her fingers though my hair.

"Not always, but I try, and I'm learning." I kissed her again. "I never want you to hurt. Ever. I only want to make you happy. And I will do everything in my power to see that happen." I stroked her face.

"Forever?" she asked.

"Always, mon amour. Always."

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

I didn't open my eyes as she slipped out of bed and sat on the chaise. I heard her punching the numbers in her phone.

"PJ, it's me… I'm okay… I'm sorry too… I was calling about Sid… Go ahead and do it. Tell them to call me to confirm if they need to. I'll sign the papers when I get there… No, I don't want to be there when they do it."

She was listening.

"No, PJ, I can't. Just do it… I'll make arrangements for the services or something… I know it's for the best, but that doesn't make it hurt any less… Right, I'll see you later then."

She sat there for a few minutes and I waited for her to come back to me. She crawled back into bed and lay her head on my chest. I could feel the warm tears pooling on my skin. I kissed the top of her head.

"Shhh…baby…it's okay. I'm here." I told her softly.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: Next one should post tomorrow evenin' and an old friend of Skye's shows up. Can you guess who? LOL... So until then... SMOOCHES~ & leave me some love. La Reine Creole...


	5. Funeral

**5. Funeral**

Skye

The next few days passed in a blur of activity. Eddie and I had spent most of our days setting things up for Sid's home going celebration, and getting the house ready for the Cullen's arrival in New Orleans. We spent our nights wrapped around one another, making love, and reminiscing about the great memories we'd made here. It was the nights that got me through the days. Edward's love made me stronger. He was the only reason I hadn't curled into a ball and refused to leave bed.

Today was the day. It was finally here. I sat on the chaise and ran my hands through my hair. Would this week ever end? The house was full, the kids were sad, and I was on edge. I felt ready to explode at any moment. I sighed, took a deep breath and tried to block everything out and just clear my head.

I hated funerals. I had been to entirely too many. And if this wasn't Sidney, I'd probably skip out on this one as well.

There was a knock on the door interrupting my thoughts so I put my game face on.

"Come in." I said sitting a little straighter.

The door opened slowly and Indie stuck her head in; her dark curls falling over her shoulder. She really was a pretty woman. She had striking features like, high sculptured cheekbones, sun kissed, dark copper colored skin, a small pointy nose and light brown eyes. Her lips were full and her chin and jaw small and feminine. She was thick on the bottom, with wide hips, thick toned thighs, and a very generous backside. My brother was a happily confessed ass man so it didn't matter to him that up top, she was tiny in the waist with just a handful of breasts.

"Sis, how ya goin' gal?" she asked.

I smiled a little. I'm sure it looked faked but it was all I could muster.

"That good, huh?" She hugged me. "Don't cha worry gal, tings gon' be irie."

I loved that Indie was family now. We'd been friends a long time and it just felt right. We met freshman year of my very last bout of high school. I was new to the school, she was new to this country, and we just clicked.

She and PJ had messed around a little after he graduated but it was never anything serious. It was an off and on thing until his breakup with Kelly, the nurse I hired for Sid. After that mess he and Indie started hooking up again. They've been together ever since. She was even cool with our little family secret. We told her together about five years ago on one of their trips to Oregon and she took it pretty well saying she'd always thought something was different about us. Shortly after that, PJ realized that it took a special person to deal with what he'd thrown in her lap. He knew then that Indie was the one.

The wedding was in the garden at my grandparents mansion in Baton Rouge. I was her matron of honor and Eddie was PJ's best man. It was really beautiful.

"I really hate funerals." I told her.

"Who doesn't chile." She stoked my hair. "Come now, Eddie sent me fa ya. The cars are here to take us ova dere."

I stood up slowly and straighten my skirt. It was a black, knee length, pencil skirt that fit like a glove. It accentuated all my curves. I wore a short fitted jacket with a black, French lace bustier underneath that Eddie bought me on his last trip to Paris. Classic black Christian Louboutin pumps, a black wide brimmed hat and my black Gucci sunglasses completed the look.

I picked Etienne up from the bassinet and put him to my shoulder as I rubbed the sleeping baby's back.

"He's a handsome likkle devil. You and Eddie make pretty babies, gal."

"Thanks, Indie." I smiled at her. "It's about that time for you and PJ too, right?"

"You sound like ya brother. These days it's all he talks about ya know."

"We come from a big family, Indie. It's just comes with the territory. Don't let him pressure you though. You do it when you're ready."

"I know and I haven't let him." She shook her head and took my free hand. _"But I think I'm ready. I stopped taking my birth control a few days ago. Ya canna tell Red. I want to surprise him."_

"I won't, but you know he will see it sooner or later, don't you?"

"No him won't. He doesn't read me unless I ask em to." She smiled.

I smiled back.

"You'll need to come stay with Eddie and I when it happens so we can help you."

"I know… I know… Ya grand mama and auntie already told me everyting."

"I'm serious Indie, my pregnancies were a cake walk compared to what yours will be. You're one hundred percent human."

"Sounds like ya tryna talk me out of it."

"No, I just want you to be prepared for _all_ the possible outcomes."

"I am. Red and I have discussed it. All of it. I love Red. I wanna give dis to him. And I want to be with him forever." She rubbed Stevie's back.

I nodded.

"Okay. As long as you're sure."

"I am."

"My brother is so lucky to have you."

"Thank you."

I nodded. "We better go. Everyone's waiting for us."

0~~~~~~~~~0

I watched the people filing into the cemetery, or what we down here in N'awlins call the 'city of the dead', for what most would call the burial. You see, because we're below sea level and have a high water table, we put most of our dead above ground in crypts or tombs. You dig too deep here and your loved one will be floating in a watery grave.

I put on my sunglasses to block out the glare that all the white tombs cast off in the bright sunlight. Once my eyes were shielded, I took in the constantly growing crowd. It seemed that everyone who ever came to Sid's Bar was here today. We hadn't expected so many people to show up, so the five rows of wooden folding chairs filled quickly. Edward and the other men in my family had gladly given up their chairs for the women and elderly folk coming in.

I sat and listen to the preacher's words but I was beyond hearing him. I was lost in my own memories and thoughts of Sid. I was holding it together fairly well until he called me up to sing. I took a deep breath and Eddie helped me up. After releasing Stevie's tiny hand from my hair I handed to him Edward.

He kissed me softly while cupping my chin.

"You can do this. He would've loved to hear you one last time," he whispered.

I nodded and the tears got heavier. He wiped a few that escaped and kissed me again before handing me his handkerchief.

"Go on…" he encouraged.

I walked to the front and stood by Sid's coffin. I took in the crowd quickly, and then looked to my family. Jazz had both twins pressed into his sides. He was soothing them by running his hands through their wild curls. My dad had Lisette in his arms. He was patting her bottom as she wept in his neck. Eddie was rocking Stevie who had fallen asleep while I'd held him. Everyone else was stoic.

I ran my hand over the smooth, shiny, black lacquer. He would be so pissed if he knew how much we paid for it.

I could hear him now…

"_Just burn me and feed me to the gators, cher. Don't make a fuss."_

I smiled and shook my head. There was no way in hell I was feeding him to the damn gators.

"_That sounds like him." _Eddie interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up at him and he winked. He was still holding me together. He had been my rock throughout this entire ordeal. I smiled sadly at him then cleared my throat.

"Umm… First, I just wanna thank ya'll for coming out today. My words will be brief. Those of you who knew Sidney understand why."

The crowd laughed quietly.

"So, in not trying to make a fuss. I just wanted to say that I loved Sidney LeBeau. He was one of the best, most kind, and gentle men that I've ever known. And seeing all ya'll here today proves this. He was…is loved, and he will truly be missed. Je t'aime, et adieu mon ami." (I love you, and farewell my friend.)

"Adieu!" (Farewell!) the crowd said in unison.

"This is for you, Sid," I murmured and began to sing Mahalia Jackson's, 'Trouble of the World'.

I watched the crowd breakdown as I sang. Even my Grandpere's head hung low. I was watching Eddie as I sang, drawing my strength from him, when he suddenly went stiff. Jazz's head turned toward him and he touched Eddie's shoulder.

"_Relax, Edward," _he said to him silently.

Eddie nodded stiffly then smiled at me, letting me know everything was fine.

As I neared the end of the song, I noticed the crowd shifting and it gained my attention. Stepping to the front was Chevalier. I hadn't seen him since I kicked him out my cottage seven years ago.

I finished the song closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I blew Sid a kiss then walked to Eddie. I felt Chevy's eyes burning a hole in me the entire way. Eddie wrapped his arm around me and kissed me softly.

"That was beautiful, mon amour. Sidney would be proud."

"Merci (Thanks)." I kissed him back.

My brother walked to the front and announced that food would be served at Sid's Bar for those interested. Deena's had catered for us and the band would be there playing. We prepared a proper send off for Sidney. Drinks, food, music and fun. He would've wanted it that way.

I watched as Chevy went to Sid's coffin to pay his respects. Eddie took my hand and started to lead me toward the limo's.

"Angelique…" he called for me after clearing his throat.

Eddie's hand tightened on mine. I gave his a squeeze then stopped and turned to face Chevy.

"Chevalier," I addressed him.

"Damn girl, you still got it. You sounded great." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks, Chevy."

He nodded.

"You're welcome. But come on, Angel. You know you bad. Nobody round these parts sounds like you."

I nodded and blushed.

There was a small silence before he spoke again.

"I'm...I'm really sorry about Sid. I know how much you loved him and I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for yours too, Chev." I knew he loved Sid just as much as I did.

"Thanks."

"So how'd you find out? Did your mom tell you I called?" I asked.

"Yeah, but PJ had already called me. I make sure he always has current contact numbers for me. Just in case."

In case of what I wondered but didn't ask. I just nodded.

"So, you coming to Sid's?"

He shrugged and looked at Eddie and Etienne.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said finally.

I looked at Eddie, who in turn, looked down at me.

"_Be nice, he loved Sid too." _

He nodded and I reached up to kiss him. He kissed me back but his gaze drifted toward Chevy.

"_I love you." _I told him.

He grunted his response like a caveman.

I turned back to Chevy.

"It's okay. At least come grab a plate," I said.

I knew it was hard for Chevy to turn down a good meal.

"Alright." He agreed.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Things were a little awkward at Sid's. Chevy kept looking at me and Eddie wouldn't let me out of his sight. It was a little annoying but I couldn't find it in myself to care at the moment. I left the crowd and moved to a booth in the very back of the bar to watch people, and to feed and change Stevie.

Chevy finally worked up the nerve to approach me after I put Stevie asleep. He walked slow like he was giving me the opportunity to run away if I wanted to. He sat across from me and I saw out the corner of my eye Em placing a hand on Eddie's chest and shaking his head. He whispered something to him and Eddie nodded his head.

"So, are all those kids yours?" he asked pulling my attention from Em and Eddie.

I laughed.

"Yes, they're all mine."

"You've been busy," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess we have." I smiled.

"They're really cute kids, Angel. And very well behaved."

"Thank you, but don't let them fool you. They're nothing like this at home…trust me."

He laughed.

"Are they...you know...like him...like your dad?"

I nodded. "They are their father's children, yes."

"Hum." Was all he said.

"What about you? You have any kids yet?" I changed the subject.

He looked away then shook his head.

"Nope, I would need a wife first. Or at the very least a woman that's mother material. I can't seem to find another woman who measures up to my standards."

"I see." Was all I said. I wasn't going to go there with him.

"So, how have you been? You ever finish med school?" he asked.

"I've been well, and yes, I'm a doctor now."

"That's great, Angel. I knew you would do it. You're a triple threat. Smart, beautiful and talented."

"Awww... thanks." I laughed.

He laughed then looked toward the bar and became silent. I took the opportunity to really look at him. He looked the same except for a few laugh lines around his eyes. He didn't look thirty at all. He just looked more…distinguished. And he acted that way as well. His whole demeanor was different.

"It feels weird in here without him there," he said softly.

I looked over at the bar and sighed.

"Tell me about. I keep waiting for him to call me over and order me to go sing for him."

"He was a bossy, stubborn, son of a bitch wasn't he?"

"Yes…yes he was." I chuckled.

"I'm gonna miss the ole coot."

"Me too, Chev. Me too."

"But hey, we had some good times here with him, right?"

"Definitely, we definitely did." I smiled.

"I miss those days. We didn't have a care in the world, did we? If only you could go back. There are so many things I'd like to do differently," he sighed and I looked away.

Silence.

"So, how long you in town for?" He asked taking a sip of his bourbon.

"I don't really know. I got a letter from Sid's lawyer about the reading of his will. It's tomorrow, so I'll probably leave after that."

"I got one too at mom's place. Who knew Sid even had a lawyer." He sipped again.

"I did, but I always assumed it was just for show and protecting himself from getting sued if one of the patrons busted their ass after having one too many."

"Hmm… Seems that Sid was just full of surprises. You too actually." He watched me.

"Me, why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I guess because I'm here."

"It's what Sid would've wanted."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." I looked down at Stevie, who was asleep in his carrier.

"And what about you? Did you want me here?"

I looked at him.

"What does it matter what I want?"

"It matters to me, Angel. It just seems like... I just feel sometimes that I've ruined everything with you. I mean you haven't spoken to me in years and you were really upset with me the last time I saw you. I want to make sure that I haven't completely ruined things with us."

I sighed not knowing how to answer him.

"I'm glad you're here, Chevy. You belong here with PJ and I. The three of us shut this bar down many a nights. It wouldn't have been the same without you. And no you haven't completely ruined things with us. We'll always be friends."

He looked down. I don't think that's what he wanted to hear.

"Well I'm really glad I got to see and hear you again." He stood and my eyes followed him up.

"It was good seeing you too, Chevy. I'm glad all is well for you."

"Well thanks, but it's not as good as it would have been, should have been."

He looked down at me and our eyes met.

"Chevy, don't..." I warned.

"Are you happy, Angel? Truly happy with him? I have to know." He interrupted.

I didn't turn away from his gaze.

"Yes, Chev, I am. Very happy. I love him." I smiled.

"More than you loved..."

"Let's go," Eddie said grabbing Stevie's carrier. I didn't even see him walking over here.

"Eddie?"

"I'm ready to go home," he said again.

"Eddie, we were just talki..."

"Yes I heard. We're leaving...now!" He growled low.

Great, he was pissed. I stood up and he grabbed the diaper bag. He looked at Chevy and I could tell he was three seconds away from ripping his head off.

"Tomorrow then," Chevy said looking from Eddie to me.

When would he learn? Did he have a death wish?

Edward's eyes turned pitch black and he started to step toward Chevy.

I quickly jumped in front of him placing my hand on his chest.

"You are holding our son. And there is a room full of people watching us." I reminded him.

He stopped, took a deep breath and looked down at me. His eyes changing back right before my eyes.

"I'm coming. We're leaving, okay?"

He nodded slightly and headed toward the door.

I was turning to say goodbye to Chevy when he called, "Angelique!"

I rolled my eyes and followed behind him retrieving Lisette and the boys from my dad on my way toward the door as everyone in the bar watched and whispered.

Great.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

The ride home was a quiet one. The quiet before the storm I thought. The kids had all fallen asleep in the car so I waited in our bedroom patiently for Eddie to put them to bed. I was standing naked in the mirror brushing my hair out when he entered the room. His eyes ghosted over my body and he murmured something about not fighting fair. He steeled himself and I waited for what I knew was coming.

"You will stay away from him," he said calmly.

I rolled my eyes. "Was that an order?"

"I'm not fucking kidding, Angelique."

"Careful, your green eyed little friend is resurfacing." I warned.

"You heard what I said." He growled.

"What is your problem with Chevy?"

"You mean besides the fact that he's a cocky motherfucker and he wants you?"

"God Edward, that's ancient history. He's ancient history."

"It's not!" He shouted quietly.

"It is for me!"

"But it's not for him. He's still in love with you, Skye!" he shouted louder, looking at me in the mirror.

I turned to face him.

"I know that!" I said quietly.

He threw his hands up. "You know. That's it? You know!"

"What do you want me to do, Edward? Tell him not to love me. How do you make someone fall out of love with you? Tell me damn it and I'll do it!"

"I told you what I want you to do. Stay. Away. From. Him."

"Because that'll make him stop loving me." I said sarcastically. "Hell, he hasn't seen me in seven years and it hasn't changed. You know our history. You have to be more understanding..."

"You're shitting me, right?"

"No, he hasn't found our kind of love yet and the only woman that he's ever truly loved was me. Unfortunately it took a lot of other women before he finally figured that out."

"Exactly, and he lost his chance so why should I be..."

I put my finger to his lips to stop him.

"Because it's the right thing to do. He's had a rough go at it these last seven years."

"He's done it to himself. He wants something he can't have. He's holding on to a married woman! My woman. That's very dangerous for him."

"It doesn't matter what he wants." I stepped to him and pressed my nakedness against him.

He looked down at me. His eyes taking in all of me.

"Really…and why's that?"

"Because I love you, that's why._ I_ only want you, and there's no way Chevy can change my mind about that." I stroked his face.

"Is that right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, so please behave."

"I'll try. But you have to show me just how much I mean to you. Make me a believer," he said as he ran his thumb over my lips.

I smiled then slipped off his suit jacket and unbuckled his belt and pants. They fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. I dropped to my knees and pulled his boxers down slowly. His cock literally sprang forward when I freed it from the elastic band of the boxers. I admired it for a second then looked up at Edward. His eyes were black and he was watching my every move. I slowly licked up the protrusion on the underside and kissed the tip as we stared each other down, our gaze never breaking. His breathing increased as he tangled his hand in my hair. I loved it when he pulled my hair. His grip tightening as I took him into my mouth fully and proceed to show him that he was the only man in my world.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

I was going to pluck his damn eyes out if he looked at Skye's legs or tits one more time. I told her not to wear that damn dress. It was too short and revealed way too much for my liking. I shook my head and looked over at her. She looked back at me, smiled, then took my hand. I watched from the corner of my eye as Chevy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Either I made him nervous or he wasn't too happy with the affection Skye was giving me. Either one was good for me.

"_Was everything okay after you left last night? He seemed a little ticked." _He asked her in his head.

She nodded.

"_You sure? If he hurt you Angel…"_

I stood up and he jumped up as well. Skye stood between us quickly.

"Edward, you promised!" She placed her hand on my chest quickly.

"Quit talking to my wife!" I growled.

"I didn't say anything to her." He responded.

"Maybe not out loud you didn't. And I would never hurt her, asshole."

Chevy looked at me then at Skye.

"He can hear me?" he asked.

"Yes, Chevy. Eddie's like me."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?" He yelled.

"I didn't think it was important. You guard your thoughts so well around me."

He shook his head and held up his hand as he realized his mistake.

He hadn't been guarding his thoughts last night because he knew Skye wouldn't be listening at the funeral or at Sid's. She hated crowds, and he knew that. But I was listening, and from the moment he drove up to the cemetery he was focused on her. He'd come, hoping to find her there without me. There wasn't a second that he wasn't aware of her. His mind and thoughts were always focused on her.

He could tell she was hurting and plenty of times he wished that he could be the one holding her, comforting her, but I never let her out of my sight. It upset me that even after all these years, he knew her moods, body language and nervous habits.

As soon as I saw him sit down with her I was headed over to tell him to move on, but Em told me to chill out and not cause a scene. I did, but I had started to simmer when he started asking her all those questions about our children. Although his jealousy made me feel a little better. I'd given her what he couldn't and it was burning him up on the inside. But the last straw was when he decided that I didn't matter. He wanted her. Kids and marriage be damned. I was already headed their way when he asked her if she was truly happy with me. He didn't believe that she could be. He figured she was only with me because I had forced her to be. That really pissed me off.

"Angelique, if I'd known… Oh hell, never mind." He rolled his eyes and sat down.

Of course now he knew, that I knew, he was at the funeral more for her than Sid.

"Where's the damn lawyer?" He huffed.

And just as if he spoken him up, the lawyer walked into the office.

"Hello everyone, I'm Shane McIntyre, Mr. LeBeau's attorney." He stood before Skye and admired her. I wondered if I'd every meet a male of any species who wasn't taken by her beauty. "You must be Angelique Masen-Cullen. Sidney spoke of you often. He was very fond of you. I'm sorry we had to meet this way." He kissed her hand.

"I am too. This is my husband Edward, Mr. McIntyre."

I shook his hand.

"Please, just call me Shane."

We both nodded.

"And you are Mr. Chevalier Lightfoot?" He looked at Chevy.

Chevalier nodded.

"That's an interesting name."

"Yes it is, but I have an interesting pedigree." He shrugged.

Mr. McIntyre smiled.

"Don't we all now days. Please, have a seat," he said sitting behind the large wood desk. "We are missing someone…"

And just like that PJ stepped through the door.

"Mr. Pierre Moreau, I assume?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Sorry I'm late." He kissed Skye quickly. "Hey, sis."

Then he shook my and Chevy's hands.

"No worries. Everyone that needs to be here, is now." He gestured to the chairs again.

Skye and I sat down in the plush leather chairs.

"So, I'll get right to it then." He opened the file. "Sidney lived his life simply. He had very few things and he basically split them between the three of you."

Skye and Chevy looked at each other.

"He left his house on the bayou to you, Mr. Moreau. He says you'd enjoy it the most because you liked fishing from his deck with him and your nephews."

PJ smiled and nodded.

"He left all his money to you, Mr. Lightfoot. A sum of three hundred thousand dollars."

"What? Seriously?" Chevy sat up.

"Yes, it was his life savings," the attorney said.

"Oh god, Sid…" he shook his head in disbelief.

"Now for his most prized possession…Sid's Bar. It's worth at least a half a million, believe it or not, maybe more now. Location is everything here. And it's prime real-estate." He smiled. "That he left to both of you…Seventy, thirty, Mrs. Masen being the majority share holder. He says you both love the place and that you would both care for it and not let it be run into the ground. Because of that he couldn't decide who'd be better suited to run it. But since you got the money he gave her controlling interest."

They looked at each other again.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that we're partners?" Skye asked.

"Well technically, you're the boss. But Mr. Lightfoot has some say since he is partial owner. One of you could always buy out the other if that's going to be a problem." He shrugged.

"Great…" they both said and looked at each other.

Of course Skye wanted to keep the bar. It meant a lot to her. And Chevy wouldn't sell because it meant that he could have consistent contact with Skye.

"Chevy, Eddie and I will buy you out." Skye started.

"I'm not selling." He stated.

"We'll give you more than it's worth." She looked at me and I nodded.

If she wanted the place, she would have it.

"That's impossible. It means more to me than money." He looked at me and I caught the double meaning in his words and sneered. "Let me buy you out." He looked at Skye again smirking.

"You can't afford it," she said. "And even if you could you know that I won't sell. Sid's means a lot to me. I met Eddie there and…"

"Is that why you want it? For some stupid nostalgia?" That pissed him off.

"Isn't that why you want it? Because of the memories there. I practically grew up in that bar."

"I know that, Angel! I was there with you, remember. I have just as many memories tied up in Sid's as you do."

All at once his memories flooded his head, and all of them were about my wife. The first time she sang on stage. Their first kiss. Them dancing together. Him…fucking her in the bathroom against the door and her screaming his name.

I growled and sat forward looking at him. He smirked.

"_Stay the fuck outta my head if you can't handle what you'll find. That thing that she does with her tongue. I taught her that! Don't forget that I popped that cherry, and there's plenty more where that came from."_

I jump up and grabbed for his neck. He jumped up, knocked my hand away and stood his ground. Skye tried to jump between us but was too slow so PJ grabbed me from behind before I could go after him again. It had all happen so fast that Shane only caught the tail end of it.

"Whoa, is everything alright?" He asked standing slowly and looking between Chevy and I.

"Everything's fine." Skye assured him.

She looked at me.

_"Damn it! Stop it Edward!"_ She yelled at me in her head.

I shook PJ off and nodded at her.

"How much do you want?" I asked in a growl. "Name your price."

"I told you. I'm not selling." He smiled. "Looks like you and I are stuck together." He smiled at Skye and she sighed.

"Chevy, please. It would never work. You and Edward are idiots. Besides, you don't even live here anymore," she said shaking her head.

"Neither do you. You can't run the place from Oregon, or wherever the hell you live now. I don't have anyone besides my mom and she's here. I'll just move back and take over for Sid."

"You want to run the place?"

"Yeah, no one knows that place better than the three of us. No one's going to run it like one of us either. Wouldn't you agree, partner?"

She looked at me.

"_No, he has to go. I'll get him to sell."_

"_How? You can't kill him, Edward."_

_"I won't." _I smiled.

_"Or hurt him," _she added._  
_

"_You're really tying my hands, love." _

Then I remembered how resilient and strong Chevy was and figured he could take a good ass whooping before I'd truly hurt him._  
_

_"Edward!"_

_"Don't worry, everyone has a price,"_ I said.

She looked at Chevy. "Let me think about it."

He shrugged and backed away without taking his eyes off of me.

"Fine, let me know what you want to do. I'll be at Mom's."

She nodded and locked our hands together. I brought them to my lips and kissed her hand. I apologized to Shane then we said our goodbyes to PJ and confirmed plans for dinner later.

Once in the car Skye slapped my shoulder.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"I'm sorry, but the shit he was thinking and saying..."

"We have history. You know that. And I'm sure he's got all kinds of shit in his head so stay out of it, Edward."

"I couldn't."

"Then you get what you get. Deal with it."

"I really don't like him."

"I know, but that's not important right now. How are we gonna get him to sell?"

"I'll handle it."

"You're not going to hurt him?" she asked again and narrowed her eyes.

I smiled.

"Of course not."

She looked at me.

"Don't worry, mon amour. I'm just going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: So Chevy's in N.O. Interesting... How many of you thought it was him? Can you see the plot thickening? Just wait...I have so much in store for you. *rubbing my hands together* ~SMOOCHES~ LRC.


	6. Propositions

**6. Proposition**

Edward

After a dinner of crawfish, dirty rice and veggies, Skye made sure the kids had baths then put them to bed. She took a shower, by herself, much to my dismay, then plopped down on the bed. The day had been a long one for the both of us and she seemed a little out of it. I lay next to her and pulled her close.

"So, PJ was happy that Sid left him the house." I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah he was." She smiled. "But the kids weren't when you told them Archibald couldn't come to Oregon with us."

I chuckled.

"You know as well as I do that it's way too cold in Oregon for an alligator. What is it with this family and the weird pets? First wolves and now alligators." I shook my head.

She looked up at me.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Mr. Cullen," she said in her heaviest southern accent, batting her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean, Mrs. Cullen." I slapped her behind playfully. "Your love for exotic pets has rubbed off on our kids."

"Has it now?"

"Yes it has."

"So are you going to let them keep the gator?"

"I didn't say that. But I'll think about it." I leaned in to kiss her.

She sighed and snuggled into me when I released her lips.

"Eddie, you know that you're never going to get him to sell. Maybe we should just try and work with him."

"No, I'll get him to sell."

"How?" she asked. "I know Chevy, and he's as stubborn as a bull."

"Yes, but even a bull can be broken. He'll sell. Trust me." I stroked her hair.

"But I'm telling you..."

"No buts. Let me handle it."

She yawned and nodded.

"Okay, but I still think that maybe we should try and get along with him. Maybe he and I can work something out."

"I don't want to work with him." I told her.

"You wouldn't have too, Eddie. I would. I'm sure that Chevy and I could get along if we tried."

"An even better reason to buy him out," I said.

"Say you do. Then what do we do? Because I'll have to hire a stranger to run Sid's since we live so far away. I don't know if I like that. As much as I hate to admit that he was right, I have to. No one could or would run that place better than one of us and he's the best choice. PJ's trying to get his law firm going in Baton Rouge and I can't keep and eye on things from Oregon. Not like I really need to anyway."

"No, but Alice can. And I'm sure PJ wouldn't mind dropping by from time to time."

"He could, but it wouldn't be enough. And I'm not gonna ask Alice to watch my bar. She's already got her hands full with us. It's also a waste of her time," she said as she ran her hand up and down my chest.

"Then maybe we should move here," I said and her hand froze. "We've been in Oregon long enough, and it's about time for a change."

I thought about what I said, after I said it. We had been in Astoria for almost ten years and soon people would realize that while our children aged, we didn't. But moving to New Orleans wasn't something I ever considered before. Honestly, I was thinking we'd move to my childhood home in Chicago next. But now that I thought about it, New Orleans wasn't a bad choice.

It would definitely make Skye and the kids happy. They all loved it here. And her family would be ecstatic that she and the kids were finally home. It would also give me a break from Jasper. I would actually have my family to myself for a little while. The only problem was Chevy.

"Really, Eddie?" She sat up. "You'd really move here?"

"Yes, but under two conditions."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Go on…" she prompted.

"I'll only move here if Chevy is not. I'm not dumb enough to dangle you right under his nose knowing how he feels about you. You know you're the real reason he won't sell? It really has nothing to do with Sidney or the bar. He thinks it will make you two close again."

She nodded.

"I figured as much. But I also know that he would take good care of the bar. He does care about it."

"Perhaps he does. But I don't want my wife's ex, who's still in love with her, working for, or with her. I'm not stupid. And I'm a man. I know that he'll try everything under the sun to get you back in his bed."

"Well he'll be disappointed, because that's not going to happen."

"Damn right it isn't." I agreed.

"And the other thing?" she asked.

"That's an easy one. Find your happiness. Use the time that we're here to find yourself again. No more moping. I want you singing and smiling again. I see now that I can only do so much. The rest is totally in your hands." I stroked her chin. "Will being here, back in your hometown, make you happy?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Good because I want nothing more than your happiness. Now I know that you'll want to be hands on at Sid's, but I want you to be more behind the scenes. Run it however you want, but hire someone else tend bar and manage it for you. If you can do these things for me then we have a deal. I'll get you your bar." I told her.

She climbed on top of me smiling.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Promise?"

She nodded.

"Alright, then I'll make it happen." I ran my hand through her curls.

"You mean it, Eddie?"

"Yes, mon amour. I'll call Jenks and have all our paperwork redone. We should be able to move within the next couple of months." I shrugged then caressed her cheek. "And I have him drawing up papers for Sid's place as we speak. They'll be faxed to me in the morning."

"You really think you can get him to sell his share and leave New Orleans?"

"Yes, beautiful. I'm a desperate man on a mission to please the woman I love." I kissed her and ran my hands down her back to her ass.

"The things we do for love." She smiled and untied her robe.

"Indeed." I agreed as I slipped it from her shoulders running my nose across her skin and up her neck.

She held the back of my neck and brought my mouth to hers kissing me passionately.

"I thought you were tired," I mumbled, nibbling her chin.

"Can't I say thank you to my wonderful husband?" She teased.

"But I haven't done anything yet."

"You're right." She smiled and tried to roll off me. I grabbed her hips.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You're right so I changed my mind." She feigned disinterest.

I flipped her over and pinned her to the bed quickly.

"Tease... I guess I'll just have to take what I want." I started my way down her body.

"And what is it that you want kind sir?" she asked softly, watching me.

I spread her legs and gave her pussy a sweet kiss. "Everything, your very soul. But I'll start with this."

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

I was sitting in one of the booths waiting for Chevy. He was ten minutes late and I was getting more pissed by the minute. After fifteen minutes passed I stood up. That was when I realized he had pulled up outside. I didn't bother to sit back down. What I had to say would be quick.

He strolled in and sat his helmet on the bar.

"So nice of you to show up," I said.

"Sorry, overslept." He shrugged.

"Sure you did."

"Where's Angel?" He looked around.

"Home…with our children."

"Yeah, you didn't waste anytime knocking her up and keeping her that way." He said pouring himself a drink.

"It's what she wanted and I always give her what she wants." I watched him.

"I just bet you do. Spoiled ass rich kid." He grumbled into his glass.

"I'm not a child." I assured him.

"No, you're an old ass man stuck in a child's body."

I took a deep breath. I promised Skye I wouldn't kill him.

"You keep believing that if it makes you feel better. But trust me, there's nothing childlike about me. Absolutely nothing." I informed him smirking.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"And like I've said before, you may have been her first, but I will definitely be the last. You won't ever get another taste of that sweetness. That I promise you."

"Whatever." He growled. "I thought we were here about this bar. As I told you yesterday, I'm not selling. I love this bar. It means too…"

"Cut the shit, Chevalier. How much is it going to take for me to buy you out of my wife's life? How much do you want for the bar and for you to leave?"

He laughed.

"More than you have, rich boy."

"I doubt that. So I'll ask you again. How much?"

"Hmmm... Three million would cover it." He smiled.

"Done," I said and his eyes widened.

I pulled the sale contract from inside my jacket and placed it on the table. "How would you like that, cash, or do you have an account you want me to wire it to?"

"Wait…I …I didn't say I…" he sputtered.

I leaned into him and growled. "You said three million. I agreed. The deal is done. You sign the damn papers. You get your money, and you disappear."

"Or what?" He asked.

"Or I make you disappear and keep my fucking money."

"Angel would never let you. And what makes you think that I'd be so easy to dispose of. I've dealt with your kind before."

"Yes, but you've never dealt with me. So don't let that little bit of strength you have go to your head. You are no match for me. I've been around a long time and I've done things that would put many to shame.

"And Angelique would never know. Do you think that I would risk losing her for the likes of you? I'm smarter than that. And I know some pretty crafty ways of making a body disappear." I grinned crookedly.

He leaned against the bar and looked at me, gauging me. Of course I wouldn't kill him but he didn't know that. Desperate men did desperate things. He understood that. But he knew Skye, and he knew that she would never be with a killer. So he was warring in his head whether or not he should take my threat literally.

I handed him a pen and the contract.

"You are trying my patience. Sign it… Now!" I growled barring my teeth and letting my eyes change in front of him. I looked every bit the predator. I could see it in his face.

He threw back his drink quickly then took the pen and grabbed a napkin. "This is my account number. I want the money in there before the end of the day," he said more steady than he felt.

"Fine." I took the paper. "Now sign!"

He scribbled his name on the lines with the X's and shoved it toward me.

"This is blackmail! Does Angel know what you're...?"

I stopped him.

"It's not blackmail. I'm paying you, not the other way around. And my wife is not your concern. You don't need to worry about her, ever." I grabbed the contract. "By the way… I want you gone by the end of the week."

"Whoa... I never said I'd leave. This is my home. My mother is here."

I flit and had him pinned to the far wall by the throat so quickly that even I was surprised.

"Oh, but you are," I said. "That was clearly stated at the beginning of this proposition. It's part of the deal and it's non-negotiable."

He struggled and tried to pry my hand away so I tightened my grip. Then he tried to kick me but I caught his leg.

"If you try that again, I'll break your fucking leg." I gave his shin a squeeze and his eyes bulged in surprise. "Do you understand?"

He nodded reluctantly.

"Now...you of course can visit your mother, but make your visits brief and don't try to contact my wife while you're in town. We'll be moving back soon and I don't want her to even know your here. Am I clear?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I adjusted my grip so he could breathe.

"Just nod, I done listening to you."

He nodded and I let him go. He fell to his knees gasping.

I stuffed the contract in my jacket and flit to the door.

"Nice doing business with you, Chevalier."

He gave me the finger before standing up.

I had waited a long fucking time to put that asshole in his place. It felt good. And even though I was sure I'd have to deal with him again I couldn't help but smile as I shut the door.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

I was sitting on the sofa watching movies with the kids and Jazz when Eddie walked in the door. I was still a little peeved that he wouldn't let go with him to the meeting with Chevy. He thought Chevy would be more difficult if I was there. He was right. He would've been, but I wasn't sure I could trust the two of them to be alone together.

"So how'd it go?" I asked reluctantly.

He smiled and pulled out the contract. I ran to him quickly and jumped in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him and he cupped my behind to hold me up.

"Careful Love, don't hurt yourself." He smiled.

"I'm fine." I giggled. "_Is he still breathing and in one piece?" _I asked silently.

He nodded and I kissed him.

"Then I won't even ask how you got him to sign that. Or how much it cost you."

He laughed. "Don't worry about that."

"That much, huh?"

"Skye, you're worth every penny."

"Thank you, baby." I kissed him softly.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Soooo…" I sang.

"Soooo…" he replied.

"Are we moving here or what?" I asked impatiently.

The question seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Yes, mon amour, you're moving home."

I squealed and kissed all over his face before finally stopping on his lips and lingering.

"I love you. You're so good to me." I smiled releasing his lips.

"I am aren't I?" His smile brightened.

The kids ran to us excitedly and Eddie stood me up.

"We're moving here?" The twins shouted.

"Yes, we're leaving Astoria. You guys ready for a change?" He asked them.

"Yes!" They exclaimed enthusiastically.

We laughed as they hopped around us.

"Can we go to a real school?" EJ asked.

"And can we keep Archibald?" JR asked.

"And can we bring daddy's four wheelers and the dirt bikes Uncle Jazz bought us?" Lisette asked.

"I don't see why you couldn't go to regular school. You guys know the rules," Eddie said. "You'll still have lessons at home though. Regular school work would be far behind what you've already studied."

"We know that, Dad. We can pretend." EJ assured him. "We just want to hang out with kids our own age."

Eddie smiled. "Okay, Edric. And I'm thinking about the alligator thing, JR. I really don't think it's a proper pet for kids."

"He can't hurt us though." JR reasoned.

"He can. You bleed, remember?"

"Well he'd have to catch us first. And I don't think his teeth are even strong enough to break through our skin. Please Dad!" He begged.

"How will you feed him?" Eddie asked.

"Easy, we can bring him small game after we hunt. Sid use to trap 'coons and squirrels for him."

"And they like chicken." Lisette added. "We can buy that at the grocery store."

"Ugh, I don't know, guys. He's small right now, but once he gets bigger he'll need bigger food."

"Then we'll bring him bigger game. Pleaseeee…" JR begged.

Eddie looked at me and I shrugged. "I had one when I was little."

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did."

I laughed.

"Alright, we'll try it. But if he becomes too much we're taking him to the swamp."

"Okay!" They agreed.

"And yes, princess. You can bring my four wheelers and your bikes. There's plenty of space for you guys to ride here."

"Thanks, Daddy." She reached up and he took her in his arms to give her a hug and kiss.

"Alright, how bout lunch?" I said and they ran to the kitchen.

Eddie laughed and pulled me to him.

"Are you happy, mon amour?"

"Yes, so very happy." I kissed his bottom lip. "Now let me go so I can feed your children."

He let me loose with a slap to the bottom.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

"So when were you gonna tell me you were moving away?" he asked sitting next to me in the garden, which was starting to bloom.

I turned and shrugged.

"I didn't know, Jazz. He just brought it up the other night. And it wasn't a definite 'yes' until yesterday."

"He wants us separated you know?"

"No he doesn't."

"Umm, yeah he does. He hates the fact that we're still friends."

"He does not. He's okay with us being friends."

"No, he tolerates it for you. That's it."

I looked away because deep down I think I knew that. It hurt me to know that something I did almost ten years ago, and would never do again, still affected him so. Sometimes I wished I could take it back. Sometimes I didn't. Not because of Jazz though, but because it opened Edward's eyes and helped us get to where we were today. After that incident and the thing with the council, he worked hard, we worked hard, on us, and never took each other for granted again. It saved us and our marriage, but not without scars.

"Well that's enough for me. It's gonna have to be enough for you as well."

"Angel, he's taking you and the kids away from me."

"He's not doing this to hurt you. I know Edward and so do you. If anything he's doing it because he wants us to himself for awhile. You have to understand that and give him a break. You guys always came and went as you pleased, and he was either alone, or stuck with mom and dad. He loves you guys, and he knows how much ya'll love us, but Eddie needs this. We need this. Besides, we're family and you know we'll never really be apart."

"I know, but I don't want to go a decade without seeing you or the kids. They'll be grownups."

"Then don't. You and Alice are always welcome here. Come whenever you feel like it." I consoled him. I could tell he was sad. "It's gonna be alright. I promise. Now stop sulking, you're ruining my mood."

He smiled sadly and I hugged him.

"So when ya'll leavin' Astoria?" He asked in a huff.

"A couple of months. It'll give us time to tie up loose ends. Eddie wants to give the hospital time to find a replacement."

He nodded.

"I bet your family is happy."

"I haven't told them yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to argue with my dad about not moving to Baton Rouge. I want to stay on the plantation and I already know he's gonna want me closer to him and the family."

"Well you seem to handle him well enough. I think you'll be okay."

"Yeah, I'm just bidding my time," I said smiling. "I'll deal with him when I'm ready."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you, Angel."

"Me too, J."

0~~~~~~~~~~0

We were flying somewhere over Colorado when Eddie turned to me.

"Are you excited about moving? I know that they are." He gestured to the kids sleeping in the back of the small plane.

"You know that I am." I smiled.

"Your family's really happy that we're moving down."

"And yours isn't." I pointed out.

"They're happy for us. They're just going to miss us is all. We don't separate often."

"I know. Jazz was melancholy."

"That would explain why he was withdrawn these last few days."

"Yeah. I tried to explain things, but you know how he gets. He can be moody."

"You know, I've never been able to really live my own life before. I've always been with Carlisle. The one time I tried to… Well you know what happened."

"Well, it's about time for you to give it another go." I smiled.

"Yes, I think so too." He smiled and took my hand.

"So you going to work as a doctor this time?"

"Yes, but I'm thinking of opening my own private practice, pediatrics, I think. No big hospital this time. So no surgeries, no pressure. And I can make my own hours. Which means more time for you and the kids. You can fall asleep in my arms every night and wake up there every morning."

"I would really love that. I miss that." I told him.

"Me too, mon amour."

"What did the hospital say when you gave your notice?" I asked.

"They offered me more money. But I told them I wanted to slow down and enjoy my family."

"I can't wait to have you home on a regular basis." I told him.

"I can't wait to be home on a regular basis." He smiled.

I held onto his hand and turned to look out the window. I was nervous and excited about leaving our family. I would miss them, but I couldn't wait to have Eddie to myself and home with me. This would be a good thing. I just knew it.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: BTW there is a pic on my home page of Indie. Check her out. She's so cute. So what do you think? The Cullens in the N.O... See ya'll next Saturday.


	7. The Meeting

**7. The Meeting**

Edward

"That stuff can go to the local goodwill," Skye said pointing to the box as she leaned over to pick up Stevie, who had toddled to her and was hanging on her leg. He was walking now, and was even speaking in small sentences. He was just shy of five months. It still amazed me how fast hybrids developed.

She lifted and balanced him skillfully on her full hips without a thought. I watched her unconsciously shift her weight to accommodate his. He was a big boy. Bigger than the twins had been, and solid.

I lifted the box, which was full of the kids old toys, and took it to the Hummer I'd just bought for Skye. It would do a lot better in the dust and swamps of Louisiana than the old Range Rover Skye refused to part with.

As I was walking back to the house my cell rang.

"Carlisle…" I answered and sat on the front step.

"Edward, how's the packing going?"

"Ugh, it's going, I guess. Skye can't seem to make up her mind as to what stays and what goes. She's making this way harder than it has to be. The house in New Orleans is furnished and I told her we'd buy new clothes when we got there. But you know how women can be. You can't tell them anything. It's quite frustrating."

"I can hear you, Eddie!" She shouted from inside the house.

"I'm fully aware of that, beautiful!" My smile reflecting in my voice. I heard her huff.

"Yes, well it sounds like you have your hands full."

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do. Can you imagine how crazy it would be if we had packed everything we've accumulated over these years and brought it with us every time we moved…" he drifted off in thought.

These were my sentiments exactly. The only thing I carried with me was my music. Which had grown exponentially since meeting Skye.

"But I digress, and anyway, I was talking about you packing for the trip to Paris, the council meeting." He finished.

"Oh, yes, I'll do that tonight. Don't worry I'll be ready by morning. You picking me up?"

"Yes, Emmett will be dropping us off at the airport."

"I'll be ready." I told him.

"Are we going to see you guys tonight for dinner?" he asked.

"No, I want to spend some time with Skye and the kids before we fly out."

"Alright. See you in the morning then."

"Yes, goodbye." I hung up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and thought about the up coming meeting. I had received the agenda on what things would be discussed and felt like I could've sat this one out. But I had put off going to the last one because Skye was pregnant with Etienne. I needed to make an appearance this time.

0~~~~~~~~0

Skye came out the bathroom as bare and as wet as the day she was born. I lay back on the pillows and turned the volume on the television up a little more. She paused in the archway and smiled at me. I smiled back and waited eyebrow cocked. My dick was getting harder by the second. It was tenting the thin sheet I'd covered up with.

"What…no fancy lingerie tonight?" I asked. "I thought you were sending me off properly." I teased.

"I can if you'd like. But really...what's better than my birthday suit?" She smirked. "'Sides, my friend doesn't seem to mind one little bit." She gestured to my cock.

I stroked him under the sheet.

"Mon amour, he's got a one track mind. You could be wearing mud and he'd still salute you."

"Really? Now that's loyalty." She smiled watching my every move.

"Loyalty and love." I told her. "He only wants you. He doesn't care how you come to him."

"Perhaps I should show him my gratitude then?"

"Yes, you definitely should. Now bring that wonderful ass of yours here and quit standing there teasing me."

She walked to the bed and my eyes glued to her body. Where in the hell did she learn to walk like that? Was that even something you could teach? The sway of her hips was hypnotic and sensuous. The woman was pure sin and I had no thoughts of ever repenting. A devout sinner, I would worship at her alter until I ceased to exist.

She crawled on the bed near the foot of it and made her way to me on her hands and knees. Her breasts were heavy and swaying as her arms moved. I swallowed needlessly and held my free hand out to her. She took it and I helped her straddle me.

She sat on my stomach and I groaned."You're ready for me already." I confirmed.

It wasn't a question. I felt her readiness, her wet heat, leaking on my skin.

She smiled and leaned into me, connecting our lips. The kiss was slow and tender. Neither needy or wanton. Just…beautiful.

I ran my hands through her the wet waves of her hair slowly then down her back and over the globes of her ass. She moaned and ground her hips into my stomach.

I needed to be inside her.

I pushed the sheet down and lifted her bottom, impaling her slowly.

She felt so good. All hot, slick, soft and tight.

She broke the kiss and her head lifted. "Oh god, Edward," she moaned, before her forehead came to rest on my cheek.

"I love you." I turned and kissed her forehead while caressing her ass. She swirled her hips and pushed me deeper.

"Oooooh!" I groaned and closed my eyes.

She lifted a little but kept our chests touching, only her hips and ass moved. I held my hands in place and felt the muscles in her ass contract and expand as she moved lusciously over me.

"I love you too…" she ground out lifting her head.

I opened my eyes and they met hers. She smiled at me and I could've sworn my heart beat in my chest.

"Angelique…" I moaned, staring at her before I began to thrust upward.

"Umm…Edward…" she gripped the sheets beside my head and began to grind down on me.

Her soft breasts pressed and rolled against my chest; causing our bodies to instantly became slick with her sweet smelling sweat. Her nipples stuck to and pulled at my skin.

I slid my right hand from her ass and cupped her left breast. I lifted it, and my head, and began to suck on it hard but slow. As the sugary, warm liquid filled my mouth my eyes rolled back in my head. Skye's pussy clenched around me. I moved my head to change breasts and Skye grabbed it for me, feeding it to me. I moaned and cupped her ass in both hands roughly, urging her movements. It wasn't long before I began to feel that familiar pull in my balls and stomach.

"I'm close, amour. I need you to cum for me." I bent my knees and deepened my thrusts. "Can you do that, beautiful?"

She moaned incoherently so I slid my hand between her cheeks and massaged the dark, puckered skin with my fingertip.

"Oh God… Yesss!" she sat up with a jolt.

I watched as she literally, fell apart on top of me. Not giving her a chance to calm down, I held her over me and bent my knees fully. Then I pushed off the bed into her using my feet against the mattress as leverage.

"Oh shit… Oh god!" she cursed. Her head falling back as a second orgasm wracked her body, a little less intense than the first; but still good I figured as she dug her nails into my chest.

I grunted and panted like a wild animal as we fucked. I almost roared as I came, filling her tiny womb with all that is me. The good, and the bad. The human and the vampire.

She collapsed on my chest smiling. I smiled knowing that I'd put that smile there. I lifted her face and kissed the dimples in her cheeks.

"You're amazing." I praised.

"So are you." She giggled and lay her face in the crook of my neck. I felt her hot breath on the underside of my chin and her heavy hair on my shoulder and arm. I reached up to stroke it before tangling my hands in the wild, silky, stands.

"I'm gonna miss you." She sighed and kissed my neck. "I hate it when you leave me."

"I'll be home as soon as I can, Angel. You know I can't stay away from you for too long."

"I know, but as soon as you get home you're going to Nevada with Colin for that medical conference." She pouted.

I looked down at her.

"I know. But he's the keynote speaker and I promised him I'd be there for moral support. I can't back out on him now." I told her.

"Edward…"

"Just think about this while I'm gone… We're moving to New Orleans as soon as I get back and you will have me all to yourself."

"All mine?" she asked.

"All yours." I reiterated.

"You promise?"

I laughed.

"Yes, I promise. A couple more weeks and we're out of here."

She sat up and I missed her warmth and soft skin immediately. She smiled looking down at me. I knew that look and I couldn't help but smile to myself. It was going to be a long night. My wife was going to make sure I thought and dreamed of her the entire time I was Paris.

She lifted her hips and I slid slowly from her pussy. My semi erect, and sticky cock fell on my belly. But it wasn't there long. Skye slithered her way down my body and cupped my balls making my dick jerk. She smiled at my involuntary response then palmed me gently, but firmly.

"Angel…" I hissed.

She didn't respond. At least not with words. She just pumped me in her tiny hand. I couldn't decide if I should keep my eyes open or close when I felt the back of her throat. I grabbed her hair and she moaned, sucking harder and faster. My head fell back on the pillow and I stared at the ceiling in a bliss filled daze.

Fuck, her mouth was...

"Fuckkk!" I growled, tightening my grip on her hair and thrusting my hips off the bed as I felt her tongue swirling around my tip. She sucked harder.

"Yes, love, harder!" I instructed and she complied.

I watched her head bob, and couldn't help but stare at her wet lips wrapped deliciously around my pale rod. The slurping and moaning sounds filled my head. And the feel of her wet, hot, mouth, and soft, pebbled tongue was enough to make any man weak. But it was her eyes that did me in. The love and heat in them burned me alive. They set my soul and body on fire.

"Shit…I'm cumming!" I barked letting go of her head and gripping the sheets, which ripped in my grasp. As I came my entire body stiffened and I sat up panting. I felt like I was having convulsions the way my muscles spasmed.

"Love, you've…got...to let go." I begged but she continued sucking. "Please…Angel…"

I was afraid to touch her. I might have ripped her head off if I tried to remove her.

She release me smiling.

"But baby…you taste so good. Sweet, like fresh honey." She cooed.

I pulled her to me and attacked her mouth.

"I think that's yourself you're tasting." I told her playfully.

"It's both of us. We're so good together," she replied.

"Yes, we are," I said covering her mouth with mine before flipping her on her back.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

We were sitting at a large, round, hand carved table and everyone was carrying on side conversations. The meeting was pretty much over and I was ready to go.

"Well if there's nothing else…" Carlisle started.

"There is something else actually. It's not on the meeting agenda but a few were discussing it before the meeting," Amun said.

"Okay, well you have the…" Carlisle started before I stood up.

"My family is not up for discussion. They are not this council's concern," I said looking at Amun, Mick and then Vladimir.

"Calm down, mate. You didn't even let us ask the question," Mick said.

"There's no need to. The answer is none of your business," I said.

Vladimir looked at Carlisle, who was presiding over this year's meetings. It was someone different each year. It gave the person no extra power over the council, we all were equal and everything was voted on. They were there just to keep things moving. To mediate.

"Carlisle," Amun said and gestured to me.

"Edward, son, sit down and let him speak."

"Carlisle…"

"Edward, he has a right to ask a question or make a request. We'll determine if it's relevant or needs to be addressed once it's presented."

I huffed and sat down. "Fine!"

"So as I've said, some of us were talking before the meeting and we'd like to request an inquiry of the Masen-Cullen family."

I seethed, my hands clenching into fists.

"What kind of inquiry?" Carlisle asked a little pissed too.

"Nothing invasive. We all know that Edward and his lovely wife just had another hybrid. It was the reason he couldn't attended the emergency meeting back in December."

"And?" Carlisle said.

"And we would like to know how this continues to be possible. She is human, is she not? How is it that she is able to carry so many vampire children to term and live?"

"This has already been explained to you. Skye is no regular human. She is a human hybrid. She is stronger and heals much faster…" Carlisle started.

"Yes, we understand all that. But even as a human hybrid it should be difficult to carry a vampire child to term."

"It was!" I growled.

"Yet she keeps doing it. All the women in her family have done it and they aren't hybrids."

"Your point?" I ask.

"My point is…there has to be more to their story than what you've told us. Her mother and aunt both had hybrids as humans and lived. That is nothing short of a miracle is it not?" Amun asked.

"Not when they had vampire men who loved them enough to guide them through the pregnancies and births," I said.

"But the babies should have ripped them apart, or at the very least done irreversible damage on the way out."

"_Maybe we should tell them something, Edward. Keep them off our backs." _Carlisle said.

I turned and looked at him. The answer in my eyes. We had never told anyone about Skye's potion. And we had our reason's. In the wrong hands, it could be dangerous. I could see it now. Male vampires all over would be taking human women as mistresses to sire children with.

We would have hybrids everywhere. And heaven forbid if the woman wasn't willing or tricked into it. The backlash that would cause would be horrendous. We would be more than exposed to the human population if women continuously came up missing, or were found dead with their wombs torn apart.

"I told you before. Skye's grandfather, uncle, and dad helped their wives through the births. It's not the pregnancy that can kill them. It's the births. But they _can_ survive even that if someone is there to remove the child."

"Still, it is highly unlikely that both mother and child..." Vlad replied.

"But not impossible."

I thought about that. If I had known then what I knew now about hybrids perhaps things would have been different with Reneesme's birth, with Bella.

Amun narrowed his eyes at me then turned toward the rest of the council. "Surely you all see how important this is. The potential for power it creates."

He looked to Carlisle and I. "The entire reason this council was created was to promote equality and stability amongst our kind. To ensure that no one coven had dominance over the other. But as it stands, it is quite clear that this isn't happening. The Cullen's are a very large and powerful coven. Add to this Edward's union with the human hybrid and you get her family, also a large coven. Then of course there is his four hybrid vampire children whose possible powers we have yet to learn of."

He looked at me. "Even you have to see the uneasy predicament this leaves us in."

I looked at Amun. Why was he always so worried that we had some sinister plan to overthrow the council. And why was he still pissed that I got off on the Damien incident. You would've thought he'd known him personally. And to think he was once a close friend to Carlisle.

"Actually I don't. Yes, my family is large. And yes some of us are gifted. But you all know us. Some of you are old and dear friends. We are not, and never have been power hungry. We just want to live our lives in peace, and without disruption.

"I love my wife. We wanted a family and could give each other that. There is, and was never a big conspiracy or plot to take over the vampire world. We just want to raise our children in a loving family and a safe environment." I addressed the council.

"Exactly," Carlisle said. "There is no need for an inquiry into Edward's family because there is nothing to inquire about."

"I disagree. Just the fact that their existence is possible is worthy of discussion." Vlad said. "They are quite possibly the next step in our evolution. Carlisle, you being a doctor and scholar know this."

"Perhaps they are. And that's why I've been keeping close tabs on them."

"Information you will no doubt be keeping to yourself?"

Carlisle raised a brow and shrugged.

"Until I feel it's needed otherwise."

Vladamir humphed.

"Listen, you have nothing to worry about. Other than Edward, what other male vampire do you know that can sire children with a human?"

"Well I now know of eight and the remaining seven are in your coven."

"Eight?" I questioned.

"Yes Edward, eight. You, Carlisle, and your brothers. Your wife's grandfather, father, brother and Nahuel's father, who the Volturi destroyed."

"Well, I'm not sure if we all could do it," Carlisle said looking down.

"Of course you could. If you and your other sons weren't mated already, I have no doubts that you all would have taken human women for mates by now. You'd probably have just as many children as young Edward here," Vlad said. "I mean, it's mighty convenient that you can, and are willing to mate and procreate with humans to grow your coven. And don't tell me that it is just your diet that makes this possible? There is more to it and I want to know what it is."

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"First of all, if myself or my sons were to mate with a human woman and procreate, it wouldn't be to grow our coven, Vladimir. None of my boys are that malicious or shallow." He shook his head. "Edward is able to do what he does because he loves his wife."

"That's it!" He laughed. "We've all been in love before, Carlisle and..."

"Have you? Have you ever loved someone more than you loved life itself? Have any of you ever loved someone so much that you'd give your very life for theirs? Your entire existence? Have any of you ever had someone love you so much that you didn't feel that you could go on without their love? Unconditional, unrestrained, raw, passionate, overwhelming and all consuming love. That's what I'm talking about. That's the kind of love you must have. That's the kind of love my son has with and for his wife. It is why he is able to show such restraint with her even in such a...heightened state. And it is something that most vampires are no longer capable of doing except for oneself. So you see there is no big secret. No conspiracy.

"And no one in this room was born the way we are today. We're merely infected humans. But Edward's wife, her father, brother, and cousins were. My grandchildren were. Venom has been flowing in their veins from the moment of conception. It is a part of them at their most basic cellular level. So yes, they have traits and abilities that make them different than both humans and vampires. But that same reason is what makes them less of a threat. They can blend and belong to both worlds because they are from both."

"Well I think we should bring them here. Run a few..." Amun replied.

I growled. "Are you stupid? You're not experimenting on my children, or wife!"

"But we need to know what we're dealing..." Vlad started.

"Children, they're just children." I told him.

"Very intelligent children from what I understand," Amun said.

"Yes, so what? As Carlisle has just stated, they're still vampire and all that entails," I said.

"Well your wife is nothing short of magnificent. So powerful and beautiful. Perhaps she would be willing..." Vladimir added.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't think so."

"Maybe you can tell us if the wee ones have developed any gifts. Then there would be no need..." Mick asked slyly.

I stood up.

"This is bullshit and I've had enough. My family is not this council's business and is not up for discussion!"

"_Calm down, Edward," _Carlisle said.

"I just think we have a right to know if the Cullen's have added four new gifted vamps to their coven…or family. Whatever it is that you call it," Amun said.

"And I think it's none of your damn business!" I growled.

"Why are you so defensive, Edward?" Mick asked.

"Why am I defensive? Are you serious? You want to come to my home, invade my life and run all kinds of tests on my wife and kids. Why in the fuck wouldn't I be defensive?"

Kiew from China stood up and all attention turned her way. She was a vision in red. Her silk dress with gold colored buttons and intricate white Calla lilies stitched on the back made her stand out and seem regal.

I took in her petite form and pale skin with gold undertones. Her hair was jet black, pin straight and cut in a classic, chin length bob with no bangs. Her face was small and youthful, considering she'd been changed in her mid forties. She was at least a hundred years older than Carlisle and had a very calm and soothing demeanor. She seemed to have no ill feelings or thoughts toward anyone or anything. She radiated…peace. And that was no easy task considering how she was changed.

From what I gathered from her shady human memories it was the result of an attack, as many other vampires changes had been. But she had been a woman in the prime of her life and had lost everything. Her husband, children, and a grandchild that was born a few months after her attack. Yet she had made her peace with things, with what she'd become. I envied her for that, because I still wasn't there yet, not totally. But Skye and the kids were making my own personal peace more of a reality everyday.

"I have something I would like to say," she said and Carlisle gestured for her to continue. "After your trial Edward, I have to admit that I too was fascinated by your wife, and your family. And while I would like to know more about them… I have no interest in invading your life."

I took an unneeded breath and waited.

"But… I think Amun and Vladimir are right. We've all seen what your wife can do. We know she's a very special human. So there really is no doubt that your children will be gifted, if they are not already. How can they not be with you two as parents? And while I don't believe that the Cullen's are…plotting to overthrow the council." She looked at Vladimir and Amun. "I too am curious about the things Vladimir and Amun have brought up. It honestly makes me leery that you are trying to hide them."

The rest of the council all seemed to nod in agreement.

"I have my reasons for being evasive. And after what happened with Damien you should all understand this. I take my family's safety very serious. So I don't like it when others invade our privacy.

"It is true. We are the largest coven since the Volturi, and because of that we will always be seen as a threat. Like it or not, my family and I are targets now. Because if any coven or single vampire gets power hungry, who do you think they're going to come after?" I looked around the table and they all diverted their eyes.

"Exactly…none of you. They're going to come after me and my wife, my children, my brothers and sisters, and my parents. People I love. People who love me. People I would die, and kill for."

I sighed and sat down.

"All of you here fought with us in some capacity during the Vampiric War. Most of you sitting here today played key roles in the downfall of the old regime. This is why our peers voted you on this council.

"But for you the war ended the night I killed Aro. All of you went on with your lives. I however, feel like I've never stopped fighting and that I must always be on guard.

"I can't relax and enjoy my life, my wife, and my children. I can't just rest like the rest of you. And most of that is due to the fact that I am a Cullen and that I led the attack that started the war."

I sighed.

"What little semblance of peace and control I have in my life I plan to keep. I'm not willing to relinquish it to you, or anyone else." I looked at them.

They really had no idea the shit that me and my family carried on our shoulders. And then to come here and hear this shit all the time. I could give a fuck who ran what, as long as they left me and my family out it. And I know the rest of my family felt the same way. But that's not how shit worked. The others looked up to us now. They expected us to be leaders and role models. You would not believe how many vamps were vegetarians now. That of course pleased Carlisle, but it also opened a lot of eyes as to the impact we were having on the vampire community and it scared them.

"We're not asking you to give up your…" Amun started.

"But you are." I interrupted. "Giving you every damn detail of my life puts me and my family at risk, Amun. If you want this inquiry into my life then I want one for everyone on the council. I will not be the only one being fucking interrogated. If I have to open my life up to you and risk my safety, then all of you should have to as well. We are all equals, right? It's only fair," I said.

And the murmuring began.

No one wanted their daily lives being inspected with a fine toothed comb. Vamps by nature were very private beings. It came from all the years of secrecy and hiding. It was okay when my family and safety were on the line. But when their secrets were in danger of being exposed they'd back down. Suddenly my family didn't seem to be such a threat. They were all hypocrites.

Vladimir cleared his throat.

"Fine, we rescind the request for now," he said.

_I thought you would. _I thought. He had plenty of shit to hide.

"But we would like some clarification on one thing."

I scan his thoughts and only got humming.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Your wife's mother. She was some sort of witch, was she not?"

"_What in the hell?" _Carlisle thought at me. I didn't turn toward him and I didn't answer Vladimir so he continued.

"I took it upon myself to find out more about your lovely wife. I remembered her telling me at your eldest daughter's wedding that she was from New Orleans so I did a little digging." He smiled. "The people down in the American south really are as friendly as they say. So talkative and willing to help."

I felt my nostrils flaring. Who in the fuck did he think he was?

"Anyway. I found out your wife's mother was some kind of…voodoo priestess. At least that's what the townies called her. But we all know that's just a nice way to say witch."

Everyone was looking at him and waiting for more. I cringed when I saw what was coming next.

"My little helper said that her specialty was telling fortunes and making potions." He smiled.

"Human superstitions." I tried to sound uninterested.

"Well we all know that most human superstition is based on facts."

"And a lot of it is overactive imaginations."

"If you're going to play games then I'll just come right out and ask then?" He smiled. "Did you wife also gain her mother's talent for potion making?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come now, Edward. Don't be coy. It will go no further than this room." He insisted.

I looked at him.

"He's not going to elaborate. But we all know that Edward's human is full of surprises. She reads minds, floats things around the room…" he gestured with his hands, "…and now we find out she's a witch too. She will be a forced to be reckoned with once she is changed, no?" Mick said nastily.

"Look Mick, I'm only going to say this once. Keep my wife out of this. If you've got a problem with me, take it up with me." I growled.

"I will, don't you wor…" but before he could finish the sentence I had flit to him, threw him to the ground and had my foot in his throat. His eyes widened in shock and fear. The rest of the Council stood quickly and backed away.

"Not so fucking cocky now are you?" I grinned. "Move and I'll pop your head off like a tick."

He moved his hand, he was going to try and grab my foot so he could flip me. I increased the pressure on his neck and heard it snapping.

"Don't even think about it..." I warned.

He held his hands up in surrender.

Carlisle called from across the room.

"Edward, please. This isn't helping."

I snarled but let him go.

Everyone returned to their seats slowly, watching me like I was crazy. Mick stood up and rubbed at his throat.

"I'm not kidding. Not a fucking word. Don't even think about her." I warned.

Fucking Aussie liked pushing me, which was not a good idea since every time he spoke, I heard Damien.

He grumbled a 'fuck you' and sat back down.

"So the motion about the inquiry into Edward's family has been rescinded. Is there anything else? I would like to be home to my wife by tomorrow morning." Carlisle sighed.

"There's still the issue of the potion making witch," Vladimir said.

"All you have is superstitious gossip, and it doesn't affect this Council either way. Besides, even if Skye's mother was a potion making witch, what concern is it of yours? She's not your mother in law and she pasted away a long time ago." Carlisle said.

"But..."

"But nothing. The matter is inconsequential. You are just causing more problems than necessary and preventing me from going home. So now if you're finished. I move to adjourn this meeting."

"I second the motion." I blew out a tired breath.

"Alright, all in favor?" Carlisle asked.

A bunch of I's sounded, officially ending the meeting but I knew not the issue. It would come up again. Too many of them were interested now. I just wanted to go home and bury myself in my wife. I needed her so badly right now.

"Great, the I's have it. Meeting adjourned." Carlisle dismissed us.

"I'll see you at the house." I told him before taking off.

He nodded._"Don't worry, Edward. Everything will be fine."_

I nodded halfheartedly and left the room.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Once we got on the jet and got settled, I called Skye.

"Hello, handsome." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hello, beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And my babies?"

"Fine, they miss you. I miss you. Are you on your way home yet?"

"We just got on the plane. I should be there by morning."

"Good, hurry."

"I'm trying, mon amour."

"I know."

"_Momma!" _I heard EJ calling in the background.

"Shit! Eddie, I've gotta go. Stevie is climbing up the moving boxes again."

I laughed. "Duty calls."

"Yes."

"Angel…"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"Me too."

"And Angel…"

"Hmm…"

"Send the kids to Rose and Em. I want you to myself tomorrow."

0~~~~~~~~~0

AN: So what'd ya'll think? Next chap. things start to go down hill...Uh oh!


	8. The Conference

**8. The Conference**

Skye

The past week had been exhausting. Eddie had been all over me, and my muscles, muscles hurt. I sometimes wondered if he forgot that unlike him, I got tired and sore. And it wasn't because he was particularly rough with me. It was just that when we made love, because of his strength and prowess, he pushed my body to it limits; and doing that everyday, sometimes two and three times a day, for a week straight, was a lot. Even for a human hybrid.

"What's that smile for?" he asked as he lifted his head from my belly to look up at me.

"You know what it's for." I smiled harder.

He kissed my hip. "I'm glad I make you feel good."

"Hmmm… That's an understatement."

"You still sore?" His cool hands started to caress both my sore butt cheeks.

"Yes, and that feels good." I purred.

His hands moved down my thighs but continued the massage. I closed my eyes. "I can't believe your leaving, again."

"I know. And I am sorry. If it were anybody besides Colin I would renege. But I promised him."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"I know."

I took in his beauty. All of it. Not just his face, but his entire essence, and counted my blessings. He was everything I could have ever hope for, flaws and all. And I loved him so deeply. It sometimes scared me just how much.

I ran my hand down his cheek and moved my thumb over his lips. He kissed it gently then leaned into my hand.

"I could stay like this forever," he said and lay his head on my thigh.

"You could, huh?"

"Absolutely." He kissed me again. This time on the inner thigh of the leg he wasn't lying on.

"What time is Colin picking you up?"

"Five a.m."

I turned and looked at the clock. It was a little before midnight. We had been making love for a good two hours and I couldn't stop the yawn that spilled out of me.

"You're tired, get some sleep." He ordered.

"I'm…not…" I yawned again.

He laughed and crawled up my body. I pulled him on top of me and wiggle around. He shook his head at me smiling. Okay, so maybe Eddie wasn't the only one to blame for me being tired and sore.

"You are, and I'm not touching you again tonight."

He rolled us over so that I was laying on top of him now. Bad move, I think as I start kissing down his body to find my big friend. He grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I'm not kidding. I want you to get some sleep. You're going to be here with the kids for three days. You're going to need your rest." He stroked my hair back.

"Eddie…" I kissed his chest trying to change his mind.

"I'll wake you up before I go." He smiled. "But only if you go to sleep now."

I conceded and laid my head on his chest. As soon as he started playing in my hair I fell asleep.

0~~~~~~~~~0

Eddie kept his promise and gave me one hell of a wake up call. I took a quick nap afterward then went to start coffee for Colin while Eddie showered. Just as the coffee finished there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Colin. Good mornin'."

He stepped in the door and gave me a quick once over. My hair was loose and all over the place. My skin, I'm sure, was still flush and bright. And I was moving slower than usual. In other words, I looked like I had the shit fucked out of me.

He smiled knowingly.

"Well good morning to you too, Skye. Looks like you had a very good night."

"Try week," I said walking toward the kitchen trying to detangle my hair with my fingers. He followed behind me laughing.

"Where's the 'sex machine' anyway?"

"Shower, he should be down in a few. Coffee?"

He nodded and I took out two mugs and filled them up. He sipped his slowly and I added a cube of ice to mine to cool it down a little. I slid a basket of homemade muffins in front of him. He grabbed a coffee cake crumble muffin and bit into it.

"Damn…this is good." He mumbled through a mouthful.

"Thanks, so you nervous about speaking in front of all those people?" I asked, grabbing a banana nut.

"A little, yeah. I was hoping Edward would do it. I mean he did help with the research…and he's more articulate. But he thinks I should do it, get the notoriety for something we both did."

"Because you deserve it. It was your idea. I just helped bring it together by adding my two cents," Eddie said as he walked into the kitchen. "You gave me credit for my work. That's enough."

Colin tipped his head. "I couldn't have done it without you though. You know you're married to a genius?"

"Am I?" I smirked.

"You could've done it yourself. It just would've taken you longer." Eddie smiled and Colin laughed.

I watched the two of them banter back and forth. It was good to see Eddie laughing and happy. He was so different than when I first met him. He wasn't as moody or hopeless. And it made me happy and proud knowing that I had a hand in that.

"Well we better get going. I want to get some gambling in before the conference," Colin said looking at Eddie. I saw in his thoughts that he also planned on taking Eddie to a few strip clubs. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we should go. Let me say bye to my wife," Eddie pulled me to him.

"Yep." Colin poured him another cup to go and went to wait in the car.

Eddie kissed me passionately. "I'll call you…often."

"Good, I'll be waiting." I wrapped myself around him and he lifted me off the ground.

"Take care of my babies. And yourself." He kissed my nose.

"I will." I pecked his upper lip.

"I hate leaving you." He sighed.

"I hate it too."

He stood me up and squeezed my ass. "I'll see you in a few days."

I nodded.

"I kissed the kids before I came down, but kiss them again for me once they wake up."

I nodded again and he kissed me again before disappearing into the darkness of the yard.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

"You are so whipped." Colin teased.

"I'm having a hard time seeing your point. I mean shouldn't I be? She is my wife." I smiled.

He looked out the windshield and shrugged.

"I really don't have one." He laughed. "And yeah, I guess if it was going to be anyone then it should be your wife. If I had a wife like Skye, I'd want to be whipped too…into submission."

I laughed.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. "I'm not really. I was just saying. But hell, I might like it now that I think about it."

I laughed harder.

"So...how do you feel about hitting a few strip clubs while were in Vegas? You know, help put some of those girls through college." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm game." I shrugged.

"You sure. Skye won't be pissed at me if she finds out?" he asked hesitatingly.

"No, why would she?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you'll have a naked woman shaking her shit in your face…on your junk."

"Skye knows I'm not going anywhere."

"Well that's good that she's not the jealous type, but some of those girls are amazing."

"My wife is amazing."

"Touche'. I can't and won't argue with that. Not at all."

"Besides, it's not like I visit strip clubs often. The only time I really go is when she drags me in them." I told him.

"What? Your wife takes you to strip clubs!" He shouted and twisted in his seat.

I was glad he wasn't driving.

"Yeah, she likes to watch and learn new moves." I cleared my throat, "She actually takes a pole dancing class at some club in Portland."

"She dances for you?"

"Yes." I damn near growled, as the images of Skye's last performance floated around my head.

"Earth to Edward!" He snapped his fingers. "Damn where did you go?"

"Reminiscing." I grinned.

He shook his head smiling. "You're a lucky motherfucker. I hope you know that. Skye's great."

"I know. She truly is."

And he was right. I had the best, most beautiful, and sexiest wife any man could ask for. I was a lucky man.

0~~~~~~~~~0

We made our way back to the rooms because by now I'm damn near carrying Colin and he is beyond drunk.

"Wait a minute," he slurred. "Where are we?"

"In your room." I told him.

"My room? I don't want to be here. I want to be where the honey's are."

"You've had enough of the 'honey's' tonight. You've got a speech to give tomorrow and you need to be lucid." I dropped him to the bed. "Go to sleep and stay in this damn room. I will hear you if you try to sneak out."

I started to walk away.

"Ed?"

"Yeah."

"How come you're not as fucked up as I am? You drank just as much as I did."

"Actually I didn't but I have a high tolerance. Now try and get some sleep, C."

_I need to go and throw this shit up._

He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. I started toward the door again.

"I know what you are." He whispered softly and I froze in my tracks. "You and your family. Or at least I think I do. I know you're…not human…not completely." I waited on abated breath and didn't dare turn to look at him. "I just...I can't figure out Skye and the kids. They don't exactly fit in," he said confused.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him. He was wide awake it seemed now and looking right at me.

"Colin..." I started then stopped not completely sure what to say.

He held his hand up and shook his head.

"I…I just wanted you to know that I don't care. That it doesn't matter to me. You've never hurt me or anyone else that I know of, and you're the closest friend I've ever had. My best friend. And from what I've seen, I can honestly say that you're one of the most giving and loving... beings... that I've ever met."

I shook my head.

"Thank you. And you're my best friend too. And that's something that I can honestly say I've never had."

"Then I'm honored to be the first." He grinned closing his eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I can't elaborate even now, because knowledge can be very dangerous to someone like you in my world."

"Your world?" He turned to stare at the ceiling.

"Yes, C. My world. And it is truly different from yours. That's why I choose not to live in it completely." I walked back to his bed and he looked at me. "No one can know that you know. You must never speak of it again."

He started nodding his head.

"Yeah, I figured that." He yawned. "Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut."

And with that he was out like a light and snoring softly.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

As I walked to my room I replayed the entire scene in my head. I was totally caught off guard. I mean I should have seen this coming but there had been no warning signs in his head. Colin had slipped under my radar, which didn't happen often. Unless of course in his drunken state Colin got diarrhea of the mouth and it was all spontaneous. That seemed more likely the culprit other than the fact that he seemed complete lucid when he confronted me.

I sighed as I entered my room and headed straight to the bathroom to throw up all the liquor I had drank that night. I wish he would've told me that he knew before I drank all that shit. I hated throwing it back up. It burned my nose and was all I could smell for a good hour afterward.

I washed up then fell on the bed still in deep thought. Overall I'd say that the confrontation had gone well. A lot better than I expected. But I worried what it could mean for us. All of us, Colin included. He had been piecing it together for years now and I knew it was only a matter of time before he confronted me. Tonight he'd had liquid courage and it helped him work up the nerve to finally say what was on his mind. I could only hope that now that he had it off his chest he'd keep it close to his heart and mind my warning. Because if the Council ever found out I honestly didn't know what the others would do. In the days of old he'd have to be destroyed or changed. But since the downfall of the Volturi and conception of the Council it hasn't been addressed. Would they also require his life? Because with either decision that's what he'd be giving up.

I let out a deep breath then took out my cell to call Skye.

I listened intently while she recapped the day at home for me. Then and I told her begrudgingly about what had happened with Colin. She wasn't surprised that he figured it out, but she too was worried for him, and us. Once again we had taken a human into our lives and they figured out what we were. It was a risk we ran by living and interacting with them. We knew this. But in all honesty two humans, wasn't that bad considering we'd been living amongst them for over hundred and fifty years.

"Angel, don't worry about the Council. Carlisle and I will..."

"Edward, they're already pissed at this family," she interrupted me.

"Some of them are. But not all of them." I agreed.

"The ones that aren't, will be now. They don't like us, Edward. They don't like the fact that we're vampires that don't act how they feel we should. They don't like that we consider ourselves family. They don't like how the others are now emulating and look up to us. They don't..."

"Stop. I know that they don't approve of everything that we stand for..."

"How about nothing that we stand for."

"Skye, love, let me worry about the Council." I said. "Besides, they'll never know that Colin knows. He's not going to say anything."

She exhaled loudly. "Edward, you're putting a lot of faith in him."

"Do you trust me?"

"I do but…"

"No buts. Either you trust me or you don't."

"Fine, Edward. I trust you." She conceded and I smiled.

"Good. Everything will be fine. It will all work out like it's supposed to."

We said our 'good-nights' and our 'I love you's, then I lay in the bed and closed my eyes.

She was right, the Council would not be happy if they found out that Colin knew about us. It was still our number one law. 'Keep the secret.'

I sighed.

It wasn't my fault I hung around smart, and way to observant humans. It wasn't like I didn't try to hide it. In all honesty, the only way people wouldn't figure us out, was if we dropped off the radar completely. Avoided humans altogether. And I don't think I could do that. I loved being around them too much.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Colin had sobered up by the next evening and was more than prepared for his speech. I sat at the table with a few of our colleagues from the hospital, who'd come to show their support, and his parents, who had come from California to show theirs. His father was a big man with dark, mocha colored skin and curly black hair. His mother, who was stunning, was the extreme opposite. She was very petite with the same light brown eyes and hair as Colin. Unlike Colin however, her skin was like coffee with too much creamer in it, fairly light and unnaturally smooth. She was beautiful.

I watched him blossom on the stage, behind the podium and wondered what he'd been so afraid of. He was a natural born orator. Charismatic and charming. Funny and witty. Intelligent and eloquent. He commanded and demanded the crowd much like he did with the women he'd meet. I chuckled to myself and shook my head. I should have seen this coming. Colin was able to adapt it seemed to almost any situation.

As he came toward the closing of the speech I thought about the conversation we'd had earlier that evening.

_There was a knock on my door and I knew it was Colin by the smell of his cologne. I opened it and told him to come in. He walked past me but took me in quickly._

_"You're not ready yet?"  
_

_"Almost," I said buttoning my shirt. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about last night. You know, now that you're more lucid."  
_

_"Alright."  
_

_He sat on the sofa and waited.  
_

_"I just wanted to know what you are thinking. I know you have questions and some of them I can answer. Some I can't."  
_

_"Why's that?"  
_

_"Because there are rules. Ones that I must follow. Ones that you'll have to follow to keep everyone I love safe. Things that I would rather not get into here."  
_

_He nodded in understanding.  
_

_"So what are you exactly?" That was Colin. Straight to the point.  
_

_"I can't answer that. But you're a smart man and I'm sure you have theories."  
_

_He got up and walked to the desk. Grabbing a notepad and a pen he wrote something down. He then held it up. It had '**Vampire?**' scribbled in his neat handwriting.  
_

_I looked at it and raised my eyebrows. _

_"What gave me away?" I said and his eyes grew to the size of saucers as he flopped on the couch.  
_

_He was quiet for a second then he looked me over. Really looked me over.  
_

_"Uhhh... Little...little things you'll only notice if you really pay attention or are around you enough to catch them."_

_"Like?" I prompted._

_"Your mannerisms and the way you speak when you're comfortable. They're very old fashioned. It makes you seem out of place, like your in the wrong century."  
_

_I smiled. I thought I was getting better at that. Learning the new lingo and speaking with slang. Guess not.  
_

_"And I know you're only thirty, but you still look like you did when I first met you. You haven't aged at all."  
_

_"Yes, well that tends to be our biggest giveaway. But trust me, I'm a lot older than thirty."_

_"How much older?" He asked.  
_

_"Uhhh...a hundred and some odd years." I shrugged.  
_

_"But you look so young."  
_

_"Biologically I am. I stopped aging at seventeen."  
_

_"Wow..." He took a deep breath. "So Skye... is she... Does she know?"  
_

_"Yes she knows. And no she's not like me. She's human. Mostly."  
_

_"Mostly... How can you be mostly human?"  
_

_I laughed at his facial expression.  
_

_"It's a long story. Another one that we should discuss at length at home."  
_

_He nodded then looked at me.  
_

_"Okay... Well how did this happen? Why? Were you born this way? I mean is there some secret race out there that we don't know about?"  
_

_"No, I was bitten by Carlisle."  
_

_"Your father did this to you?"  
_

_"Carlisle is not my biological father, but he is my father in every sense of the word. You see my mother and I were dying from Spanish Influenza. Carlisle was our physician and my mother on her deathbed asked him to save me in anyway that he could. Carlisle, to this very day believes that she knew what he was. And that to her, me living in whatever capacity he had to offer was better than the alternative."  
_

_"And so he bit you?"  
_

_"It was the only way he could save me at that point. He had exhausted every other option and he knew that his venom would give me a new life. It is a different life, one that has taken me a longtime to get use to."  
_

_"Venom?"  
_

_"It's the stuff that runs through our veins instead of blood. It's what makes us so strong, resiliant, and ageless. It's secreted in our body fluids but is most concentrated in our saliva. So when we bite someone it enters their bloodstream and quickly takes over."  
_

_He rubbed his head in deep thought. _

_"I know. It's a lot to deal with. And this is just the tip of the iceberg. There's so much more..."  
_

_"And I have so many questions. But there's no way that you'll be able to answer them all tonight. So let me clear my head, get focus on the task at hand and we can talk about this later."  
_

_"Yes, you're right. I don't want you to be distracted. So let's go downstairs and we'll talk later."_

_He let out a breath. Visibly relaxed and headed for the door. I let out a breath, visibly relax, grabbed my suit jacket and headed out behind him.  
_

My name being mentioned brought me out of my thoughts. Colin was thanking me, his parents and the powers that be at the hospital for all our work, understanding and continued support. Afterward we had dinner and mingled with the other doctor's until nightfall. I excused myself early so I could call Skye and the kids.

I spoke with Lisette first, and then the twins. Stevie was last, and of course he just listened. Skye said his face lit up when he heard my voice.

"One more day." I told her.

"One more day." She repeated.

"Yes, tomorrow there's a luncheon and a bunch of pharmaceutical reps will be here, but I plan to leave after the luncheon and head on back. I want to spend a some time with my family before we leave them."

"They're really going to miss the kids. Esme and Rose have been here everyday since you left. They're so sad."

I sighed.

"I know they are. But they'll come around. It'll just take a little time. I'm sure that for the first couple of months someone will always be there visiting us."

"I feel so bad. They've all been so good to me, and now I'm taking their youngest son and baby brother away. Not to mention their grandchildren and niece and nephews…"

"Mon amour, they understand the need for us to breakaway for awhile. I told you before. We've all done it."

She sniffed.

"Angel, stop. Please don't cry." I wished I were there right now to hold her. I wished I could tell her about my conversation with Colin and how well it went but that was out of the question now. It would just upset her more. "It's fine. Okay?"

More sniffing.

"Alright."

"Alright. So tell me what's on the agenda tomorrow?" I tried to change the subject.

"The moving truck is coming tomorrow to collect the boxes. Everything will be there by the time we reach. Jazz and Alice are coming to get the twins and Lisette. I think they're taking them hunting and camping in Washington. And Rosie and Em will have Stevie…"

"Wait a minute. I want all my babies home when I get there. I haven't seen them in days."

"I thought you'd like to have one last kid free night. I mean once we move to New Orleans..."

"_Your_ family will take over," I said smiling.

She laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"I am. I'm sure your dad can't wait to get his hands on them. He's been trying to get us down there since we had JR and EJ."

She laughed again. "Okay, I'll have them home by dinner then. They don't have to stay all night."

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too. Goodnight, and no more crying. Promise?"

"Promise."

0~~~~~~~~~0

The luncheon was pure agony. Why did I go to a luncheon when I didn't eat?

Ugh…the things you do for friends. Needless to say, I spent half an hour in the bathroom throwing up the little I did eat. I hated throwing up.

There was a knock on the door. I cleaned my face, rinsed my mouth then went to answer it.

"Colin, what's up?" I asked confused.

"Umm…nothing much. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be riding back with you."

"Oh...okay." Was he afraid to ride back with me.

He smiled. "I met this hot little plastic surgeon while cruising the booths downstairs and we're going to dinner."

I shook my head and smiled.

"Seriously C, I wish you would just settle down already."

"I don't know if I could be with only one woman. Besides that, I don't think one woman could handle me alone."

I laughed.

"So you're staying another night?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't know. It's just dinner right now." He wagged his brows. "You could stay too. She has a friend with her who is a cosmetic dermatologist."

"Not going to happen. I want to get home to my wife and kids. You remember them?" I teased.

He laughed.

"You're a good guy, Ed. Go home to your wife. Take my car." He lifted his hand to give me his keys.

"No, it's okay. I'll have the concierge get me a rental."

"No way, I'm the one who wants to stay. I'll get the rental and you can take my car."

"No. I'm fine. And since you're staying I'm going to go ahead and leave now."

He shrugged.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get home and you and I will have that talk. Or will you be in the air by then?"

"If you stay the night then yes, we're leaving tomorrow morning."

"I guess I'll be visiting New Orleans sooner than I thought."

"Well good, you know that you're always welcomed."

"I'm gonna miss you, man."

"Me too, C. Me too."

We shook hands, bumped shoulders in a manly hug, and then he turned and walked across the hall. I closed the door, called the concierge, got a rental, and grabbed my bag.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

I walked in the door and headed upstairs toward the bedroom. Skye was in the shower singing, Chaka Khan's 'Through the Fire', and not paying any attention at all. She hadn't even heard the car pull up.

I stripped off my clothes and walked into the shower. I stood in the opening watching her. The steam was causing her scent to fill the room. I inhaled deeply.

"How long you going to stand there watching me?" she asked without turning around.

I moved toward her and wrapped myself around her wet, steamy body. She shivered.

"I was just admiring the view. Sorry, let me warm up." I moved directly into the stream of water allowing it to warm my cool skin. "How did you know I was here? You weren't paying any attention."

"I smelled you as soon as you entered the room. The steam carried your scent."

I kissed the back of her neck and her shoulder. She melted into me and I held her close.

"How long until the kids come home?" I nibbled her ear.

"A couple of hours. You're early," she said.

I smiled and caressed her breasts. "A couple of hours, huh?"

She nodded.

"Plenty of time…" I whispered as I walked her to the bench, "Bend over..."

She leaned over and placed her hands flat on the bench. I palmed her ass and gave it a rough squeeze. She tossed her hair and looked over her shoulder eyes smouldering. I smiled, leaned over her then kissed her mouth as we became one.

0~~~~~~~~~0

When the kids got home they had a light dinner since they had been hunting all day. Then we all retired to my and Skye's bedroom to watch movies. Everyone piled in our bed and snuggled. Skye had Lisette on her lap and EJ laying on her thigh. JR was wedged between us but was laying in my side, and Stevie was asleep on my chest. We were going to need a bigger bed, I thought and smiled as I looked everyone over.

I kissed Stevie's head. He smelled so good. So innocent and pure. I turned to Skye who was sleeping but had one arm wrapped around Elisabeth and a hand tangled in Edric's big curls. I reached over and stroked her cheek. Her eyes slowly floated open.

"Give me Elisabeth. I'll put her and Etienne to bed then come back for the other two."

She rubbed Lisette's back. "Let them stay."

I smiled.

"Really, _I was hoping to give the bed one last workout." _I winked.

"Not tonight. Let's just enjoy this." She gestured to the kids. "It's so sweet."

I moved toward her and nodded.

"Alright. Come here." I pulled JR closer to me to make room for her.

She shifted and lay her head on my arm. I wrapped her up and when she looked up at me I captured her lips.

"I never thought I could ever be this happy." I told her.

"How happy are you?" She grinned.

"I don't think there's a scale that could measure it. I have everything that I've ever wanted but thought was lost to me because of what I'd become." I stroked her face. "You have given it all back to me. All my hopes and dreams. I don't know how I will ever be able to show you the extent of my love, or the happiness you've given me."

A single tear ran down her cheek. "You just did."

"Skye, it's not enough."

"Yes, Edward, it is. It's enough." The tears continued.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Happy tears, Eddie. These are happy tears." She smiled.

"Right, I forgot about those." I kissed her forehead.

"It's late and we've got an early morning. Get some sleep." I told her as I ran my finger along the underside of her chin.

She nodded and closed her eyes as she snuggled in with two kids laying on her. The woman was nothing short of amazing.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

It was about three in the morning when my phone began to buzz. I shifted and grabbed it off the nightstand.

"Alice, it's late and…"

"Edward, it's Colin! He's in trouble!"

I sat up. "What kind of trouble?"

"He's going to be in an accident, a bad one. You need to go to him."

I sat up a little more trying to be careful. I was buried under a mountain of kids.

"Where is he?"

She tells me and I sigh. "That's far, Alice. Can I even stop it?"

"No, but you may be able to save his life if you get there in time."

I slowly slid from under Skye and JR then lay Stevie in the cradle next to our bed.

"How long?" I asked Alice.

"Thirty-two minutes and counting. Jazz and I will meet you there."

"Alright."

I woke Skye up to tell her the news. She of course started to freak out. I had considered not telling her and just leaving, but I didn't want her to wake up and find me missing. It took me a minute to calm her down but once I did, I took off toward Nevada.

The night seemed darker than usual even with my vision acuity. The sky was blanketed in clouds that covered the moon and normally brightly lit stars. The air was warm, still and eerily silent. I didn't even hear any wildlife, which was odd this high up. The weather had been rainy until I reached the Oregon, Nevada border. It had stopped here but the roads were wet and looked slick. I could smell the oil and gasoline rising out of the wet pavement.

The sound of Colin moaning made my feet move faster. I ran quickly onto the deserted highway and looked around. I smelled burnt rubber and noticed the skid marks on the wet pavement. The raindrops had beaded up on top of the melted rubber. I started walking toward the edge of the road where the skid marks ended. Why in the hell didn't they put guardrails on these winding mountain roads? I looked over. There was a fifty foot drop then nothing but rocks and trees.

Where the hell was Colin's car? I couldn't see it but I knew he was there because I could _hear_ him. His mind was racing and he was terrified. I peered further over the side and finally spotted Colin's BMW. It had broken through some trees and become lodged, hood down and trunk up, between two giant boulders. I sighed as I tried to decide which would be the quickest way down. That was before I heard and felt the explosion.

The smoke and flames billowed into the air like a beacon. Colin's car had became a blazing inferno.

"Fuck!" I shouted covering my face with my forearm as the wind carried the heat from the blast quickly up the mountain side. It was intense even from here.

The time for debating was short lived. The explosion and Colin's horrifying screams ended that in an instant. I didn't think then. I just jumped.

I landed on all fours on a rocky shelf that protruded from the mountain side. I hopped from boulder to boulder and tree to tree to get to him.

When I got to the car Colin was half way hanging out the window. He wasn't wearing his safety belt. And it looked as if he'd been conscious at some point and tried to crawl free.

I stepped closer then covered my nose. The smell of burning human flesh singed my nose. It was putrid, unforgettable and something you'd never forget.

The closer I moved toward him, the more I could feel the venom in my veins reacting.

"Shit!" I jumped back.

Vampires and fire did not mix, but I needed to get him out of there, and quickly.

I went to the closest tree and broke a long branch off. I hooked it under his arm then used it to pull him from the car. His legs were on fire. I quickly put the flames out and began accessing the damage. His face had multiple lacerations and had already started to swell. He also had a deep, open gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely. His breathing was labored and I could hear gurgling in his chest when he tried to inhale. He had some broken ribs and his lung sounded like it had been punctured and was filling up with fluid. Possibly his blood. His legs…his legs were burned beyond repair. His pulse was thready and I'd bet my right arm that his brain was swelling by the second. He wasn't going to make it. I had taken too long.

"Eddwarrd?" He groaned.

"Shhh…C, don't try and talk." I soothed.

"Shit…hurts." He managed.

"Shhh…fuck…I know," I said quietly.

His eyes closed and mine widened.

"Colin!" I screamed his name.

They opened again.

"Something…in road." His thoughts flashed through his head. I was shocked to see that it wasn't an animal he swerved to miss. And it wasn't a human either although he though it had been. But it had moved out the way entirely too fast. It had been too dark for him to see a face clearly, his human eyes not able to see that great in the night.

"In the road...not human," he choked.

I grasped his hand. "I know, C. Damn it, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

He shook his head. He wasn't blaming me. Not one little bit. But I was. I knew better.

"Dying..." he said and I looked away. I couldn't look in his eyes.

"Bite…" he said and I froze staring at him.

"What? No!" I shook my head.

He nodded and moved his head exposing his neck.

"No! You don't know what you're asking for! You'd lose everything. Your family…your entire life as you know it."

"Please…" he gasped, winced, and then passed out.

I ran my hand through my hair and pulled him to me. His heart was slowing down. I quickly ran through my options. It was obvious someone, a vampire someone, had run him off the road. But why? Was it because he was my friend and was close to my family? Did someone know that he knew? Or had he just been unlucky and ran into a vampire in the mist of travel or a hunt? Whatever the case, it wasn't safe for him anymore. Death was the best choice. The easiest choice. And it would all end there. But selfishly I wanted my friend to live. He was the only real friend I'd ever had that wasn't related to me.

"Choose already, you're running out of time," Alice said appearing out of no where.

"I can't…"

"Then I'll call 911. The humans will find him." She took out her cell.

I grabbed it.

"Don't!"

"Edward…we have to call them so they can find him."

"If we leave him, he'll die."

"He's dying already. He'll never make it back to mom and dads or a hospital. At least this way his parents would have closure."

"Alice!"

"There's only one other option…and he asked for it."

"You said if I got here in time I could save him." I growled and she looked at me. "This is what you meant by saving him? I was never going to make it in time to save his human life, was I?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry…but you must choose Edward, before it's too late."

The internal battle began but ended quickly when Colin started gasping for air. I made my decision right then. I took a deep breath and leaned over him. "He doesn't understand what he's asked for," I said as I moved his head aside and bit into his neck.

The skin gave no resistance and popped like a cola can being opened when my teeth punctured it. His blood spilled into my mouth and I drank from him until the flow slowed. Then I pushed my venom into his veins. His heart rate increased and I moved down his body ripping his clothes so I could get to his other pressure points. After I finished the bites Jazz showed up with a limp body.

"What the hell? Who is that?" I asked.

"There needs to be a body if he's gonna be dead," he said.

"Where the hell did you get a body…and how did you…?" I stopped and Alice was smiling. "Hell, never mind."

"Chill out, Edward. I saw him as a vamp and the body's from the morgue. We stopped on the way," she said.

I watched as Jazz pushed the body into the car with the branch. It caught fire immediately. There would be nothing left of it.

"So you stole a body?"

"Don't worry, we covered our tracks. You know, changed a few records. That's what took us so long. He won't be missed. He was a John Doe." Jazz informed me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we need to get him home," Alice said before calling the police.

I scooped Colin up and we started to run back to Astoria.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: So a pic for Colin is up on my profile page? What do you think about Eddie's decision? Did he make the right one? A new member to the Cullen family... Should he have a power? I haven't decided.


	9. Awakening

**9. Awakening**

Edward

As we ran, Alice made phone calls. The first was to Carlisle to let him know what had happened and that we were on our way. The next was to Skye; to let her know what happened and that we would be at Esme and Carlisle's.

As we entered the house, Carlisle instructed me to carry Colin to the spare bedroom he used when he stayed with us. I took him to the room quickly.

"He's a mess," Carlisle said. "But the venom is working."

"Are you certain? His legs…" I started.

"They're not too far gone. They'll heal, Edward."

I took a deep breath and looked at my best friend laying on the bed, bloody and burnt. He was breathing rapidly and his heart was racing. He was scared and literally burning from the inside out. He kept saying my name in his head. Wondering if what he was feeling was normal. I took his hand in mine.

"The burning sensation you're feeling unfortunately is part of the change. It will subside by the time the transformation is complete. I will do my best to talk you through it and Jazz will help you with some of the pain."

He calmed slightly, and tried not to focus on the pain.

I turned to the sound of cars doors slamming and Alice leaving the room.

"How is he?" I heard Skye ask from downstairs.

"Dad says he'll be good as new." Alice answered her.

"Oh, good!" She let out a heavy breath.

I stood up and went downstairs. I walked over to her and planted a quick kiss to her lips all the while being careful not to dirty her up. Jazz had the twins, one in each arm, and Emmett was holding Lisette who was sleeping soundly.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" I asked her before kissing the sleeping babe in her arms.

"I was worried about Colin. How is he?"

"As well as can be expected during the change."

He groaned loudly and she looked toward the stairs. As she headed for them I stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"To see Colin." She side stepped.

"No, no, you're not going up there." I blocked her again.

"Don't be silly. I can help."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"I can help him stay calm while he's in the tub," she said.

"Tub? He's not in any tub. He's in the bed."

"Well let's get him to the tub. The cold water will help with the burning."

"What?" We all said in unison.

"You didn't know that?" She smiled. "The burning isn't in his head. It's not a figment of his imagination. It's real. His veins and skin feel like they're scorching. The cold water will help soothe it some. You know like when you have a fever..." She shrugged.

I looked at her. Why in hell didn't we think of that before? It seemed so simple a solution. So...logical.

She laughed.

"You guys over think everything," she said. "If somethings hot, you try and cool it down, right?

"Right." I agreed.

"By the way, it will only work through the first half of the change. Once his skin changes, the water will do very little to comfort him. He'll have to tough it out then. But Colin's a fighter, he'll be just fine." She said in her southern drawl.

I heard the tub come on upstairs.

"I guess Carlisle heard you." I gestured up the stairs and she started toward them again.

I grabbed her arm.

"Skye, Dad and Rose will handle it. You can't go up there."

"Why not?" She placed her hands on her lovely hips.

"You know why? I can't have you around a newborn."

"Oh stop it Eddie, it'll be days before he wakes up."

"No, love, absolutely not. Besides I need you to be home in case the cops, hospital, or his parents call the house instead of my cell phone."

"Edward…"

"Please, baby. Take the kids back home and put them back to bed. I'll see you in a few."

"I assume this means we're not going to Louisiana in the morning?"

I pulled her to me.

"Love, I really need to be here for him. I'm the one who changed him. He's my responsibility."

"Shhh… I know. I was just confirming is all." She stroked my face.

"Thank you." I bent over and kissed her.

"Umm humm…" she hummed running her fingers through my hair.

"We're still going. I promise. It'll just be a little later than we expected." I whispered under my breath against her mouth.

"You bet your ass we are." She swatted my behind. "You hurry on home."

"I will." I kissed her neck. "Let me walk you out."

Jazz and Em followed us to the car and put my sleeping babies back in. I nodded my thanks to them and they left us outside in the driveway. It was unseasonably warm out tonight.

"You going to be okay getting them back to bed. I can ride home with you and run back," I said as she put Stevie in his car seat.

"No, I got them in the car. I can get them out. It's okay."

"Alright." I kissed her then open the door.

She sat down, scooped her legs in and started the vehicle.

"Ice, use plenty of ice too."

I nodded then watched her roll away before turning and running back into the house.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

When I woke the next morning Eddie was there, in bed with me, just as he promised. I rolled into his side and kissed his chest.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I groaned.

"You're still sleepy. Rest. I'll get the kids when they wake up." He stroked my hair.

"Etienne…"

"I'll give him a bottle."

I nodded and closed my eyes again.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

I woke to the sound of the kids fighting and Eddie calmly but firmly chastising them. I sat up and the entire front of my shirt and pillow were soaked. I slowly peeled the stickiness from my skin then took it off. After changing the sheets on the bed; I hopped in the shower.

"I could help you with that you know." Eddie appeared out of nowhere, smiling, with Stevie in his arms.

"I'm sure you could." I winked and held my hands out for Stevie.

I sat on the bed and pulled him close to me. He quickly latched on and sucked eagerly. I smiled down at him and pushed his constantly growing hair back.

"He needs a haircut. And so do the twins," I said.

"I'll get Rose to do it later."

"So, any idea of when we'll be moving now?" I asked.

He sat next to me.

"I'm not sure but I'm hoping we can move in a few months. If I can get Colin to control his blood lust by then we could just take him with us to Louisiana. I was thinking he could stay in your cabin until he and I feel totally confident with his control."

"Eddie, you can't stick him out there in the bayou by himself." I shook my head.

"Why, there's no one around? It's completely secluded and therefore safe."

"But he'll be lonely out there by himself. It's going to be hard enough for him dealing with the change."

"Colin will be fine. He's strong, and has a strong mind. He'll understand my concerns."

"I know that, but…"

"I don't have any other options right now, Skye. He's my responsibility. I'm his sire. I did this to him and I owe him at least this much. But I can't and won't take chances with you and the kids." He looked at Stevie.

"I know Eddie, but…"

He interrupted again.

"Let's just hope he comes around quickly. Okay?"

I nodded knowing this would get me nowhere. At least he hadn't completely given up on New Orleans. At least he still wanted to keep his promise and take me home. I leaned into him and he kissed the top of my head. I sighed contentedly and he laughed. He didn't know that it was those little intimate gestures that made me fall in love with him more and more everyday.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

It was around noon when I received 'the call' from Colin's mother. She was crying hysterically and it hurt me to hear her pain. I soothed her the best I could and got the information for Colin's funeral.

When Rose got to the house to trim the boys hair, I left and went to check on Colin. The cold water, surprisingly, was helping. He was more comfortable and didn't thrash as much. That was good because it gave us all a break. Day one had passed without much incident.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

I kissed Skye and pulled her to me.

"I'll see you later."

She nodded and smoothed my shirt against my chest.

"C, should be waking up today and I want to be there when he opens his eyes." I told her as she fixed my collar.

"I know you do but I'm sure his dad appreciates you coming to help with things. I hope his mother comes around."

"Me too. But it could take a while. Colin was her only child."

"I understand what she's going through. It's a terrible feeling losing a child...or thinking that you might."

I hugged her. I hated when she thought about EJ's kidnapping. I hated it even more that I couldn't take it back.

"Shhh…" I pulled her face to look up at mine. "Never again. You're safe now." I kissed her lips and she nodded.

"I know…" she whispered.

"Okay." I kissed her again. "I have to go. I'll call you when I'm on my way to mom and dad's."

She nodded and I kissed the kids as I heading for the door.

0~~~~~~~~~0

As I drove to the funeral home to meet Mr. Williamsen I thought about Colin. Did I do the right thing by changing him? Would he regret it once he woke up? Surely he would miss his parents and human life.

I let out a frustrated growl. I guess the little bit of peace I'd had was over. Things had been going too good for me, and I was sure that my seven year hiatus was coming to an end.

I rolled my eyes.

Not only did I have Colin's change to worry about, but the fact that I had to change him at all was haunting me. Someone, or better yet, something, had run him off the road. A non human something. Which causes me to believe that this wasn't a random incident. And Colin wasn't the only human with whom we interacted, but he was definitely the closest. The closest since Bella as a matter of fact. He was practically family and I couldn't shake the feeling that his closeness to us was why he was hurt. As a matter of fact, I was sure of it. But they couldn't know that he knew about us already. Hell, he just found out the day before.

As I pulled up to the funeral home, I spotted Colin's dad waiting out front for me. I parked quickly and got out. As I walked toward him he smiled weakly. He was thinking how good a friend I had been to Colin and was so grateful that he didn't have to do this alone. Then I saw the images of Colin's mother in his memories and felt my entire mood shift in that second. Their grief hit me so hard that I had to stop because I suddenly felt paralyzed. I may have 'saved' Colin from his untimely death but I hadn't saved his parents from it. I closed my eyes and tried to shake it off.

When I opened my eyes Mr. Williamsen was standing before me.

"I'm sorry…" I tried to explain away my moment of weakness.

He wrapped his arm around me.

"It's okay, son. We'll get through this… All of us." He hugged me and I nodded accepting his embrace.

"Thank you for coming," he said.

"Of course… You're welcome," I said letting him go.

He took a deep breath and pat my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

By the time we had finished finalizing everything I was mentally, emotionally and surprisingly, physically exhausted. My own feelings, thoughts, and worries combined with his, were just too much. I was glad to be leaving. And as I pulled away from the funeral home I made a personal vow to never change another human with family of any kind. Everyone involved got hurt. No one was left unscathed. Including me.

As I pulled up to house I realized that there was a lot of commotion going on. Colin was waking up. I had made it just in time. As I made it to the top of the driveway I saw the Hummer and felt my anger coming to a head.

"Fuck!" I growled. Why can't that woman ever follow directions?

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. As I turned around I found Jazz standing in front of me. I jumped back and grasp my chest.

"Damn it, Jazz! You're as bad as Eddie with the ninja shit. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I shouldn't be able to sneak up on a mind reader at all. Now what are you doing here? Do you like pissing Ed off?"

I rolled my eyes as I opened the backdoor for the kids. They jumped out and started to run toward the house. Jazz let out a loud whistle and they all froze in place.

"Now that's a neat trick. Can you teach me that?" I smiled at him.

"Yep, but not today," he said opening the door for me. I looked at the seat then at him. "Get in, Angel."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Damn it, woman! Get in the car!" He growled.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to me.

"No, I can handle myself." I kissed his cheek and tried to step around him. He blocked me.

"I know that, but I have a hellva lot more experience than you with newborns, and they are unpredictable when they first wake up. I just think you need to give us a few days with him to see where he's at." He pinned me between his arms to the car to prevent my escape.

"Hell Jazz, you're getting as bad as Eddie." I looked up at him.

"Please…you know that's not true. But I have to agree that you and the kids shouldn't be around Colin when he wakes up. It could be dangerous. And I know you can handle yourself, but he will be very fast and very strong, Angel. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I am asking you. Please. For me. I like C, and I'd really hate to have to kill him…again." He smiled.

I smiled back and looked into his eyes. They seemed to know no depths. They were, as usual, completely open to me and I couldn't turn away. His hand went for my cheek but pulled away, as Etienne started to squirmed in his car seat. I turned to take him out hoping that I had managed to block the feelings that I felt.

"We'll stay outside, on the back porch, because I want to be here when he wakes. That's my final offer. Take it or leave it."

"Damn it! Fine! But stay on your shit, Angel. He'll still be able to smell you guys down here."

"I know. I will," I said as I lifted Etienne out his seat.

"_Alright..." _he said in his head as he closed the distance between us.

I turned quickly to find him way too close. He looked into my eyes and then at my lips. I swallowed roughly and began to feel a little warm. He smiled deviously. I swear I hated his gift.

Etienne squirmed drawing both our attention and breaking the moment. I looked down and he raised his head looking at the kids who were all watching him.

"Okay, kids, you heard your mama. In the back, and stay on the property!" He yelled as they scrambled off.

He smiled and took Stevie from me. "Come on."

I shook my head and followed him. What was I going to do with him?

0~~~~~~~~~~0

I was sitting on the back steps watching Stevie waddle around and Jazz and Em tossing a football with the twins and Lisette when I saw Alice's vision of Colin waking up and growling at everyone. I stood up.

"I think you guys need to get upstairs. Colin's waking up."

Em and Jazz ran toward the house and I tried to follow.

"Stay here, Angel," Jazz said as Em ran into the house.

"Jazz…"

"No, you have to stay. I mean it."

I pouted like a big baby and flopped in the lounge chair.

"Fine." I growled through gritted teeth.

He took off up the stairs.

I could hear them talking and waiting. They were waiting for him to open his eyes. His heart had already stopped. Then it was quiet. Too quiet. I went into the yard.

"JR, EJ, watch your brother and sister."

"Okay, mom," JR said as I handed him the baby. "Come here, Stevie." He smiled and kissed his cheek.

I headed into the house. When I got to the stairs the growling began and Eddie flew in the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at me.

I turned quickly to face him.

"Hi, Eddie." I smiled.

"Don't 'Hi, Eddie' me. Why are you here? I told you to stay home. And where are my children?"

"Out back playing."

"Out back? You left Etienne out back?"

"JR has him. Don't worry, they're fine. I'm watching them." I pointed to my head.

"Well you need to go and join th..." he started, but then a loud crash came from up the stairs.

We both turned toward the sound. Eddie closed his eyes and a string of profanities flew from his mouth as the commotion got closer.

"Fuck! Get ready." He warned pushing me behind him.

"What? Get ready for…" before I could finish I tuned my mind into the quick approaching figure.

"Oh shit!" I panicked.

"Focus baby! And stop him so I don't have to!" He crouched down in front of me.

"Ummm okay… I'll try," I said as Colin flew down the stairs toward me.

He was so fast. I could barely see him, let alone focus enough on him, to stop him.

"He's so fast!" I yelled and moved from behind Eddie as Colin headed right for him to get to me.

Eddie braced himself for the impact that never happened. Colin completely dodged him and came right at me. I was in shock at his speed. I had never met anyone faster than Eddie.

I held my hands up in self defense and pushed back with my mind. Colin and Edward went flying into the wall because he had jumped in front of me to stop Colin.

"Oh god, Edward!" I yelled without taking my eyes off Colin, who was not giving up. I watched him crouch, growl, then lunge at me again.

By this time Jazz and Em were on either side of him and they lunged when he did.

"Oh hell…" I growled and pushed everyone back from me. They all went flying to different corners of the room.

Colin flew back hard into dining room table splintering it into pieces. But before I could blink, he was back up and growling.

What the hell was his problem?

Thankfully, this time he was a little disoriented and swaying on his feet. It didn't last long but I used the brief moment to get to him. I shook my head bewildered as I moved him off the ground quickly. He floated toward the ceiling still trying to run at me.

Eddie flit to me quickly. I turned into his arms and he held me tight.

"You alright?" He asked as he checked me over.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Are you okay? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to… You jumped right in front of me…" I babbled on.

"Skye…"

"Oh god! Did I hurt you?" I asked nervously.

"Skye, I'm fine."

"Edward…"

He stroked my chin.

"Mon amour, I'm fine. Really."

I nodded again and turned toward the others. "Sorry guys. I couldn't get a lock on him. He's so fast. I had to hit all of you."

"It's alright. We know," Jazz said shaking plaster out his hair.

"Damn sis, remind me never to never piss you off." Em smiled brushing the drywall from his shoulder.

"What are we going to do about him?" Jazz asked looking up.

"What's his deal anyway? Did something go wrong during the transformation? My aunt was nothing like this when she woke up," I said looking at him too.

Edward looked at me. "Didn't you read his thoughts?"

"They don't make sense. They're all jumbled and focused on me."

"Lei e il tuo cantante," Eddie said looking at Colin.

"She's your singer?" I translated quickly.

"No way!" Em shouted.

Then I realized what I said. "Oh god...Edward?" I looked at him and his face was in despair.

"You're his singer." He shook his head in defeat. "Can't I fucking do anything right?"

"Edward, it's not your fault."

"No. I guess it was someone else who changed my best friend into a bloodsucking vampire that wants to kill my wife."

"Edward, you couldn't have known. And maybe you're reading him wrong. I mean, I have venom in my blood. It usually isn't very appealing to vamps."

"Man, what are the odds that this could happen? It's crazy." Em agreed.

Eddie shook his head. "No, it's just how my life is going right now, Em. Everything's going to hell." He looked at me. "I'm not wrong. I wish I were. But I've been where he's at. I know these thoughts he's having." He pulled me close to him. "You need to leave. Right now."

"Edward…"

"Angelique, I mean it. He'll calm down once you're gone. I need to talk to him. And he needs to hunt." He kissed me. "Please, go home. I need you safe." He stroked my hair. "I'll be there within the hour. I promise."

"And what about him?" I gestured to the floating vamp.

"Em and I will get the kids ready and in the car. Then we'll come back and hold him until you're gone."

"Oh god, the kids? Does he want them too?" Rose asked.

"No, too much of me in them. Their blood doesn't even appeal to him," Eddie said looking down.

Rose seemed relieved at his answer. As did everyone else. Eddie and Em left the room and went out back to gather the children.

"Mom, I'm sorry about the walls and the table. We'll have it fixed and..."

"Skye, it's okay honey. It'll be fixed by tomorrow morning. And I can find another…"

"Antique, Victorian, cherry wood dining table? Not likely." I closed my eyes feeling really bad.

"It's okay. Alice and Rose will help me shop for one on the internet. We'll find something similar." She hugged me.

Eddie came back into the house and walked up to Colin.

"C, I'm going to have Skye let you down. But Em and Jazz are going to hold onto you."

Colin took his eyes off of me and looked at Edward.

"Edward?" he said. Realization dawning on his face.

"Yeah, C, it's me."

"Oh shit! Ed, I'm sorry man! I didn't mean to…" he apologized.

"I know you didn't…"

"I always thought she smelled really nice. But now...now she smells like heaven."

"I know she does."

"God, do we all smell like that you guys?" he asked.

"No, she's your singer." Eddie sighed.

"My what?"

"I'll explain everything after I get Skye and the kids off."

"Guess we're going to have that talk sooner than we thought."

"Yes, it would seem so," Eddie said.

He nodded and Eddie came to me.

"Alright Skye, let him down."

I did and Jazz and Em grabbed his arms and took him out the house. He didn't struggle, much. He let them pull him away. As Edward walked me to the Hummer I read his thoughts. He was very upset. With me, for not listening. With Colin, for coming after me. With himself, for creating the situation. And with the entire situation in itself.

I stopped walking and faced him. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Yes, you should be," he said.

"And I'm sorry that I'm Colin's singer. But it isn't your fault. You didn't know it would happen this way." I stroked his face. "He'll learn, just like you did with Bella to resist me. Who could be a better teacher at that than you?"

"We can't stay here now. And he can't come with us to New Orleans with us. Not until he can control himself around you. I won't risk you. I love you too much."

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted him with us. It'll just take a little longer now. Everything will work out. You'll see." I took his hand.

He carefully pressed me against the trunk of the Hummer. "This is why I love you. You're such an optimist..."

I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"You think you can work some of your magic on me tonight?" He smiled crookedly.

"Are you sure, Eddie?"

He kissed my mouth. His hands gripping my ass as he pressed his cock harder into my belly.

"_Yes, I'm sure. I need you to help me come down from the day. It has been a long one. Can you do that?"_

"I can," I said breathlessly.

"Good girl." He swat my ass and smiled. "See you in about an hour."

I nodded and sat in the car, heart racing. He shut the door and smirked as I pulled out.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

An: Hope you enjoy the chapter and review it. It's hard work writing this stuff...show me some love. Let me know you appreciate it. ~smooches~ LRC.


	10. New Orleans

**I forgot this on previous chapters, but ya'll know i don't own anything Twilight... Just my crazy story ideas. Thanks for reading... ~smooches~ LRC**

**10. New Orleans**

Edward

I went around to the back of the house and caught up with Colin, Em and Jazz. They were just beyond the property line waiting for me.

"Is Angel alright?" Jazz asked as I slowed down to a walk.

"Yeah, you know how she is. She's…resilient. She's more concerned that she hurt us actually."

Em laughed. "Resilient? Skye's one of the toughest chicks I know. And that's saying a lot considering she's human."

"What can I say? I like strong women." I shrugged.

"Wait…that was her that just threw everyone through the wall with nothing but a hand gesture?" Colin asked.

We all looked at him. He seemed very coherent now.

"Yes, that was her that did that. And she did it with her mind. Not her hand. She's telekinetic." I confirmed.

"Telekinetic? I thought that was something that only happened on really bad horror movies." He shook his head. "I think it's time we had that talk, Ed. Because where I come from that's not normal human behavior."

"I told you before that Skye was mostly human, not all human."

"I think I remember that."

"Yes, well Skye's a special human. She's a hybrid."

"A what?" He asked.

"A human hybrid. A human with vampire DNA. "

"Vampire's have DNA?"

"Yes, it's carried in our venom. Do you remember what I told you about our venom?" I explained.

"Yes, it's like your blood or something, right?"

"Yes, so our genetic code is carried in it just as it would be in blood, saliva and semen." I smiled impressed with the amount of information he had retained.

"So how did she get vampire DNA? Did someone bite or inject her? And if so how is she still partly human?"

The guys laughed.

"Well Edward has been known to inject her on many occasions. That's how the twins, Lisette and Etienne got here." Em laughed.

I slapped the back of his head. "Shut up! You are not funny and I'm trying to explain things to him."

Colin looked at Em then me.

"He's kidding. You can't get vamp DNA that way. You have to be born with it, because typically if you're bitten or injected with venom you will change. Skye was born to a vampire hybrid and his human wife. Her father is half human and half vampire like my daughter Nessie."

"Nessie's your daughter? I thought she was your cousin." He stopped walking.

"No, she's my daughter with my first wife," I said and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I lied, but it's a necessary evil I'm afraid. It's a big part of the new life you've chosen for yourself."

I hated how true that was. But it was what it was.

"There's so much to process. How come you never told me you were married before Skye?" He looked stumped.

I chuckled.

"For the same reason I didn't tell you that Nessie was my child. It wouldn't have made sense to you. I look too young and it would've cause too much curiosity on your part." I touched his shoulder. "C, there's a lot that you don't know. There are a lot of secrets that come with this life. I couldn't tell you before, but it's all things that I must share with you now."

"_What have I gotten myself into." _He thought.

"It's a little too late to worry about that isn't it?"

"What? Worry about what?"

"What you've gotten yourself into. You're up to your neck in this now and there's no going back." I told him.

He turned to me and blinked.

"How in the hell…?"

"I read minds. So does Skye by the way."

"Read minds?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't figure that out too."

"I guess I'm not as observant as I thought I was." He rubbed his chin. Something he did as a human when he was thinking. It was good to see that he maintained some of his humanity as well.

"I don't know, I think you did pretty good putting the pieces together. Our gifts are harder to spot sometimes."

"What do you mean by gifts?" he asked.

"Well, sometimes after a human is changed, they develop gifts because the venom has a way of heightening natural and physical abilities, and or personality traits. So if you had something that made you stand out as a human, like a great personality, or even if you were just sensitive to others feelings, it sometimes becomes more when you cross over.

"Jazz for instance is an empath. He can control, project and interpret emotions. Alice can see the future. Skye's brother can see the past and the future. Nessie can project pictures, and thoughts into someone's head with skin contact. The twins are telekinetic like Skye. And they have a psychic link between them that grows stronger daily. Lisette has the power to…borrow anothers gifts when she touches them. And all my children have the natural ability to block someone from reading or entering their heads. They get it from their mothers."

"And the baby?" he asked.

"He's still too young to tell. Other than the blocking we haven't noticed anything. He may never develop a gift. Not everyone does."

"Will I have a 'gift'?"

"Well your fast as hell," Em said. "But you may get that from Edward."

I nodded in agreement.

"From Edward?" He looked confused.

"It's my venom that runs in your veins now. You may 'inherit' some of my traits. For example, I think that all of us changed by Carlisle have inherited some of his compassion."

"So you're fast?" He asked smiling.

"The fastest I've ever seen." Jazz smiled. "Until now that is."

"He's still a newborn. He's going to be faster until he burns through the lingering blood." I shook my head.

"I don't know, Ed. You may have some competition." Em teased.

"Yeah, well we'll see. And we'll have to wait and see if any other 'gifts' present themselves." I smirked at Colin. "And what I told you about the kids gifts is a secret. No one can know what they are capable of."

"Are they in danger or something?"

"Not now, no, but that's only because we've managed to keep their gifts a secret. You should know that my children are special even amongst our kind. They are a rarity."

"Why is that?"

"Because they are hybrids. Not many vampires possess the ability to mate with a human. That can present a challenge for some of us and it can be very dangerous to the human."

"But it isn't for you?" he asked.

"No, not for me." I grinned then became serious.

"You see, Skye and I both have powerful gifts that we've passed to our children in one form or another. If word got out about what my kids could do other vamps may try to get to them. They'll try to use them or their powers against us or others. It's a constant job trying to protect them until they can protect themselves. But I do it because they are my life and I love them. They come from me. The best part of me. And I would kill anyone or anything that dared harm them."

I sighed.

"I know that this world that I've brought them into is a dangerous one. But I'm trying to make up for that by giving them the most normal childhood I can. Sometimes I think that I'm being delusional. Because can I really give them that being what I am? Who I am?"

"Of course you can. You're a great dad, Ed." Em slapped my shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'm worried for their safety. The council was a little too interested in them at the last meeting."

"Dad told us. But don't worry. You know that we're not going to let anything happen to those kids. We love them too." Jazz assured me.

"I know you do and thanks."

"Okay, what's a Council?" Colin asked and I explained.

"So they're basically our government? Elected officials?" He questioned.

"Umm…yeah. Something like that."

"And you and the doc are on the Council?"

"Yes. And they're not gonna to be happy when they find out about you." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Why?"

"Because they're already leery of how big our family is. It scares them. We're the biggest coven since the old regime. Who were power hungry vultures and cut down anyone who got in their way."

"What happened to them?" Colin asked, intrigued.

"We killed them. They're the ones that took my first wife away from me. They killed her."

"Damn Ed, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but it was a long time ago and Skye's been my heaven sent. She's helped me get over it."

"I just bet she has." He smirked and Jazz and Em laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "You're gonna fit in perfectly with this family."

"I hope so."

I shook my head.

"So why'd you call Skye my singer?" he asked.

I groaned and began the story.

I explained the call of human blood and why Skye's, as his singer, was ten times more tempting. I told him how hard he would have to work to get use to her scent. I explained our 'vegetarian' lifestyle and made sure that he understood that if he wanted to stay with us, he would have to live it as well.

He of course wanted to stay with us and agreed to live as we did. He apologized for attacking Skye over and over again. Even after I explained to him that I understood better than he could imagine what he was going through and that the best way for him to make it up to me would be to get over the blood lust he felt for my wife.

We showed him how and what we hunted and told him to stay full until he could control himself better. We explained why it would be easier and that he would adjust to the diet faster if he did. We also taught him how to dispose of the carcasses.

We were headed back when he was getting ready to apologize for Skye again. But before he could I held up my hand.

"Colin, if you say 'sorry' one more time…" I warned.

He laughed.

"Okay…alright… So when does my training start, grasshopper?"

"What do you mean? It has already."

"I mean being around Skye."

I stopped walking. "Oh, you got a long time before you get there, C. I can't have you biting my wife. Conquer regular humans first. Then we'll talk."

He looked at me.

"I will, and then I'm coming to New Orleans to stay with you guys."

I looked at him and started walking slowly toward the house again.

"What? I know that you're planning to leave by the end of the week. And it's cool. I'll stay with your family until I'm ready. I don't want to hurt her either."

"I didn't mean for this to go down like this. I mean what are the damn odds of Skye being your singer. I really want to stay. I feel like I should stay. But I can't keep her here and I can't send her to New Orleans alone."

"It's okay. I understand that she's your first priority. She should be."

I nodded.

"How did you know that I'd decided to leave by the end of the week?" I asked as we neared the clearing.

He shrugged. "I just knew."

I eyed him curiously. Could he read minds and not know that that's what he was doing?

"Do you just know things with them too?" I gestured to Em and Jazz trying to feel him out.

"No, just you," he said.

"Huh, that's interesting."

"Is it?" He looked around.

We all nodded.

"Think it's a gift?" he asked smiling.

"I don't think so. I think that you're just more in tuned to me."

"Cause you're the one who made me?"

"Yeah," I said looking far off.

"Hey," he said grasping my shoulder. "I asked for this, and so far I have no regrets. I don't want you to have any either."

I nodded. "That's easier said than done."

We were all quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Okay… So now what?"

I looked at his blood splatter clothing.

"Now you take a shower and I go home to my wife. If you have questions, ask them, or call me. I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Why are you coming so late?"

"Umm…well…your funeral's tomorrow." I looked at his face.

"Oh…" he fiddled. "You…you think I could go?"

"No. It's far too dangerous for you to be there around humans. If you attacked someone, or heaven forbid, someone recognized you. No…it's too much trouble.

"We vamps have rules. Which I kinda of explained before. But our most important, and most enforced ;aw by the council is, 'Keep the secret'. No one can know what you are so your parents have to believe that you're dead." I watched his face drop. "C, I'm sorry. I tried to explain this to you…"

"No, I understand," he said. "It's just…it's going to be hard."

"I know. But once you get use to the smell of blood you can watch them. From a distance of course…"

He nodded and I slapped his back. The sound reverberated through the trees and the forest went silent.

"So, let's just see how fast you really are?" I smiled and so did he. We took off running toward the house.

"Holy shit!" Em yelled as we flew past him and Jazz. "Hand him his ass, C!"

I held up the finger but didn't break my stride.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

It was well after dinner when I heard Eddie's car pull up. The kids had just settled into bed, and as I searched each room in my head I found that three were down, and only EJ was still awake. He was drifting in and out however and I knew it wouldn't be long before he too was asleep.

I was sitting at the vanity brushing and fingering through the loose, wet coils of my hair when he entered the room. The water running down the back of my nightie was chilling my skin. I quickly twisted my hair in the towel again and began to twine it in a tight bun on top of my head.

"_Leave it down." _The order came as I looked into the mirror.

"_But it will be a wild mess by morning." _

"_I like it like that." _Came his reply.

I smiled and let the end of my hair go. It fell heavily on my back still twisted tightly like a thick rope. I stood up and shook it out. Then fingered through it again to loosen the curls. As I turned to go to the bed he emerged from the shadows.

I looked up at him and he smiled that crooked half smile I loved so much. I winked at him and he swept me off my feet and into his arms quickly.

He walked slowly to bed and lay me across it with my head toward the center and my bottom on the edge. I sat up on my elbows so I could see him.

"You look beautiful as always but you really didn't have to put on all these clothes." He kissed my lips softly.

"All what clothes? I only have on a nightie." And I did. I was completely naked under the silky fabric.

He nodded in agreement, "And that's too much."

He kissed my shoulder as he slid the strap down. His hair caressed my lips, tickling them as he kissed his way to the other shoulder. God he smelled good. I hated that he could hunt and run around all day and still smell like heaven. When I felt his cool lips and tongue tracing the outer rim of my nipple I completely forgot to care how it was possible.

I ran my hands through his thick hair and watched as the silky strands swallowed my fingers. My red fingernails disappearing in the masses.

"Umm…Edward..." I moaned as he took the now perky tip in his mouth.

He sucked with enthusiasm while his tongue flickered over the very sensitive bud.

"Oh god…" I tried not to fall back on the bed. I wanted to watch him.

I caressed his lower cheek and his eyes looked up. I mouthed 'I love you', and his eyes smiled.

"_I love you too, Angelique," _he said in his head before devouring my other breast.

Slowly, he made his way down my ribs and over my stomach. He only stopped his kisses when he reached what he sought. The sweet, wetness between my thighs.

He literally hummed as he kiss and licked my pussy. When I was close to my release, my legs began to tremble. Edward gripped my hips, pulling me into his face. He knew that his slow seduction had paid off. I was going to cum, and cum hard, and he wanted the reward for all his hard work.

I couldn't help falling back on the bed as the warmth spread through me.

"Oh god… Yes, Edward!" I choked out and my hands fisted his hair. "Jesus Christ…don't stop!"

I felt him smile against my skin. He loved it when I started calling on the higher ups during sex. My accent got heavier and I sounded like the backwoods, bayou girl that I was. For some reason it turned him on.

I closed my eyes and shot into a half seated position as I came, panting, yelping and humming. It was magnificent. The heat engulfed my body, and I was tingling all over, but especially between my legs. My pussy and I were singing a sweet song, and it was just for Edward.

The white light behind my eyes intensified when he took my clit between his lips and sucked roughly.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as quietly as I could, as I came again.

I felt and heard Edward lapping at me. He himself humming. He gotten what he wanted. He always did.

"You taste so sweet. I can never get enough of you." He kissed my inner thigh and I moaned my thanks, not fully aware of myself yet.

I tried to open my eyes and decided I needed a little more time. But that wasn't going to happen. I felt my legs being spread apart and Edward's cool hardness being stroked over my super sensitive clit. Before I could gather myself he was inside of me, long and thick, and giving me the ride of my life.

I opened my eyes and he smiled apologetically. "I couldn't wait, mon amour. I had to have you." He leaned into me and whispered in my ear.

"Shhh…" I took his face in my hands as he pushed us to the middle of the bed. "Take what you need, Edward. I'm yours."

"Yes…" he grunted as he pushed into me deeply causing me to gasp and scratch at his back, "…you are."

And I was. And as Edward staked his claim beautifully, passionately, over me again and again I felt tears rolling into my hair. There would never be another for me…ever.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

I woke that morning wrapped in a sheet and Edward arms. He was pressed into my back and breathing slow and even. If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was sleeping. I opened my eyes and smiled before turning to face him.

He looked like a child at peace with his baby face and tousled hair. His eyes, heavily lashed, were closed, and his lips were pink and pouted. At times like this I could see every bit of the seventeen year old boy that he was when he was changed.

"I'm not a boy anymore. I've lived too long…seen too much," he said without opening his eyes.

I kissed his nose and pressed my body into his. He wrapped his arm around me and caressed my behind.

"This I know." I teased running my hand down his chest, over his stomach, and under the sheet. He hissed and pulled me closer when I began to stroke him.

"We got about thirty minutes before the kids get up." He opened one eye to look at me.

"That'll have to do then." I smiled devilishly.

He closed his eye and turned on his back bringing me with him. I settled myself on top of him and he squeezed my hips. I started to breath deeper when I palmed and guided him into me.

I rode him hard and fast. We didn't have time for slow and sweet in the mornings. And just as Edward was cumming I heard JR and Lisette making their way down the stairs. I lay my body across his and sighed in contentment.

"I… I know I've said this before…but you…are amazing," he said into my hair while trying to slow his breathing. It always baffled me how he could run like the wind and never struggle for air but would become winded when we made love.

"I've often wondered that myself." He joked. "But I don't think it has anything to do with the physicality of act itself. I think it has more to do with my body and brain's response to being with you, inside of you, and the ultimate satisfaction I receive for doing so."

I laughed.

"You make it sound so scientific. Can't you just say that despite being a big, strong vamp you are very much a man when you I make you cum?" I winked as I ran my finger through the muscular line that divided his torso bilaterally.

He smiled deviously and grabbed my hand before I could put it between us.

"Yes, I can admit that." He said pulling me down.

"Good," I licked his lips, "Now I'm going to take a shower so I can start breakfast." I told him as I lifted myself off of him.

He growled when he slid from my body. "Ummm… Tease."

I laughed. "I'm so not a tease!"

He slapped my ass. "Oh yes you are. You tease me just by walking the way you do. But I think you know that."

"How do I walk?" I laughed.

"You know how you walk. You throw that ass of yours better than anyone I've ever seen."

I laughed louder and walked toward the bathroom with a little extra twist to my hips before tossing my hair.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Edward was out of the bed and behind me in a flash. I laughed and sprint to the shower with him on my heels, so the hot water wasn't the only thing steaming up the bathroom that morning.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

"So after you guys finish eating you need to take baths and get dressed." I told the kids as they ate. "I'll sit your clothes on your beds for you."

"Do we have to go to the funeral?" JR asked. "It's not like Colin is really dead."

I looked at Eddie.

"No, you don't have to go. I can see if Mama Esme will watch you guys," he said.

"He is dead," Lisette said. "He's a vamp isn't he?"

"Liz, he's not dead. We're vamps and we're not dead, are we? Dad's a vamp and he's not dead." EJ shook his head at her.

"That's different and you know it. We're different. And daddy is dead." She exclaimed and I saw Eddie tense.

"He's not dead. He's standing right there…cooking breakfast. And dead men can't cook or make babies. Right, dad?" EJ asked waiting for Eddie to respond.

Then JR and Lisette turned to him too, waiting.

"Umm…well…I think you're both right. In a sense. I'm not technically dead or I wouldn't be standing here in front of you and I couldn't have made you with your mother. EJ's right, dead men don't cook or reproduce. But my heart doesn't beat and I guess that clinically means I'm dead…although everything else works properly."

I smiled.

"_You can say that again. Everything else works perfectly."_

Eddie looked at me and smiled at my lewd comment. I raised my brow and winked at him.

"So I'd have to say that I'm somewhere in between. Or that we need to redefine the medical terminology on what makes a person deceased."

The kids considered this and I smirked at Edward.

"_Good answer." _I replied in my head.

"_Thanks."_

"Guys, this isn't about whether Colin is really dead or not. It's about saying goodbye to his old life or life as we've all known it to be for him. It's about paying your respects because to his human family and friends this is the last time they get to say goodbye. You understand what I'm trying to say?" I asked them and they all nodded. "And besides that, it would mean a lot to daddy to have us there. If for nothing but support."

They looked at each other.

"So, do I need to call mama Esme?" Eddie asked.

They all shook their heads and I smiled, proud of my children.

"Okay, go get dressed then."

They all excused themselves hugging us before they ran up the stairs. Eddie walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

I shook my head.

"I do. I love you, so much," he said.

I smiled and leaned against him.

"I know."

After a moment of silence he lifted my chin.

"So, you think that you can be ready by the end of the week?"

"For what?"

"New Orleans. We're leaving Friday."

I sat up and back and looked him in the eye.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Em and Rosie are coming down to help us get settled in, and to drive the Hummer. They're staying a week or two then going to London for a few weeks."

"But what about Colin? I thought you needed to stay."

"Jazz and Carlisle are going to help him. I'll come up to check on him, but my first priority is to you and the kids. And since he can't be around you..."

"I'll be fine." I interrupted.

"I know you will, but I won't. And he is already showing signs of tremendous restraint. I just don't want you to be a temptation for him. I don't want to do that to him, and I don't want to have to hurt him. You know how I am. I'll go insane with worry over your protection. So it's better to remove you from the entire situation."

I nodded. I wouldn't fight him on this. He knew what was best. My naivete and soft heart had got me in trouble once before when I didn't listen to him.

Seeing where my thoughts were headed he said, "Skye, Colin is no Damien, but I'm happy to see that you trust my judgment."

"I do. I won't ever doubt you again when it comes to things like this. You were right about Damien, and you were right about it not being safe to be around Colin when he woke up. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

He pulled me up into his arms.

"Did hell just freeze over?" He asked and I slapped his chest.

"Stop…you win. You don't have to rub it in."

"Oh, but I do." He smiled. "I'm sending this one right to the memory banks so I can play it for you over and over again when you give me lip."

I laughed and pulled him by the shirt to me. Ours lips met and I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes. When I released him, he took Stevie from my arms and put him to his shoulder.

"I got him. You get ready."

"I can do…" I started, but he covered my lips with his finger.

"I know you can, but it takes you twice as long to get ready. So go on and I'll be in after I get him bathed and clothed."

"You sure?"

He kissed Etienne and held him up. "Tell your mama how much you love it when daddy gives you a bath." He cooed to the now smiling babe.

"Alright…alright…I'm going." I smiled and went to get dressed for the funeral.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

I absolutely abhorred funerals and Colin's was no different. The solemn environment was too much for me to bear and I couldn't wait to leave. Skye, reading my thoughts held my hand and kissed me often to help keep me grounded.

It was such a simple gesture of love but it meant the world to me. And it had everyone at the funeral thinking how lucky I was, and wishing they were in my shoes. To them we were the perfect family.

You had the wealthy, intelligent, talented husband; the lovely, smart, devoted wife, and our well manner, well behaved, handsome and gifted children were the icing on the proverbial cake. To them I had it all. And I guess I did because I couldn't remember a time when I was happier. But seeing it as others did, in their thoughts, made me proud and grateful for what I had. I'd been through so much and I didn't feel bad at all for finally having everything I'd ever dreamed of.

"Are we everything you've dreamed of?" Skye asked as we walked to the Hummer after the service.

"Yes, mon amour…everything and more," I said as I opened the car door for her.

"It makes me happy knowing I make you happy."

"You do. So very happy." I kissed her soft lips.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Between my visits to see Colin, my parents trying to spend every waking moment with the kids before we left, preparing for the flight to Louisiana and just everyday life at the Masen-Cullen house, the week had flown by. Before I had time to catch up and focus on what I needed to, we were pulling into the familiar circular driveway, and standing on the porch was the entire Moreau family.

The car stopped, PJ put it in park, and the doors flew open. The kids rushed the porch and were all caught and lifted by someone.

"Hey, you guys need slow down!" Skye yelled and shook her head.

I smiled as I took Stevie out his car seat. Some things would never change.

I helped Skye out, and then we walked to the porch together. As we ascended the stairs her father hugged her tightly and her tante, Claudette, took Etienne from my arms. She and Josephine, Skye's grandmother, cooed over him as they whisked him into the house.

"Angel, it's good to have you home." Her father smiled.

"It's good to be home, Daddy." She curled into his chest as he squeezed her.

"Edward, always good to see you, son." He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Pierre, you too."

"I'm glad you finally brought my baby home to me."

"It was time." I responded and he nodded in kind.

"I hear you're going into private practice," he said.

"Yes, slowing down a little bit. Isn't that the way you southerners do it?"

"Don't knock it, Yankee. It's true that slow and easy is a way of life down here, but you just might find it to your likin'. You're a family man Edward, and slow living will allow you time to enjoy them."

"Well that's what I'm hoping for." I confessed. "More time with my family. They're what's most important to me."

"I know." He released Skye after kissing her forehead.

Skye moved away from her father and came to me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me. She looked up at me and smiled.

"We're home." I whispered taking her head in my hands. It looked so small between my big hands.

"Yes we are." She cooed and grinned widely. I couldn't help but smile back.

I scooped her into my arms and she laughed.

"What are you doing, Eddie?"

"Carrying you over the threshold."

"Umm…I think we've been through this a few times now."

"Then once more won't hurt." I winked.

We entered the house and everything was uncovered and dust free. PJ and Indie had taken care of everything.

Skye looked at her brother and Indie. "You guys…" she sang, "…thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you can just settle in and relax." PJ smiled. "Mere, even cooked for you guys."

Skye sniffed the air.

"I thought I smelled jambalaya!" She tapped my shoulder, a signal for me to put her down. I did and she headed toward the kitchen.

Her grandmother already had the kids seated and was fixing them all plates.

"Smells good!" Skye praised.

"Thank you. Now have a seat." Her grandmother gestured to the table. "And welcome home, honey."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: So, they made it to New Orleans. Now they get to try and have a life of their own. Life is good, right? ... Come on. You guys know me. The fun is just beginning. The next chapter gets the party started. It's called Fever... Any guesses as to what that could mean? LOL;)


	11. Fever

**Here we go...**

**11. Fever**

Skye

The summer was slowly coming to an end, and I do mean slowly. In Louisiana, the summers seemed to drag on forever. The heat and humidity never willing to release it's hold well into October or November. It was the beginning of September but it still felt like July. Just plain hot and sticky. It seemed that we were in for what the northerners called an 'Indian summer' this year.

We had been here just three short months and it already felt like home again. It was like I'd never left. The bar was doing great. I kept all the staff that wished to stay on and work with me, only two chose not to. I also hired a manager to run the place when I couldn't be there.

His name was Remy, and he was a native of New Orleans as well. He also happened to be a vamp. And that of course didn't sit well with Eddie. He wasn't crazy about me associating myself with another vampire. But Remy was a sweet guy, and my grandfather knew him from way back when. He was also a 'vegetarian' like us. Which earned him a few brownie points with Eddie, but not many. He was just leery of any strange vamps being around me, and I didn't think that that was ever gonna change. It was just something I'd have to live with. He'd come around once he saw that Remy was no threat, and what a perfect choice he had been. Once he saw for himself how prosperous Remy would make Sid's, he would understand my reasons for choosing him.

In his day, Remy had run one of the most successful bar and high end brothels in the south. Everyone who was anyone in Louisiana back in the early 1900's knew Remy Rousseau. It was even rumored that a few American president's had partaken in the services he provided. He was known for his discretion, and being a smart and savvy businessman. All of which I was experiencing first hand. He was teaching me a lot. But like most unattached vampire men, Remy loved the ladies. He loved gambling too, which as it happens depleted his funds. More so the former than the latter, because he was a pretty decent poker player.

He was well over a hundred years old, and if I hadn't known him personally, I wouldn't have never guessed it. His mannerisms, clothing and sense of style were all current and up to date. He was like a chameleon adapting to it's environment. He was very up on what was hot with the youth of today, and that's another reason why I hired him.

He was expensive, but where else could I find someone that was connected to the new generation, with the values and morals of the old. He was perfect. I needed a manager and he needed the money. I did have to make it clear to him however that I was no Madame. I wanted none of his women frequenting my bar. I guess it was hard giving up all his old ways. But this was the 21st century, and that shit was illegal. It also drew too much attention.

Now on the flip side…

Eddie's practice was off to a slow start. I explained to him that people down here didn't like change. Most of us saw the same doctor from birth to death. We tended to stick with what and who we knew. And no one knew him. No one knew his mama and daddy. No one knew his siblings. And they hadn't watched him grow from a boy to a man. He was going to have to earn his position and their trust.

This wasn't the north. They didn't care how many degrees he had on his wall. They wanted to know if he came from a good family and if he was trustworthy. They were curious however and that helped. They wanted to know about the young, rich, handsome, big city, white doctor and his pretty mulatto wife and children. They wondered why he chose to leave Chicago (that was our new story) and settle down here. They wondered how he ended up with the strange, but pretty little backwoods bayou girl who sang like an angel.

Then of course there were the elder townies, who had heard the 'rumors' as children about my family, and that in itself was a issue. They knew something was 'off' about me, and even though they didn't know my true age, they knew that I was a child of the 'Hoodoo people' down yonder. But down here no one talked about that. At least not in public, or where they thought I could hear. They didn't know that I just picked it out their heads. No, most people minded their business when it came to me. They didn't want me to curse or jinx them. Which was the silliest thing I'd ever heard.

_Why would I waste a perfectly good potion on them. _I thought smiling.

You see down here people believed. Especially the elders. It was as much a part of the culture as Mardi Gras itself. They knew it wasn't some shit the movies made up. But that's also why they avoided it. That is of course until they needed one of us for something. Like a fortune told, a potion for a sick loved one, or help with fertility. They came for other reasons as well, darker ones, and there are those who dabble with the darker side of things, but I wasn't one of them. It was too hard to cross back over to the light if you stepped over that line. The demons seemed to follow you, unwilling to let you go once you've dealt with them.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

I was relaxing out back under a big oak tree, and reading a book on my new iPad while the kids swam in the newly finished pool. I'd finally convinced Eddie to add it, and the guest house to the property. He hadn't wanted to because he wanted to keep the mansion historical. But I needed water around me, and we had a big family. When they all came in town the mansion was crowded. So he finally relented, I knew he would, and let me put my pool and guest house out back. It was a little ways from the main house but still in walking distance. And there was a cute little cobblestone path that led to and from it.

"_Mama," _Stevie said softly pulling me from my serenity.

I looked up from my reading and notice that his skin was flushed brightly. I sat up and motioned for him to come to me. He toddled over and I held my arms open for him.

"What's wrong, baby? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked.

It wasn't impossible, because he was still just a baby, but unlikely that he had.

He shook his head and flopped into my lap like he was exhausted. Then lay his head on my chest and closed his eyes. I noticed that his skin was hotter than usual to the touch, and that even though he had just come out of the pool, he trunks were almost dry. I sat him up and lifted his chin.

"Etienne, sweetie, do you feel alright?" I tried not to look or sound panicked.

He shook his head slightly without opening up his eyes. I looked up at PJ and Jazz, who had stopped playing water volleyball with the kids to watch us. They could tell I was about to freak out. My baby was burning up and he was lethargic. He was sick. He shouldn't be sick.

"Calm down, Angel. He's just hot. Too much sun. Let him sit with you in the shade a spell and cool off," PJ said.

I nodded and tried to give him some of my lemonade but he pushed it away and nuzzled his head in my breasts. I stroked his wild hair back and kissed his forehead before standing.

"I'm going to take him in the house where it's cooler. Can you grab my stuff on the way in?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead. We'll get it."

I walked the path to the house quickly. I rubbed Stevie's back soothingly and told him I loved him. He snuggled closer. When we got into the house I went straight to the nursery bathroom and grabbed a thermometer. Then I sat on the edge of the tub with Stevie in my lap and ran a cool bath.

While I waited on the tub to fill I removed his clothes and took his temperature.

Our kids were roughly three quarters vampire, and because of that their natural body temperatures hovered around one hundred and four degrees. It was warmer than my one hundred, but cooler than Nessie and Jake's one hundred and eight.

One hundred and seven degrees. Now in a human child a few degrees was dangerous, but in a vamp it was worse. The main reason being that he shouldn't be running a fever at all. Hybrids didn't get sick. I was a human hybrid and I can't remember ever even having a cold. And the second, and perhaps most important reason, was the fact that venom was extremely flammable. And venom flowed in my baby's veins just as blood did. Now how flammable it was in hybrids I wasn't really sure, because bloods biggest component at its most basic level is water and that had to help. But I'd rather not find out at my baby's expense. I debated with myself over calling Eddie then decided to wait and see if the bath helped at all.

0~~~~~~~~~0

"Is that better?" I smiled as I cupped the cool water over his head.

He nodded and grabbed his toy boat off the side of the tub. I sat on the floor and watched him play for awhile feeling relieved. I had freaked out for nothing. PJ was right. He'd just had too much sun.

I laughed at myself as I washed him from head to toe.

I let the water drain then took him to the nursery to dressed him. I put him on nothing but bottoms and sat in the rocker to feed him. He turned nine months a few days ago and I wanted to start weaning him, but we'd had a rough afternoon and he needed the comfort.

I watched him and his beautiful blue eyes watched me. His tiny, but chubby little hand came to rest on my cheek and I couldn't help but kiss it. I grabbed his foot and lifted it to my lips planting a kiss on it. It made him smiled so I kissed it again.

"You like that, huh?" I laughed and tickled his toes. He smiled wider completely losing his suction. A mouth full of pearly white baby teeth showing.

"Do you know how freaking cute you are?" I smiled leaning over to kiss his forehead.

My smile faded.

It was hot again.

I sighed heavily. It was time to call Eddie.

After I punched in the number to his cell I pulled Etienne close.

"Hello, mon amour." His smooth voice caressed my ear.

"Edward, I need you to come home," I said in a rush.

"Why, love, is something wrong?" He sounded alert now.

"It's Etienne, he's sick. I think."

"Sick? Are you sure?"

"Well no, but he has a fever…and he's lethargic…and I'm really worried about him."

"Okay, okay, slow down and start at the beginning."

"Well, earlier he was in the pool playing with PJ, Jazz and the kids. He got out and came to me looking tired and barely moving. I noticed that he looked a little flush, and once he fell into my lap I felt how hot he was.

"PJ thought that maybe he'd had too much sun. So I brought him back to the house, gave him a cool bath and that seemed to help for awhile. But he feels hot again and I'm starting to think that it's something more."

"I sure PJ's right. It was probably too much sun. He is vampire and you know how the sun drains us."

"But the others are okay."

"They're older, love. He's just a baby."

"And the increase in temperature?"

"That is unusual…but it is hot today."

He had an excuse for everything.

"Edward, can you please just come home?"

"What was his temperature?" he asked.

"A hundred and seven."

"Really, that high?"

"Yes."

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Um…hold on a sec."

I went to the bathroom toting a nursing Stevie with me and grabbed the thermometer. I took his temp again. My heart began to race.

"It's…it's a hundred and nine!"

"I'm on my way."

"Edward… Edward?"

He had hung up.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward was home in less than ten minutes. He came straight to the nursery and stood in the doorway for just a second, watching as Etienne nursed.

"Well, I see he hasn't lost his appetite," he said softly.

"Edward, I'm scared."

He flit to me and crouched before us. He stroked Stevie's head then pulled me in for a kiss.

"I know, but he's eating so he can't be that sick."

Stevie opened his eyes and turned toward Edward. Edward smiled and held his hands out for him. Stevie reached for him.

"That's my boy. Come here, son. Let daddy have a look at you."

He stood up and took Stevie to the changing table. He checked him over thoroughly and took some blood. Then he picked him up, lay him against his chest and pat him on the back until he fell asleep.

Once he was out. He lay him in the crib.

"Baby, other than the temperature increase, I don't see anything wrong with him," he said taking my hand.

"Edward, something is wrong…" I started.

"Shhh… Okay… Let me run a few tests then I'll know more."

I nodded and he pulled me close.

"Angelique, he'll be fine. He's vampire and we're very hard to get rid of."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Love, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying that it's probably just his metabolism speeding up or something. Don't worry… I'll figure it out. You stay here with him. Keep an eye on him. I know you're not going to be any good until you know he's okay so I'll get the other three ready for their first day of school."

"They're ready already…and very excited." I looked up at him.

"They love it here."

"So do I." I tried to smile. "And I'm glad we moved back, but if the sun is going to make Stevie sick then we'll move to Chicago."

"We're leaving New Orleans?" EJ said as they came in the door.

Eddie shook his head.

"No son, we're not leaving New Orleans."

"But mom just said…"

"Your momma's worried about Stevie that's all. We're not leaving unless we have to."

"What's wrong with him, Edward?" PJ asked.

"I'm not sure. Could be some weird reaction to the sun or something at a more cellular level. I'll have to run some test to see."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jazz asked looking at me. He and PJ were in town for the kids first day of school.

"Yes, he'll be alright," Edward said more to me than Jazz. "I'm going to go run a few tests on blood I took."

I nodded my head but it was just a reflexive action. I really wasn't paying attention.

"I'll be back in a few." He kissed me and left.

I went to the kitchen and sat in the chair. I was in no mood to cook.

"Hey, how does pizza sound tonight?"

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Etienne slept with us that night. Or rather me, because all he wanted to do was nurse and Eddie was up all night working on the mystery. He hadn't found anything wrong after all the tests he'd run and Etienne still had a fever.

I woke the next morning with him curled into my side, sleeping soundly. I stared at his cute little face then kissed his burning forehead after stroking his curls back. The older he got, the more like Edward he looked. His hair was even beginning show signs of that all too familiar copper color Eddie and his mother seemed to pass on to their offspring. And I'd always thought that red hair was a recessive trait.

I glanced at the clock and jumped up. It was seven thirty and the kids were leaving for school in less than fifteen minutes. I slipped out the room quietly and headed down the stairs. I could hear the voices coming from the kitchen. Everyone was excited.

I walked into the kitchen and squint my eyes from the bright lights. Eddie came to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Morning, beautiful. You hungry?"

I pushed him back but of course he didn't budge.

"Eddie, you were supposed to wake me up!"

"They still have fifteen minutes before the bus arrives. I wasn't going to let you over sleep, love. I know how important this is to you."

I calmed and looked around the room. It was full of people. My dad, grandparents, brother, Indie and Jazz were all here to see the kids off on their first day of real school. It was the same private school PJ and I had attended our very last bout of high school. It was very hard to get into because there was a waiting list, but my Grandpere made a few calls… and voila', we were in.

"Good mornin everyone."

"Mornin'!" they all said in unison.

"Did everyone who eats get a bite? Did you guys get the lunches I packed for you?"

"Yes," they said.

"Good, I need some coffee," I said heading toward the pot but Edward handed me a mug. I looked up at him and he smiled. I took a sip. It was perfect of course.

I fell into his arms and he kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks," I whined, wanting to cry.

He rubbed my back.

"_Everything's going to be okay…" _he soothed.

"_I know. I know you'll fix everything," _I said.

"I will certainly do my very best." He held my chin up. "Now, let's get our children off to a good start this morning." He turned toward the kids. "Come on guys, your bus will be here in a few minutes."

We all walked to the end of the driveway and waited for the bus to pull up. I was expecting the kids to be embarrassed since half their family was waiting with them for the school bus. But they weren't. They were happy and a little, dare I say appreciative to have family that loved them so much.

When the bus pulled up they quickly hugged everyone and gave Eddie and I chaste kisses.

"Have a great day. And be good." Eddie warned.

They nodded in affirmation of Eddie's double meaning.

"Love you," I said to each of them.

The doors of the bus opened and a portly, gray haired man wearing a dirty baseball cap nodded.

"Mornin' folks." He smiled.

"Mornin'." I called back.

"Name's Stanley, I'm the a.m and p.m driver. So you'll be seeing lots of me."

"Nice to meet ya, Stanley. I'm Skye and this is my husband, Edward."

"Same here. Got a lotta people out here." He gestured to our family.

I laughed. "I know, first day and all."

He smiled. "Good to see ya takin an interest."

We were the only parents on his route that saw their kids to the bus this morning.

"Of course, they're my babies."

He liked my answer. "Don't worry. They're in good hands."

"Thank you."

I liked him. He would definitely be getting baked goodies.

He waited for the kids to find their seats then he closed the door and waved before taking off.

Eddie took my hand in his and we walked up the driveway toward the house. When we got to the porch, something caught Eddie's attention and he flit in the house and up the stairs in the blink of an eye. We followed behind him quickly. When I reached our bedroom I almost collapsed when I saw that he was holding a very red and very limp baby in his arms.

"The shower!" he said loudly startling me but making me focus.

I ran behind him as he flit to the bathroom. Our house guests behind me.

I entered the shower to find Edward standing directly in the water stream stripping our son of his clothing. He hadn't bothered to remove his own, nor did he seem to care.

I stood in the opening to the shower watching Edward soothe and kiss our son, who seem to be in and out of consciousness.

"Edward…" I called. He didn't respond.

"Edward!" I shouted and he looked up. "What's wrong with him?" I yelled.

"I don't know! I don't know! Nothing's wrong with him! I don't understand why he's so ill!" He was scared and frustrated.

I walked into the shower and wrapped my arms around them both. Edward stood very still and held Etienne close to his chest. He was breathing unevenly and had his eyes closed. I let my barrier down so I could see in his head. He was praying. Praying for our son.

I stepped back and looked at him. Edward didn't pray. He didn't even believe. Yet he was asking whomever was listening to help him heal our son, to save him. A chill ran through me and Edward looked down at me. I was beyond frightened.

"Edward…is he…"

Edward pulled me to him.

"No! I won't let that happen." He shook his head. "If I have to stand in this damn shower with him forever I will."

I started to cry.

"But you're praying."

"No matter what I believe. It never hurts to ask. This is my son. If there is even a remote chance that there is someone or something, out there, up there, that can help in any way, I am not above asking."

I lay my head on the other side of chest and watched my sleeping baby open his eyes to look at me. His blue met my blue and he smiled.

"It's okay, Etienne. Mommy and Daddy are here." I kissed his hand, which was gripping Eddie's shirt tightly. He touched my face and I closed my eyes. Memories of us filtered through his head. A lot of them were of us telling him that we loved him. I smiled and opened my eyes. He was staring at me.

Eddie wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me closer.

We stood like that for about ten minutes. I rubbed Etienne's back and kissed his hand, while Eddie rubbed my back and kissed both of us. The cold water and Eddie's cool body made me shiver.

"Love, it's time for you to get out of this cold water."

"I want to stay and…"

"Skye, I got him. It's too cold for you. You can help me more by calling Dad. Ask him if he can come down. Maybe he can find something I'm missing. Four eyes and two brains are better than two eyes and one brain."

I nodded and stood up straight. I looked at my soaking wet, and naked baby clinging to his father.

"Etienne, baby, does anything hurt?"

He shook his head slightly. And I felt a little relief. He wasn't suffering.

"Daddy's trying to figure out what's making you sick, honey. He's trying to make you all better."

"_Not sick, mama. Changing…"_

I looked at Eddie to see if he had heard. He did. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Changing?" Eddie asked and Etienne nodded. "Whose changing? You?"

He nodded again.

Eddie moved Stevie away from him and began to search his body.

"Edward, what are you…?" Then it hit me. Changing… "Oh god, no!"

I too began searching our sons body. Who could've bitten him?

Eddie stopped and I looked at him. "I don't see any marks."

He looked down at Stevie. "Etienne, did someone bite you?"

He shook his head.

"Well daddy doesn't understand, son. You said you were changing."

Etienne lifted his hand and held it palm up under the shower water. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the water splashing on his hand began to steam and evaporate. My eyes widened as I watched.

"Eddie, are you seeing this?" I asked.

"Yes... I see it." He nodded. "What else can you do, son?"

Stevie sat up a little and looked at the bar of soap on the shower rack. It began to bubble, then it melted to the shower floor and went down the drain.

"Holy shit!" Eddie said astonished.

"What…what the hell?"

"Angel, I think Etienne's gift is finally showing itself. I think that's why he's sick. It's too powerful and he can't control it." He looked at Stevie. "Is that right, son? It's hard to control?"

He nodded.

"What are you saying? His gift is making things melt and that's hard to control?"

"His gift has something to do with heat, maybe fire. Which is a bit ironic for a vampire hybrid. But it would explain why his temp is through the roof. It must be reacting with the venom somehow or maybe he's channeling it through his body…"

"That's not a gift, Edward. It's making him ill."

"He's not sick. I told you. Other than the fever, there's nothing wrong with him."

"But he's so tired, and the fever can't be healthy…"

"No, but if it truly is his gift, then his body will adjust to the changes that come with it. It will adapt to the gift or vice versa. I believe that's why it took so long for it to come out. He wasn't strong enough, and his body suppressed the change and therefore the gift for as long as it could. If I'm right, it will start out mild and get stronger as he does."

"He's not strong enough now! Look at him!" I was frustrated by Edward's admiration.

"He is, love. He's fighting. Trying to control it. Trying to adapt it, and his body, to his will. And he will do it because he has a strong mind…just like his beautiful mother." He caressed my cheek.

"Oh no… Don't put this on me…"

"But it is a gift from you. If I'm right. If his gift is what I think it is, then it's a form of telekinesis. You use your mind to control the speed of the molecules in an object. The friction and energy they cause produces heat. If they go fast enough you can actually create a spark, fire."

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" I said.

"Really? So mind reading vampires, shape shifting werewolves, telekinetic human hybrids, potion making witches and…"

"Okay, okay! I see your point!" I rolled my eyes and he smiled. "So my baby's gonna be okay?"

"Yes. He'll be okay."

"Well how long do you think he's going to be sick?"

"I don't know. However long it takes his body to rein it in."

"Do you think this will happen every time his body gets strong enough to handle more?"

"Possibly. It may be considerably less though. If he's older and stronger, and has more experience with it, he'll be able to adjust quicker. In theory anyway."

"Why is this happening to him? The others gifts…"

"Are entirely different. But they too are still learning how to control them. Stevie's gift is far more advanced. And it will take a tremendous amount of self control and practice to get a grip on it. It won't kill him. I'm sure his body and mind are made to manipulate it. But he can really hurt someone else if he's not careful. I mean a pyrokinetic in a family full of vamps is kind of scary."

I nodded. The irony of it all hadn't escaped me.

"Well I just want him well again. He looks so tired and helpless." I whined and stroked Stevie's curls.

"He's not helpless, Skye. He'll be fine." Eddie kissed then gave Stevie a squeeze.

"That may be, but he's still a baby. Let's just hope this bout is almost over. And what are we going to do about this fever? It's not good for his brain. What if he starts to seize?"

"We'll have to do our best to keep it down until it breaks. But I have feeling his brain and body will be a little more tolerant of an increase in body temperature than a normal vamp."

"Yes, but we don't know his limits, and that's a risk I'm not willing to take with my nine month old baby."

"You're right. We'll monitor him carefully and try to keep the fever at bay. Unfortunately, medications won't work, so will have to do this the old fashion way. With cool baths and rub downs…"

I sighed.

"You're mama's brave boy," I said to him and he smiled his father's smile.

"I'll keep him in here a little longer. You go and get out those wet clothes," Eddie said.

I left the bathroom and found my family all waiting in the bedroom.

"I guess ya'll heard that?"

They nodded and I looked at my dad.

"Thanks a lot Daddy for your wonderful genes." I sighed sarcastically.

"Don't look at me. Your mother was the gifted one." He laughed.

"Yes, but it's your fault my gifts are so much... more."

He came and hugged me. "Baby girl, you just don't realize how special you and PJ truly are do you? Your gifts, the ones from your mother and from me, are not a curse. You were given them for a reason."

"What reason?"

"That's for you to figure out. I just know you wouldn't have them if you weren't meant to. Because not everyone could wield the power that you do so gracefully. In the wrong hands, it could be destructive and very dangerous."

I sighed. He was right and I knew it.

"But I'm scared for my children. They're all so powerful. If anyone ever found out..."

"Neither Edward or myself will ever let anything happen to them or you. And yes, with great power there comes responsibility and accountability, but they're intelligent, caring, and kind. Just like their parents. You and Edward are doing a great job with them, Angel. Those kids are going to be just fine. A credit to both species I promise you."

I nodded as he gave me a squeeze.

"I love you, Daddy." He always knew how to make me feel better.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: Our mystery guest makes an appearance in the next chap. If everyone reviews... You get it early...


	12. Who's that girl?

**I don't own Twilight. But i do own this particular story and all it's ideals... Smooches...**

**12. Who's that girl?**

Edward

So Etienne finally got over his 'fever'. A couple of days after we found out about his gift, it broke. It took a few days after that for him to gain his strength back. He slept a lot, nursed a lot, then he was his fat and happy self again. Skye and I both have been working with him and his gift, even though neither of us have a clue how it works yet.

The bar was doing better than well. It was turning out to be one of the better investments Skye had talked me into. And while I would never admit this to her, I think that was mostly due to Remy. He really knew his shit, and he ran Sid's with precision and efficiency. If he weren't a damn vamp he'd be perfect. Call me crazy, but I didn't like the idea of having other vamps around my wife. We've had too many bad experiences already.

Skye was also committed to her new project. She went in about three nights a week to check up on things or to just get away for a little while. It made her happy, and she felt involved. I tried not to complain too much because she always made an effort to be home and in bed by midnight.

0~~~~~~~~~0

It was now December, and we had been in New Orleans for six months. My practice was slower than what I was use to, coming from a hospital OR, but steady. I had at least two new patients a week and that was progress down here. Word was beginning to circulate though the community of how gentle and knowledgeable I was. Most of my patients came out of curiosity however. I was new in town and people were curious. Some actually came just to get a good look at me. That was mostly the women though.

Anyway, Christmas was around the corner, and this was the kids last week in school before winter break. They were excited. But not because they were getting out of school, they loved going to school with their human peers, but because we were celebrating the Cullen Christmas at our house this year. Everyone was coming in for it, even Jake and Nessie.

Colin was coming too. This would be his first attempt at being around Skye's undiluted scent. We'd been exposing him to it in small doses. First just her clothing then her actual blood. He was doing extremely well with his blood lust, and Jazz and Carlisle seemed to think he was ready for the challenge. But we all knew that Skye would be the ultimate challenge. He had never tasted human blood and I was hoping that that old adage, 'You don't miss what you've never had', was true. I was willing to try, but only because I knew there was no way Jazz would agree to this if he weren't absolutely sure.

0~~~~~~~~~0

I was standing in an antique jewelry shop looking in the cases and waiting for the jeweler to bring Skye's present out when an eerie feeling passed over me. I didn't look up from the case but I opened my mind and searched my surroundings. I shuffled through the babbling until I heard something that held my interest.

_"That has to be him. That has to be Edward." _The woman's thoughts came in loud and clear.

I turned slowly and glanced casually out the window but I didn't see anyone.

_"Wow, they totally sold him short. Good looking? He's freaking gorgeous."  
_

I walked to the window and searched the crowd. The chattering stopped and I couldn't pinpoint where or from whom the thoughts had come from. No one looked suspicious, or even curious for that matter.

"Dr. Masen, I have your locket," the jeweler said and I turned and went back to the counter. "You want to have a look at it?"

I nodded and he pulled it out the dark blue, velvety pouch and sat it in my hand.

"I added the extra panel, pictures, and cleaned it up just like you asked."

I opened the locket and inspected his work.

"It looks like new, and the panel looks like it was a part of the original piece." I smiled. "You did well, thank you."

"You're welcome, Doc. I enjoyed working on it. It's an exquisite piece. If you ever want to sell it…"

I shook my head and reached in my pocket for my wallet.

"No, it was my... great grandmother's. I couldn't bear to part with it." I handed him my black card.

"I understand and I think your wife will love it." He looked at, then swiped the card.

"So do I. So do I." I smiled.

I put the locket back in its pouch and placed it in the inside pocket of my suit jacket for safe keeping. It had come into my possession strictly by accident, and I didn't care that I'd paid out the nose to possess it once more. It was my mother's locket, and a piece of my past I'd found again. It helped bring back memories of her and my father that I'd thought I'd lost.

While shopping antique websites for mom a new table, Alice came across the locket. There were several shots of it. One happened to be of the inside, which held my baby portrait. Another of the back, which had an inscription to my mother, from my father.

Alice called me immediately and gave me the site address. As soon as I saw it, the memories came flooding back. It was indeed my mother's locket. She had in fact had it on when she died and was cremated. I guess somewhere between the hospital staff and the undertaker it was stolen from her neck.

I called the seller, bought it outright, and it arrived a few days later by courier. It was the perfect Christmas gift for Skye and I ended up giving Alice a trip to Milan for her little discovery.

The jeweler handed me my card and I put it back in my wallet. "Thanks again." I shook his hand and headed out the shop.

As soon as I was down the stairs I searched the area for the voice again but found nothing. I was frustrated. Someone was apparently looking for me and I needed to find out who, and why.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

When I got home I went straight to my office and put the locket in a safe place. Skye and the kids weren't home yet. They had gone out for dinner to some barbeque joint in town so I stripped, grabbed a towel and headed to the pool for a evening swim.

As the automatic cover peeled away stream bellowed off the water. It was December after all, so Skye kept the pool really warm. I dove in and did a few laps at a humans pace. The water felt good and I almost forgot about my day. Almost. Work had been easy but I couldn't help thinking about the voice I'd heard at the antique shop. The who's, what's, and why's of the unknown visitor.

Once I heard the Hummer pull up I closed my eyes. My family was home, and safe. Now I could relax. I listened as Skye got them all ready for bed. When they were all snuggled in and dozing off, I asked her to join me. A few minutes later she showed up in nothing but a towel and flip flops.

"Hmmm…you could make dirty rags look good." I held my hand out for her.

Smiling, she let her towel fall to the cobblestones that surrounded the pool and hot tub. I held my hand up for her and helped her into the pool beside me.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked dipping her head back.

"De-stressing."

"Did you have a bad day?" She sounded concerned.

"Not really, just a long one. I just got in not too long ago."

I didn't tell her about the voice because I didn't want her to worry.

"Well…" she pressed her body against mine, "You're home now. And everything is going to be alright." She ran her hand through my wet hair.

I ran my hands up her thighs and caressed the smooth skin on her bottom. I lifted the cheeks in my hands enjoying the weight and roundness of it. She wrapped her arms around my neck, lifted herself, and wrapped her legs around me.

I turned and pressed her back into the wall before burying my face in her breasts. I kissed and licked my way to her neck. I stopped and looked at the heart pendant dangling in the crease of her throat. It sparkled from the lights in the pool. She hadn't lied when she told me she'd never take it off. She wore it everyday unless she had to change jewelry to match an outfit.

I sucked the diamond into my mouth and used my tongue to tickle her neck. She giggled and pulled at my hair to lift my head. I complied and she pressed her soft lips to mine, her tongue parting my lips gently. I moaned and ground my hips into her groin. She opened her legs further, giving me easier access to her.

As we kissed, I loved kissing her, I moved my hand between us and teased her clit with my finger. She tightened her grip on me and rolled her luscious hips against mine trying to force my cock where she wanted it.

I laughed breaking our kiss.

"Easy baby, let me love you." I whisper against her lips.

"Don't tease me, Edward. I want you."

I loved it when she begged.

"And you will have me. All of me. I'm going to make you cum so hard…" I whispered in her ear before sucking it into my mouth.

"Hmmm, you promise?" She cooed.

I smiled, pulled away and went under the water. When I spread her legs and put them over my shoulders, I felt her breathing hitch and her heard her heart speed up. I kissed my way up her inner thigh until I got to the slick, tangy, sweetness between her legs. Then I spread her lower lips with my thumbs while holding a cheek in each hand. She praised my name as I licked, sucked, and fucked her with my tongue. It was times like this that breathing was truly overrated for me.

She came fast and hard but I continued to kiss her pussy softly until she caught her breath. Then I pulled her under the water with me.

Once she was fully submerged I pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around my hips and locked them behind my back. We sank to the bottom of the pool.

Her hair floated around her head like dark seaweed and her eyes glistened like the sun reflecting off the oceans surface. I kissed her plump lips when we hit the bottom then pressed my cock into her. Her eyes closed and I started to thrust.

The feeling of being surrounded by her wetness and literally being surround by wetness, was very erotic. But I knew Skye's limits and we had been under the water for ten minutes. She would need air soon.

I grabbed her waist and swam us to the shallow end of the pool. I sat on the stairs with Skye on my lap then prompted her movement by grasping her hips and moving them in circular motion. She complied so I lay back to watch.

"God…baby…yes…" I moaned thrusting my hips upward.

She tossed her head back and grabbed my shoulders. My eyes dropped to her breasts which were smashed together and pushed forward by her actions. I wanted to bite them so bad, but instead I took one in my mouth and began sucking…hard.

"Yes… Edward… Oh god…" she bucked roughly now. The water splashing around us.

"That's it, baby, fuck me." I growled slapping her ass.

She groaned and rotated her hips faster, panting and swearing.

"Oooh… Edwarddd!" She half moaned, half screamed as she came.

She trembled as one hand tugged at her hair and the other worked her clit.

I moaned and shook my head. How in the hell was I supposed to hold it after watching that?

"Fuck, that was beautiful!" I told her as I gripped the back of her neck.

She smiled and tried to focus her eyes on me. "I like it when you watch me."

"You do, huh?" I kissed and sucked her swollen lips.

She nodded.

"Is that why your pussy's so wet?" I smiled back, running my hand over said pussy.

"Yes...that amongst other things."

I chuckled. "Well you're quite the performer, mon amour."

"Well thank you kindly. sir." She moaned and licked my ear.

I loved it when her inner southern belle went off. Her accent drove me crazy.

I flit to the wall and spread her legs wide before fucking her sweet little pussy hard and deep.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelped as I pounded her.

Her head fell back and rested on edge of the pool. I grabbed her neck and squeezed a little.

"Hmmm... Baby, your cock's so good..." she panted as I pumped.

I tugged at her neck exposing the vein that ran down the side. I watched it pulsate and she watched me.

"Angel?" I met her eyes.

"Yes, do it..." She begged.

I ran my thumbnail across the vein, tearing into her skin and breaking the vascular wall. I watched her blood run down and back and I could feel my eyes getting darker.

Then I felt Skye's thumb caress my lips.

"Edward, I trust you." She whispered and I closed my eyes for a moment.

When I opened them, I felt in control again. I kissed her hand to let her know that I was okay.

She smiled oh so sexy and said, "Taste me…"

Her surrender and trust in me was beautiful and my love for her grew exponentially when she gave herself to me like this.

"I'll only take a little." I told her.

She nodded, pulled her hair to the side and offered me her neck.

I leaned forward and licked the tickling blood. I took special care in avoiding the open wound.

She moaned. I didn't know if it was the act itself, or something to do with the amount of blood she'd lose, but she got off on this as much as I did. I mean we didn't do it often, and it took a lot of practice for us to get to this point, but when we did… God, it was fucking amazing.

I wrapped my lips around the wound and began to suck. And only suction was allowed because I had to make sure that my venom didn't enter the wound. Her hot, sweet blood filled my mouth and my grip on the back of her neck tighten as I fucked her harder. Growling, I consumed her in two of the most erotic and pleasurable ways that a vampire could ever experience. Only she could give me the best of both worlds.

"YES… GOD YES! I'M CUMMING!" She panted.

And cum she did, hard as hell, bringing me with her. I sucked greedily as I came. My eyes rolled back and my senses heightened beyond belief. I couldn't stop, and before I knew it, I'd burst again, roaring as I filled her womb for the second time before everything seemed to fade away.

0~~~~~~~~~0

When I came to my senses, I was lying on top of Skye. I felt exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time. She was running her nails across my scalp and humming softly.

"How long this time?" I asked.

"Not long. Less than a minute." She grinned knowingly.

I hadn't figured out why yet, but I always lost a little time after we made love this way. It wasn't that I passed out completely, but I was definitely incapacitated. I knew what was going on but I couldn't honestly say that if there was a crisis at that moment that I'd be able to do anything about it. But it was the only time I became multi-orgasmic, and the power I felt afterward was amazing, so a minute of incapacitation was fucking worth it to me. I mean the first time we indulged in both, making love and Skye sharing her blood, it freaked us both out. But once I told her what had happened and how I felt afterward, she felt some weird sense of satisfaction. It wasn't easy to knock a vamp on his ass. Especially in the bed. And I thought about talking to Carlisle about it, but then I'd have to explain why it happened and I wasn't sure he'd approve. Besides, it was getting better, the amount of time I was 'out' was getting shorter every time.

"Damn!" She smiled running her hands through her hair.

Damn was right. We hadn't fucked like that in a while.

I sat up and looked her over.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded. "Let me see."

She turned her head to show me her neck. The wound had already sealed, but had an awful bruise forming around it. I had to suck hard to keep my venom from going in.

I ran my hand over it.

"Does it hurt?"

"It'll be okay. And the bruise is worth it." She pulled me back on top of her.

I shook my head. "You're such a bad girl."

"You gonna spank me?" She teased.

"I just might." I winked and her eyebrows rose.

"Well I have to reconsider my stance on a lot of things since I don't have to change you now. We need to think of other ways to try out all those things we were holding off on." I tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"You serious?"

"Of course I am. You're my wife and I want to try everything with you. There should be no inhibitions between us. And nothing would make me happier than pushing your beautiful body to it's limits. But we need to go slow. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"Okay," she said excitedly as all the images of what she wanted me to do to her filled her head.

"You're such a nasty little girl." I kissed my mark and nuzzled her neck.

"You knew this when you married me." She purred.

"Indeed I did. It was one of the reasons I married you." I winked.

She laughed wholeheartedly.

"It's true. I was hooked after that very first blow job on the balcony in the rain. The things you do with this mouth of yours." I smiled before running my tongue across her lips.

"Edward!" She slapped my chest and I laughed.

I pulled her back to me and kissed her softly. She hummed and wiggled against me.

"Careful, I could go another round." I gripped her ass.

She reached up and locked her hands around the back of my neck and kissed me again. This time it was deeper and I could feel her love. I sighed, and lifted her from the pool to the cobblestone patio. We didn't break our kissing as I slowly lifted myself out of the pool, lay her down on the towel, and crawled on top of her.

I took her thigh and threw her leg over my hip. As I lowered my weight on her she ran her hands down my back and gave my ass a squeeze.

"Tell me you love me." She demanded.

"Angelique, you are the love of my life." I told her as I covered her mouth.

Just then a cracking sound echoed from the trees just beyond the clearance and Skye jumped.

"What the hell was that?" She broke our kiss.

"Probably a squirrel or something," I mumbled, sucking her chin and working my way back to her mouth.

"Then that's a big fucking squirrel." She pulled away and I growled.

"Something's out there." She whispered and pointed to my temple. _"Listen," _she said silently.

I opened up my thoughts and sure enough, there was someone just beyond the trees. I couldn't get a lock on the thoughts but I could tell that there was an active brain out there.

I jumped up, cock sticking out like a sword. "I'm going to take a look."

Skye stood up in all her glory.

I flit to the other side of the pool quickly and grabbed a couple of towels.

"Cover up. And stay here until I get back."

She nodded and took the towel.

I wrapped my towel around my waist and ran toward the sound.

When I got to the denseness of the trees I hopped into one and leap frogged from tree to tree until the scent hit me. Vampire. I opened my mind and reached out, but this time I got nothing but Skye and the kids.

"Fuck!"

I followed the scent until I came upon the small stream at the end of our property line. I could've continued to follow it, but I had left Skye alone and naked by our pool. I couldn't take chances with her safety. So I turned around and headed back.

I hopped into the tree where I first caught the scent and looked around. When I looked up I saw that a branch up top was freshly broken. I climbed up and looked around. I fumed when I saw that from this height you had a great view of our pool. Someone, a vampire someone, had been watching me fuck my wife and I hadn't even noticed. I was slipping.

When I got back to Skye she had covered the pool and was sitting on one of the loungers.

"They saw us making love." It wasn't a question. She had been watching through me.

"Watched is more like it." I fumed.

"Edward, who do you think it is? I mean I didn't 'hear' anyone. I just sort of felt them."

"I don't know, amour. The scent, though vampire, was unfamiliar to me."

"Should I be worried?" she asked picking with the ends of her hair.

"Well, it seems like they're more scared of us than we are of them. Who knows, maybe they're just curious, maybe they're just passing through but found our scents. Or maybe they want something."

"What could they want with us?"

I sighed. "Not us baby, me. Someone was following me earlier today. They knew my name."

"Someone's looking for you?" She stood up.

"I think so. She mentioned my name in her thoughts."

Skye's eyes narrowed.

"It's a woman?"

"Yes, and her thoughts seemed harmless, but I want you to be a little more aware until I figure this out."

She looked at me with one raised brow.

"I don't think I like that some strange female vampire is looking for you."

I sighed.

"I don't like it either. But until I know who she is and what the hell she wants, there's not much I can do, baby."

She sighed this time.

"Fine, let's just go in and go to bed." She started toward the house.

I followed.

"Bed? Don't you think that we should finish what you started?" I said grabbing her from behind.

"I am finished," she said wiggling out of my grasp.

I stopped but she kept walking toward the house. What did I do? I seriously couldn't help it if some vampire chick that I'd never seen, was looking for me.

"Skye, love…come on I can't help it if…"

"How could you still be thinking about sex?" She interrupted.

I watched her hips sway from side to side as she walked, and could see the imprint her ass was making underneath the towel. It jiggled just a little when she'd step.

I shook my head. She would be the death of me. But I'd die a happy man.

"It's very easy to do with you…trust me. It's a constant battle to not just jump your bones every time I see you."

She shook her head.

"Stop watching my ass." She ordered.

"I can't." I told her truthfully. "I'm honestly mesmerized by it."

She laughed hardily that time.

"By my ass? Really?" She asked.

"Yes. We've been over this already. You and the walking...remember?" I watched her ass as she pulled the towel tighter and looked back at her backside.

"Well I guess it isn't nice to tease your husband." She looked up at me.

"No…it really isn't."

It was then that her towel began to slowly fall from her body. I watched as it descended inch by lovely inch. When it hit the path beneath her feet she laughed and took off running.

"If you want it… then come get it!"

I smiled, grabbed her towel and took off after her.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

The next week passed without incident. The vamp still hadn't approached me, but I was acutely aware of being watched. The good news was she didn't seem to want to harm me or anyone else. She kept her distance and never got too close to Skye or the kids. The bad news was she never got too close to me either. I still hadn't got a look at her. She was also a blocker. Not a very good one mind you, but a blocker none the less. So most of the time I got nothing from her.

Tomorrow my family would be coming to town for the holidays. Skye's the day after that. I had already told some of them about the mystery girl and we planned to force her into the open and ask her what the hell she wanted. How we were going to accomplish that, we didn't know yet. We'd discuss it further once they all arrived.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye had called earlier and left a long ass grocery list with my receptionist. She, Esme and Josephine were planning on cooking a big Christmas dinner and she said she'd forgotten a few things. So I told her to leave a list with Darren, my office manager, and I'd grab them before I came home. When Darren came switching into my office laughing I knew something was up.

"I think you've been had, Bossman." He laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking up from a chart.

He held up a sheet of paper with well over thirty items on it.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's the few things she needs?"

He nodded and I took the paper.

"I'm going to kill her. She knows I hate going to the grocery store."

He laughed louder then said, "I can run over for you if you'd like."

"I thought you and Brennan were going to his parents today?"

"I can cancel."

"No, go with your husband. I'm almost done here."

"You sure?"

"Yes, spending time with your significant other is very important."

He shrugged and smiled. "Alright."

"Hey, will we see you guys for Christmas dinner?"

"Of course, tell Mrs. Skye we wouldn't miss her cooking for the world."

I smiled. "Good, she's really fond of you."

"And I her."

I watched him leave and shook my head. He could be a handful at times but Darren was a great office manager. He kept everything just how I liked it, organized, clean and most of all efficient. When he came in for his interview he had been at his wits end looking for employment. Because even though he had credentials and experience, he was a gay man and didn't hide the fact, so he was an immediate outcast. I knew what that felt like. I hired him on the spot.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I made my way through the store as quickly as I could manage with the holiday crowd and having memorized the entire layout.

As I was loading the car my eye caught a quick movement on the top of the grocery store roof. I quickly stuffed the groceries in and shut the trunk. I ran toward the back of the store and hopped on the dumpster, then the roof.

All I saw was long brown hair as someone jumped to the roof on the other side.

I gave chase.

She ran along the tops of the buildings, jumping from roof to roof. I followed her. She was fast, but not fast enough. The buildings were coming to an end and soon we'd be on flat land. I would surely take her there.

As she jumped off the last building I stopped and looked over the edge. I caught a glimpse of her running toward the trees. I jumped down and ran in her direction.

Once I hit the tree line I took off using my normal vampire speed. I could see her up ahead. I was gaining on her. I tried to hear her thoughts again and again got nothing. It was annoying as hell. I could be running right into a…trap.

No sooner than I thought it my legs were snatched from beneath me and I was hoisted into a tree. If I were human, that shit would've hurt. The bitch had set a boobie trap for me.

I didn't get it. She was looking for me. So why the hell was she running away?

"Hey! HEY!" I yelled at her and she stopped but didn't turn around. "What's with all the damn games? You came here to find me. You have. Just tell me what you want!" I said swinging up trying to grab the rope around my ankles.

When finally got it, I gave it a sharp tug and the branch holding me snapped.

I fell on my ass.

"I had to make sure you weren't being watched. That I hadn't been followed. I didn't want to endanger your…family…or myself," she said.

"The only person following me, is you. Now what do you want?" I asked grabbing my phone and wallet off the ground, before dusting my ass off.

As I looked up she turned around and I almost fell to my knees.

"No…it can't be..." I whispered shaking my head. She was gone. Long gone. Or so I thought.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: Dum de Dum Dum... Any idea's? Care to take a quess?...LOL... BTW Skye's xmas present and Elizabeth Masen's locket is on my profile page if you're interested.


	13. ReEmerge

**Let the games begin... Don't own Twilight. AN at the end.**

**13. Reemerge**

Edward

"Bella?"

My mind was reeling.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me in confusion.

"Bella, how...? I thought...I...how is this possible?" Was all I could manage.

I started toward her.

She stepped back and hissed.

I stopped and held my hands up.

"Bella, it's me, Edward." I patted my chest hoping she'd recognize me.

"Bella?" She frowned.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember?" I asked.

"Hold on…" she held up her hands, "I think you have me confused with someone else. My name isn't Bella," she said. "My name is Ashley, and I know who you are."

"Ashley?" It was my turn to be confused but something in my brain clicked and I looked at her face more carefully. She was the spitting image of Bella. The only significant difference was her hair. It was shorter, a little lighter, and had red and pink streaks in the front of it.

"Yes, Ashley. Ashley Swanson."

I shook my head. Swanson? That couldn't be a coincidence could it. I moved closer with my hands still raised and sniffed the air around her.

"What are you doing? Are you smelling me?" She raised her arm and sniffed her armpit. "Do I stink or something?"

I could still smell the blood in her body. She was a newborn, and she wasn't Bella. She looked like her, but she definitely didn't smell like her. Her blood, what was left of it, didn't tempt me at all.

"You're a newborn?"

"A what?"

"A freshly made vampire. How long ago were you changed?" I asked.

"About nine months ago, I guess."

"Who is your sire? And where are they?"

"My sire?"

"The one who changed you," I prompted.

Whoever he was, he hadn't taught her shit, which was dangerous.

Her mind flickered and I tried to see through the junk in there.

"I…I don't know. I killed him… I think."

"What do you mean, you think? Either you killed him or you didn't."

"I killed someone, but I don't think he was the one who made me, made me."

"What?" I looked at her.

She was talking in riddles.

"He was a human. And as far as I know, they can't make vamps."

"Wait…a human changed you?" I asked taken aback.

"Yes."

"That's impossible. Someone must have bitten and left you. The human just found you…"

"I wasn't bitten," she argued showing me her neck and extremities. "I was given an injection of something. It made my insides burn. Like someone had poured liquid fire in my veins. When it finally stopped, this…" she gestured with her hands, "…this is what I'd become." She sighed.

"Are you sure? Because what you are saying just isn't poss..."

"Of course I'm sure. And I wasn't the only one. There were others."

A human making vampires? Impossible. This girl was clearly insane. Where would a human get vampire venom?

"Where are you from?" I asked trying a different route with her.

"Toronto."

"Your family?"

"Don't have one." She fidgeted. "I came up in foster care but ran away when I was fourteen. Got tired of my foster dad trying to fuck me."

My eyes widened when the images assaulted my brain. This girl had been through hell. But she was a fighter.

"You've been through a lot." I looked at her.

She shrugged. "So I didn't have a pretty life. Who does? Everyone's got some issues, right?" She looked away.

"If you say so." I watched her fidget, it was like she had some kind of nervous condition. It was weird and abnormal for a vamp. "Tell me, how is it that you remember so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually after the change your memories of your human life fade away. They become more like dreams. But you seem to recall yours with great clarity.

"Where I've come from, my memories were all I had. I played them like movies in my head. The good ones anyway. They kept me from going insane. The bad ones, unfortunately, just kinda stuck," she said staring off into the distance.

"Where were you?" I asked confused.

"The darkness." She answered sadly. "It's where they kept us."

"Who?"

"I don't know who they are. I only saw the doctor. And that was only after I killed him."

"So you're saying that someone, a human someone changed you against your will and held you captive?"

"Yes, it's why I'm here. Why I came looking for you. You're on the vampire council, right? The ones who makes the laws for vamps."

"I am." I confirmed.

"Well I've heard that you all don't like humans to know about you. And someone is talking and giving away all your dirty little secrets."

"Yes, it would seem so, wouldn't it?" I sighed.

If what she was saying were true, why hadn't the Council heard anything about it.

"This man, this human, you said that you killed him, right?"

She nodded.

"It was an accident. I swear it. I was just so hungry. They didn't feed us enough and it made us weak. Then one night, something happened. The lab was attacked or something and some of us managed to get free. We attacked the staff. But not all of them were human and we were losing the fight.

"I gave up and tried to just get away. I had to get out of there. I ducked into an office and found the Doc hiding under the desk. I felt it was only fair that he be the one to give his blood and help me escape since he'd done this to me. I only meant to drink enough to make myself stronger. I didn't mean to kill him, but I once I started, I couldn't stop."

"His staff, the vampire portion, what happened to them?"

"Some died, but most of them got away."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Well thank you for coming forward, Ashley. I will speak with the Council and a full investigation will be conducted."

If true, this was problem. A big fucking problem. How had this happened under our noses? I needed to call an emergency meeting with the council as soon as possible.

I took out my cell and started to leave. My head was swimming with this new information. But before I had a chance to do anything more...

"Wait!" She shouted unnecessarily. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. We'll take it from here."

"But I can help."

She grabbed my arm, and I looked down at her hand. She removed it.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We can handle it from here."

"But I could show you where I was kept. You can search the place. Maybe find out where the other sites are."

"Other sites?"

"Yes, I heard them talking and they mentioned other sites."

"Listen, just tell me where to start and stay out of the way. It's better that…"

"Please, Edward. Don't send me away." She begged and I looked into her eyes.

Big mistake, because all I saw was Bella. Vulnerable and fragile Bella who always needed me. And hearing her say my name with Bella's voice did something to me. A part of me wanted to grab, protect, and never let her out of my sight again. The other part of me heard warning bells sounding off like sirens.

"There are people after me..." she whispered.

I looked at her. Really looked at her. She had a small freckle on her lower lip and one near her eyebrow. Her nose was slightly bent to the left and her eyes had just a little bit of a downward slant to them. She wasn't Bella, but a part of me wanted her to be, and for that reason alone I should've kept walking.

But I didn't.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. The council doesn't offer protection," I said.

"I know. That's why I've come here. Come to you and your family. I heard you could help. That you would protect me."

"And who told you this?" I interrupted.

"Other vamps that I've come across. I've been jumping from group to group, learning what I could about being like this. They'd let me tag along until they found out someone was after me. The last group I crashed with told me you and the other Cullen's are the baddest motherfuckers out here. They said no one fucks with you, but that you were the good guys and would help me."

"Is that what they said?" I rolled my eyes. "Well did they also tell you that we have a constant target on our back. If you stayed here, you'd be found for sure. This is the first place they'd look knowing you couldn't go to the council. I'm sorry but…"

"But they said…" she interrupted.

"They were wrong. I'm telling you that we can not hide you. We are the most widely known family in our world."

"But for that same reason no one messes with you. I mean you're the freaking Cullen's."

This girl had been seriously misinformed and her hero worship was eerily misplaced.

"Look, Ashley, you and the others would do better hiding on your own until we found the ones responsible."

She looked away, hiding her face from me but not her thoughts. She was scared.

"The others…the others are all dead! Ripped apart, burned! I'm the last one. And if you don't help me, I'll be next."

She covered her eyes.

"I don't know who else to turn to. Who I can trust. I'm tired of running. I've been running and fighting my whole fucking life."

I watched the Bella look alike breakdown before me and it tore at my heart.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I was going to regret this. I just knew it.

"Fuck… Come on." I held my hand out.

She looked up.

"My family will be here tomorrow. I'll discuss this with them. Then I'll call the council and set up a meeting. I'll see if they'll offer you any protection until this is over."

"Really? You'll help me?"

"I'll do what I said. That's all I can say right now."

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. She fell into me and I caught her around the waist.

Hell, she was even clumsy like Bella and she was already a vamp.

"Thank you."

I stood her up straight and let her go quickly.

"Sure."

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

I went over and over in my head where I should take her. I'd gone around the city twice. I couldn't take her home. She was a newborn and she wasn't a vegetarian.

Then it hit me.

Sidney's house. It was secluded and no one knew who owned it. It was under an alias PJ had made up.

I turned down the dark, dirt road.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Some place safe. You can stay there until I speak with my family and the Council to see what we're going to do with you."

"But this isn't the way to your place."

I looked at her.

"No…you're not going to my place."

She looked out the window and I thought she looked disappointed.

"Who's Bella?" she asked changing the subject.

"My wife."

"Oh… She's really beautiful."

"Who?" I looked at her.

"Your wife. She's got a nice rack too."

"Excuse me!" I took my foot off the gas and the car slowed down.

"It was a compliment."

"How do you know what she… Wait a minute! That was you in the trees?" The scent was now familiar.

"Guilty."

"What the hell? You scared Skye to death!"

"Who's Skye?" she asked confused.

"My wife."

"I thought you said her name was Bella."

"I didn't say her name was Bella."

"Umm, yeah you did." She looked at me like I was crazy.

Hell, I did.

"What I meant was Bella _was_ my wife. Skye _is_ my wife."

She raised a brow.

"Bella was my first wife. She's gone...murdered."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It's just, back there in the woods…you just kept saying her name."

"I…I know. I thought you were… Let's just say you favor her, a lot, and that I was mistaken," I said shaking my head.

"I do?" She smiled. "Is that a good thing? Was she pretty?"

"Yes. And the resemblance between you two is uncanny and a little unnerving if I do say so myself. You have to be related somehow."

"Well I don't know about that, but I'm glad we favor each other. Bella was one lucky chick if you looked at her the way you looked at me when you called me by her name."

I swallowed hard and turned to focused intensely on the road. The air in the car suddenly became thick. I needed to change the subject or something. I can't even imagine how I must've looked to her at that moment. Crazy probably.

"Why were you hiding in my trees?" I asked.

"I told you. I need you. So I needed to see if anyone had been around your property. I needed to see if anyone was watching you."

"You mean other than you?"

"Yeah, someone other than me. So I followed you." She looked me dead in the eyes. "As I was leaving, you arrived at the pool…in a towel. I was…curious." Her eyes raked over my body like I was sitting naked in front of her.

Hell, she'd seen me naked.

This was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Then your wife joined you, and you two started...making love. I know I shouldn't have watched, but I couldn't not watch. You two are really hot together. I can see why you love each other so much." She smirked trying not to look at my crotch.

I was so not having this conversation with her. As a matter of fact, the least amount of communication we had, the better I decided. I stopped the car grateful.

"We're here."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I walked her to the door and opened it. She stepped inside. Skye and Indie had renovated the place since we'd been here and everything inside was brand new. PJ briefly considered renting the place out but changed his mind after Skye complained. She didn't want anyone in Sid's house. She really was going to kill me for bringing a stranger here.

Ashley looked around and smiled. She was thinking that she'd never lived in a house this nice. I had to survey the house then. It wasn't anything spectacular. Just a normal sized bi-level. But it was more than she'd ever had apparently.

"There are a few bedrooms upstairs, you know, if you want to lie down and watch TV or something. The bathroom is up there too. The shower's brand new. It's never been used." I looked her up and down. "Skye may have left some clothes here. They may be a little big on you, but they're clean and in one piece."

"This is a nice place."

"Thanks, I'll let my wife and sister in law know you approve." I pointed at the land line. "There's the phone. Call me if you need something. If not I'll call you when I know something."

I gave her my cell number.

"And no hunting around here. You'll have to go to a neighboring state. If you can't do that, you should leave now. I can't have you causing problems for my family or my wife's family."

"I understand. I was actually thinking of trying your way of life."

"You want to be a vegetarian?" I asked.

"I would like to try it. It would make my life a whole lot easier, I tell you that. I make no promises though."

I nodded.

"We'll go hunting tomorrow then."

She smiled.

"Okay. And Edward…thank you. For everything."

"Sure."

I gave her a head nod and left.

I got in my car and drove back up the dark, dirt road. When I got to the end I slammed my head on the steering wheel, careful not to break it. What the hell was I doing? I should've sent that girl packing. Not only would she bring trouble to my door, but Skye was going to have a fit when she found out. It was not going to help that she is the spitting image of my ex either. I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath before pulling onto the main road.

I had a bad feeling about this. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave her out there, all alone. Could I?

As I drove home I thought about how I was going to explain this shit to Skye. Then I thought that maybe I should just wait until I had more information.

"Yeah, that's what I'll would do." I said to no one. I'll wait until I spoke with my family and the council then I'd tell Skye. No need to cause any unnecessary ripples.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

The house was unusually quiet when I pulled up. I got out, grabbed the groceries, and slowly made my way inside. I was glad it was winter because the food didn't spoil while sitting in the trunk. I opened the door and no kids came running. No one was fighting, and the TV was off. I knew instantly that the kids must be with Skye's family. I put the groceries away and went into the foyer.

The house phone began to ring. I went to the living room and grabbed the earpiece.

"Masen."

"Edward, what are you doing? Are you crazy?"

I groaned.

"What did you see?"

"Just that you've decided to hide her at Sid's house. And I'm telling you that's a bad idea. You need to send her to someone else."

"Who Alice? Hell, I don't trust half the council myself."

"I don't know. I just don't see this going well."

"I thought you hadn't seen anything," I said.

"I don't need my gift to know that you don't bring a strange, reckless teenager, that looks like your ex wife, into your life when things are going so well for you. I don't think that I've ever seen you this happy and you have everything that you ever wanted now. Don't mess this up."

"What was I supposed to do? She needs my help. And this information would've been a little more helpful about an hour ago," I whispered and spoke quickly, hoping Skye didn't hear or couldn't understand what I was saying.

"I called you. You didn't answer."

I tried to check my cell. It wouldn't come on. The battery case was cracked.

"Shit, my cell is busted." I threw it on the couch before sitting down.

"Edward, you need to tell Skye. Then you need to figure out where you're going to send the girl."

"I wasn't going to bring it up until I knew what we were going to do with her. Can you tell me how that will go?"

"You know that I can't. No one knows about her so no decisions have be made either way. But you need to tell your wife. You better not let her find out on her own that you got a Bella look alike stashed at Sid's."

"Ughhh…Look, I need to go." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Edward…"

"I know, Alice."

"Tell her!"

"Bye, Alice."

I hung up and started up the stairs. If vamps could get headaches I'd have a fucking migraine right now.

"Skye?" I called out as I walked up.

She didn't answer, but I knew she was here. I could hear her heart beating it's rapid staccato.

When I got to the bedroom she clapped her hands twice and the light's went out.

"What the hell?" I looked around. Did we have a short or something?

I heard Skye giggling. She clapped three times and music began to play. Prince's, 'Darling Nikki', floated out the speakers.

My attentions focused quickly on her when she stepped out the bathroom in a shiny, black, patent leather cat suit and matching stiletto boots.

Alice, and her suggestions, flew out of my head instantly.

Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had on spiked, silver earrings that dangled to her shoulders. She looked like sex on two legs and that damn cat suit looked like she'd poured it on.

She danced and swiveled her hips to me, moving slow and oh so sexy. I licked my lips and followed her with my eyes.

Once she reached me she smiled. Then she shoved me onto the chaise and straddled my lap with her back to me.

I groaned.

The entire, and I do mean, the entire back of the suit was cut into strips.

Where the hell did she find this shit?

"Fuck, Angel…"

I stuck my fingers through the holes and pinched her ass.

She leaned back into my chest. Her hair covered my face. It smelled like lavender.

"Do you like?" she asked as she ground her fat bottom on my cock.

"Hell yes, I like! I fucking love." I told her as I licked up the back of her neck. I couldn't help it.

She turned around and faced me as the music broke into the heavy guitar and drum break. She rocked out, gyrating and throwing her hair around. It was fucking sexy as hell. Then she did the splits on my lap and flipped backward off of me.

My eyes widened.

"Damn, when did you learn that!" I asked.

She smiled and stood up."Don't you worry about that. Just know that it's all for you."

She kissed my nose.

"Hmm, baby, it looks like you had a hard day. Let me fix that," she said as the music changed to, 'When the Doves Cry'.

Hard day? That was putting it mildly. I didn't want to think about my day however. All I wanted to do was watch my sexy wife shake her ass for me, then fuck the shit out of her.

I gripped her hips and pulled her to me. She sat on my lap and kissed my lips hungrily. I grabbed her ponytail and kissed her just as hard. She unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off my shoulders quickly. The next thing I knew, her mouth was on my chest, sucking and licking my nipples while her hands were removing my pants.

"Baby… That feels so good…" I moaned sweeping her hair off my chest so I could see her face.

She looked up at me and smiled.

I stroked the side of her face as she moved down my stomach to my cock. She cupped balls and I hissed.

"You're so beautiful, Edward." She kissed my tip.

I was like steel in her tiny hand.

"Thank you, Angel."

"And so damn hot…" she moaned before spreading my legs and sucking one of my balls into her mouth.

Hot?

'You two are really hot together', her words rang in my head and her face popped in my mind. Then Alice's warning screamed to me, 'Tell her... Don't let her find out on her own.'

Was she right? Was I asking for trouble by taking this girl in? And how pissed was Skye going to be when she found out what I'd done and hadn't told her? Too many questions and not enough answers began to fill my head.

Skye stopped sucking and sat back.

"Umm… Edward?"

I looked down at her and she was staring at my cock in surprise. It was soft and slowly shrinking in her hand.

"Fuck, baby, I'm sorry." I apologized and threw my head back.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

I sat up.

"What? No of course not. I just got a lot of shit on my mind." I caressed the underside of her chin.

"You want to talk about it?"

No, I wanted to say. I want my blow job. And I want to bend you over this chaise so I can watch your ass quiver as I pound you. But I knew I wouldn't be any good until I got this Ashley thing off my chest. I felt like I was hiding something from her and it was seriously fucking with my head. Both of them apparently.

"Yes, we need to talk." I lifted her off her knees.

She stood up and I envied the way the patent leather stretched over her feminine folds. It outlined her pussy perfectly. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth, and my cock.

"Well, that didn't take long." She noted, watching me come back to life.

"I know, so you're going to have to put on a robe or something. I can't concentrate when your in that," I said seriously adjusting myself.

She chuckled.

"Uh…okayyy…"

She went to the closet and put on her robe.

When she came back I took her by the hand and pulled her into my lap. I wasn't sure how to start this conversation so I just started talking.

"When I was leaving the grocery store tonight I ran into the female vampire that's been following me."

She sat up and looked into my face.

"You did? Why didn't you say something when you got here?"

"Well it kind of slipped my mind. I lost all train of thought when I saw you in this damn outfit." I pulled at the robe so I could look down it.

She snatched the fabric from my hand.

"Focus Edward, tell me what happened."

"Right… I was putting the groceries in the trunk when I caught a movement on the roof of the store. I knew it wasn't human because of the speed; and I figured it was her because I wasn't hearing anything."

Skye and I had already discussed the fact that the girl could obviously block us.

"So I went after her. I was almost on her when I got snagged in a fucking trap she had set up."

I was still pissed that I let myself get caught.

"Oh god, Edward. You could've been hurt."

"Perhaps, but I'm okay, and it won't happen again."

"Well I'm just glad you're okay. You have to be more careful."

"I know baby, and I will."

"So you apparently got out." She prompted.

"I did."

"Did she run again? Did you at least get a good look at her?" she asked.

I cleared my throat.

"I did. And I did more than get a look at her. I spoke with her."

"You did? What did she say? Why has she been following you and spying on us."

"Someone is after her. She needs our help." I ran quickly and briefly through the conversation I had with the girl.

"Poor thing, I feel bad for her. But do you really think we should get involved in this. I mean this is Council business not ours."

"Love, dad and I are both on the Council."

"True, but you aren't part of the guard. Protecting other vamps is not apart of your job. Besides, things have been so peaceful lately. Call me selfish, but I want to keep it that way. I don't want to get involved in anyone's drama." She sighed and looked at me. "I mean whoever is after this girl, has to be very bad news. They're kidnapping humans and experimenting on them."

"I agree, but…"

"Edward, I don't want to get involved. I have a really bad feeling about this. Just tell her to call the Council. Let them handle it and her."

"Well, I kind of told her I'd talk to them and get back to her."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know. I felt sorry for her. And it's not going to hurt anything if I make a call." I tried to explain.

"Fine, Edward. Call them. But that's it. Tell them she needs someone to protect her, hide her. Someone other than us," she said.

"I will. I'll tell them." I honestly didn't think they'd give a shit, but I'd tell them.

"Good. I don't wish anything ill on her. You know that." She shifted on my lap. "And I'm sorry if I seem uncaring, but we have our own family to think about now."

"I know, mon amour, and you have every right to want to protect them." I hugged her.

"I do and I'm not going to stress over this. I mean she could be gone already for all we know. You said she was a runaway."

"She was, but she isn't going to run away." I sat up and Skye watched me carefully.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well she's really afraid. And she had no one else, no where else to run to so..."

"What did you do, Edward? What are you hiding?"

"I… I may have told her she could stay at Sid's until I heard something."

"You what?" She shot up.

"Skye, she had no where to go." I stood up too.

"Edward, she's a strange vampire! And a newborn to boot!" She paced.

"I know and I've told her that if she can't follow our rules then she has to leave."

She stopped and looked at me.

"Trust me..." I stroked her face.

''I do, but something isn't right. I have a bad feeling..."

"Then let me help with that." I said as I slipped off her robe.

"I don't think this is going to help." She smiled.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

She looked up at me and I cupped her chin before kissing her soft and strong.

When the kiss broke she moaned my name.

I shook my head and took her by the hand. I lifted it and she spun gracefully, giving me a complete view. I lifted her quickly and flit us both to the bed.

And after I literally peeled the cat suit off of her, I made slow, sweet love to her.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: Ooo Wee, What's going on? What are the Cullens gonna think when they find out about Ashley? And does anyone else find this odd? Stay tuned... LOL... Smooches...LRC.


	14. Home for the Holidays

**_Don't own Twilight.  
_**

**_14. Home for the Holidays_**

Skye

I woke up but didn't open my eyes as I curled into Edward's cool body. He sighed and wrapped his arm around me before kissing my forehead. I placed my mouth to his chest and gave him a quick peck. His skin was smooth against my lips. The hair he did have, was baby fine and soft. Further proof that he was only seventeen when he was changed.

When his hand began moving slowly down my back it caused me to smile. And when he grabbed my backside I giggled.

"Was last night not enough for you?" I purred.

"You know me."

I laughed and opened my eyes. I looked up and he was watching me.

"Bonjour, Belle." (Good morning, beautiful.) He smiled when our eyes met.

"Bonjour, beau." (Good morning, handsome.)

"You slept well," he smirked, "didn't even dream."

"What can I say. I was a little worn out."

"Poor baby," he pulled me on top of him. "Next time I won't work you so hard." He caressed my behind.

"Um hum, sure you won't." I teased as I lay my head on his chest.

I didn't say anything more as the things he'd said last night raced through my mind. Something wasn't adding up and it was bothering me.

"You're awfully quiet this morning." He remarked breaking the silence. "What are you thinking about?"

I was blocking him. He always knew something was up when I did that purposely.

"You know what I'm thinking about."

He let out a deep breath.

"Skye, you have nothing to worry about. As soon as I speak with the Council, she'll be out of our hair."

"That's not what's concerning me at the moment. Well not the only thing."

"Well what's bothering you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I feel like there's something your not telling me."

"Why do you say that?" He looked away.

"Well for one, you can't look me in the eyes when you talk about this girl. And it isn't like you to let a strange vampire around me or the kids. Especially a newborn vampire, so what makes her so special?"

"She's not around here and she won't be coming around here either. There's no reason for her to." He said playing in my hair.

"You know what I mean, Edward. Don't be coy with me." I sat up and straddled him.

"I wasn't, baby. I just think you're reading too much into it is all."

"What are you hiding from me, Edward? What's going on with you?"

He looked at me.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to help a young, frightened girl."

I looked into his face and knew he was lying to me. He'd never lied to me before that I knew of and now he was doing it for some young girl he'd just met? It didn't make sense and it frightened me.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Eddie stopped feeding me the brownies he'd made for the kids and scooped me off the counter-top. He stood me up and kissed me quickly before cleaning the crumbs off my face. Our morning discussion had not been forgotten but was settled for now. I wanted to focus on the holiday and not fight. Besides, if he said it was nothing than I needed to trust him. Even if he was hiding something.

"Pierre will be here in few with the kids," he said.

His telepathic ability had always been stronger than mine, it reached out a lot further.

"Well our little break was fun while it lasted." I smiled. "Thanks for lunch."

"Thank you for breakfast." He licked his lips and raised a brow.

I slapped his arm.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way." He smiled.

"Perhaps..." I stretched and puckered my lips.

He laughed and kissed them sloppily, coating them with his venom.

"Eww, Eddie!" I complained, wiping his slob off with a paper towel.

He laughed and went to open the door.

The kids came barreling in and headed straight for the kitchen. My dad followed behind with Stevie in his arms. He and Eddie shook hands and Stevie reached for his Daddy. He smiled and took the baby from my dad.

"Guys, put those brownies down and come say hello to your mother and me before you take another bite!" Eddie demanded.

The three of them walked back in the foyer looking chastised.

"Sorry," EJ said. "Hi Mama…Dad."

"Well hello, did you guys have fun with your Grandpere?" I asked.

They all broke out in grins as wide as the Mississippi.

"Yes, we had a lot of fun," JR said.

"Well good. Can you tell him thanks?"

"Thanks, Grandpere!" They perked up.

"No problem. I loved having you guys." He smiled.

"Alright, now you can go," Eddie said and they shot off again. "And save one for Etienne." He shook his head.

"Those kids can eat. It's a good thing Josephine went shopping before they came up," Dad said and we laughed.

"We know." I smiled and hugged him. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, baby. I hope you've rested up. You're gonna have a house full soon. What time your folks coming in, Edward?"

"They should start staggering in soon."

"That's great. How bout a hunting trip tonight? We could meet you half way…say in Ascension or St. James."

Eddie smiled. "I'm sure they'd like that."

"Great, and bring the kids. They've been trying to get me to take them all day."

That seemed to have Eddie rethinking his decision.

"We'll see," he said.

"Aww come on. You know they'll love it. And maybe we can get a baseball game going."

"Oh yeah! Did I hear someone say baseball?" Em's deep voice bellowed from behind us, interrupting the conversation. "Count me in, Pierre." He shook my dad's hand.

"Uncle Em!" The kids came running from the kitchen and Stevie squirmed in Eddie's hands. He laughed as they piled on him.

Rose shook her head as she entered the house.

"Hi, Aunt Rose!" They laughed from Em's back.

"Hello, babies. Lord, Emmett, do you have to be so juvenile?" She teased and winked at me.

"Hush woman, can't you see that I'm playing with the kiddies," he said tossing Lisette in the air as she squealed.

"Hey, Rose." I hugged her.

"Hey yourself, beautiful. You're positively glowing." She smirked. _"Is Santa bringing you another special gift this Christmas?" _Her brow rose.

Eddie looked at me, with dare I say...hope. I rolled my eyes. We had enough children right now.

"No," I said for the both of them. What was it with Rose. If I even sneezed, she thought I was pregnant again. I know I only got sick when I was, but there just might be dust in the room, you know? "I just haven't lost my tan yet. But thank you, you look beautiful as well."

She grinned, said hello to my father, then looked at me again. "So, where are we staying?"

"You're here first. You pick."

"Get the one with the big tub in the bathroom," Em said as he settled in to play the newest PlayStation. He put on the 3D glasses and turned the consul on. "Shit, this is cool! Babe, this would be the perfect Christmas present." He hinted.

"I'll keep that in mind." She rolled her eyes, but I could see in her head that she had already bought him one. "Honey, the bags…"

"I got 'em. Just let me play one game," Em said.

She huffed and walked pass the Dior luggage to Eddie. They hugged briefly then she reached for Etienne and he leaned out for her.

"How's Auntie's baby? You're getting so big." She cooed and pinched his fat little thigh gently.

"What the heck are you feeding him, Skye? He's a big boy."

And he was. He could pass for two, maybe even three and he wouldn't be one for another nine days.

"Nothing special. He's completely weaned, so he eats regular food and the blood Eddie brings him. He's just gonna be a big boy. He takes after PJ." I ran my hand through his wild hair. It was just like Edwards. It refused to be tamed.

"Indeed he does. He's as cute as a button." She kissed his nose and he smiled showing off his deep dimple. She smiled back and pulled him into a hug. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Rose." I smiled.

"We need to visit more often."

I laughed. They were here almost every month. "Well you know your always welcomed."

"Thanks."

"So we'll see you guys tonight then? We'll have a bonfire, play a little baseball. It'll be fun." My dad's voice brought me back into their conversation.

"We'll be there, Daddy," I said.

Eddie looked at me.

_"What?" _I asked silently.

He exhaled sharply and my dad looked at him puzzled. "Okay then, Angel. I'll see you later, honey."

"Kay." I kissed his cheek and watched as he walked to his Jaguar.

I turned to Eddie as I shut the door.

_"What's up with you? What's the big deal?" _

_"I don't think you and the kids should go hunting with us tonight."_

_"Why not? I want to play baseball and the kids want to hunt."_

_"Well, for one thing Colin will be with us. We still don't know how he'll react to you."_

_"Well, Jazz thinks he's ready and I trust his judgment."_ I looked in his face._ "And so do you, so what's this really about?"_

He sighed.

_"I sort of told Ashley, the girl, that I'd take her hunting today."_

"You what?" I growled and everyone looked at me. "She hunts humans!"

"No, she wants to try our way of living...eating...hunting. When your dad mentioned the hunting trip, I thought it would be a good idea to just take her when everyone else went. We could all watch her as a group."

I huffed.

"What happened to just calling the Council for her?"

"Love, she has to hunt and I would prefer that she hunt our way and not hers while she's here. That's all."

"What are you two talking about?" Em asked gesturing toward the kids with his eyes. They were all watching us.

"Edward's little stalker," I said and walked out before my temper got the best of me.

"Skye, would you wait a minute." He followed behind me as I went up the stairs to the bedroom.

0~~~~~~~~~0

"Skye…" he shut the door. "It's not that big of a deal."

I turned to him so fast that he had to blink and move back.

"Then don't take her."

He sighed.

"She needs to hunt and I'd rather she hunted animals, than her natural prey of choice." He caught my eyes. "You know how we get when we hunt, newborns especially. They have a one track mind. They only think about one thing. Blood. The source doesn't matter."

"I'm not staying home."

"You're being unreasonable. I could take her hunting, back to Sid's, and meet you and the kids at the game. You can't go hunting with us anyway. Colin will be there."

"Jazz said..."

"Jazz thinks Colin is ready to come around you, not hunt around you. It's two different things and you know it."

"Fine, do what you want, Edward."

He rubbed his forehead roughly. "I'm not bringing her to the game. I'm taking her back to Sidney's and you and the kids can meet me at the field."

"Whatever."

"Angel, I don't want to fight with you. I don't want you upset with me."

"Too late."

I got up, straightened my clothes and went downstairs to play the gracious host. Just then the doorbell rang. Carlisle, Esme, Jazz, and Alice had arrived.

0~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

I sat on the bed staring out the window. I really wanted to hit something. I took a much need breath, closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. When I opened them I stood up. It was going to be a long fucking day.

Skye was standing in the doorway watching Carlisle and Jazz unload the rental as I descended the stairs.

I went to stand next to her as Esme and Alice came in. They both hugged us and took in our body language. Skye was trying to be as far away from me as she could without being too obvious. But she was pissed and her anger was radiating off of her.

_"Edward, Alice filled us in_," Mom said. _"How are things going? Is everything okay?"_

I shrugged not really wanting to get into it at the moment and she squeezed me harder.

I hugged her tighter then she released me and went to the kids.

"Mama Esme! Where's Papa?" JR asked.

I smiled when she picked him up and peppered his face with kisses. Alice stepped in front of me causing me to look down. She had just finished whispering to Skye. She hugged me.

"Ahhh, my favorite, and most stubborn brother."

"Don't start with me, Alice. I should've gone with my original plan and kept my mouth shut until I could get rid of her. I told Skye and it's just been one problem after another." I whispered.

"Because you only followed half of my instructions. I also told you to give the girl the boot. And you only told her half the truth."

"She's got enough truth for now. I can't handle her knowing anymore truth. She's acting like she doesn't trust me."

_"Because you're lying to her and she knows it! You don't think she knows that you're keeping something from her."_

I rolled my eyes and looked up to find Skye watching us.

"What's going on with you two?"

Alice looked at me.

"Nothing, Alice is just being her normal nosy self. Can't mind her own business."

"Have you seen something, Alice?" Skye asked.

"No, nothing of importance. But as I was just telling my brother, I have a feeling about her and I..."

"Enough, Alice." I warned and Skye turned to me.

"You've seen her though?" Skye asked.

"Yes, I've seen her." she said.

"Will the Council take her in?"

"I have no idea of knowing that. I may be able to get a better idea once Edward asks them."

"You haven't asked them yet?" Skye said in a huff.

"No, I can't ask them over the phone, love. We have to have a meeting. I called for an emergency meeting. I'm waiting on everyone to respond. It's the holiday's and everyone's scattered about the globe."

She shook her head and walked toward the kitchen.

I looked at Alice and narrowed my eyes at her in warning. "Stay out of it."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Jazz and Carlisle walked in the house with Carlisle and Esme's luggage. They flit it up the stairs to the room and was back down before we made it to the living room. I hugged my father and brother and inquired about Colin.

"He's doing very well, Edward. You'd be proud of him." Carlisle informed me before showing some of his memories over the past months.

"I am proud. But are you sure he's ready to be around Skye? Her dad wants to hunt and play a little baseball tonight."

"Oh, I don't think she should be around when he's hunting. He's not that strong yet."

I looked at Skye who just walked back into the room.

"He should be fine at the game though. Being outside will help disperse her scent."

"I was just telling her that I thought she should sit the hunt out and just come to game." I looked at her and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best. He's just not there yet."

I nodded and broke eye contact with her. She'd heard it straight from the horses mouth. Now she knew that I wasn't just being an ass.

"So how'd he like the cabin?" I asked Jazz as he approached.

"He likes it. Loves the lake too. He was swimming when we left," he said.

"Thanks for doing this. I know you and Alice are ready to travel, live your lives, again."

"No problem. We have forever to travel to places we've already been to a dozen times, in different era's."

"Jasper Whitlock!" Alice scolded.

"What? It's true. Besides, you can to go to Milan and Paris to spend up my money any time. Hell you don't even need to leave our bedroom anymore. I wish I could've drained the ass that thought that online shopping was great idea."

She huffed and we all laughed.

"Well thanks again," I said.

"Sure, I was happy to help. And C's family now." We did our handshake and man hugged. "Now, tell us about this Bella look alike."

I closed my eyes and hoped she didn't hear it. But of course she had.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

"What did you just say?" She asked Jasper.

I squeezed Jasper's hand so hard I heard his bones snapping in his fingers.

He jerked it back.

"Owww, what the fuck, Edward!"

"You just couldn't mind your own fucking business, could you?"

"What are you talking about asshole? Fuck this is my throwing hand! It'll take all night to heal."

"What did you say, Jasper?" She asked again stepping between us.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh fuck, you didn't tell her? He didn't tell her?" He looked at Alice.

She smiled and shook her head. She knew this was coming and she let it happen.

Jazz looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Maybe you should ask Edward."

She turned toward me with the question in her eyes. "Well..."

"The girl, Ashley, she...she looks like Bella."

There was a long silence.

"I knew it. I knew there was something. I knew you were lying to me!"

"I didn't lie to..."

"Shut up!" She yelled at me and I was taken aback. "Everything that comes out of your mouth about that girl is a god damn lie."

"Skye..."

"I said shut up, Edward! Don't fucking talk to me. I don't want to hear your voice." She grabbed her keys and started toward the door. Then she stopped abruptly and started to laugh. But when she turned around tears were in her eyes. "That's why you've been going out of your way isn't it? Because she reminds you of Bella." She shook her head then continued. "Ten years and four children later and I'm still living in her shadow. Will I ever be good enough for you, Edward? Will you ever love me as much as you love your precious Bella?"

And with that she walked out the door.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

My heart fell into my stomach and I couldn't move. I just stood there watching the door as everyone watched me. What had I just done? What was I going to do? And how could she not know that she was my life?

I stood there until my mother touched my shoulder.

"Edward, honey..."

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay, but maybe..."

"I'm fine!" I said a little rougher and headed toward the stairs.

Alice was standing there looking at the ground.

"Edward, I'm sor..."

I stopped and looked at her.

"If I lose her, I'll never speak to you again." I said pushing past her.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0


	15. Merry fking Christmas

**Don't own Twilight. This is a long one. It's two days in the story. Xmas eve and Xmas day and there was no where I really wanted to break it up so... Here we go...**

**15. Merry Fucking Christmas.**

Edward

I slid out of bed at about six a.m. and went downstairs. Skye hadn't come home last night and I was going to find her.

Jazz was waiting for me by the door.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to comb through my hair with my fingers. It was a wet tangled mess and there really was no use.

"I really didn't know that she didn't know, Edward."

"Yeah I know that."

"Alice was wrong for setting us both up like that and I told her so. She feels really bad about it. But she loves you. You're her favorite and she thought she was helping."

"I told her to mind her business. Skye's very sensitive when it comes to Bella."

"I know, but this isn't all Alice's fault, Edward. You should of told Skye from the beginning about the girl's resemblance to Bella. Now it looks like you had something to hide. It seems so much worse now."

I sighed. "I was only trying to protect her."

"And yourself."

I looked at him.

"What? I know you Edward. You may have been trying to protect Skye but you were also covering your own ass. You knew if Skye knew that you were going out of your way for a Bella look alike what she'd think."

I nodded.

"So why keep her around. What purpose is she serving?"

I shook my head. "I honestly don't know. I just...I feel this need to know more about her."

"Don't let her face fool you. She's not Bella, Edward. And you can't make her into one."

"I know that. I'm not an idiot."

"Then why am I getting these weird feelings of nostalgia from you?"

"I love my wife, Jazz. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know you love Skye, but you're playing with fire. Men stronger than you have been burned. Send her away."

"I can handle myself."

He shook his head and let out a deep breath.

I grabbed my keys out the bowl on the table in the foyer and headed for the door.

"You still coming?" I asked.

He sighed and followed behind me.

As I opened the door there stood Remy with passed out Skye in his arms.

I grabbed her from him gently and her body just kind of fell over my arms.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I growled at him before I caught a whiff of her. "Is she...?"

"Drunk? Yeah, I'd say she's about three sheets to the wind by the look of things." Jazz said.

"Skye doesn't drink."

"She does now. Polished off two bottles of Bourbon by herself." Remy said.

"Why'd you let her drink like that?"

"She's a grown woman, Edward. And it was the only way I could get her to stop crying. I almost called Pierre but she insisted I not call anyone. Said she'd leave if I did and I didn't want her driving. I figured it was better if I kept her there and kept an eye on her." He sighed. "Don't worry, it won't hurt her none. She'll burn it off in a few hours with some good sleep."

I carried her quickly up the stairs and placed her in our bed. Her eyes opened and focused on me.

"Edward?"

"Yes love. It's me."

She groaned and turned away.

"Skye..."

"Uhhhh...Not now, Edward."

"Okay, alright...I just...I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. More than life itself and that's the problem." She rolled over and passed out again.

I sighed and stroked her hair.

As I made my way down the stairs I saw that Em and Colin, had joined Jazz and Remy.

"Listen, I can't leave her like this. Can you guys take Ashley hunting for me?"

"Sure, I'm dying to meet the Bella look a like." Em said.

"I'll call and let her know you're on the way. And can you tell her that the meeting is scheduled for the day after Christmas?"

"Will do." Jazz said as they left.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

When the guys returned to the house Skye was still asleep so I asked them to fill me in on the hunt. They said Ashley did well and although she thought the wild game was terrible, the blood bittersweet, she said she would try it again.

Jazz was quiet the entire time. I could tell that he didn't really care for Ashley and he didn't block the thoughts he was having about her from me. He thought she was trouble. If for no other reason than the strife she would cause Skye. That was Jazz, always thinking of _my wife _and her well being.

He must have sensed my aggravation toward him because he spoke suddenly.

"I'm only thinking of Skye's feelings,_" h_e said. "Somebody has to."

"What's that supposed to me?" I growled.

"I think you know exactly what it means," he said_. _"This girl is going to be a problem. Hell, she already is. To entertain the idea of keeping her here is just plain stupid."

"Well what the fuck do you propose I do?" I was pissed. But not only with Jazz, but with myself as well, because deep down I knew he was right.

"I don't know. Send her ass packing maybe."

"They'll find her."

"And they won't find her here?" he said getting loud.

"Probably, but maybe they'll think twice if they know that she's contacted us and enlisted our help."

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way it's dangerous for Skye and the kids."

"I would never let anyone hurt them." I looked at him.

He looked at me and shook his head. His thoughts now blocked.

I sighed.

"Look, let's just hope that the Council takes her off our hands."

"Did you tell Skye what you convinced the family to do if they don't?" He asked.

I thought back to the late night meeting we'd had where I'd asked the family if they were willing to help Ashley if the council did not. "I didn't convince them to do anything. I simply asked them if they were willing to help. And I would appreciate it if you let me tell my wife when I was ready to. It's not your place and none of…"

"So now you want me to lie to her too?" He grunted.

"No, I want you to mind your business for once."

He stood up and left the room without another word.

Colin looked between Jazz and I. He knew from Jazz and Alice what was going on, but he couldn't seem to wrap his brain around the problem. He didn't understand why Ashley couldn't just defend and hide herself. After all, he loved his new found strength, ability and agility. He felt like a superhero.

But he hadn't been a vamp very long. He didn't understand our world. And he didn't know how ruthless some of us could be. How much disregard some of us had for life. And not just human life, but all life. Even those of our own kind.

"Are you guys going be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we fight all the time. You'll get use to it. Jasper just needs to mind his business and understand his place in my wife's life."

Colin's eyebrow rose.

"It's a long story. One I don't care to get into at the moment, but will tell you some day."

He nodded and turned to look at Em.

"Tell him what you told us. I think he needs to hear it." He said to Emmett so I turned to look at him.

"Well Ashley and I had a pretty good conversation on the way back to the house. Her human life was a mess, Ed and this one hasn't been much better. She talked and asked about you half the time. I think she's formed some weird kind of hero bond for you. And considering your situation with Skye... I think you should stay clear of her, bro."

I frowned.

"Look, one of us will keep an eye on her and take her hunting until you get things settled. I think it's better that way and Skye may feel better about the whole thing if we take you out of the equation completely."

I nodded in agreement. I needed to fix things with Skye.

Colin smiled. "I don't think the clone's going to like that too much. She was really disappointed when you couldn't come."

"Doesn't matter what she likes. If she wants our help this is how it has to be." Jazz chimed in as he walked back into the room.

And he was right. This was how it had to be.

"How what has to be?" Came her voice and we all turned to look at her.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I stood up quickly and went to her. She was freshly showered and smelled of lavender and wildflowers. Her hair was wet and hung in loose waves to her waist and she had on purple pajama bottoms with a pink cami.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I have a hangover from hell."

"You want some aspirin? It may help if you take twice the dosage."

She nodded slightly.

When I came back she was sitting on the step with her head between her legs. I gave her the aspirin, a glass of water and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you back to bed."

"Good." She said and lay her head on my chest.

I placed her in the bed and started toward the door.

"Edward."

I stopped and turned to face her.

"Can we talk?"

"Absolutely," I said walking back to her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" Was all she said.

I let out a breath I felt like I'd been holding since she left the day before.

"I don't know. I was afraid that if I told you everything that you'd react exactly the way you did. Like I was only doing this because she favored Bella when that's just not entirely true. I knew you'd read too much into it and start to feel inferior when you're everything but." I touched her face. "I love you, Skye. You know you are my life so why do you always compare yourself to her?"

"She was your first everything and you loved her so deeply."

"But you are my forever and I love you just as much if not more." I moved closer. "No one, and nothing could ever take your place."

A tear escaped her eye but I let it fall.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything there was to tell, but sometimes I have to keep things from you for your own protection. That's all I was trying to do."

"You weren't just trying to protect me, Edward. You were afraid of the way I'd react and you didn't want to face it."

I thought about that.

"You're right. I was afraid." I admitted. "Because my worse fear is losing you. I can't lose you, Skye."

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. You have to stop sabotaging yourself in your need to have me. Lying to me isn't going to make me want to stay with you. You have to give me some of that trust you always insist I have in you."

I nodded. "I know and I'm trying."

"Try harder. And no more lying or half truths. I'm your wife. Your other half. You can tell me anything and you shouldn't be afraid to do that. Now I won't like or agree with everything you tell me. Some of it will piss me off and you may have to lounge on the couch for a few days," she smiled, "but that doesn't mean that I love you any less. It just means that I'm mad. I'll get over it. I always do, don't I?"

I smiled.

"I have opinions and a mind of my own. I need for you to understand that. You can't let your fear of what you think my reactions will be cause you to lie to me. If we don't have trust and honesty, what kind of marriage do we have?" She asked.

I moved closer to her and took her head in my hands.

"I promise to be honest with you." I said pulling her closer.

"No more secrets?"

"No, no more secrets." I promised before I pressed our lips together.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I got out of bed early on Christmas morning. Skye didn't move as I slid out the bed. She was exhausted from the nights before. After another nap, her hangover subsided so everyone stayed up to the wee hours of the morning watching movies and singing Christmas carols.

It was quiet in the house considering it was full of people that didn't sleep. They were being considerate to Skye, Nessie, Jake, and the kids by taking up quiet activities.

I went to my office and took Skye's present out the safe. I put it in my pocket and headed toward the kitchen to start breakfast.

Skye had made Beignet's the night before so I made bacon, sausage, eggs and grits. I had only been cooking ten minutes before the kids came down.

I smiled. I knew it wouldn't take long once they smelled food.

JR was carrying Stevie and the other two were dragging along behind them.

"Ou est maman? (Where's mama?)" EJ asked, his French pronunciation perfect.

"Still sleeping." I smiled. "Breakfast is on me this morning."

I took Stevie from JR and sat him in the booster chair after giving him a slice of bacon.

"Are we going to the shelter today?"

I looked at EJ.

"Oui, and I think Mama Esme and Oncle Jazz are coming with us."

"Uncle Jazz is coming with us? He never comes," EJ said.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Jazz said coming into the kitchen.

I gave him a head nod and a good morning, which he returned.

"Oncle!" Lisette smiled.

"Shhh, Pooh, you'll wake your Mama." He scooped her up and kissed her cheek. She lay her head on his shoulder and he smiled and rubbed her back. He grabbed the paper and sat at the table with Lisette clinging to him.

"Princesse, votre petit-dejeuner. (Princess, your breakfast.)" She turned around and settled on Jazz's lap.

"No, you need to come over here and eat from your own chair." I told her as I sat her plate on the table in front of the empty chair.

She frowned and pouted her lips out.

"Elisabeth, I said to…" I started but Jazz interrupted.

"She's alright Ed," he looked away from the paper and up at me.

I cocked my brow.

He sighed then patted Lisette's bottom.

"Pooh, you better do what your daddy says."

He helped her down and she went to her chair.

I sat next to Stevie and helped him a little.

EJ and JR sat at the table and both of them had plates piled with food.

"Did you leave some for your mother?" I asked looking at their plates.

"Yeah," they said in unison smiling.

Eventually Skye made it down. She ate a little then went to get dressed. It was almost eleven when we piled into the Hummer and headed toward the shelter. It was always a surreal experience serving the less fortunate and one my children needed to have. They were good kids but could be a little spoiled. They needed to be humbled every now and again.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

When we got home Skye's family was there and Josephine and Claudette had already started Christmas dinner. Skye greeted everyone then turned toward the kitchen. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

"Everything's fine in there. Let's open gifts before you disappear into the kitchen all afternoon."

She smiled and leaned into me. "Alright."

I led her to the living room and she sat on the couch. I sat on the floor between her legs. She leaned over me and I looked up to kiss her.

I smiled when our lips touched.

"Joyeux Noel, mon amour. (Merry Christmas, my love.)"

"Joyeux Noel, Edward." She grinned.

We'd been so busy we hadn't even said it to each other yet.

There was absolutely no space under our tree. The colorfully wrapped gifts spread from it to the middle of the room.

Rosie walked to us and handed me Stevie.

"How was he while we were gone?" I asked.

"He was an angel as usual." She ruffled his hair.

He lay back into my chest and I kissed the top of his head.

EJ, JR, Lisette and Emmett went straight for the tree as they entered the room. We all laughed when Emmett opened his new Play Station 3D and started dancing around the room like a six year old. The kids had a room full of gifts, literally. With my family and Skye's both being here the amount of presents had doubled.

They thanked everyone, and then made the rounds hugging and kissing everyone. As they did that I stood up and handed Stevie off to Skye. She watched me as I began reaching in my pockets. As soon as I did my cell buzzed, so I grabbed it instead of the box.

"Masen," I answered irritated.

"Edward, there's someone outside…" she whispered.

"Ashley?"

"Yes! There's someone outside, in the trees."

Everyone stopped and looked my way.

"I'm scared, Edward."

"We're on our way. Stay inside the house!"

I hung up and nodded to my brothers, Remy and Carlisle.

"Someone's outside Sid's place. We need to hurry. Can you guys stay with Skye?" I asked her family.

Pierre nodded as we headed toward the door.

I turned to Skye.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I kissed her and Stevie quickly then ran out the door.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

We reached the woods around Sidney's house in less than five minutes. There were three different scents around the property and all of them were fresh. We split off into twos and spread out.

Em and Carlisle headed west. Jazz and Remy went east and Colin, PJ and I headed straight to the house.

As we cleared the trees Colin pointed toward the roof.

"_You see him?"_

I nodded seeing the shadow quickly disappear into the shade of the trees above the house.

"Go around back." I mouthed to him.

I looked at PJ and pointed up; gesturing to him to go on the roof. He nodded and I headed for the tree near the house around the front. We'd flush him out. Even if he ran, he'd still get caught. We were too close and without a head start he wouldn't out run Colin and me.

I heard PJ on the roof top and then in the tree next to the house.

The vamp started to jump down but saw Colin and I coming around quickly. He tried to get away by jumping the trees.

"I'm going up!" I said as I ran along the trees. "You cover the ground." I told Colin and he nodded.

I jumped into the next tree and climbed to the top quickly. Leap-frogging from branch to branch had me quickly gaining on the vamp. It wasn't easy dodging branches and minding my footing as I whizzed through the tree tops, but it didn't slow me down.

As we neared the end of the tree line I dove for the vamp using all my strength to push off the branch. I heard it crack as I landed on his back. We fell to the ground with a loud thud and rolled a few feet after landing. The earth beneath us cratered in as if a boulder had rolled through.

"Damn Ed, that was sweet!" Colin said as he rushed us.

I sat up and the vamp tried to push me off of him. I pushed him in the chest knocking him back to the ground roughly. If he'd been human, I would've caved his chest in. It sounded like I may have cracked a few ribs.

He groaned.

I looked up and saw everyone running toward us from different directions.

"Did you catch the other two?" I asked.

"Nope, they had a good head start and we lost their scents at the coast. I think they went into the Gulf," Em said.

"Well why'd this one stay behind? That was pretty stupid," PJ said.

"Let's ask him," I said releasing his throat.

Jazz grabbed his other arm and we pulled him up quickly. He struggled and tried to pull away from us.

"Keep that shit up and you'll rip your arm clean off." Jazz warned him. "This one's not too bright."

He didn't know how right he was, because when I searched the vamps head, it was completely blank. The only thing he was thinking was 'kill the girl'. It was weird and a little freaky. He was a vamp and he was thirsty, but he wasn't even thinking about soothing the burning in his throat. Which is like a number one priority with us. Especially if we're thirsty.

"Something's wrong with him." I told them. "His mind is blank other than Ashley's face and orders to kill her."

"Blank? How could that be? You sure he isn't just blocking you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I can read his mind. It's just he literally has nothing on it. His only thoughts are of her. Finding her and killing her."

"So questioning him is a waste of time?" Jazz said.

"Yes, he's useless. He doesn't even remember his own name." I growled.

PJ stepped up. "Let me try."

I nodded. It was worth a shot.

PJ placed his hand on the vamps neck. I watched as the vague and blurry images of his past played in PJ's head. There weren't many, and there were lots of blank spots.

He, like Ashley had been kept in a lab. In some sort of dark room. He'd experienced a lot of pain while being held prisoner and that was significant considering not much hurt us. The worst part was that he had no future. PJ only saw him delivering a message and then everything went black.

I looked at PJ and he shrugged. "You get that?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, the question is do we change this vamps fate and not send him to his death."

"What did you see?" Jazz asked.

"He's one of the lab rats. But he was kept in a dark room and didn't see anything. I think he was tortured or something. He was in pain a lot and weak from not feeding.

"It looks like we send this vamp back with a message to stay away from Ashley, that she is under our protection."

"We do, huh?" Jazz rubbed his hands together. He didn't want to let the vamp go.

"Apparently, but then his future goes black," I said.

"So he does die?" He seemed okay with that.

"Seems so. But I can't be sure since I didn't _see_ him killed," PJ said.

"Did you happen to see where he went to?" Remy asked.

PJ and I shook our heads.

"Whoever sent him, will find him when they're ready. No decision has been made as to where or when. PJ only saw him telling someone."

"Did this someone have a face?" Jazz asked.

"Not one that I could see. It was cloaked by a red hood." It was really odd.

"Then we send him back with the message. We know he delivers it," Carlisle said.

I agreed. "Send the message. If he dies we don't have to worry about him coming back," I said.

"Hold on, if we send him with the message, it kind of puts us out there as the girls protectors to whoever is coming after her. Do we really want to do that? We haven't even talked to the Council yet," Jazz said.

Carlisle looked at me. I think we both understood that the Council was probably going to be a dead end.

"I mean once we put it out there it can't be undone. Whoever is after her will be after us too then." He continued.

"But if we send the message directly, maybe they'll back off. Our reputation seems to proceed us. It may actually work to our advantage this time," I said.

"You'll be tying our hands, Edward."

"Fuck, they already are. Just do it, Jazz," I said knowing I was painting us into a corner. But I had already sealed our fate when it came to the girl the day I told her she could stay at Sid's. It was my responsibility to see it through now.

He growled a string of curse words, punched a hole in a tree, then gave the dimwitted vamp the message.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

I opened the door to the house and we all walked in. My brothers and father quickly left my side. They wanted nothing to do with the shit storm coming my way.

Skye came rushing out of the kitchen.

"Oh thank god you're back. I was so worried about...you." She stopped dead in her tracks.

I held up my hands.

"Baby, I couldn't leave her there. They know where she is now and they tried to kill her today." I rushed out before she could say anything.

She turned away from me and headed toward the kitchen. She was pissed. And I was in deep shit, again.

I caught her just as she hit the kitchen. I spun her toward me and took her face in my hands.

"Skye…" I called but she wouldn't look at me.

"_Skye…" _I said again, softer and only to her, as I caressed the apples of her cheeks with my thumbs.

Her eyes focused on me then.

"What the fuck is she doing here, Edward?" She asked way too calmly.

The calm before the storm, I thought.

"I told you. Someone tried to…"

"So you brought her here!" She screamed. "Someone tries to kill her and your first thought was to bring her here! Around me and our kids! Have you completely lost your fucking mind!"

By now, everyone else started coming into the foyer to see what the fuss was all about. Nessie and Jake literally gasped when they saw Ashley. It was hard focusing on Skye with all the silent questions and comments flying at me.

"It's only for a couple of days." I told Skye. "Just until Carlisle and I get back from New York."

"No, hell no, she can't stay here." She shook her head.

"Love…"

"I said…no!"

"You and the kids will be perfectly safe."

"NO!" She pulled away.

I sighed. Then it came to me.

"The guest house. There's plenty of room in the guest house. She can stay there with Alice and Jasper," I said.

"Excuse me?" Jazz stepped forward.

"You, Alice and Colin need to move closer anyway. We don't know what's going to happen now and you're too far away in the Bayou."

"I want nothing to do with this, Edward. Leave me out of your shit." Jazz warned.

I looked at Alice with pleading eyes. She owed me for that shit she pulled the other day.

"We'll do it," she sighed.

"What? No we won't." Jazz looked at her.

"It's only for a few days, Jazzy."

"Alice..."

"If we do this, you and I are even." She stared me down.

I nodded.

"I don't owe him shit and if he hadn't lied he wouldn't have been in the mess he was in anyway. If Skye doesn't want her here then she shouldn't be here."

"Well I can't send her back to Sid's. I'd have to split us up to check on her, which would leave Skye vulnerable. Especially with me and Carlisle gone. There's strength in numbers and we need to stay together." I told him.

He grit his teeth but he knew I was right. _"I'm not doing this to save your ass. I'm doing for Skye's sanity, and your kids,"_ he said silently.

I nodded and he left the room.

I turned my attention back to Skye. I grasped her face in my hands.

"Trust me, please."

She closed her eyes. She was not happy but she'd understood that what I'd said to Jazz was true. Splitting us up was a bad idea right now.

"Two days," she said aloud. "_And when you get back, she's gone. I mean it. I don't care what they say. You find somewhere else for her to go."_

"_I promise." _I held my hand to my heart.

Skye watched the gesture but showed no reaction to it.

"_Thank you."_

I went to kiss her but she turned away quickly and started walking toward Ashley.

"_You're not welcomed. You've tied my hands and put me on the spot. Don't you ever pull this shit on me again."_

I ran my hand through my hair. That's exactly what I'd done and she had every right to be angry. It was wrong and I felt like shit for doing it, but what else was I supposed to do?

Everyone waited on abated breath as Skye approached Ashley.

"Hi, I'm Skye, Eddie's wife," she said holding her hand out.

"Hi…Ashley." She shook Skye's hand. "Umm…thanks…thanks for letting me stay."

"Sure," Skye said then walked away leaving her standing in the foyer.

She stopped in front of me. "By the way, Darren called. He and Brennan can't make it tonight. They're still in Lafayette with Brennan's parents. I guess you forgot that they were supposed to be here. It's a good thing they couldn't come since you like to bring home strays and all."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe she said that, and right in front of everyone. I sighed and opened my eyes as she disappeared into the kitchen.

As everyone slowly introduced themselves some of the awkwardness started to dissipate, a little. My children however, all watched her from the stairs. EJ was holding Stevie and he and JR flanked Lisette who was standing between and a little behind them. They looked like they were getting ready for a war or something. I took it to mean they weren't very fond of our guest.

I noticed that Jazz hadn't returned either. He had however joined Skye into the kitchen. He was trying to keep her calm while still berating me in his head.

I noticed movement on the stairs and saw Lisette stepping from behind her brothers.

"Are you my daddy's stalker?" she asked and everyone got really quiet.

"Excuse me?" Ashley looked at her.

"Elisabeth…" I started but she asked her again.

"I said, are you, my daddy's stalker?"

Ashley looked around and then back at Lisette. "Umm… I don't know what you mean."

"Stalker, someone who harasses, or pursues another in an inappropriate, persistent, unobtrusive and sometimes sinister way." Lisette rambled on.

"Okay… I can see that you are extremely bright for your age." Ashley looked at me.

"Vampire children usually are." I tried to explain picking Lisette up. "Their brains process information at astronomical speeds and their memory is uncanny."

She just nodded.

"You have to excuse her. She knows better." I looked at Lisette with warning eyes.

"But pere…"

I shook my head at her to let her know the discussion was over. But then Ashley stepped closer to us.

"I guess I did stalk your daddy. But I needed his help. I know I went about it the wrong way and I'm really sorry if I scared you all. I would've never hurt any of you."

I looked up at her and she looked down embarrassed.

"It's alright, Ashley. We know that."

"Thank you, Edward." She looked up at me and smiled.

I smiled back.

"I want to get down," Lisette said eying Ashley and wiggling from my grasp. I stood her up and she ran to her brothers.

JR took her hand and they watched me and Ashley as the filed into the kitchen.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

I couldn't believe that Edward brought Ashley to our home, around our children, and without asking me! How could he do that to me? Leave me with no way out. If I'd said 'no', I looked like a heartless bitch on top of putting others at risk. If I cursed him the fuck out like I wanted to, I looked crazy and insecure.

And that bitch really rubbed me the wrong way. I didn't like the way she watched Eddie at dinner. She didn't blatantly stare at him but she was very aware of where he was and what he was doing.

She was trouble. I could feel it. And I felt like my hospitality would come back to bite me on my ass. I just hoped a couple of days wouldn't be enough time for her to cause that much damage.

I finished blow drying my hair and slipped into my nightie. I propped myself up on the pillows and turned on the TV. A few minutes later Eddie came into the room and started to undress. I watched him and he stopped to look at me.

"I know you're pissed at me…" he started.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Alice took her to the guest house." He sighed.

"Hmm…" I said and looked back at the TV. I wasn't sure I could speak with him rationally at this point.

Eddie walked over to the bed and sat next to me. He ran his hands through my now straightened hair. "I'm sorry. I know I fucked up. I know I shouldn't have brought her here without talking to you first."

I felt my pressure rise but I said nothing.

"Skye, talk to me. Don't shut me out. We can't work through this if you won't talk to me." He pleaded. "And what happened to you trusting me? You said you'd trust me."

"Trust you? After you blindsided me?" I sat up."You are pushing your luck with me. I mean I can't believe you brought her here. To my fucking house, Edward! Is it not bad enough that you told her she could stay in New Orleans, and at Sid's!"

"Skye…"

"Don't even think about feeding me that shit about her being Bella's long lost something or other, and that you're just trying to help her. I could really give a shit at this point. You don't owe her anything! And I don't trust her! Something's off about that girl and I don't like how she is with you."

"What are you talking about, amour?"

"The way she looks at you. How she's always…aware, of you. I don't like it." I pulled my hair from his hand.

"Em thinks she's got some kind of hero worship thing for me. That's all it is. I helped her when no one else would." He sighed. "It's not a big deal. She knows that I'm married and that I love you."

"Since when has that mattered? Women fuck other women's husbands all the time." I rolled my eyes.

"It matters to me, Angel. You matter." He moved closer. "Please don't be angry with me."

He let me calm down a little more before he spoke again.

"I know I'm an asshole. But I'm your asshole."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Forgive me?"

"No." I pulled away.

He lifted my chin, held it in place and kissed my lips.

"Please…" he whispered against them.

"Ugggh… I hate you." I grumbled.

"No you don't. You love me."

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean I can't hate you right at this moment."

"Skye..." He pleaded. "I don't want us to go to bed angry."

"Well too bad. You'll just have to deal with it cause as long as she's here, I'm gonna be angry."

"Fair enough. But I will make this right."

"Damn right you will."

He placed our foreheads together.

"Can I at least give you your Christmas present? We were interrupted before I could earlier."

I pretended to think about it.

"I think you'll like it." He smiled crookedly. "Then who knows…maybe you and I could give each other a mutual gift."

"Like what?" I asked defiantly.

"Hmm… I think you know," he said slipping his hand under my nightie. "And if you don't. I'll be more than happy to show you."

"Edward," I croaked out.

"Yes, love," he whispered against my neck.

"The gift?"

His hands explored until I grasped his wrists and pulled them away.

"Edward, my present," I said again.

He sat up.

"Right," he said smiling crookedly and pulling the bag from his pants pocket.

He held it out in front of me and I took it from him smiling.

He moved my hair from my shoulder and kissed across it moving toward my neck. "I really hope you like it," he whispered against my skin as I opened the bag and poured the contents in my hand.

"Oh god, Edward. It's beautiful!"

I examined the locket then opened it. I recognized our children's baby pictures right away, but there was another. An older one. I held it up and moved it closer to my face.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm…" he hummed into my hair.

"Edward… Is this…you?" I asked.

He kissed my ear and sat up a little.

"Yes. This locket once belonged to my mother. I had it restored and added our children's pictures to it."

"But I thought you gave all your mothers things to Bella and Nessie."

"I gave them everything I had in my possession at the time. Alice found this piece on the internet. She saw the picture and called me. As soon as I saw it I knew it was hers. The memories associated with it came flooding back.

I bought it for you. I wanted you to have a piece of my past since you are my future." He played with the ends of my hair.

"Thank you, I love it." I sat the locket back in the bag and placed it on the nightstand. "I have something for you as well."

I opened the drawer on the nightstand and grabbed the small manilla envelope lying under my ipad and gave it to Edward.

"What's this?" he asked smiling.

"Open it," I said.

He ripped open the flap neatly and spread the contents between us, a sheet of paper with names and addresses, and some photos littered the bed. He looked confused.

"What is this? You buy a new house or something?"

I shook my head and handed him the picture of an old man.

"This man was your first cousin. He was your aunt Meredith's son. And these are his children and grandchildren, also your cousins." I smiled.

He took the pictures and looked at them intensely.

"I remember her. My grandparents had sent her to live with relatives in New York or something right before the influenza epidemic hit Chicago. After I was changed I went to claim my inheritance. I tried to find her so I could give her, her share." He seemed lost in the memory. "I never found her though. I assumed she married and the paperwork got lost. They weren't very good at record keeping in those days. I surely didn't know that she'd had a child. That I'd had a little cousin."

"She never married... She died shortly after arriving in New York. About six months after to be exact. It's all in the paperwork."

"Six months? But I thought you said she had a child."

"She did. She gave birth to your cousin six months after arriving there. She died a week later from complications."

He looked confused.

"Your family had her name changed after they sent her to a convent to have the child."

"I didn't know. Father never said anything."

"Maybe he didn't know."

"Of course he knew." He seemed angry and I looked away.

"I didn't mean to upset you. But like you've always said, things were different then and having a child out of wedlock was probably a biggie."

He nodded in agreement.

"Her reputation would've been ruined. She would've had to move to a different city or face being a spinster and under my grandparents care forever."

"Well maybe they were trying to help her."

"Perhaps, or maybe they were worried about our family name. It seems so stupid now doesn't it? Especially when you considering the events that followed."

"The epidemic?"

"Yes. It wiped out my entire family. If they'd let her stay she and the child would have perished with them. Instead they sent her away and the very child they tried to get rid of, lived. A full, and wonderful life it looks like. Funny how life works."

"It is." I agreed.

He held up the info. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome, Edward. I really wanted to give you something meaningful this Christmas. I know sometimes you feel like you've lost touch with your humanity, but I see it in you everyday. You're not a monster. I thought knowing that you still have a connection to this world would prove that to you."

He just stared at me and I couldn't look away.

"I wish I could see the world through your eyes. You're always so thoughtful. Careful of other peoples feelings and safety. You are a beautiful soul, you know that? Only you would think of this. It is truly one of best presents I've ever received. Excluding my babies and your love of course." He winked. "How did you get it? How did you find them?"

"I hired someone to track them down. It was a lot easier to search for them now than when you tried. Technology, gotta love it."

"Yes, well I guess I shouldn't have given up so easily."

"You thought they were gone. It's understandable."

"Well thank you again. I truly love it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he said wrapping his hand around the back of my neck. "Can I show you how much?"

I nodded thinking he would only kiss me. But before I could blink he had pulled me beneath him. He ran his hand down my side and lifted my leg to his waist. Then his hand disappeared under my nightie and I felt it caressing my bare hip gently.

"Edward, we can't." I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Why not?" he asked as he ran his nose up the side of my neck.

"Because…I'm mad at you."

"Well give me a chance to make it up to you. Say I'm sorry." He lifted my other leg.

"No, not tonight. I can't." I tried to scoot from beneath him but he had me pinned under his heavy weight.

"Angel, I want you so bad right now." He pressed his erection against my heat to prove his point.

I had to close my eyes and bite my lip so I wouldn't moan. I wanted him too but I had to stand my ground. "Edward…"

"Fine, if you want me to beg. I'll beg," he said looking into my eyes. His black as night. "Please let me love you, baby. Let me make you sweat, pant and come so hard that your body aches for days from my loving. Let me caress, kiss and taste every inch of your lovely golden skin. Please let me bask in that heavenly heat between your thighs; for it calls to me like nothing else ever has, or ever will. I'm begging and humbling myself before you because it is you that I want and you that I need." He stroked my hair from my forehead. "Please let me show you how good I can make you feel. How much I love you." He whispered.

I closed my eyes. Oh god give me strength! I wanted to shout.

I opened my eyes and touched his face. I loved him so much.

I traced the outline of his lips with my finger. And because I loved him, I needed him to see that what he was doing to me was killing me.

"I want that too, Edward. I want and need you just as much, and I love you." He leaned in to kiss me, taking my speech as confirmation. "But I can't do this. You really hurt me today and no amount of sex, no matter how good it is, is going to fix that. If anything it will only make it worse." I sighed. "We tend to bury things under mountains of lust you and I. But I won't do it this time."

He sat up but looked down.

"Skye, it was never my intention to..."

I touched his lip with my finger to shush him.

"But you did hurt me. And you made me look and feel foolish today. I felt cornered and pressured into doing something I didn't want to do, and I didn't like it at all. So I'm sorry, but I can't make love with you right now. If I did, I would feel like I'd be losing whatever dignity I had left."

His face looked pained and he swallowed hard.

Maybe now he would start to understand.

"I really just want to go bed so this day can be over and we can be that much closer to having our old lives back."

He nodded and rolled off of me. I couldn't tell if he was upset or not. He showed no emotion and he was blocking me. But if I had to guess, I'd say that I'd given him a lot to chew on. I'd never rejected him before. I was always there, waiting, willing and ready to perform my wifely duties.

"Well…I guess I'll just go and work on my composition then." He rose from the bed.

"Edward, you don't have to go. You're welcome to stay and hold me. If you want to of course."

"I do. I want to."

I pat the space next to me.

He lay down next to me but seemed to be in deep thought. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped me tightly in his arms. I felt safe there and closer to him than I'd felt in weeks. As he stroked my hair, I closed my eyes and drifted into nothingness.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: New pics are on my profile page. There of Skye's beignet's (for those of you who don't know...they are tasty little pastries indigenous, but not exclusive to the N.O. Fried dough, powdered sugar... you get the gest.) There's also one of Skye's cabin/ house in the bayou and the tree that she and Edward lay under in SC I (The one where they confessed their true selves). And last but not least is the one of Skye and Edward's Plantation house. See the porches all around. Now close your eyes and imagine them making love there in the rain storm. Remember that? *Swoon*...LOL... Check them out before they change... that happens sometime I've noticed. The pic gets removed. I try to stay on top of that and replace as needed but I cant catch em all. So as always enjoy and smooches...LRC.


	16. New York, New York

**Don't own Twilight... Enjoy...**

**16. New York, New York.**

Skye

All I could do was moan. And I knew I was dreaming but it was so wonderful I didn't want to wake up.

_I lifted myself on my elbows and threw back the sheets. All I saw was thick copper hair nestled between my now, un-tanned thighs and a naked, pale white, but muscular behind. _

_I ran my hand through his hair and he looked up. Our eyes met. His smiled as he sucked my clit into his mouth and flickered his strong tongue over it._

"_Oh. My. God." I fell back on the pillows and his grip on my ass tightened as he pulled me to his mouth. His venom made my skin down there tingle and sensitive. _

_I tried to pull back but he grabbed my hip then placed two fingers inside me. I felt them curl and stroke my g-spot with lots of pressure. I moaned as my legs began to tremble. Which set him off. He sucked harder and kept constant pressure on my spot. I felt my pussy squeeze his fingers and he moaned his approval. _

_His tongue pressed against my clit roughly and before I could even try to hold it back again the dam burst and I literally screamed as I came. _It felt like someone had dropped me off a building and I was free falling. I felt exhilarated and free. _Eddie growled his satisfaction as he sealed his mouth over my lower lips. I didn't know why I was so tasty to him, but I was glad that I was.  
_

When I opened my eyes, I was gripping the sheets for dear life. My stomach was churning, my muscles seizing, and my body was covered in a light sweat. My breathing stopped and started as I struggled for air. And my toes curled as my legs shook. I was coming and coming hard.

When my body finally relaxed I felt tired and boneless. I melted into the bed. I guessed this was what an epileptic felt like after a grand mal.

Edward was standing at the foot of the bed watching me. His eyes were black, he was breathing hard and his muscles were tight with tension.

"Wet dream?" I blushed and shrugged a little embarrassed that I'd just cum from a dream.

He growled and jumped on the bed pinning me down.

"Edward…" I said unable to move.

He didn't respond. He just ran his cool nose over my skin, smelling me. I fought the back the moan. And it was hard, because everywhere his cool skin brushed, lightning shot through me right to my nerve endings.

He stopped his decent to suck on my breasts. I tried to grab his head but he was too quick. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"Don't move!" He growled and I felt his chest rumble against my stomach.

"Edward, we can't…" I managed as he went back to my breasts.

"Edward…please…"

He didn't raise his head so he spoke into my skin. "You can't possibly expect me not to take you after that."

"I…no…but we have to stop."

"Why?" He growled.

"You know why."

"You want it just as much as I do."

"I do but…"

His mouth covered my nipple again.

"Oh god, Edward stop." I writhed beneath his weight but he continued.

His kisses traveled down my stomach, over the nightie, and toward the scent that was driving him wild.

I closed my legs to mask the scent but it was everywhere. I had soaked the sheets and the back of my nightie.

He pulled my thighs apart and licked the wetness.

"Edward, please. You're not making this easy."

I bit my lip, drawing blood. He looked up.

"Why would I do that?" He smiled. "You are denying me what is lawfully mine. But I won't take it from you. I'd never do that." He caressed my thigh. "But I will use all my powers of persuasion to change that lovely mind of yours."

"Well I won't change it. Now…now let me up."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he kissed my lower lips.

I did moan that time. I couldn't help it.

"I can make that dream of yours come true. And I promise, the real thing, is so much sweeter."

I closed my eyes. I wanted so badly for him to just bury his face and make love to me with his pretty mouth. I knew it would feel good. I even knew in my dreams how good it could be. But I couldn't give in so easily. I wouldn't. He needed to understand how serious I was about this. He needed to understand how badly he'd hurt me.

"I know but I can't."

He sighed heavily and sat up, releasing my hands. He was upset. And I think his feelings were hurt.

I adverted my eyes when he looked at me.

He got up and ran his hand through his hair as he walked toward the bathroom. "You know, I understand why you're doing what you're doing. I get it, Angelique. I fucked up and you want to punish me. But how many more ways can I say I'm sorry."

I shook my head.

"You don't get it. I'm not doing this to punish you, Edward. Do you not think that it hurts me too to deny you? I love you. I want to be with you. You're about to go to New York and it hurts me to know that I haven't given you a proper goodbye. I don't like to be apart from you knowing that things aren't right between us."

I sighed.

"But I have to, because you tend to think that making love to me forgives you of everything."

"I do not..."

"Yes you do. And If we'd made love last night you would've thought that everything between us was okay. That all was forgiven. I wanted... No I needed you to see that it wasn't. That I wasn't okay with what you'd done. Bringing her here...and the way you cornered me...you crossed the line. So until you get that, I mean truly understand it, things aren't going to get any better, and your apologies mean nothing."

He looked me in the eye.

"I didn't realize..."

"I know you didn't and that's exactly what I'm saying."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

I couldn't seem to get yesterday morning with Skye out of my head. I hated that I'd hurt her. That was never, ever, my intention. But this Ashley thing was apparently a much bigger deal to Skye than I'd thought it should be. It's true that I can read minds, but I don't pretend to know their inner workings, especially my wife's. I didn't understand why she felt the way she did, or why she was so worried. But I was worried about what this entire situation was doing to us. What we were letting it do to us. Skye had never denied me, not ever. And while it was a small blow to my ego, it hurt my heart more than anything else.

So I brought Ashley to the house. And I understand that I should've consulted with Skye first, but there wasn't time. I had to make a decision on the fly and I did. Yes I'd created a potentially dangerous situation by taking the girl there, but I would never let anything happen to my family. Skye knew that. I would've never brought her to our home if I didn't feel confident that I could control the situation and protect her and our children. So what was the underlying issue, really?

I personally think a lot of it was stemming from Skye's own insecurities. Insecurities that she was now projecting onto this girl simply because she looked like Bella. Insecurities that I've only known her to have when it came to Bella. Or the memories she thought I had of Bella. And why does she always feel like she is competing with her? Had I given her a reason to feel this way? Did I say or do something to make her feel like she wasn't enough? I didn't think that I had, because she and Bella were like night and day. And the things I loved about Bella are not the things that I love about Skye. But I guess that even a person as wonderful, beautiful, talented and as smart as my wife could question herself and her worth, especially in the position I'd just put her in.

I sighed.

I needed to show her that she had absolutely nothing to worry about. Not from Bella's memory and not from Ashley. I needed to show her that I needed her. That I would always need her. And that I loved her more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. So if I had to apologize a million times, grovel at her pretty little feet, or cater to her insane and unfounded jealousy, I would. I'd do whatever she wanted to make things right between us again.

"Edward, my boy, are you all right?" Eleazar asked staring at me.

"What?" I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

I looked up to find Carlisle watching me. I didn't even bother to look in his head. I'm pretty sure he was on to me. He knew me better than anyone else. He knew how badly I missed Skye when I was away. He also knew what was going on back home. Besides that, I'm sure the look on my face told him everything else he needed to know.

"It's your family? You miss them," he said matter of fact.

"I do. It's always rough being away from them."

"I'm sure it is." He nodded in agreement. "So tell me about this girl and why we were all called here for an emergency meeting."

"I will, but I'd rather just say it once so let's just wait for everyone else to arrive."

And as if I'd spoken them up, the other Council members started to file into the room. It was early in the morning, but that didn't matter to us. It wasn't like any of us were missing our beauty sleep. It was better to meet, get it over with, and leave as quickly as we'd come.

We all greeted one another, some of us more friendly than others, and then they took their seats. As they all settled down Carlisle called the meeting to order and gave me the floor.

I stood up and all eyes turned to me. I addressed the council then went into my story as to why we were all here today. By the time I was finished I don't think anyone in the room was not worried or disturbed.

"And you say a human did this? Turned this girl?" Kazumi asked.

"According to her. But I don't think he was the brain behind it…"

"Of course he wasn't. He couldn't even know about us unless one of us told him," Vladimir said. "No, one of us is responsible for this and when we find him or her. They will be punished."

Some of the Council nodded in agreement.

"Can we not judge this person before we speak with them?" Carlisle said.

"Ahhh… Carlisle, my old friend, always the voice of reason. Always looking for the good in everyone…everything." Vlad smiled. "When are you going to realize that not every being, human or otherwise, has good in them. Some of us are just plain bad."

"I can always hope," Carlisle said.

"Well you do that. I rely on you to keep us all honest and be the voice of reason. But this one is pretty much cut and dry I'd say. You can not go around blabbering our secret to humans, have them do your dirty work and not expect to be punished to the full extent of our laws. Which in this case is death. Or death as we know it." He corrected.

"I'm afraid I agree with Vlad on this one, Carlisle," Siobhan said. "You know we can't let this slide. It will make us look weak. We have to maintain order. It's our job and the more civilized vamps expect it. Whoever is responsible must be found and quickly."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Good, so we gather our team and we search for these other facilities," Mick said.

"It's not likely that the vamp responsible will be on site. That's just stupid," I said.

"You're right. But maybe we can get one of the vamps or humans working in the lab to talk." He continued.

"You can try, but the last one I encountered had his memory completely wiped. A blank slate. He was like a vampire zombie. I was surprised he remembered how to walk."

"Of course they'd have vamps with gifts. I don't think they could've pulled this off without a few. I've never heard of a vamp being able to steal someone's memories though. That would be like performing a lobotomy without the surgery. It almost sounds like the opposite of what you do, Zafrina," Basil added.

"Except this was no illusion. His mind was blank. And his entire life void somehow. My brother in law couldn't see his past, or a future. And he's a pretty strong psychic."

They all seemed to take that in.

"We must find this person before they realize we're on to them," Amun suggested.

"It's a little too late for that. They've already come for the girl. We sent word back the zombie hoping they'd back off. I'm sure whoever sent him knows that Carlisle and I are on the council. They know we know."

They sighed. We lost the element of surprise and now we were racing against the clock.

"Then we need to hurry. We need to start the search as soon as possible," Kiew said.

We all agreed.

"Good, we will need to speak with the girl. We need to know everything she knows and remembers," Vlad said and I nodded.

"I can call her," I said taking out my cell. "But before I do, I need to ask that the Council take over her protection until the vamps trying to kill her are caught."

"Are you not able to provide it any longer?" Eleazar asked.

"No, I'm not."

"How come?"

"Well, first, it's not my job. And second, I have human wife and half human children at home. She's a newborn, not a vegetarian and has dead brained, zombie vamps coming after her."

He looked at me like he couldn't understand why that was an issue.

"She isn't safe to have around." I explained. "I can't protect her and my family. If they come for her while my family is around I won't be able to help her."

And I wouldn't. Their safety would always come first.

"Well aren't all the Cullen's congregating at your home at the moment? Surely your family is safe with all of you there," Amun said.

"They're only visiting for the holidays. Most of them will be gone by the first of the year."

"Edward, we are not a babysitting service, nor do we offer personal bodyguards to anyone outside of the council. We just don't do that. You know this," Vladimir said.

"Well neither does my family."

"We know, and we understand your plight, but you took it upon yourself to offer her sanctuary. She's your problem now. Perhaps if you'd sent her to council headquarters instead we could have helped her. As it stands, all our man power is now going to be utilized looking for these other facilities. So we simply can't do it," Amun said.

"One of you could do it." I looked around the table. "You all have personal guards."

"One's we've hired ourselves. The Council didn't provide them. Edward, the Cullen's are the biggest coven…" Eleazar started.

"Besides your own." I interrupted.

"True, but you have the best resources, the most gifted, and man power to offer her a safe haven. If you want the girl safe, you really are the best choice." He stated.

"She can not stay with me." I was frustrated. I had promised Skye that they'd take her.

"Then send her on her way," Vlad shrugged as if it were nothing.

"You sure you want me to do that? She is our only lead so far." I looked around the table.

They considered this.

"You're right. You need to keep her with you until we have no use for her. Let's see what we find at this facility she told you about. If there's enough info to lead to the others you can cut her loose. We'll no longer have a need for her."

"No, I told you she isn't staying with me. Your witness, you protect her."

"Edward, the decision has been made," Vlad said.

"No it hasn't."

"The only fair thing is to put it to a vote then." Eleazar suggested.

"You can't vote on a imposition to my life. One that is a potential danger to my family."

"Has she tried to harm anyone?"

"Well no, she's under constant surveillance at the moment."

"Then Carlisle, would you please remind young Edward here, that as part of the Council, a job in which he accepted, there are certain times when his life will be imposed upon for the greater good," Vlad said.

Carlisle looked at me. I clearly had no say, this was going to be forced upon me whether I liked it or not.

"_I'm sorry Edward, it's been put on the table so we have to vote on it," _he said silently then called, "All in favor?"

It was unanimous besides myself and Carlisle. And I think even he wanted to raise his hand. He thought we were the girls best chance for survival too, but he knew the shit storm I would face when I got home, so he kept his hand glued to the table.

"This is bullshit!" I growled and turned to leave the room.

"Edward, call the girl," Vlad said.

"Call her your damn self," I said and left the room.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Carlisle walked into my bedroom and sat on the chair. He watched me for a minute then sighed.

"You know they're right, Edward. She is better off with us."

I didn't stop looking at the ceiling. "What have I gotten myself into? What the hell was I thinking when I said she could stay."

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe you were thinking that it was the right thing to do. To help the defenseless."

"Or maybe I wasn't using my brain at all." I shook my head. "They're right you know, I should have sent her to headquarters, but I hadn't even considered that. I hadn't even thought about it, because as soon as I saw her face, I stopped using my brain and let my heart take over. Really Carlisle, what are the odds that something like this could happen? A woman who looks like my dead ex wife showing up and needing my help."

He looked me in the eye. "Slim to none I'd say."

"Exactly. So either someone's trying to play a cruel joke on me or something's up. Just what that something is, I can't say. But if I were thinking rationally from the start I would've never brought this girl into our lives."

"She looks just like her, son. And we all understand how you must've felt when you saw her. No one is blaming you for opening your heart to her. We all want to. Hell, it's hard not to. But you must keep things in perspective."

I sat up on the bed and ran my hands through my hair.

"I wanted so bad for her to be Bella. I wanted to believe that her death had been a terrible mistake. That she'd come back to me." I confessed to him and the walls.

"Edward…"

"How could I want that, Carlisle? I love Skye. I love my children. They are my world. My reason for existing.

But Ashley… Ashley makes me wonder about the what if's. What if, we'd gotten to Bella on time? What if, she lived? Where would we be now? Where would I be?"

"I don't have answers to your questions, son. But I can tell you that it isn't a good thing to ponder on what could have been. We live too long. Wondering about the 'what if's' could drive you insane, cloud your judgment, and cause you to make stupid decisions." He came to sit beside me on the bed.

"So in response to your questions, I ask a few of my own. What if, you never went into Sid's that night? What if, you never met Skye? Never heard her sing, danced the nights away with her, or made love to her that first night in the rain. Where would you be then? You would've missed watching your children grow inside her belly and the miracles of their births. What if, there was no, JR, EJ, Elisabeth or...?"

"Stop!" I said closing my eyes. The thought of not experiencing and having these things in my life made my chest hurt and me physically ill.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

I nodded and he sighed.

"Edward, you just don't know how lucky you are. How many of us would kill to be in your shoes. To have a family. Children of our very own…"

I looked at his face and realized how stupid, insensitive and ungrateful I was being. I lived in a family full of vamps who wanted exactly what I was taking for granted and at this moment, damn near wishing away.

"Dad, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry for saying how you feel and speaking your mind. I want you to always be able to do that with me."

"But…" I wanted to explain.

He held up his hand.

"I understand, son. Really I do. You're still a young vampire by our standards. And you were changed at such a young age that I often wondered if I did right by you. You really didn't have time to live a relatively normal human life, or learn to deal with the most basic human emotions, like jealousy, love, and anger. But then you met Skye and I felt for once that I'd not ruined your entire existence making you like me. Because Edward, that woman has made you blossom. She's helped you become a better person and man despite either age.

"Now I can't tell you how to feel, or what to do, but I can tell you what I see with my own two eyes.

"I know you miss Bella. And I know she will always have a place in your heart. She should being your first love and the mother of your first born, but I have to tell you that I think she was a stepping stone, a building block if you will, to make you receptive to what was to come."

"Skye…" I whispered.

"Yes, you're different with her. Bella helped you see the possibilities, love, marriage, children. But Skye is helping you progress beyond that. With her you can have all the things you've ever wanted and you don't have to change her and worry about condemning her mortal soul." He teased.

"She understands your need and desire to be both man and vampire, because she's lived it her entire life. She's knows it's possible to be both and be happy, she's made you believe it too. Something I thought I'd never see.

She's honestly perfect for you; a vampire who can and wishes to live in both worlds. It's like she was…"

"Made for me." I finished reverently.

I often thought this myself.

"Yes, your very own gift from the heavens." He smiled.

I smiled and shook my head. "I don't deserve her, Carlisle."

"Yes you do, son."

"I lied to her."

"About?"

"Ashley. I wasn't exactly truthful in my reasons for taking her in. Or about my attraction to her. And I haven't told her about the family's decision to help her if the council turned her down."

"You honestly think Skye doesn't know how you must be feeling, Edward? She's a bright woman and she knows you as well as I do. Why do you think she isn't receptive to Ashley or this whole ordeal? You know it's not like her to turn her back on anyone that needs help."

"You think she knows?"

"Yes son, she knows."

"Fuck." I wrung my hands together. What was I going to do? The council's decision would surely push her over the edge.

"Relax Edward, she's not going anywhere. She loves you. And your mom and I will take Ashley off your hands."

"I can't ask you to do that…"

"You didn't and it's done. We'll take her to our new home in Connecticut until this blows over. Rose and Emmett will come with us to help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Dad. You're a life saver."

"Uh huh, you owe me."

"Just name it and it's yours." I smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." He stood up. "And by the way, the Council knows about Colin."

I rolled my eyes.

"And?"

"And I told them of the circumstances behind his change and convinced them to discuss it after we dealt with this Ashley thing. I think we've got enough on our plate for now."

"Tell me about it."

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

I had just finished cleaning the house when I decided I needed a lunch break before my shower. Cleaning this place was a job and a half but I refused to get a maid. I grabbed a blanket and went to sit on the patio to eat my sandwich when Jazz tried to sneak up behind me.

"It's not gonna work, Jazz."

"How is it that you always know I'm coming when you're always blocking?"

"I could feel you." I shrugged.

He sat across from me.

"Feel me? What's that mean?"

"I can feel when someone steps into my personal space even when I'm blocking or not paying attention. It's like a invisible bubble surrounds me and when someone steps inside it, I can feel their presence. It's a defense mechanism of some sort. It seems to heighten with my emotions. Which are out of control at the moment."

"I know. How you holding up?"

"I don't know. As well as can be expected of me, I guess."

He nodded and threw Archie a hunk of raw hamburger meat. He snapped his jaw shut and crawled toward the woods where the kids were playing.

"I can't believe you talked Ed into letting the kids keep that gator."

"You'd be surprised what I can get Eddie to agree to." I smiled. "I can be very persuasive when I have to."

"I just bet you can." He grinned.

"Don't go there," I said and he laughed holding his hands up.

"So I guess your glad Ed's coming home tonight."

I smiled. "I am. And even though we're fighting before he left I miss him."

"He's only been gone one day, Angel."

"I know, but I still miss him."

He looked at me seriously.

"Has he called with a verdict yet?"

I shook my head.

"No, and I'm pretty sure the meeting's over. It was early this morning."

I was worried the outcome was bad news since Eddie hadn't called yet.

"Don't worry so much. If he hasn't called maybe it's because he wants to tell you the good news in person." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"How is your house guest by the way?"

"Quiet." He shrugged. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Well quiet is good," I said.

"I suppose so."

"Gone is better however." I looked at him.

"Angel, if you didn't want her here, why'd you let her stay?"

"Because I didn't want to seem insensitive or to come off as a jealous bitch. And if she's here, I can watch her ass myself. You know that old saying, keep your enemies close and all that."

"I would've had your back."

I laughed knowing that Jazz knew exactly why I'd let her stay. "I know."

"Edward should've never taken her in. We're not going to be able to get rid of her now," he said.

"God, please don't say that."

"I'm just saying, the Council doesn't do protective custody. And they need her. At least for now anyway. I think we're going to be stuck with her."

"Eddie promised that she was out of here either way. I don't care how he does it, or where he sends her. I just want her gone."

"Have you seen anything in her head?" He asked.

"Not much, no. She can block me and Eddie out. But I can tell she's hiding something. When I tried to read her yesterday, it was like she felt me in her head. She built up a wall quick." I grit my teeth. "The only thing I'm certain of is that the bitch wants my husband. I don't need to read her mind to see that."

"Well you know Ed isn't going anywhere. And why hasn't he said anything about this wall in her head? I know he can tell she's hiding something."

"Because Edward sees what he wants to see when it comes to her, and he can't see anything past her face. All he sees is Bella." I looked away.

"He loves you, Angel." He lifted my face.

"I know that Jazz, but it doesn't stop him from wishing that she was Bella and wondering what he'd done if she were. She, or rather her face, has him second guessing his choices."

"What are you talking about, Angel? You're talking crazy."

"Am I? Cause I know my husband and trust me, she has been occupying his thoughts." I sighed. "I think that he would've left me if she had been Bella." I confessed.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's not that fucking stupid."

"It has nothing to do with stupidity, Jazz. Look at the strife she is causing him and she isn't even Bella. She just happens to look like her. I understand that he loved Bella and that she was taken from him. They didn't break up, or separate and he never had closure. Not really. But if a look alike is all it takes to put doubt in his heart, to make him question his love for me, did I ever really have it?" I sighed.

"He loves you, Angel."

"Yeah, you've said that."

"Look Angel, just don't jump to..." he started.

"He lies to my face. And lately when he makes love to me it feels wrong. Don't get me wrong, it's still good. But it's like he's trying to convince himself that he's made the right choice by being with me."

"If you think that's what he was doing then why do you let him touch you?" He growled.

"Because I love him. Because I'm trying to convince him that he's made the right choice." I looked down feeling a little stupid. "I want to believe in him, in us. And I don't want to lose him." I tried to hold off the tears. I was mad at myself for being so weak.

"I don't know how to…be, without him," I whispered. "And the fact that he even thought about having a life without me, and with someone else, scares the shit outta me. Because where does that leave me and our children? Where do we fit in that scenario?"

I felt the tears pouring from my eyes. He reached out to wipe them away.

"Don't cry, Angel. I'll talk to him. Beat some sense into him if I have to."

I grabbed his hand.

"No…you can't do that, Jazz. He'll be upset that I came to you. That I'm confiding in you and that you're defending me once again."

"Who the fuck cares if he's upset! I love you and I'm going to defend you!" he said defensive.

"And that's exactly why you can't." I told him.

"Why, because I love you? He knows that and…"

"You're right, he does know that. And it hurts him…still." I sighed and sniffed. "That night will haunt him forever. And he can't let it go if you won't."

"I've done the best that I could, Angel. I let him have you didn't I?"

I sat up straight and looked at him.

"Jazz…" I took his hand. "I love you. You know this. But you need to realize that I was never yours to give back. I was always his."

He closed his eyes and looked away.

I turned his face back toward mine.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you, Jasper. But I've let this go on long enough. The teasing and the comments… It has to stop. Not only for him, but for you and me as well. It's the only way we can all truly get pass this once and for all."

"So that's it, huh? That's why you're letting him bring strange a woman into your house, lie to you, and fuck your brains while he thinks about that woman? You're doing it because you feel guilty about the night we spent together? This is your penance?"

I couldn't look at him anymore. The tears blurred my vision, his words cut me, and I was ashamed.

He sighed and spoke softly.

"Angel, you're better than this. Stronger than this. You deserve better, damn it!"

He was pissed and I knew he was biting his tongue and holding off his temper for my sake.

"I love him, Jasper. And he forgave me after…"

"Forgave you! Are you fucking serious? Forgave you for what?" He erupted. "For letting me eat your pussy! For sucking my dick! We didn't sleep together, Angel. And it was his fucking fault to begin with! What man gives their wife permission to fuck his brother?" He shook his head.

"Well two wrongs didn't make it right, now did it!" I looked at him. "Don't you see that I'm still paying for that night. It's always in the back of his mind like a cancer festering and metastasizing!" I shot out the chair. "And he didn't forgive me for sucking your dick! He forgave me for falling in love with you!" I screamed then turned to go back in the house.

He flit behind me, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his strong, muscular body. I leaned back into his chest and he held me there as I sobbed.

"Angel…" he sighed softly as he turned me to face him.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being an ass, Jasper?" I looked up at him.

He cupped my chin, catching my tears in his palm.

"I don't know… I'm sorry… I was out of line."

"Yes, you were."

"I hate seeing you hurt. I can't stand it." He wiped my cheeks with his thumbs. "And I can't help that I want to protect you…from him…from me… from her…from everything." He shook his head then looked at me. "I can't help how I feel, Angel. I really wish I could, believe me. Everyone else's emotions I can control. My own however, are a lost cause to me."

"I know, but you have to let me handle Edward. You have to know your place in my life Jasper, and that's as my brother in law and best friend. And you have to stop with the bullshit teasing."

He nodded and I could tell that my words hurt him. But it needed to be said.

"I understand," he said finally. "And I know that you love him. But you don't _owe_ him shit, and you don't have to take this. You need to stand up to him. Tell him how you…"

"Jazz, _I_ will handle it. I will. I want her gone and he promised that when he got home he'd send her packing. I'm going to trust him at his word. And after she's gone, I'll speak with him about the other things. I know Edward. He knows what we have is special…rare even. He won't ruin our marriage on a whim."

"You're right. He knows that he has a beautiful, loving wife and four great kids. He's not going to mess that up for anybody. I don't care who she looks like."

"Exactly," I said not completely trusting my words.

"Exactly," he repeated not believing the words I'd said or the fake confidence I put behind them.

He hugged me and I melted into his chest as the love coming from him and his strong arms held me together.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Ashley

So the bitch wanted me gone. I should've seen that coming. And Edward had promised her that when he came home, I would be. I needed to think of something fast. If he sent me away with one of his siblings there'd be no way I could get to him.

I almost sighed in despair. Then I heard something that made my ears and hopes perk up. Edward's brother, the tall, sexy blonde with the delicious southern drawl, and his precious little wifey had had an affair. Talk about scandalous. I hadn't been told that juicy little tidbit, so it must've been a well kept family secret. It made me wonder what else they been hiding.

I mean Skye was mega hot. I'd definitely do her. But damn, what kind of mojo did this voodoo bitch have between her legs to capture the hearts of both these men? And would mine be enough to pull the one I wanted away?

Hopefully, if I played my cards right I wouldn't have to worry about that. And I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon either. I'd have Edward Cullen in my bed and eating out of my hands in no time. I'd make his sexy ass forget wifey's name. Literally, I smiled.

She didn't deserve a man like Edward. But I did. She was raised like a fucking princess and Edward held her up like a queen. Well I'd paid my dues in this life and the one before it. I deserved to have it all. To live the good life. To be regarded as a queen. And I would be...soon.

So far everything was working in my favor, though I knew it would. And everything that hadn't, was completely salvageable at this point. Edward's oldest daughter was quickly becoming fond of me. Probably because I reminded her of mommy dearest, which was cool because she was my ticket in.

The Council called an hour ago and questioned me about the labs. I told them what I knew. And they told me I would be protected by none other than the infamous Cullen Coven until this was over. So no matter what Edward told Skye, I'd be staying. And that would give me time to set a plan in motion.

I looked over the rooftop carefully and listened in again. Now she was asking the pretty boy to let her handle Edward.

I sat back and thought about what I'd heard earlier. Skye had told Mr. Sexy that she thought Edward was interested in reliving his past with me, or through me, because I looked like his dead ex. She thought that he was is feeling a little nostalgic and wondering what life would've been like if his ex hadn't croaked.

I smiled, that was definitely going to come in handy.

The conversation was almost over so I figured I should leave while I had the chance. I walked to the edge of the roof silently and looked down. I'd learned a lot today. And although Skye and Jasper hadn't actually bumped uglies as I'd originally thought, they did get a little raunchy and he was in love with her. The best part... Edward knew and hated the entire ordeal.

Things were starting to look up again.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. My raggedy, no good parents, actually gave me something I could use for once.

My face.

And if it was Bella he wanted, then Bella he'd get. I'd be the best fucking Bella he'd ever seen.

I jumped down, smiling at the wicked little plan forming in the back of my mind.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

I turned to find one of Edward's twins watching me. I didn't know which one because I couldn't tell them apart.

"I…I just went for a little run." I lied.

"On our roof?" he asked.

"I like to hop trees when I run. I ended up on the roof."

He watched me and his eyes narrowed. He didn't believe a single word I'd said.

"Right," he said and turned to walk away.

I quickly grabbed his arm spinning him around to face me.

"You will forget what you saw a minute ago." I told him looking into his eyes.

"Will I?" His eyebrow lifted.

"Yes," I said, gripping his arm tighter and intensifying my stare.

"You need to let me go…" he said in a low growl and I felt the hair on my body stand up.

I didn't get it. Why wasn't it working? And why was all the fucking hair on my body standing on end?

Just then the other twin appeared out of nowhere and the little girl was behind him carrying an alligator twice her size with a freaking leash on it's neck. She had to be very strong to do that.

Suddenly I didn't think I should underestimate these kids. So I dropped his arm and he joined his siblings. They stood together at the tree line watching me. They didn't move, didn't blink. They looked like the damn Stepford children. It was scary.

"Well, I'll just go back to the guest house." I started to walk away.

"The guest house is that way," one of the twins said pointing in the opposite direction.

If I went that way, I'd have to walk past the patio. Past Skye and Jasper. And they'd know I was on the side of the house. They'd probably put two and two together and figure out that I'd 'overheard' their conversation.

If I didn't go that way however, the Stepford children would definitely rat me out since it would confirm that I was up to no good and possibly hiding. I decided quickly that it was a chance I'd have to take. Maybe they'd figure it out. Maybe the wouldn't. Maybe they'd think I just got lost.

"Of course, thank you…Edward."

"I'm Edric," he said.

_Whatever!_

I smiled.

"Right, EJ…got it," I said rolling my eyes as I walked from behind the house into Jasper and Skye's view.

They were sitting next to each other now. He was facing forward and she sat to the side of him. Her head was on his shoulder and they were talking quietly. I smiled and picked up my pace. They watched me in silence and expressionless as I passed them quickly.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: So... that Ashley is something else, right? Anywho... thanks for reading. ~smooches~ LRC.


	17. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth

Don't own Twilight, just my crazy remake with the characters. LRC

17. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth

Edward

I made my way silently to the bedroom after talking with my family. Jazz was pissed when Carlisle and I told him the Council's decision but calmed considerably when we told him that Ashley would be leaving in a few days with Carlisle and Esme. I'd hoped that this news would be enough to also calm Skye's anger at the Council's decision.

I took my clothes off and climbed into bed. Skye tossed a little and turned on her side, her back now facing me. I moved her hair over the top of the pillow and pressed my lips to space behind her ears. She moaned a little and whispered my name.

"Yes, baby, it's me. I'm home." I whispered in her ear.

"Umm…Eddie…I missed you." She purred as she reached for my hair and pressed her ass into my groin.

"I missed you too, and leaving things the way I did had me going crazy the entire time I was gone." I moaned in her ear as my cock pressed against the cotton sleep shirt. "I'm so sorry, baby. And I hate fighting with you. I hate what this is doing to us. What I'm letting it do to us. So will you please tell me how to make it right."

"Promise me you won't ever do something like this again."

"I promise. Never again."

"Is she leaving, Edward?"

"Yes."

She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my mouth to hers as she turned her head to face me. Her lips were soft, sticky and tasted like cherry lip gloss.

I cupped her breast in my hand and gave it a squeeze. She arched into me, brushing my engorged cock again.

"Shit…" my hand moved to her hip.

She didn't have any panties on.

"Hmmm…" I lifted the shirt then and ran my hand over her belly and between her thighs. The heat emanating, unmistakable.

I ran my fingers through the soft short curls and I felt her mind waking and joining mine as I stroked her clit with my finger.

"Edward…"

I played with her, alternating between dipping my fingers in her pussy and stroking her g-spot; to caressing and massaging her clit.

As she started to come, I lifted her leg and entered her from behind.

"Oh my god!" she whined throwing her head back into my shoulder.

I smiled against her neck then began to suck the blood to the surface. I could feel the artery pulsating beneath the skin. Could smell the oxygen rich blood feeding her brain. I wanted to taste her.

"Go ahead…" she urged.

I stopped sucking but I didn't stop making love to her.

"Not tonight, mon amour. It's been a long day…and I'm not in the right mind set." She knew it took a lot of concentration for me to have her both ways.

"Can we try something else then?"

The images invading my head made my rhythm falter and I almost lost it right then.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

I ran my lips along her hairline and pulled out of her. Then I flipped her on her back before crawling between her legs. She looked up at me confused.

"I've read it's easier this way the first time."

"You read up on it?" She smiled.

"I don't like to go into things blindly." I smiled back before dipping between her legs.

I licked at her wetness gathering some of it on my tongue then moved lower. She jumped when I licked her hole. Her entire body tightening. I laughed but didn't stop and soon my finger was replacing my tongue.

"You like that?" I asked knowing that she did. Her body was responding beautifully.

"Yes."

I crawled up her body and peppered kisses along her neck. I removed my fingers and spread her out for me on the bed. Her legs were opened wide, knees in the air and feet planted flat on the bed.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered as I took her in.

It was another image I'd be burning into my memory. Another milestone for us.

She reached for me so I came closer to her by lying on top of her. She reached between us and touched herself, gathering some of her sweet secretion and spreading it on my cock. I swore softly as she placed me at the virginal entrance. I couldn't believe we were doing this. I took a deep breath and waited for her to give me the go ahead.

"You need to control this part. I don't want to hurt you." I told her.

She nodded and pulled on my cock urging me forward, so I pushed a little.

She gasped, closed her eyes, and grabbed my back as I felt myself spreading the tight little hole. I stopped when her breathing sped up.

"Skye?"

"It's okay. I'm okay…" she opened her eyes.

"Relax…" I kissed her and she melted a little.

When the kiss stopped she pulled me closer, so I continued forward. The head of my cock literally popped through her sphincter muscle causing her to shout and dig into my back. I held perfectly still wanting to shout myself. She felt so good.

"Angel… Ughhh fuck…you're so tight." I mumbled.

She didn't respond. She just lay there with her eyes shut tight. She looked like she was in pain.

"Baby?" I stroked her face.

She opened her eyes.

"You alright? You want me to stop?"

"No…if you do, I may never let you back in."

"Skye!" I gasped horrified gently preparing to remove myself.

"Don't, Edward!" She grabbed my ass. "Just move a little. Don't sit there stretching me to death."

I did as she asked. It took a good ten minutes of slow, easy pushing and pulling before I was completely inside her and able to move freely. She started to moan loudly. I closed my eyes and tried to hold off as she tightened around me.

"Ughhh!" I fell on top of her and placed my face in the crook of her neck.

"Edward?" She smirked.

"Sorry, I tried to hold it off. I just couldn't. Give me a few minutes?" I panted.

Her smile spread wide and she shook her head.

"It feels so..." I stumbled over my words, "I never knew what I was missing."

She laughed which made her tightened around me.

"Oh my…fuckkk…" my eyes rolled back and I buried my face in the pillow. She stroked the back of my head chuckling and soothing me. I moved slowly inside her to work myself back 'up'. Her chuckles soon turned to moans. Then together we experienced something beautifully erotic and taboo for the first time.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye lay in the big claw footed tub filled with hot water and sea salts. She was terribly sore. It didn't help that she immediately passed out after she'd come and slept until morning. It kind of freaked me out.

"La petite mort (The little death)." She smiled reading my mind. "It was so wonderful."

I sat on the sink after handing her, her morning cup of tea.

"Great orgasm or not, I hurt you."

"Not on purpose. And it'll pass."

"I know but…"

"No buts, no pun intended." She smiled at her own witty comment and I smirked shaking my head. "I don't regret last night. It truly was wonderful. I mean, until I get use to something your…umm…size…invading that area, it's gonna hurt. We just have to get me there."

"No, I don't think we should do it."

"Yes, we're doing it again."

"Skye…"

"Eddie, practice makes perfect."

"You're crazy. A glutton for punishment."

"Umm hum…punish me." She grinned.

I jumped off the sink and was on my knees beside the tub before she could blink. "Mrs. Masen, what am I going to do with you?"

"You mean you don't know after all these years?" She teased.

"Alright, but not until all the pain has subsided. And I want to check you. You know, down there, to make sure I didn't damage anything."

"Now you're talking." She smiled, raising one brow.

I smiled crookedly.

"Strictly professional," I said and she frowned. "This time at least." I winked.

She laughed and dipped her head under the water. When she came up, she looked at me.

"So… New York…what happened? And why didn't you call me? I was crazy with worry."

I sighed.

"I wanted to give you the bad news in person." I watched her.

"They won't help her." She frowned.

I shook my head.

"But last night you said she was leaving. You promised." She sat up.

"She is leaving. I'm sending her to Connecticut with Mom and Dad."

She rolled her eyes.

"There are people after her and your sending her with Mom and Dad? That's your plan?"

"Skye, my parents aren't over the hill, invalids. They can take care of..."

"Eddie, she's got god knows how many people coming after her. Two vamps aren't enough."

"Em and Rosie are going too."

She looked at me and closed her eyes.

"Baby, I can't just kick her out. I'd be signing her death certificate because I have no doubts that they will kill her if they catch her. I can't have that on my conscience." I stroked her face. "Please, just try and understand." I pleaded. "I did the best I could with the Council. I told them I wouldn't and couldn't protect her but they want to keep her safe until they have no use for her. And since I was the one who offered her asylum instead of sending her to them, and because they are using all available resources and man power to find these facilities, they feel that she's my problem. When I told them to go to hell, they said it was my duty as a Council member." I fumed. "Baby, I'm sorry. I did try." I apologized.

She sat back in the tub and took a deep breath.

"Once they find the facility, she'll be out of our lives. All of our lives. For good. Okay?"

"Are you sure about that?" she asked looking dead into my eyes, searching for answers.

Carlisle was right. She knew.

"Yes, and I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I told her as I took her tiny hand in mine. "And Skye, there is no me without you, so if I've ever made you feel anything other than that, I sincerely apologize." I held her gaze as her eyes filled with un-shed tears.

"I love you, Edward."

"And I love you. Nothing and no one will ever change that. I don't care who she is or who she looks like. My place…my heart…is here. Understand me?"

She nodded quickly.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know…" she said.

"There's only you."

"Okay." She sniffed.

"Okay. Now finish your bath and join us downstairs. Mom and Indie made a huge breakfast." I kissed her.

She nodded and I stood up and walked out.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

When I got downstairs the kids were all huddled together. I watched them closely as I walked toward them.

"Hey guys."

They all looked at me. "Hey Dad," JR and EJ said quietly.

"Hi Daddy." Lisette smiled.

"Hey, princess. What's up with you guys? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just talking," JR said.

"Funny, I didn't hear you all saying a thing."

"We weren't talking out loud," EJ said.

"I see. And Elisabeth?"

"I was talking too. EJ and JR let me borrow from them."

"Well that's interesting," I said. They hated when she borrowed from them. "You got something you don't want to share with the rest of us?"

They looked at each other. All of them were blocking me.

"I don't like it when you guys hide things from me. We don't have secrets in this family. At least not with each other." I said looking at each of them.

"We don't like her," EJ said straight to the point. I didn't need to ask who he was speaking of.

"Edric, that's not nice. You don't even know her, son."

"And you do?" he asked angrily.

"Edric." I warned.

"Sorry, but Dad, how could you let her stay here? And around mom?"

I looked at him and sighed. He was right of course.

"You know that I would never let anything happen to your mother. And I was just trying to help her."

"Cause she looks like sissy's momma?" Lisette asked.

I looked at her. Nothing got passed them.

"Maybe…but also because it was the right thing to do."

"Oh… Well…I…I don't like her either, Daddy."

"Princess…"

"She's a liar, Daddy."

"Okay Elisabeth, now that's enough."

"But she is, Daddy!"

"I said that's enough," I growled. "What's going on with you guys today?"

They were usually so well behaved.

Their eyes shifted toward the door and they turned to leave.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you." I told them and they stopped and turned to face me. "And I asked you a question."

They all looked at the floor. But no one spoke.

"Well?" I urged.

"We just don't like her okay." JR said and I could tell they were hiding something.

"No, that's not okay, Edward. And why are you blocking me? What are you guys hiding? You know you can talk to me," I said softly.

They looked at each other as if deciding whether or not they could trust me. It hurt and worried me.

"While you were gone…" he started then stopped.

I heard the front door opening slowly.

"Never mind," he said looking around me.

Ashley smiled.

I looked at her, then back at my son.

"Eddie, you're back. How was New York?" She asked.

"I…I think you know," I said frustrated. "Didn't you speak with the Council?"

She nodded and smiled. "I did."

"And it's Edward." I corrected her.

"Excuse me?"

"You called me Eddie. It's Edward, not Eddie."

"Oh, it's just I heard Skye call you that and…"

"I know, but no one calls me that but her," I said turning back to my son.

"Oh…okay."

I walked toward him.

"Edward, you were saying." I moved his hair back off his face.

"Forget, dad. It's nothing okay. EJ and I will handle it." He watched Ashley.

"Handle what?"

He said nothing and his eyes never left her.

"EJ, JR, you guys ready to go?" Jazz called from the kitchen entryway.

"Coming!" They called back together then headed toward him, Lisette in tote.

"Pooh bear!" He smiled and lifted her quickly.

I looked up at Jazz and we stared at each other for a moment. He was blocking me too.

"Where are you taking them?" I asked.

"Out back to ride the four wheelers," he replied. "Give y'all some time to talk." He gestured toward the ceiling with his head. Skye would be down soon.

"Alright, but this conversation isn't over you two." I promised them.

They nodded then left quickly with Jazz and Lisette.

"What conversation?" Skye asked as she descended the stairs.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll handle it." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She smiled and grabbed my chin before kissing me.

I couldn't help but moan and press my body to hers pinning her to the wall. She wrapped her arms around my head, deepening the kiss, so I grabbed her thighs and lifted her off her feet.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat.

I broke our kiss and turned to see Alice smiling and Ashley staring in surprise…maybe disbelief. I cleared my throat and turned back to Skye who was smiling too.

"You have to excuse Ed and Skye, they really don't recognize social norms and boundaries when it comes to PDA." Em explained and I laughed.

"It's my house, and my wife, so if you don't like it, you can leave," I said. "But I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Ashley. My family knows that I tend to get a little carried away, but I usually do better around strangers." I confessed.

"A little… That's an understatement," PJ and Jake grumbled at the same time and we all laughed.

Skye smiled at me and winked as she wiped the lip gloss from my lips with her thumb.

I kissed it.

"I'm not uncomfortable," Ashley said. "Besides, I better get use to it if I'm gonna be around, right?"

We all looked at each other and I turned to face her.

"Ashley, I know the Council refused to offer you protection, and that they want us to be responsible for you, but you won't be staying here."

"What? You're not going to help me? You're kicking me out!" She panicked.

"No, we're going to help you. Well my family is anyway. You'll be leaving with them in a few days." I informed her.

"I can't go with them." She protested.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

She seemed stumped for a second then she said, "Because they can't protect me. We don't know how many of them there are. I would be devastated if something happened to one of you while trying to protect me."

"Then why are you here? Edward and I can't protect you by ourselves either. So if you're so worried about everyone's safety then why are you here?" Skye frowned.

"Look, I just think that we should all stick together. There's power in numbers," Ashley said.

She was right of course. It made sense for all of us to stay here and watch each others back but I'd promised Skye and I was going to keep that promise.

"Things are going well just as they are. Why change that?" She asked.

"Because you can't stay here," Skye said suddenly.

"Skye…" I touched her hand.

"She has to go." She growled and I sighed.

"I know but what she says does makes sense."

"I don't care. I want her gone," she said and pulled away from me.

"Okay wait. Can I make a suggestion?" PJ said and I looked at him.

"Please…" I said frustrated.

"Let Ashley stay with my family in Baton Rouge. We'll keep an eye on her. We have the numbers and if something does happen you guys could be there in ten minutes."

"No! You can't put Manny, Frankie and Indie at risk." Skye protested.

"Angel, Manny and Frankie can handle themselves. And Indie will be at our home." PJ reminded her.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's really the best solution. You guys will be honoring the Council's request and she will be out of your hair."

I hated to say it but… "He's right, love."

"But that still only leaves us to help if something…"

"We'll stay." Rosie smiled.

"Yeah, we'll stay." Em agreed.

"We can't ask that of you," said Skye.

"You didn't," they both said.

She sighed in resignation.

"Alright PJ, call Pere and make sure it's alright with him."

"I will, but I'm sure it's cool."

"And thanks. I know this isn't your problem." She frowned.

"It's not a problem, sis. Besides, I happen to like having Ed as a brother. I want to keep him around." He teased and she gave him the evil eye.

I could tell that this was not what she wanted. Her family in harms way. But she wanted Ashley gone more. Which spoke volumes on how much this meant to her.

"Thanks, PJ," I said sincerely, because he'd saved my ass.

He nodded and left the room to make his phone call.

"Does anyone care to know how I feel about it? I mean you're all deciding things for me without consulting me. Maybe I don't want to go to Baton Rouge and live with her family," Ashley said huffy.

"Well listen, honey, you are more than welcome to leave. We can't and won't stop you if you want to. But it would serve you well to remember that you're imposing on us. You need our help. So, either you do it our way or you get the fuck out," Skye said.

We all looked at Skye.

"I concur," Rose agreed happily. She loved her drama.

Ashley looked at me for help with my sister and wife. But I knew better. And this was the compromise I could live with. She needed to as well.

"I agree with Skye, Ashley. You can either take what we're offering or you can do it your way and go."

She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice."

"Of course you do. And if you go, you can make all the choices your little heart desires. But while you're here, and under our watch, you need to do as we ask," Rose said.

She looked to me again and I nodded.

"Fine… I'll do it your way," she said finally.

"So glad to hear that. Now let's go, we need to get on the road," PJ said.

"We're leaving now?" Ashley asked upset.

"Yeah, I need to be getting back."

"But I'm not ready." She protested.

"Ready? What is there to get ready? Grab the stuff Ed gave you and put it in a bag."

She didn't get up.

"Go'n now girl. Go get the stuff." He pushed.

She flit out the door and headed toward the guest house.

PJ and Skye shared a look.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

I was headed to JR and EJ's room to interrogate them about the earlier conversation we'd had when Jake came out of nowhere.

"Damn Jake, make some noise when you're sneaking around here. I could've killed you." I teased.

He could be really stealthy for a big ass wolf. And I'd become way too accustomed to his scent.

"Sure, sure." He smiled. "Look, some important pack business has come up and I need to head back to Washington."

"Okay." I looked at him. Something was up.

"I want to leave Nessie here."

My eyes narrowed at that.

"I know you've got your own shit going on with Skye and the look alike but until I figure out what's going on back home..."

"Jake, it's alright. You know she can stay. But do you care to elaborate?"

"Not yet. Let me get there and assess the situation," he said out loud but silently he said, "_One of the kids on the Rez shifted last night."_

I looked at him. "Go. Call and let me know how bad it is. If you need us, we're there."

He nodded and headed back down the stairs. I headed toward my bedroom. I could always speak with the boys later. My mind was preoccupied with Skye and now Jake. If a kid at La Push had phased, that meant vamps were hanging around the Reservation and that was a problem. Jake and the pack were family now and no one messes with my family. I hope for their sakes, that they were just passing through. Cause if the pack didn't get them. We would.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: Nothing to say today. How'd you like the chap?


	18. Why Her?

**Yes, I'm back. You know the drill, Don't own Twilight... and so on. Hope you like it.**

**18. Why her?**

Ashley

Two weeks. Two long ass weeks since I'd seen Edward. Why did I ever agree to this?

_Cause they really left you no choice, _I thought. It was this or hit the road, and I didn't want to leave. Hell, I couldn't leave. Not until I did what I came to do.

So I'd play nice and live with the vampire version of the fucking Brady Bunch. And yes they still played reruns of the shit after all this time.

I sighed.

They were all protecting her. Trying to protect what she and Edward had. They loved her. All of them. The Cullen's and her family, and after meeting them, I hated Skye even more. First off she had Edward. Second she grew up like a fucking vampire princess. In a damn mansion and everything.

Her grandfather was understanding and protective, her grandmother nurturing and loving. Her uncle was cool and hip and her aunt beautiful and sleek. Her cousins were fun and funny. Her father overbearing, but his love for his children oozed from him. Not to mention he was a hottie. And her brother was all of the above. He'd die for her if he had to.

They were the perfect family. The family I'd always wished I'd had. And now she had Edward and the Cullen's too. It wasn't fair. How did she get so damn lucky. Why her and not me? Why'd she get the perfect life, while I got foster homes, touchy feely foster dads, and servitude.

I ran my hands through my hair and groaned. I hated my life. The old one and this one. But Edward would change that. If I had to live forever then it was going to be a good…no great, eternity. I would make sure of that.

"You alright, Ashley?" Josephine asked as she entered the sitting room.

I smiled my best smile and sat the book I was supposed to be reading in my lap. I really needed to watch myself around here. Thoughts and all. My boss didn't know much about Skye's side of the family. Only about her and the brother. For all I knew there could be another mind reader amongst them. Though I didn't think that there was.

"I'm fine. Just a little bored." I answered.

She smiled back. "Well I think Jacques is about to go hunting. You're more than welcome to join him."

"I went a few days ago with Bastian and Claudette, but thanks."

And it was true. If you looked closely you could see the subtle changes in my eye color. The red was still there but I gorged myself to make the change happen quicker, so flecks of gold had already started to show through the red. And while I preferred them this way, I couldn't say I liked what it took to get them here. Animal blood tasted like shit in comparison to the real deal. But it did it's job. And you know the saying, 'When in Rome…' and all that. Besides, it would impress Edward how quickly I took to his way of life.

"I must say. I'm really impressed with how well you're adapting to our way of life. I hope you keep it up after all this craziness is over," she said.

"Thank you," I said but then thought about what she had said. "What do you mean, 'after this craziness is over'?" I asked.

"You know, after the council finds whoever is after you. When you go out on your own again."

"Oh…right."

Little did she know. I wasn't planning on going anywhere. My place would be here. Or wherever Edward was anyway.

She looked at me. "I mean, I just assumed that once this was all over that you'd want to go off on your own. You know, find a mate and have a life of your own."

I smiled at her.

"Oh I do. And I will."

She smiled easily and relaxed into the plush recliner with her novel.

I would have my mate. I would have my own family too. Edward's older kids may have hated me but I think I still had hope with the little one if they didn't turn him against me too. In time, I would get everything that was coming to me.

"We really wish you the best, honey."

"Well thank you, Josephine. That's really sweet of you." I stood up wanting to roll my eyes.

They really were nice people. Putting me up and all. But they were essentially keeping me from where, and who, I wanted to be near. And I wasn't dumb enough to believe that I was really that big of a concern to her. She just wanted to make sure I wasn't sticking around to get in Skye's and Edward's way.

"Well… I need to get going. I'm meeting Nessie in town today for a little shopping and a movie."

"You two are spending a lot of time together," she said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, she's really cool. Can you believe that people think we're sisters?" I bragged.

I didn't have to worry about her not liking me. Nessie was easy. She was looking in me for something she had missed and I had her wrapped around my finger. She was my ticket to Edward. Her and this face.

"I can believe that. Nessie looks a lot like Edward, but now that you're here and they say you favor her, I can see the resemblance to her mother. Subtle things. But they are there."

I smiled weakly. Subtle things?

"Well I better go outside. She should be here any minute."

I turned and walked out the room grinning like a Cheshire cat. I couldn't wait to spend time with my future step daughter.

0~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

"Hey sis, you look beautiful today." I smiled at Rosie as she sat down at the table. She had on a pretty baby blue, cashmere, sweater dress and black, knee high Christian Louboutin boots.

She, Em and Colin had stayed on to help with Ashley's protection, but it had been quiet the last few weeks. So Eddie went back work last week and the kids went back to school as planned when the break was over.

Stevie had celebrated his first birthday a couple of weeks ago and it was a pretty big affair. It was the first birthday party of the kids where everyone, from both sides of the family, was able to attend. It was great.

"Thanks, so do you," she said hugging me across the table.

I smiled and fluffed my hair dramatically. She laughed.

"I guess things are going well with you and Edward. He left here literally singing this morning. Em and I heard him from the guest house."

I laughed.

"Things have been…much better since Ashley left. We're having fun reconnecting." I raised my brow at her.

"Um hum, I just bet you are considering what you've been connecting."

"Rose!" I blushed. "Virgin ears…" I gestured to Stevie who was drifting off in his high chair."

She looked in his direction.

"He doesn't know what I'm talking about." She waved me off with her hand. "And the child's half sleep."

She went to Stevie and took him out the high chair. He rested his head on her breasts and snuggled in.

"Just like your Uncle Emmett." She teased and I chuckled.

"Things have been great and we are having a lot of fun, but I still have this nagging feeling that something isn't..."

"Stop it, Skye." She ordered.

"What?"

"You have to let it go, girl. Okay so he messed up a little. It wasn't anything major and he's a man and will do that from time to time. You know, forever is a long time not to make any mistakes and your perfect little Eddie is no exception. Look, you know that I'm the last person to ever agree with Edward but I think you should cut him some slack on this one." She looked at me and made sure I was looking at her before she spoke. "My brother loves you. Any fool could see that. Enjoy reconnecting with him. Stop letting this…thing…fester. Squash it now and let it go forever."

"I'm trying."

"Don't try. Do. Trust me. It isn't worth it the stress your letting it cause."

I sighed.

"I know. You're right."

"Of course I am." She smiled and ran her hand through Stevie's hair. "Remember when I talked you into cutting and dying your hair?"

I smiled at the memories. Hers and mine of the time when she, Alice and I, all had makeovers. I thought Edward was going to shit when he saw my hair but he didn't.

"Yes, I remember," I said.

"We should do it again." She smiled. "All your color has grown out and your hair's back to your behind. I personally don't know how you deal with all that hair."

"I'm just use to it I guess. It can be a pain in the summers though. And the summers here are nothing like those in Oregon."

"Well let's get an early start. Let's trim it just a little and dye it a honey blonde with high and low lights."

I tried to picture it.

"I don't know about that, Rose. Edward likes dark hair."

"Obviously that isn't always the case. Your a dirty blonde by nature. I just want to lighten you up a bit. Spring is coming and we've all been through a lot lately. I think we all could use a little pick me up. And you won't be alone. I'll get fixed up to. I'm thinking red, strawberry blonde and maybe we can talk Alice into platinum."

Just then her cell rang.

She laughed when she saw who the caller was.

"Hello…" she laughed. "Yes… I figured that they would…I'm glad you like the idea… I will tell her… Awww… we love and miss you too… Tell Jazz we love him as well… bye."

I laughed.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked.

"She says we should go for it, that Ed and Em will love it, and that she'll have hers done Seattle. She also asked me to tell you that she loves and misses you and that she'll see us in a week."

I shook my head.

"So when are we going to do this?" I asked twisting the ends of my hair on my finger.

"No time like the present."

"No, not now. I don't have a babysitter and…"

"Emmett can watch him."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? He'll be fine. He's sleeping so there isn't much for him to do." She kissed his head.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Alice says Edward will love it."

I shrugged. I could use a little pampering right about now.

"You can get a massage, we'll get our feet done, facials…"

It was sounding better by the minute.

"Alright, alright, lets do it. Let's go." I stood up. "If we leave now. We'll beat the kids home."

0~~~~~~~~~~0

"Damn Skye, Edward's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you. You're hot!" Rose said then made a sizzling sound when she touched me.

I laughed.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mrs. McCarty."

"Really?" She posed.

"Stop it Rose, you know your gorgeous. Em's gonna be drooling when he see's you. Just make sure you two don't bust through any walls in my guest house. Take the rough stuff to the woods." I grinned.

"Got it." She smiled.

I pulled the visor down and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair really did look nice. It was a golden blonde with only a few highlights around my face and low lights throughout. The guy even dyed my eyebrows to match. He thinned it out for me in light layers making it a lot less heavy even though it was still long and stopped a few inches above my waist now.

Once he saw the finished product he insisted on doing my make-up too. He went on and on about my perfect skin tone so I let him. He was good though. And very expensive. But now I looked like a freaking supermodel. And I had a little surprise for Edward.

"Tomorrow I think we should go and get a new wardrobe to match our new hair," Rose said looking at herself in the rearview mirror. "We'll take Ness with us and…"

"Good luck with that," I said closing the visor.

"She couldn't possibly have plans with Ashley again." Rose frowned.

"I pretty sure she does. She's been spending a lot of time in Baton Rouge getting to know her so called cousin."

"So Edward did check into that?"

"Yes, he did. I think he found out that she was Charlie's fourth or fifth cousin on his father's side or something." I shrugged.

Rose laughed.

"So she's far removed?"

"Yeah, but you know that doesn't matter to Edward and Nessie."

"Skye, Ness is a lot like Bella. She cares more about the feelings and well being of others than she does for herself. She's selfless, and sweet, but can be incredibly gullible." She looked worried.

"Well I can't exactly tell her to stop spending so much time with Ashley. She's a grown woman now. But I did tell her that while she may look older than me, I've been in this world a lot longer than she has. I have a little more experience with people. Some of it I'd rather forget." I paused. "I asked her to be careful when it came to Ashley. I've asked her to look deeper and not let Ashley's charms or her face cloud her judgment."

"And what'd she say?" Rose asked.

"She says she won't and not to worry."

"And what's Edward saying?"

"Ugh… You know Edward. I can see in his head he has reservations, he wants to believe that she has the best of intentions toward Nessie. He thinks that Ashley has to have at least some of Bella's compassion and would never hurt Ness. But mostly he wants Nessie to have a piece of Bella back in her life since Charlie's getting older by the day. He's tough, and if I didn't know him, I'd never believe he was a day over fifty. But the truth is he's human and fragile and we don't know how much longer he'll be here. Ashley's eternal and she is the last link, technically, to Bella that she may ever have once Charlie's gone besides Bella's mother. Who Edward says can never know of Nessie's existence."

She nodded in what seemed to be agreement then said, "I feel a 'but' coming."

"But... I don't feel that all this attention she's giving Ness is to get to know her 'cousin'. I think she's up to something. And I think that once we find out what that something is… Ness will be very disappointed and hurt."

"Well I think you should give Ness a little more credit. She can handle a lot more emotionally than you're giving her credit for. It's okay to want to protect her Skye, but she is her mother's child and she is a strong and perceptive young woman. She's had to deal with a lot in her past eighteen years of life. And she knows better than to talk about family with strangers. It's been ground into her head from birth." Rose touched my hand.

"But what happens when she no longer thinks of Ashley as a stranger? When she starts to think of her as family?

"She would never put her siblings in that kind of danger. Trust her."

"I do. And I may have missed her early years, but she still a child when I met Edward, only ten years old. I helped raise her, and I love her like my own. But like you said before. She can be gullible. And I don't want to see her hurt again. Which is bound to happen if she looses' someone else she's come to love."

I sighed.

"I've always felt a closeness with Nessie. And I relate so well with, and to, her. We practically have the same life, she and I. Growing up hybrids, losing our mothers at such young ages, only to be raised by our vampire fathers and family. It's not an easy childhood. You're always wondering where and if you'll ever truly fit in. She's so lucky she has Jake to help and love her through all of this. What I wouldn't give for a little bit of that magic. To know that my lover was devoted to and made just for me. To know that his love would never, ever, waiver. " I sat back in the seat and let that sink in. Then I said, "Do you know that they just recently made love? Even after all these years of marriage he's waited for her to be ready mentally and emotionally as her body was. Isn't that just… romantic. The love he must have for her." I swooned.

"Turns out he really was a 'good boy' after all." Rose smirked. "Maybe I'll scratch his tummy for him."

I looked at her and burst out laughing. She always knew how to make me smile.

"What am I going to do with, Rosie?"

She shrugged grinning.

"You know Jake loves her.

"I do know. It's why I haven't strangled him as of yet. Him and his stupid little jokes." She smiled then turned serious. "You don't worry you know. Ness isn't trying to replace you with Ashley. Like you said, you helped raise her into the woman that she is today and she thinks the world of you. No one could replace you in her life. You may not be her biological mother, but you're the only mother she's known since Bella passed and she loves you."

I turned toward her.

"What makes you think that I was worried about that?"

She smiled.

"Cause I know you. I how you think and what this is really about." She gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Skye, no one's taking your spot in this family. They couldn't. Your irreplaceable, babe."

"Awww, Rosie." I turned my hand and squeezed hers back as I held back my tears.

"It's true. Now stop worrying. And don't you dare cry and mess up that make-up before Edward sees you."

I sucked the tears back again and straightened up. She smiled.

"You alright?"

I nodded.

"Good." She turned and faced the road again.

"Hey Rosie."

"Yeah."

"Thanks…for everything."

She looked at me. "You're welcome. And thank you for being a true friend and sister. For knowing how bitchy I can be and accepting me still." She winked.

I laughed. "You're welcome."

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

Colin and I walked into a virtually quiet house. There were soft voices, Skye and Rose's, coming from the kitchen. And the fluttering heartbeats of my babies were coming from the twins bedroom along with the sounds of some action movie and Em's thoughts. I decided to check on Skye and Rosie first since they were the closest and because the kids were obviously engrossed in their movie.

I walked into the kitchen and almost walked back out. That was until I realized that the redhead sitting at the bar was my sister and the blonde cooking dinner was my wife.

I couldn't help it when my eyebrows rose out of interest and fascination. I suddenly became anxious for Skye to turn around so I cleared my throat loudly.

She froze, then slowly turned from the stove. I waited impatiently for her to lift her head and give me the full view of her lovely face. When she did I got an instant erection. She was beyond beautiful and blonde had just become my hair color of choice for her. Sure I liked the dark hair on her. It had highlighted her face and made her alluring blue eyes hard to miss, but the blonde hair had lightened her entire essence. It made it seemed as though she had a glowing halo surrounding her body.

We stared at each other briefly then she smiled.

"I know you prefer brunettes but I thought this would be fun and…"

Before she could finish her sentence I'd flit to her, picked her up, and was headed to my office, ignoring the surprised looks on my siblings faces.

I lay her across my desk while I unfastened my pants and she took the opportunity to shake her head clear.

"Eddie…"

"Shhh…" I covered her mouth with my hand, "no talking."

Her eyes glazed over and I felt her lips curl into a smile under my hand. I removed my hand and leaned in to kiss her. I devoured her mouth as I removed her clothes.

Once she was naked I stood up and pulled her to the edge of the desk. She slid quickly over the papers now littering the floor. Then I took her legs by the ankles and spread them wide.

I stopped and blinked before looking at her face.

She was blonde…everywhere.

I raised my brow at her.

"What? I thought it'd be fun. Now the bottom matches the top perfectly," she said seductively.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"Michael, my stylist." She smiled.

"Michael!" I growled.

"Oh for the love of god, Edward. You don't have to worry. He's gay." She shook her head.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I could careless that he was gay. I didn't want him looking at my pussy.

"He was very professional. But if it will make you feel better, I'll request a female next time. I just thought you'd like it."

"I do, but it's not necessary. You're beautiful either way." I ran two fingers through the slippery slit then licked them clean. I felt my eyes changing and closed them. "Hmm… And no matter what the outside looks like, she's still going to taste, and feel like heaven on the inside."

She blushed from head to toe and my cock sprang forward like a heat seeking missile. It didn't matter that he'd just had his way with her just this morning. The greedy bastard wanted more. He always wanted more.

She wiggled her toes effectively pulling my attention to them.

I kissed them one by one as she watched. The second go round, I sucked them gently. Making all the muscles in her body tense and her pussy wetter.

Her sweet scent filled the room. It was driving me wild.

"Put me inside of you." I told her.

She sat up a little, grabbed my cock, and began stroking it slowly while pulling me toward her.

Once I was at her entrance she grabbed my hip and pulled me forward. I closed my eyes as I filled her. She was hot, soft, soaking wet, and her pussy was sucking me in like a damn Hoover.

"Hmmm!"

I gripped her ankles tightly and she groaned.

"Easy, Edward…"

I relaxed my grip and kissed her ankles one at a time.

"Sorry, baby…"

"It's okay." She caressed my cheek. Then she sat up on her elbows and pushed herself down on my cock.

She cried out when I pushed back. The sound filtered through me and I couldn't help but pound into her then.

"Oh god!" Her head flew back, exposing her neck.

I leaned in and sliced it quickly with my thumbnail. She closed her eyes and laid back surrendering completely to me. The red liquid trickled out slowly until I drank deeply from her.

I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to me so I had better access. Then I took her leg by the thigh and pulled it up and over my hip so I better access here as well.

She looked beautiful, vulnerable, and fucking sexy with her head thrown back, neck exposed, hair falling over the edge of my desk, back arched with legs spread and me between them. It looked like a romantic scene from an old vampire movie when the villain/hero claimed his woman, his bride. Only this was definitely the x-rated version of the story.

I held her leg just behind the knee on her pressure point while I fucked and drank from her, so I could monitor her heart rate. I had to be careful with her because while we both enjoyed this, it could be very dangerous.

As she started to climax I pulled away so I could focus more on making her cum.

She moaned out as she came and I leaned back into her to lick the blood was now running between my fingers. But as soon as I wrapped my lips around the wound again I was snatched away…hard. My mouth ripped from her neck and my cock from her body.

I'd lost my grip on her and I watched her fall back on the desk roughly as crashed into the far wall. Before I figured out what the hell had happened, Colin was on top of Skye pinning her to the desk.

He was growling and she seemed dazed. Whether it was from the blood loss, orgasm, the fact that she banged her head on the solid wood desk, or a combination of the three, I couldn't say. But I definitely needed her to snap out of it. He was getting ready to strike so I yelled his name.

"Colin!"

He stopped and turned to look at me but he hadn't taken his hand off Skye's neck.

"C, let her go," I said as calm as I could manage because he literally held my life in his hands.

He turned to look at Skye again. This time he took in her state. His eyes narrowed and he sniffed her from bloody neck to the wet spot between her legs.

I growled when he lingered there. Skye chose then to snap out of it. She freaked seeing his head lingering between her thighs and began to panic.

"_Love, calm down… He's not going to hurt you. I would never let him," _I said silently.

And while I believed my words and in my friend, I understood her fear. After what she'd been through it was reasonable.

"Right, C? You're not going to hurt Skye, because you know how much I love her, right?"

I watched him close his eyes and try to regulate his breathing.

"She smells so good!" He moaned as his nose skimmed her thigh. "And not just her blood. She smells good everywhere." He proclaimed and licked his lips.

Skye's eyes locked with mine in horror.

"I know, but she belongs to me. She is mine." I growled in warning. "Now I'm sorry this happened. I totally forgot you were here and I got a little carried away."

He looked at me then at Skye. He didn't want to hurt her. But the thirst was calling to him. He leaned into her and pulled her too him.

"Just a taste," he said. "I won't hurt her. I promise."

He didn't know that once he tasted her he wouldn't want to stop.

"C, you can't do that. You'll kill her or change her. Neither of which she, or I want."

"But you were drinking from her. Maybe I could…"

I stepped closer.

"Yes, I was drinking from her. But she's _my_ wife, and not my singer. Besides that I have over century of resistance and experience on my side. I'm afraid her blood is too much of a temptation for you to resist not draining her."

I was right beside him now. And when he looked up he was surprised to see me standing there. But I didn't dare knock him away. He had her neck in his grasp. One good squeeze and he could crush her windpipe like an fragile eggshell. He was already putting a lot of pressure on it, causing the wound to ooze.

He ran his free hand through the blood that was now pooling on my desk. He lifted it slowly bringing it to his mouth and I quickly seized his hand.

"C, don't…"

He growled and tried to snatch his hand away but I held it firm.

"Please, let her go, Colin," I said softly.

He looked into my eyes and I knew he could feel my fear. His eyes began to change back and I knew I'd gotten through to him. I stepped back as he let her go and backed away. Then he fell on the floor in a big weeping mess.

I wrapped Skye quickly in my arms and turned to Rose who was standing in the doorway watching astounded by the situation and what she'd learned.

"Will you clean that blood up?" I asked and she nodded like a zombie.

I'd deal with her questions later.

I flit Skye to the shower in our bedroom. She clung to me like cub to its mother. She was sobbing a little and I was worried he'd hurt her.

"Shhh… It's alright. Are you hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking… I mean it was just stupid to have you like that with him in the house."

She covered my mouth.

"I'm okay, Edward."

I wiped her tears. "But you're crying."

"I know. But I really am okay. He didn't hurt me. I was just a little scared…and…I feel bad for Colin. He's been trying so hard and doing so well. Maybe you should go and give him a pep talk."

I smiled.

"A pep talk? He wanted to drain you just now."

"We both know that if he really wanted to he could've at least bit me before you got him off of me. He let you talk him down."

She was right. He had. And I knew he felt like shit right now. He'd worked so hard.

"You're right." I admitted.

"I know." She smiled weakly. "Now go talk to him. I'll be fine."

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I promised.

"Hurry."

I nodded.

0~~~~~~~~~0

The talk with Colin went well, but he was kind of down on himself. When I got back downstairs he hadn't licked the blood from his hands. He was just smelling it. Trying to make himself immune to it's charms. He apologized for interrupting, and for trying to hurt Skye. I apologized for being careless and thoughtless. I should've never spilled her blood with him there.

He left and went to the cabin with a promise from me that we'd work harder on his blood lust, especially where Skye was concerned. And with a understanding that if he ever sniffed my wife's pussy again, I'd rip his fucking nose from his face.

0~~~~~~~~~0

The next morning Skye and I were finishing where we'd left off before had Colin barged in. Just as I was catching my breath, the phone on my desk rang. Skye answered it quickly before it woke the kids.

"Hello…" she purred. "Oh, hi dad… Yes, he's right here… No, you called the office number. I just happened to be in here when the phone rang."

She laughed.

"You know your son well. Hold on."

She placed the phone on my ear and started giggling.

I smiled.

"Dad, good morning."

"Well good morning, son. How are you?"

"I'm great." I bragged. "Better than great actually."

He laughed.

"Well I'm so happy for you, but I think I'm about to ruin your day so I apologize in advance."

I let Skye's legs slide over my hips then sat up, careful not to press too much of my weight on her. She protested and locked her legs behind my back.

"Love, I have to take this. I think it's important." I smiled kissing her lips.

She pouted her lips out and frowned at me. I sucked the bottom one softly.

"I love you," I said taking her by the hand then helping her off my desk.

"Umm… Me too…" she pressed her body into mine. "I'll let you speak with Dad in peace. I need to start breakfast anyway."

I pat her soft, fleshy, and naked behind gently as she sashayed away. When the office door shut I sat in the chair.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked grabbing my boxers off the floor.

"The council's search party thinks that they found one of the other facilities. It's in Asia just outside of China in Mongolia. It's right near the border."

"Well good, that means the search of the Canadian lab where Ashley was held turned out to be a good thing."

"Yes, the info we were able to scrape up was valid." He confirmed.

"Well all we need to do now is find the last one. Maybe they'll be clues to it's whereabouts at this Mongolian facility."

"Yes, perhaps. But that's not the only reason I called, Edward. They want Ashley to accompany them on this raid."

I sat up.

"Why?"

"They're hoping that she can give them inside information. Maybe an idea of how many humans are stashed in there. How many vamps. A possible layout. That sort of thing."

"She can do that over the phone, Carlisle."

"Edward, they want her there when they enter the facility. They plan to use her as a tour guide of sorts. They'll make sure the place is clear before she enters, but they're thinking that she has inside knowledge. She seems to know the inner workings. She must have seen a lot more than she says."

"I don't think so. She said they kept her locked up."

"Then she was really observant whenever they let her out. The info she gave on the Canadian lab was spot on."

I pondered that a moment. She'd told me that she was kept in a dark room.

"Her plane will fly out from Baton Rouge tonight. Do you want to call her or should I?" he asked deflecting my internal thoughts.

"I don't like this, Carlisle. I have a feeling that this lab won't be empty like the other one. It could be dangerous. And her protection is the last thing the Council is worried about."

"Edward, we need her there. I need her. I'll watch out for her. Trust me. She'll be okay."

"Wait a minute. You're going?"

"Yes, I've been asked to head this one up. Amun was the lead on the Canadian raid," he said.

"There was nothing there. He didn't have to do too much. Just gather Intel."

He laughed.

"True, but we have to do our part too, Edward. It's only fair."

"They expect too much from us. First they stick me with babysitting detail and now they want to send you to god knows where."

"It comes with the territory, son. We took on this burden when we decided to change history as we knew it and overthrow the Volturi. It is now our cross to bear."

"Unfortunately…" I grumbled.

"Look Edward, I know Nessie has gotten really close to Ashley. And I know that you don't want any harm to come to her because of that. But the sooner we get to the bottom of things, the safer she'll be, and the quicker she'll be out of you and Skye's hair. I really would like for her to be there. The information in her head could save lives."

I sighed.

"Alright, I'll call her. But I'm coming too."

"Oh…Edward, son, I don't think that's a good idea. Things with you and Skye are just getting back on track. You should stay home and nurture that."

"Skye and I are fine, Dad. She'll understand."

"Son, I love you, but you really have a lot to learn when it comes to women. Stay home with your wife. I'll make sure Ashley stays safe."

"And who will keep you safe?" I asked.

I loved my father, but he was definitely a lover and not a fighter.

"Give me some credit, son. I may not be as good a fighter as you and your brothers, but I can hold my own." He chuckled. "Besides, I won't be alone. I'll have the Council guard with me."

"I don't trust them with your protection."

"I know you don't, but I do. I'll be fine. Stay home with your family."

I exhaled sharply.

"I'm coming with you."

"Son, listen to…"

"I'm going…"

He sighed. I had made up my mind. There would be no changing it.

I could picture him rubbing the bridge of his nose as he told me how hard headed I was.

"I just don't trust anyone else to do it."

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Edward, how many times must we have this discussion? Why ask for my advice if you're not going to listen?"

"I listen."

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be getting through. You must make your wife your priority. Especially now that she's feeling…inept and less confident in your marriage."

"Skye knows that I love her, and she's never been inept."

"Well you and I know this, but I think her confidence is waning. She told your mother that every since Ashley's shown up, she feels like you got one foot out the door."

"That's ludicrous!"

"Is it?"

"Carlisle?"

"I'm just saying, you're not making the best decisions right now. Did you or did you not tell her that you'd stay clear of Ashley once she went to the Moreau's?"

I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes.

"Yes, but…"

"No, no buts. You need to keep your word."

"I couldn't live with myself if something happen to you…or her." I said the last part softly.

"Oh son, you are going to be in so much trouble and unnecessary pain if you don't get a grip on this. Don't lose everything chasing after a mirage. She…is not Bella. And even if she was, she's not your wife anymore. I don't even think you realize how much more in love with Skye you are. Don't be that fool who doesn't realize what he has until it's gone."

"I'm not going to lose her. Skye's not going anywhere. And neither am I. Besides, things are back to normal with us. As a matter of fact, we're better than ever."

"I hope you're right, Edward."

"I am… And I'll see you in Mongolia."

"Goodbye, son." He groaned.

"Goodbye, Dad."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0


	19. Turmoil

Hello. So what have you all been doing? Reading other FF? Any good ones? Let me know. I've been reading books, that's why I'm so tardy posting. For the most part anyway:-) A couple of shout outs... Welcome back BB (BellaBlush), missed you girl. Glad to have you back and all caught up. LOL. And my loyal followers, Horus, Andi, geentel, smooches... got a preview from chap 20 I'll be sending you tomorrow. Smile! Ok, I'm done... Enjoy.

**19. Turmoil**

Skye

Edward made his way into the kitchen quietly. He stood next to me and began stirring the grits.

"Don't forget the butter." I told him.

He scooped some from the tub and added it to the bubbling hot and thickening white cream.

I turned the sausage patties and scrambled the eggs.

"So what'd Dad say?" I asked as he blew on the wooden spoon before offering it to me.

I tasted the grits.

"They're good but they need more pepper," I said.

He went to work adding the pepper. He didn't look up from the pot when he answered.

"He said that the council's search party found another one of the facilities."

"Oh my god, they did? Are there people there?"

"We don't know yet. They're raiding it tomorrow evening." He stopped stirring. "Dad's the lead."

"What?" I stopped cooking to look at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"God Edward, I don't know if I like that. Are they expecting it to be empty again? I mean fighting really isn't his thing right? He could get hurt."

"I know." He agreed. "I honestly don't think he could kill a fly. He'd try and catch it so he could set it free."

I smiled.

"But isn't that why we love him?"

Eddie nodded.

"It is, but it makes him vulnerable. Everyone knows how compassionate he is. And no, they're hoping that the workers and prisoners are still there."

"Why'd they pick dad for that? Are they crazy?" I asked.

"I don't know. But Amun volunteered for the first one. They probably just decided that one of Cullen's should have a turn."

"And since you're babysitting Dad was nominated." They didn't know that we'd pawned Ashley off on my family.

"Probably..."

"That damn Council expects a whole lot from us," I said angrily as I pulled the plates and bowls from the cupboard.

"Yes, they do." He looked at me.

I smiled and watched him take the pot from the stove.

"So they have someone going with him, right?" I grabbed the glasses. "You guys have bodyguards when you have to do Council stuff, right?"

"Yes, The Council Guard," he said.

"Do you think that they'll be enough? Protection I mean."

"Honestly, no I don't. They're not really sure what they're headed into. They have no real Intel. There could be no one, or there could be hundreds. We just don't know." He turned to me. "So I'm going with him."

I stopped and looked at him.

He didn't say anything more. He was waiting for me to respond.

"But I thought you said they asked Dad because you were babysitting. Why would they send you both?"

"I didn't say that. You did."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay, so I said it, but you agreed."

"Fine, but they didn't ask me to go. And neither did dad. I volunteered."

"Why'd you do that?" I asked confused.

"So I can watch his back. The guard's not going to protect him like I will."

"Well you're probably right about that." I admitted.

I sat the plates on the bar. Then put all the food in serving dishes.

I could hear the kids washing up for breakfast upstairs. They'd be down soon.

I grabbed a piece of sausage and bit into it.

"So…" I asked with a mouthful. "How long will _this_ trip take?" I pressed my body to his.

"A few days tops. Most of the time will be sent in the air trying to get there. Unless of course something goes wrong." He looked down at me.

"Don't say that. Everything will be fine. You'll come home and then you and I can finish making up."

He smiled.

"Do you know how great you are?"

"Yes, but feel free to tell me again." I giggled.

He pulled me in closer.

"I love you. Thank you for understanding."

I exhaled.

"Don't thank me, because I don't like that you're always leaving me. But I have to admit that you're good at what you do. And if anyone can neutralized a situation it's you and Dad. Just promise that you'll come home safe and in one piece."

He laughed.

"I promise."

He captured my lips as his hands drifted to my ass and slowing began kneading the flesh.

His chest rumbled as he growled low, almost purring.

The kids came walking into the kitchen.

"Aww man! You guys are so gross!" JR moaned.

Lisette and EJ laughed.

"Yeah, well lets see how you feel about it in about ten more years." Eddie smiled after breaking our kiss.

"In ten years, I'll still think you grabbing moms backside is gross. I promise."

I laughed.

"Smart ass…" Eddie whispered and I laughed louder.

"What's so funny?" Em asked coming in the back door.

He gave the kids high fives.

"Daddy was squeezing mommy's backside...again." Lisette laughed.

Em smiled.

"If it weren't for all the squeezing going on around here none of you would be here," he said.

"Ewww!" The kids groaned.

"Really Emmett?" I shook my head.

Eddie just rolled his eyes before releasing me. He swat my behind gently and I smiled as I made my way to the table. I took Stevie from EJ and put him in the high chair.

"What did I say?" He smiled. "At least you've cleaned it up a little. The things we used…" he started.

"Emmett!" Eddie and I shouted.

"What, you don't want the kiddies to know how much fun you guys use to have." He smiled. "_Or that their parents are the biggest freaks ever."_

I threw a slice of toast at his head. He caught it with his teeth and grinned.

"Missed me!" He taunted.

I narrowed my eyes at him then made every apple and orange in the fruit bowl fly at his head.

He jumped up, but he wasn't quick enough, and all but one hit him dead on.

"Damn it! I just took a shower!"

The kids and Edward burst into laughter.

He wiped at the juice and pulp that now covered his upper body.

"Gotcha that time." I laughed.

"You cheated!"

I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

"You have a mean streak." He accused.

I winked at him.

"I love you big bro."

He smiled. "Thank god for that."

I turned to the twins and pointed a finger at them.

"Do as mommy says, not as I do." I kissed their heads.

Eddie laughed.

"Well I'm going to take another shower. I told Rosie that I'd chauffeur you guys around on your shopping spree."

"How'd she rope you into that?" Edward asked.

"She promised to buy something just for me if I did." He wiggled his brows.

"What are you doing later?" Edward asked.

"PJ and I are taking Ashley hunting."

"Grandmere, says she's doing really well with the veggie diet." I chimed in.

"Yeah, she seems to be taking to it with no problems." Em shrugged.

"Well good for her. She may turn out to be alright after all."

I continued eating.

"So Skye, Rosie and I were talking last night…"

"And?" I said.

"And we want to know why we've been here for almost a month and you have yet to take us to Sid's to do a set for us."

I smiled.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I've just been busy. We've had a lot going on here."

"Well I think you and Ed need to take us out on the town tonight. I want to see you in your element. On stage and singing your heart out. Jazz said you're awesome when you're up there."

"How would he know? He's never seen her on stage," Eddie said. "Other than Nessie wedding that is."

Em looked at me.

"Yeah he has. We went to a biker bar in Nevada and he dared me to, so I…"

"A biker bar?" Eddie looked at me.

"Yeah, he took me there on one of our riding trips." I laughed. "God, that was forever ago. We had such a great time. I sang 'Barracuda' by Heart. They loved it."

"Jazz took you to a biker bar?"

"Edward, I'm here and I'm fine, right?"

He shook his head.

"It's not like he couldn't protect me. He could've killed everyone in that bar in two minutes if he wanted to."

Em pat Eddie's shoulder as he rolled his eyes and asked, "So we on for tonight or what?"

"Well you, me and Rose can go. Edward's going out of town with Dad. Council business." I informed him.

"They found another facility?" Em asked.

"Yes, and they're sending Carlisle to raid it."

"Are they crazy or just plain stupid? That's not Dad's thing. Negotiating, yes. Fighting, no. He's a peacemaker." Em shook his head.

"We know. That's why Eddie's going with him," I said.

"Well good, I'm not part of the Council but if you need some help."

"I got it, but thanks for offering," Eddie said. "Besides, I need you here keeping an eye on things."

"Alright, I guess that means that PJ will be babysitting Ashley by himself tonight." Em laughed.

Eddie cleared his throat.

"Actually, you'll both be off the hook while I'm gone. I just need you to keep an eye on Skye and the kids."

"Really?"

"Yes," Eddie nodded his head.

"Is Jazz coming in then?"

I knew Jazz wasn't coming in. Rose and I had talked to Alice yesterday and she hadn't mentioned it.

"No, Ashley's assistance has been requested by the Council and Carlisle. She's going to Mongolia tonight also."

I turned to Eddie.

"You didn't say she was going." I eyed him.

"I hadn't gotten to that part yet."

"And just when were you going to get to it, Edward." I growled.

"After the kids left for school." He gestured toward them.

"And why is that?"

"Because I knew it would warrant a discussion."

"Fine, let's discuss it then." I put my fork down.

"Skye…"

"Now, I want to discuss it right now!"

Em threw the towel he was using to clean off with on the counter-top.

"Okay guys, grab your bag packs. You're coming with me to the guest house until your bus comes."

The kids all scrambled to get their things. Then they filed out the back door single file. Em grabbed Etienne.

"I bet Auntie Rose would love to see you."

Em looked at Edward before he closed the door.

"_Sorry, bro. Me and my big ass mouth."_

I looked at him.

"What are you sorry for? He's the one hiding shit!"

Em's eyes widened.

"You always listen at the wrong times, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's alright, Emmett. And I wasn't hiding anything. I was going to tell you," he said and moved closer.

"Bullshit!" I growled.

"I'll uh, see y'all later," Em left quickly.

"Love, I was going to tell you. It's not like I can just leave with her and you not know. She's staying with your family." He cupped my chin.

I huffed and turned my head breaking the hold.

"Why didn't you mention she was going when you told me about Dad?"

He moved my face back.

"I told you. I didn't want the kids here when we discussed it. They already have problems with her, and you and I arguing about her makes that worse."

"They don't have to like her, Edward."

"I know that. But we're not teaching our children to hate now, are we?"

"No, but they're smart. They see how she is with you. How you are with her, and they don't like it either."

"What are you talking about? How am I with her?"

"You're different. You hide things from me. You lie to me and make foolish decisions that could jeopardize our family, our children. She brings out the worst in you. And don't even get me started on your stupid fascination with her."

"I'm not fascinated with her." He protested.

"Yes you are, Edward."

"I'm just trying to keep her safe. Since when is that a crime?"

"It's not, when you're not doing it at our expense, and are being objective. You've always been insightful and saw the bigger picture. But with her you have blinders on. And I think we both know why."

"She's Nessie's cousin…"

"Oh my god! Come off it already. She's like Nessie's sixth cousin or some shit. They're barely related! I mean what do you really know about her…other than what's she's told you?"

"I…I…" he stammered.

"Nothing! And that proves my point. You've got this girl around my kids. She's living with my family Edward, and you haven't even called Jenks Jr. to check her out."

"I know she's Bella's cousin…"

"You know that a girl named Ashley Swanson is Bella's long lost relative. How do you know she's her?"

"She looks just like her," he said.

"I know and I guess I'm the only one in this family who finds that just a little odd and too damn convenient." I stood up shaking my head.

"Love, I think your reading too much into this…"

"And you aren't paying enough attention."

He sighed and grasped my arm, pulling me to him.

He held me close but didn't say anything. When I tried to pull away he held me tighter. Finally I gave up, calmed, and lay my head on his chest. He began to stroke my hair and I closed my eyes. It was an automatic response.

I held still and listened to him breathing.

"What do I have to do to prove my love to you, woman?"

After a moment of silence I said, "Stay home with me."

He stopped stroking my hair and fiddled with the ends.

"We'll take Em, Rosie, and Colin to Sid's. Maybe call PJ and Indie, see if they want to join us. I'll sing, and then we'll dance the night away. Just how we use to. Remember?"

"I do. I fell in love with you the very first time I heard and saw you singing up there." He grinned my favorite smile.

"The first time?" I asked.

"Yes, it was your voice that drew me inside the bar, but it was you, your beauty, which I found out was inside and out, that kept me coming back."

I smiled. I hadn't known that.

"After hearing you, I just had to see you." He seemed far off in thought. "And after seeing you... I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I had to know more... I had to know you..." He stroked my face. "It's funny because at the time, I didn't recognize what I felt for what it was. I had never experienced anything like that before. Not even with Bella. It confused and frightened me. But I was without a doubt, head over heels in love with you. If I wasn't, I would've never followed you outside that bar. It went against everything I believed in." He grinned and lifted my chin. "But a lot of my beliefs have changed since you've entered my life. I never believed in love at first sight...until I saw you."

He kissed me and I ran my hand over his bare chest before resting my cheek against it.

"Stay with me. Please. I have a bad feeling about this."

He took my hand in his and kissed it.

"You sure that isn't just insecurities?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it feels wrong. I want you to stay."

"Angel, I can't. I have to go."

"No you don't. You want to go. There's a difference."

"Love, you said it yourself. I'm the best person for this assignment. And Dad needs me."

"I need you."

He sighed.

"Don't do this. I don't want to leave on a bad note."

"Then don't."

"You were fine with it before you found out Ashley had to go."

I didn't say anything.

"Angelique?"

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're only going for dad, Edward. Tell me she has nothing to do with it."

He looked down at me and I could see it on his face.

I began to pull away.

"Love…"

I wiggled out of his arms and started toward the stairs. He flit into the doorway blocking me.

"Protecting her is part of the assignment."

"Move, Edward!" I warned.

"What do you want me to do? Lie to you? Let her get killed?" He asked. "Do you know what that would do to Reneesme? You see how close they've become."

I stopped.

"This isn't about Reneesme, Edward."

"Maybe not entirely but..."

I shook my head.

"Please move," I said as he slid out of my way, involuntarily.

He watched me ascend the stairs but didn't come after me.

Smart man.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

The ride to the airfield was a quiet one. I wasn't in a talking mood and I guess I had set the tone for the trip. Em knew that Skye and I had argued and that she wasn't speaking to me…again. So he let me wallow in my misery.

I couldn't understand why she was so angry. I had done everything she had asked me to do when it came to Ashley. I was beginning to think that there really was no happy solution to the problem. Skye just wouldn't be happy until Ashley was totally out of our lives. And I honestly didn't know if that would be a possibility anymore with her and Nessie getting closer by the day.

I told Ashley to get aboard the plane. When she was out of sight I turned to Em.

"Keep an eye on my wife, please."

He nodded.

"You know we will."

"Tell her I love her. That I'll be home soon. I'd do it myself but I don't think she'll take my call right now."

"Probably not." He agreed then looked up at me. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"_Is she really worth it?"_

I looked at him.

"_You're risking everything for her, so I have to know. And don't feed me that shit you try to feed Skye about it being all for Nessie. I know you."_

That was Emmett. Straight to the heart of things, no beating around the bush with him.

"I love Skye, Em. You know I do." I shook my head. "But I can't seem to stop thinking about her. I mean, I know she's not Bella. It makes absolutely no sense to me…but sometimes I find myself wishing that she was." I admitted.

He pat my back.

"You had a rough time after we lost her. We all did. But you didn't really have time to grieve because the war started shortly after. She does favor Bells, so it's understandable what you're going through, what you must be feeling. We all watched as you let the guilt eat at you needlessly. But what happened to her wasn't your fault. You do know that, right?"

I nodded slightly.

"Are you sure? I mean maybe that's why you can't stop thinking about Ashley. Why you feel this pressing need to help and save her from everything. Maybe you associate the two of them because they look alike." He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm no shrink. But whatever it is, you need to figure it out, and soon, because you can't keep putting her ahead of your wife."

"I don't put her ahead of…" I started.

"Bro, you do, and we all see it." He sighed heavily like his next words pained him to speak them. "If you don't…if you don't want to be with Skye anymore…or if you're not sure…let her go, Edward. Don't keep hurting her.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I love her, Emmett. She's my life…" I started.

"Then act like it."

I was at a lost for words so I just nodded. Had I really been that bad? And if so, how had I missed it?

"A bit of advice?"

I gestured for him to continue. Why stop now? He was on a role.

"Use this trip for a bit of introspection. Think about what it is you really want. When you come back home. Do so with a clear head and conscience."

I gave him a head check and he rolled the window up before pulling off.

I headed toward the runway and the plane. I had so much shit swimming in my head, thanks to Emmett, that I hadn't even noticed Ashley talking to me when I entered the plane.

"Umm…Edward?"

"Huh… What'd you say?" I looked at her.

"I asked if you were okay?"

I looked away.

"No, actually. I think I'm going to just wait the flight out in the bedroom."

I headed toward the back room leaving her standing in the aisle.

When I got to the room, I shut and locked the door behind me. Then I fell on the bed and closed my eyes. I had some self observation to do but it would have to wait. Because right now I needed a clear head to focus on the job ahead. Mistakes caused lost lives and that couldn't happen on my watch.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

So what do ya think? Next Chapter is the raid. Lot's of action.


	20. Raid

**I decided to go back to school for my passion, for something that I love doing rather than for something that will make me more money. They say that if you're doing what you love you'll be successful. Well I'm getting ready to test that theory. Wish me luck. Anywho... Don't own Twilight... Y'all know the drill. Enjoy...LRC**

**20. Raid**

Skye

He left. He'd left and I was losing him.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

Carlisle was waiting for us when we stepped off the plane. I could see the anxiousness in his face and body language. He wasn't happy with my decision to come.

"Edward." He addressed me stiffly.

"Carlisle." I responded in kind.

He looked behind me at girl walking at my back with her head down and sighed.

"Ashley, thank you for coming. I know this isn't easy for you."

"No, but Edward said he needed me sohere I am."

Carlisle looked at me and I shrugged slightly.

"Right, well we should be going. We need to meet with the guard and go over last minute details before the raid. Make sure everyone is on the same page."

I nodded and followed behind him as he led us to the car.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Carlisle, Ashley and I watched quietly from the tree tops as the Council guard descended on the structure. They moved with grace and purpose. All hand picked, well trained and at the top of their game. If things went as planned, the operation would be smooth and swift, and I'd be on plane headed home by morning.

The building itself looked like a small clinic or research facility. It was gray cinder block, very square and very clean. It didn't look all that formidable to be honest, but then again, neither did I. So I knew looks could be deceiving.

There were small slits of glass, windows I'd assume, running along the top of the building. They were only wide enough for sunshine and airflow, but I couldn't be sure they even served that purpose. The door was solid reinforced steel and there was a camera and some sort of security panel in the wall next to it. This was not a public place. It was in the middle of nowhere and it screamed not welcomed.

The top of the building didn't have your standard heating and cooling system. In fact, I didn't recognize a heating or air conditioning unit at all. But it did have one hell of a ventilation system and it was decided that that would be our best means of entry since that was how Ashley and the others got out of the old facility.

She had said that the building was like Fort Knox and you needed a code to get in and out. We now knew why that was. The door, the one and only door, was not only reinforced, and we had intel to prove this, but was also the first of several other doors you needed to pass through to gain entrance. Each one was reinforced and armed with alarms and monitors.

We couldn't just blow through, because there was no way to blow through all of them at once. We would have to go through each door one at a time and that wouldn't work. We needed to be as stealthy as possible. We needed to take them by surprise. Because hopefully that would mean survivors. And survivors meant information. Information we desperately needed.

Other than some ideas on security, the only real information gained in the first raid was the possible whereabouts of this place. We had no real information on the human or vamp who actually ran the ring.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

A few members of the guard slipped into a vent on the roof. I used my gift to keep tabs them. I also watched through them to see what was going on inside the building.

Ian, Chang and Suzette were all, in their human lives, entertainers. Ian, was a tall, thin, dark haired, Russian acrobat. World famous in his day. Chang was a tiny, but curiously strong, famous Chinese contortionist. And Suzette was a beautiful, black coffee colored, South African gymnast.

They were requested specifically for this mission. While very talented respectively in their human lives, their vampiric lives together were much more impressive. They were the leaders of a group of Nomads who specialized in relieving others of their valuables. They were like ghosts with their natural human abilities and newly acquired vampire traits. Their posse was known in our world as the Phantom Nomads. Appropriately named, because they pulled off some of the most unimaginable thefts in human history, acquiring priceless artifacts by fooling and beating the most sophisticated security systems the world had to offer. But that was all before Carlisle asked them personally to use their talents for The Guard.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Chang was the lead today, so I watched things unfold through him. He was crawling on his belly through the air duct looking through the vents to find a good entry point. I watched through his thoughts as he peered through one on the south side of the building and spied a guard right below them.

"_Are you getting this, Cullen? I hope you are." _He thought at me.

I was, but I had no way of telling him that.

"_I think this is the best entry point. He's the only guard in this hallway right now. The others have a minimum of two. The rest of The Guard could slip through here once we clear it. Give us thirty seconds for recon and the guard. Then send the others."_

With that he carefully lifted the vent. The guard looked up, but it was too late. Chang had slid through the small hole, and ripped his head clean off with his legs. His thighs muffled the sound. He pass the head to Ian quickly and then grabbed the body with his feet before it could hit the ground. He pulled it up and into the vent then slid it toward Suzette, who tucked it into a side duct. It all happened so quickly that if you blinked, you would've missed it.

He motioned to Ian who then crawled out the vent and clung to the ceiling, like a gigantic Spider-man.

Once he disabled the camera in the far corner, Chang and Suzette jumped down.

"_Now, Cullen. We got three, maybe five minutes tops before they decide that the camera should be working and to come check it out."_

He was right. I could hear the security guard in the security room complaining about the shitty equipment in his head.

I waved my hand in the air and watched as the guard entered the hole in the roof one by one.

I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ashley whispered.

"Inside," I said jumping down from the tree.

I wasn't going to sit here and do nothing.

She stood too.

"Oh no, you and Carlisle need to stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so. I'm not letting you put yourself at risk."

"But I can help." She protested.

"You did already. And you're here as a liaison, remember? You don't go inside."

Just then a terrible shrill filled the air. I turned toward the building. It wasn't an alarm. It was screams.

"Stay here!" I told them and ran for the building.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

The smell hit me before any of my other senses kicked in. This place wasn't empty, but it would be soon. They were getting rid of the evidence the quickest way possible. They were burning the place and everything in it.

"Fuck!" I said as I reached the steel door.

I needed to hurry if I had any hope of getting any survivors or hard drives. Otherwise this entire raid would turn up just as useless as the last.

I took my foot and kicked at the edge of the door where the hinges should be. It didn't fall completely away, but it now only hung by the top hinge. The alarm blared. I didn't care about being stealthy at this point. We'd apparently lost the element of surprise.

I kicked my way through the second door. And as it gave way, black plumes of smoke billowed out, covering me in soot. I didn't bother to wipe it off. I just ran forward. I needed to stay focused on the job ahead, because vampires and fire did not mix, and the heat in here was becoming stifling very quickly. Not only was it hot, it was damn near impossible to see even with my vision acuity. If it weren't for the flashing emergency lights mounted along the walls near the ceiling, I would be blind in here, and relying totally on my other senses. Which turned out to be more helpful than my eyes at the moment anyway.

As I was running down the main corridor, toward the voices in my head. I spotted a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. I grabbed it quickly and kept up my pace. I pulled the pin as I ran. I wanted it ready just in case I ran into some flames.

The place was like a maze with lots of doors and other corridors leading off the main one. I had no idea where I was, or where I was headed. The screaming seemed to be coming from below but I couldn't see any stairs.

"Cullen!"

Someone yelled and I turned quickly to find Ian waving to me. His movements were jerky because of the black smoke and strobe lighting effect. All we needed was some bad techno music and it would seem like we were in the dance club from hell.

"This way!" He yelled.

I ran to him. "Where are they?"

"Downstairs, follow me," he said running and grabbing all the available fire extinguishers along the way.

He tossed me another one and I let him lead me into the fiery pits.

"They set all the holding cells on fire…" he started.

"What?"

"I know…ruthless." He shook his head. "But we managed to douse the flames in two of the cells and save three humans. They're badly burned, but alive. For now anyway." He looked solemn. "We had them teleported to the doc outside." He slowed. "We were too late to save the rest of them. They had already been changed and went up like kindling."

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"One of the rookies was spotted and couldn't take out the guard so he got away and alerted the others. They started torching shit before we realized what had happened."

I shook my head.

"How in the hell did a rookie get approved for this mission?"

"Don't know, you'd have to ask the doc. He requested or approved all the guard members on the mission. It was his assignment."

"Where's the rookie?" I asked irritated.

"Dead. The guard killed him."

"Fuck!"

"My sentiments exactly. If it hadn't been for that slip up, I think things would've gone a hell of a lot smoother."

He stopped in front of a door. Then he held one of the extinguishers at the ready.

He turned to look at me.

I nodded and got ready with mine.

"We caught one of the guards…" he continued as he kicked the door in and aimed the nozzle of the extinguisher at the base of the flames that grew when the air fed them, "…trying to escape. I had Scott transport him outside as well."

He stopped in front of a door.

After knocking twice he entered. Chang and Suzette were waiting.

The room was the security office.

"This is where we found the guard. He was alone."

"What happen to the others?" I asked.

"Dead. The ones that we didn't kill trying to get in here, killed themselves. Set themselves on fire."

I looked at him surprised.

"I know." He held his hands up. "Kamikaze Vamps. Unheard of…" he thought out loud.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Just who or what the hell were we dealing with.

"So we got one guard and three burnt humans who may not survive the night?"

"Yes, he was in here trying to erase everything," Suzette said.

"It looks like he was the one to torch the place too. These buttons," he pointed to them, " douses the holding cells in flames," Chang said.

"That wasn't at the first facility," I said.

"An upgrade in case they had another revolt?" Chang shrugged. "They wanted to make sure no one escaped this time."

I sighed heavily.

"So we got nothing?"

"Not exactly." Suzette smiled. "The guard, tried to delete the hard drives but I think I managed to salvage most of them."

"Wait, I'm not as young and computer savvy as you are. Break it down for me."

She laughed.

"Okay, so most of the information coming and going through this system is all automatically downloaded onto a hard drive before it's exported elsewhere. They don't have many written files, just some emails and IM's, and he managed to erase most it. But they have a shit load of surveillance video. And most of it is still in tact."

I nodded. "Why do I feel a but coming?"

They looked at each other.

"Well, everything's digital now-a-days. So there's no video tape or anything like that to take." She sighed. "Everything usually goes straight to the hard drive, which may or may not be on site."

I waited.

"Lucky for us that this one is. But, the feed is also going somewhere else as well."

"Are you telling me that whoever is doing this knows what just happened here?"

"Yeah, they saw or will see everything the cameras saw. Soon they'll know everything that has gone down here. They'll know who did it and what we all look like," she said.

"Well that's just great!" I ran my hands through my hair and looked at her. "Can we at least trace the link?"

"Tried to, one of the guards killed it before we got in here."

"Fuck, can we just catch a damn break!" I growled smashing my fist through the wall.

Flames shot through the small opening.

"I think we better go. The fire's spreading quickly," Ian said.

Suzette walked to the wall and kicked it in. She reached inside and tore through the computers side. She grabbed a couple of things from it.

"Alright, let's go!" She smiled.

The screams had long since died off. And it upset me that we couldn't save more. I found myself wondering why they even killed them. Was it just to be cruel?

According to Ashley all the captives, human and non human, were kept isolated and ignorant. It just didn't make sense. And I didn't think it ever would. I mean, who knows why mad men do what they do.

Besides, now we had bigger issues to worry about. Like the fact that this madman, or woman, now knew we had found another facility. They knew what the members of The Guard looked like because they were literally watching our every move. And the bad part was that we still had no clue as to who was behind all this and why? But maybe we were about to find out.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

I looked at the man Scott was holding. He was a little shorter than me, about five-ten, and definitely stockier. He looked to be in his early twenties and had dark red eyes, black hair and dark skin. His bright red eyes and scent are what gave away his vampire status despite his rich dark skin color.

"What's your name?" I asked.

Scott relaxed his hold so the vamp could look up. He did but didn't speak.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen and we are here on behalf of The Council," I gesture to everyone and the man's eyes scanned the small crowd quickly, "My father and I are Councilmen. And the others you see here are members of The Guard."

He said nothing.

"We want to ask you some questions, and the more you cooperate the better off you'll be." I stopped and waited for a reaction. I got none. Not even a thought.

"Look, you can talk to me here, give me the answers I require, or Scott will transport you back to Council headquarters. They won't be as nice as I'm willing to be. We lost one of our own today. And you have killed innocents. They won't be happy about that. And neither I nor my father, will be there to keep things…civil."

He looked up again and scanned the now enclosing crowd.

"So I'll ask you again. What is your name?"

His eyes roamed as he weighed his options.

"Xavier. Xavier Castillo."

"That wasn't so hard, right?" I smiled a little. "So tell me, Xavier, how long have you been working here?"

He shrugged. "A couple of years I guess."

"So you were aware and completely understood the things going on here?"

He hesitated.

"Mr. Castillo, please answer quickly, the human law enforcement will be here soon to investigate. I'm sure you can see the flames for miles, so we're running out of time. And we really need to get the humans you tried to torch medical attention." I tried not to growl.

He sighed. "I didn't kill or burn anyone."

"You were found in the room. We saw the buttons."

"The other guard douse the cells. I didn't touch the buttons."

"How do we know that, Xavier? Why should we believe you?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth. Look, I only work here because I have to."

"Explain."

"I was turned only five years ago. I had a life, a family. A family that I have to protect. I have a thirteen year old son, that my parents raise. I just did as I was told." He hung his head.

"Are you saying that someone threatened you?"

"I would never do this if I were given a choice. It's horrible what they're doing here. Experimenting on humans. I haven't been a vamp so long that I've forgotten my humanity."

"Who was it? Who threatened you?"

"I don't know. I never actually saw the guy. The threats were clear though. I was shown pictures of my kid at the park with my parents the first day they brought me out my holding cell. Every few months I would get 'updates'. A little reminder of why I was here. Most of the guys here were in the same boat. Some of them were here because they wanted to be though. Promises of money, power and grandeur were made to them."

"I see. And I'm sorry about your family. I really am. But innocent people have died here tonight and the Council won't care whether you were directly responsible. They will not let this go unanswered for. They can't. You will be tried." I told him and his head fell.

And I was sorry for his predicament. If I were in his shoes I would've done the same thing to keep my children safe.

"We know there's a vamp in charge. We need to find him. If you could help us with that I will do what I can for you and your family," Carlisle said walking up behind me.

He looked at Carlisle.

"I have your word?" He asked looking as if he were on the verge of tears he couldn't shed.

Carlisle nodded.

"Okay... I can tell you that they seem to have ears and eyes everywhere. So I'd watch my backs if I were you. Anyone new to your circle should be kept on a tight leash." He scanned the crowd. "I uhhh… I know that there is two of them that run things. Not one. Two vamps that the Doc answered to." He shook his head. "I don't know. That's all I really know. And that's just stuff that I overheard. I stayed in my little booth and watched video all day."

"So you were the eyes and ears of this place," I said.

He thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"And you never saw either of them coming or going?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, the ones been here. The old one. But only twice in the two years I've been here. He'd talk to the doc in his office and no cameras are in there. He was always in and out. I never saw his face. He was always covered from head to toe in a red cloak. The only things visible were his hands and his hair, which was long, and really light in color, almost white."

I thought about that a moment.

"You sure it was a man?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. There was something about the way he moved. Definitely not feminine."

"You said he was old. Why'd you think that?" Carlisle stepped closer.

"Because the skin on his hands was thin and translucent. Like my nanna's when she got old. I thought that it was odd for a vamp. I mean, we don't age, right?"

"No, we don't," Dad answered but in deep thought.

"What about the other facilities? Ever heard anything about them?" I asked.

"There were rumors."

"And how many do the rumors say that there are?" I asked.

"Three, I think, including this one. But like I said, it's a rumor. No one here's every been to the other facility. I heard it's where they do the heavy stuff. Only the most trusted workers have ever been invited. No one like me would be asked to go since I'm being coerced to do my job. I heard when a human presents with a special talent that they're sent there."

I looked at Carlisle. This was not sounding good.

"And the doctor? The one doing all the experimenting?"

"Not here. He call in a few days ago and said he wouldn't be in this week."

"I see."

I pulled Carlisle to the side, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Something smells funny to me here. Let's see what we can get from the hard drives and the humans. Maybe then we'll have more direct questions for our friend here. We've got something to start with. I mean we now know there's two vamps running the show, that there's only one more lab and that one of them is older."

"He assumes the other is older, but you and I both know that an older vamp doesn't always look old," Dad said. "And now they know that we're on their trail. Desperate people do desperate things when cornered."

He was right of course. But without a solid lead on the other facility our hands were tied.

"Well what do you want to do with him?" I asked gesturing to Xavier.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes. "I think we better take him to Paris, let the Council talk to him. Besides we may need him later."

I looked at him. He had to know that the man, vamp, faced an uncertain future.

"_What would you have me do, Edward? We can't just let him go. There are too many witnesses. And no one would believe he escaped from us."_

"True, but his family is still out there. If they know we have him they're as good as dead."

"I'll figure something out. I gave him my word." He sighed.

I looked to the distance. The human authorities were close.

"We need to go."

Carlisle looked in the same direction but I was certain he couldn't see what I'd 'heard' yet.

He nodded.

"How long do we have?"

"Ten…fifteen minutes tops."

He walked back to The Guard members.

"We need to go. The humans are coming. Clean house, no traces. You have five minutes." He told them.

"Wait, what about me? I told you everything I could!" Xavier struggled.

"I know, but you still have to come to Paris with me." Carlisle told him.

"Please, just let me go!"

"We can't do that. Besides, you'll be safer with us." I told him.

"My family! They're human! They'll kill them!" He shouted and struggled more against Scott's hold.

I could see the desperation in his eyes, the pain.

"Scott, would you be so kind as to retrieve Mr. Castillo's son and parents, quickly and quietly," Carlisle said.

"Sir?" he asked shoving Xavier in the black Suburban.

"Do it, Scott. I'll take full responsibility with the Council," he said as he sat in the car next to Xavier.

Scott smiled then nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Xavier, tell him where they are," Dad said softly.

He looked at me as we pulled off and I nodded in agreement.

"Tell Scott where they are. He'll go to them and hide them some place safe. It will all be legit. They'll think they won a free vacation or something."

He didn't say anything, but the house flashed in his thoughts.

"You can trust us. I have a family too. A wife, three sons and two daughters. I know how you feel." I looked at him. "Let my father help you."

He watched my face then nodded.

"Okay."

He gave Scott the address and he vanished.

Xavier jumped back.

"Where the hell did he go?"

I grinned.

"Scott is a transporter. Only one that we know of. And he went to your family. He'll get there before anyone else I guarantee."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: Welcome back, Stillheartdeep. Your reviews had me dying laughing. Glad you're back and loving the story ;P


	21. Mistakes

**Hello... Anybody out there... ;0 Well hello, people. You haven't given up on me yet, have you? I miss y'all. So here's 21. Don't hate Edward or me after you read it, but i would love to here your rants or raves on it. As always, don't own Twilight...~smooches~LRC.**

**21. Mistakes**

Edward

Our bags were already waiting for us at the private airstrip when we arrived. Two jets were also there, one for Carlisle and The Guard, the other for me and Ashley to head back to Louisiana.

"Call me when you land in Paris. Let me know how everything is going," I said to Carlisle.

He nodded. "I will. You go on home to Skye and the kids. I can handle things from here."

I looked at Xavier. "Keep and eye on him. Desperate men do desperate things remember, and he's worried about his family."

Carlisle turned and looked at Xavier. "He'll be fine. Besides, he's not flying back with us. Scott should be back here in a few to transport him straight to Paris."

"Good. I think that's for the best."

He looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you for coming, Edward. I appreciated your help even if I didn't need it."

I smiled in return. "You're welcome, old man. I just wish we could've saved more. We lost so many."

"Yes, lives lost is always a sad thing, but we did what we could. Saved who we could. The humans will live. What we're going to do with them, I have no idea."

I looked at him remembering another life lost.

"Carlisle, the vamp that died, the rookie who alerted the guard, why did you choose him for this mission?"

He looked at me strangely.

"I didn't choose any rookies for this mission. Everyone I accepted for tonight's assignment has been with us from the beginning. This wasn't an assignment for a newcomer."

I was perplexed.

"Well that's what I was thinking too, but didn't you choose your team?"

"I did. Unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Well unless, he was substituted at the last minute. Then they would've given me whoever was available. But I still should've been informed. I would've rather been one short then take an inexperienced vamp." He turned away from me and started toward the plane.

"And the old, white haired vamp the security guard spoke of? Any ideas?"

"Maybe, but I'll review the security downloads if Suzette can get them to work. She seems quite confident that she can. Don't worry, Edward. I'll call you if and when I know anything more. Now go home."

"Alright, fine. I'm going," I said feeling properly dismissed.

I boarded the plane and instructed the pilot to take off. I sat in the chair, put on the headphones and closed my eyes. We had a long flight home.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

I hadn't slept well in days, and tonight was a repeat of the nights before. Frustrated I threw the comforter back and sat up in bed. I missed Edward, but more than that I was worried. Worried about all the things that were happening in my life right now, and this edginess I couldn't seem to shake.

I sighed and stood up. I walked silently to the bathroom, used it, then changed into my bikini. I grabbed a towel, my flip flops and headed out the bedroom.

As I walked down the hall I thought about the conversation that Edward and I had the day he left. Was he right? Was I being unreasonable? Or did I have a right to be upset?

He was backward as hell. How could he be ready to drain the gay man that I'd let wax and dye me, then fly halfway across the world with a Bella look alike?

And the hell was I supposed to be so understanding when he always flipped his shit over nothing?

I had some decisions to make. And they weren't going to be easy ones. But I was tired of fighting with him. It was getting me nowhere, and it was sucking the life out of me. He was going to do what he wanted to do. I couldn't change him. He could only change himself. I wasn't stupid enough to believe otherwise. Sure I had stepped back. Hoped he'd see reason and make better decisions where she was concerned, but taking the submissive approach didn't seem to be working. And I was almost positive that the dominant, demanding, ultimatum approach wouldn't either. Besides, I wasn't good with sticking to them when it came to him.

I peeked in the kids rooms and they were all sleeping soundly, so I headed down the stairs and out to the pool. A good exhausting swim in the warm water would do me good. Maybe even knock me out.

As I floated in the middle of the pool I gazed at the stars that winked at me just beyond the tree tops. They were the same ones that I use to wish upon when I was a little girl laying in my window sill waiting for my daddy to come home. The same ones I use to confess my hopes and dreams to as a starry eyed teenager. The same stars I asked to send me the man of my dreams, as a young and foolish woman. And the same ones that that man and I made love under on numerous occasions.

I was sure that Edward was that man. The man I'd wished for. The man the stars sent for me. The man I wasn't willing to give up without a fight. He loved me. Of that I was certain. I just had to remind him of why that was. And if that bitch wanted my man she was going to have to go through me. I was done saving face and playing the sweet, southern belle, and wife of a doctor. That bitch was about to find out why New Orleans was the murder capital of the US if she wasn't careful.

I grinned and did a few more laps in the pool before I headed to the house for a shower. When I lay in the bed again I was out like a light.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

I felt her watching me. But more than that I felt the buzz of her mind directly in front of me. I opened one eye and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I took the headphones off and shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You seem distant is all."

"I've got a lot on my mind and I really just want to get home."

"You miss Skye?"

I nodded. "I do, although I'm not sure the feeling is mutual."

"You guys having another fight, huh?" she asked.

I looked at her and she looked down. I didn't answer.

"Is it me again?"

I sat up.

"What makes you think it has anything to do with you?"

"Because contrary to popular belief, I'm not some stupid kid that can't read between the lines. And I know that if a woman showed up on my doorstep looking like my husbands ex wife I'd feel a little threatened by her. Besides, I have eyes, and I see the tension between you two. It only gets worse when I come around."

I exhaled sharply.

"I never thought you were a stupid kid. And Skye's just having a hard time with our friendship. We'll work through it. We've been through worse."

"So I've heard." She replied.

I looked at her. "What have you heard?"

"I don't know... I may have heard that she and your brother, the sexy blonde one, once had a thing."

"How the hell did you hear that!" I sat up straighter. Someone had been running their mouth.

"I overheard them talking about it while you were in New York. I'd been out for a run in the woods and they were arguing about something."

I looked at her.

"What?"

"It was nothing really."

"Then tell me what it was that they were arguing about." I demanded.

She sighed. "She had told him somethings and he got upset. That's all."

"What did she tell him?"

"Edward..."

"What did she say?"

"She said that you were always lying to her, and that since I've shown up it seemed like you were only making love to her to convince yourself that you'd made the right choice."

My heart fell in my stomach. Carlisle was right. She did know.

"He got really made then. He told her that you were playing her for a fool. That you were holding the fact that they'd...serviced...each other over her head to make her feel guilty. He told her that she didn't have to stay with you. And that she should leave."

"Leave? He told her to leave me?" I questioned and she nodded.

"That son of... What did she say then?"

"I left. I didn't hear the rest."

I lay back and closed my eyes. Fucking Jasper. Why was she always confiding in him? Telling him our problems? I shook my head. Because she knew that he would always be there to listen, to condemn me and be on her side. She knew that he would always be there waiting for me to fuck up so he could pick up the pieces. They'd lied to me. It was so obvious that they were still very much in love. And if given the opportunity, my brother would steal my family from right up under me.

"Edward... Edward are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and shrugged.

She leaned forward in her seat and flipped her hair to one side. It fell over her shoulder and covered half her face.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I needed to know."

"But I've only made things worse. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

This time she shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just sorry."

"Yeah well don't be. Skye and I would've had to deal with the Jasper thing sooner or later. I never really believed it was over anyway."

It got quiet and all you could hear was the humming of the plane's engines.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"What Skye told him. What she said about you not being sure anymore."

"I love my wife."

"I'm sure you think you do, but if you're having doubts that may not be the case any longer."

I took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"Edward..." she touched my hand and I turned to face her, "...that day in the woods, did you wish I was Bella? Did you hope that you'd found her again?" She asked softly and began to chew on her bottom lip.

"I did. I thought she'd come back to me." I confessed as I leaned forward to save her lip from her teeth. "I thought it'd all been a terrible mistake. Like I'd been awakened from a dream I didn't know I was having."

She smiled.

"I'm sure it was unnerving. But I assure you that I'm no dream." She stood and straddled my lap suddenly. "I'm real, and here with you, in the flesh."

I was taken aback by her sudden boldness. It made me uncomfortable and I was getting ready to tell her just that when I made the mistake of looking into her all too familiar chocolate brown eyes. All thoughts of protesting abruptly left me.

"I know you have doubts." She caressed my neck and I felt myself relaxing. "I can see it in your eyes and I want to help."

"Help how?" I murmured.

"By giving you the other option. By showing you how good it could've been. How good it can still be."

She ran her hands softly over the contours of my face and I was lost in her touch and words. Her hands were surprisingly warm and she smelled of freesia and strawberries. She leaned into me. And even though I knew it was coming, I couldn't pull away.

"Let me help you forget. And remember…" she whispered before her lips touched mine.

I closed my eyes and felt myself surrendering to my senses. She looked, felt, smelled and tasted like Bella. And I was a goner the second our lips touched.

I kissed her back and she moaned into my mouth. I felt her hands run through my hair then start to roam my body. Her touch was gentle, but demanding, and it felt right. My body response to it was overwhelming and I growled.

She liked that and her hands moved quickly to the button on my jeans. I moved to grab her hands but she deepened the kiss and I let go, now wanting to feel her hands on me.

"That's it. Stop fighting me. Just let go. Let me love you." She whispered softly as she freed me from my jeans.

Her hand wrapped around me and started pumping. I groaned and lifted my hips to meet her hands.

My phone ringing in the backroom caused me to open my eyes and look at her.

"Let it ring." She said pumping me faster.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered softly as I grabbed her hips and squeezed.

She just smiled and continued to work me in her little hand.

"I want to feel you, Edward. I need you," she said wantonly.

And she did. I could feel her need. Her lust, as if they were something tangible in the air. And I wanted to sate it. Wanted to remember what it felt like to be inside her. To have her body yearn for my touches and coming from the pleasure of it all.

I lifted her skirt and pulled her panties away, ripping them.

She didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to feed the hunger that now seemed to drown both of us.

She looked down at me, in her hand, and her hair fell over her face.

"You are magnificent!" She praised.

I grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to me.

Her hand fell away and I lifted her as she attacked my mouth again. She hovered over me for a moment, her hair falling around our heads. The smell of strawberries surrounded us. Then she was lowering herself onto me.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, falling into me as I entered her.

I ran my hands over her ass and hips, then up her back. She started to ride me slowly and I closed my eyes. She felt good, but different.

I started to move with her, and she swore so I slowed my pace. "Don't stop, Edward! Oh god, please don't stop!" She demanded.

I complied with her request, but realized how foreign my name sounded coming from her lips.

My hands moved up her back and into her hair.

It felt wrong.

The texture was off and it didn't swallow my hands. It didn't coil around fingers and smell of coconuts.

I opened my eyes and looked at the dark haired beauty riding me. I pushed the hair from her face.

It wasn't the face I wanted to see.

My rhythm faltered but she didn't seem to notice. She was screaming and trembling with her release.

But it was all wrong.

Her legs weren't quivering, her body wasn't blushing and she didn't smell of lavender and wildflowers.

I stopped moving and stared at her.

She swept her hair back and opened her eyes. My heart fell in my stomach and my erection withered when the eyes staring back at me were a chocolate brown and not sky blue.

It was at that very moment I realized I wanted blue. That it was all I'd ever want. All I'd ever need. Blue was home for me, blue was my heart, my soul. And brown just wasn't enough. It would never be. Never again. I didn't want to see brown, sated, starry eyes. I wanted to see blue.

I wanted to see that beautiful blush, lazy smile on perfect lips, and deep dimples. I now understood what everyone had been trying to tell me. What I'd already known in my heart. Skye was and would always be the only woman for me. And I had just destroyed us.

"What happened? Did you come?" She asked. Even though she knew I hadn't.

I didn't respond. I couldn't. I just looked at her, my mind racing.

What the hell had I done?

I pushed her off of me roughly and she fell to the floor in surprise.

"Edward? What the hell?"

I stood up and my limp, wet, dick fell to my thigh and swept across my jeans leaving a smudge. Further proof of my infidelity and that it hadn't been a dream at all. I tucked it in my jeans and wiped my hand on my leg.

She looked at me, and something clicked behind her eyes. She stood quickly but I had flit to the bedroom in the back of the jet and shut the door.

She had followed but was too slow.

"Edward, wait!" She banged on the door.

"Go away, Ashley."

I heard her sigh.

"What happened? I thought we were having a good time?"

I didn't answer.

"Edward, what's wrong? What did I do wrong?"

After a moment I shook my head.

"This shouldn't have happened. What the fuck was I thinking? Oh god…" I said softly to myself, but she'd heard me I was sure of it.

"Of course it should've happened. It was…"

"No the fuck it shouldn't have!" I swore. "This was a mistake. A big fucking mistake!" I panicked.

"Mistake? It was no mistake, Edward. You wanted it. You wanted me."

No, not her. Never her. Bella. I had wanted Bella. Or at least I thought I did.

"I… I… I thought you were…"

"Bella?" She asked. "If that's who you want, then that's who I'll be. Just tell me what you want."

I pressed my back against the wall and slid to the floor.

I had wished and wanted so much for her to Bella that I had actually convinced myself that she was. I couldn't believe that I'd been that weak. That stupid. And for what? And to what end? Because now that I'd had what I thought I wanted. I didn't want it anymore.

I didn't want her or Bella. I didn't want the life I thought I'd missed out on, because the life that I had, is all I have ever dreamed of. I have everything that a man, human or not, could possibly want. And I had just thrown it all away.

"I want to turn back time and erase the past hour." I told her.

She was quiet for a change, and I stood to take off my clothes. I needed to be free of her scent. I had only taken my shirt off when she spoke.

"You regret making love to me?"

I cringed at her words. They made me feel ill. But in reality that is what I was doing. "Yes, I do. Are you not listening to me? This was a mistake."

"Because of her? Because of Skye?" She asked.

"Yes, I told you that I love her."

"Do you? Is that why you were so gun hoe on banging your dead ex? Cause you loved Skye so much?" She chuckled. "Give me a fucking break!"

"I was foolish. I thought it was what I wanted. I thought she…you…was what I wanted." I sighed. "You look, act, smell and taste just like her. It's like someone's playing a cruel joke on me. I don't understand how…" I didn't finish. I just started rubbing my temples.

"How what? How we can be so similar yet so different? How it is possible that I smell like strawberry shampoo and freesia? Or how I know that Bella liked to read and that her favorite book was 'Wuthering Heights'? Or how about the fact that she was a klutz, damn near tripping over her own feet and like to chew her lip, and hide behind her hair when she was nervous or thinking?"

I sat up straight. What the hell was going on?

"Reneesme of course." She said with a smile in her voice. "She told me everything I needed to know to become her mother. She talked about Bella all the time. And if you were really paying attention, and really loved your wife, you would have noticed that I was becoming Bella right before your very eyes."

I stood up and opened the door, almost ripping it from it's hinges. She jumped back.

"You wanted me to be her."

I shook my head.

"Yes you did. You accepted it too easily. Even after all the warnings from your family and the fights with Skye, you still only saw what you wanted to see. And that was Bella."

"You tricked me!"

"Did I? I wanted you, and you wanted Bella. So I gave you Bella."

I stepped from the room and she stepped back. I was furious.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm nobody," she said.

"Well what the fuck do you want? Are you even Ashley Swanson?"

"Yes, unfortunately I am. And I told you what I wanted." She stepped closer to me and tried to touch my chest.

I slapped her hand away.

"Don't even think about!" I warned. "Why me?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're rich, gorgeous, hung like a horse and at the top of the vampire food chain? You're like vamp royalty. And I'm just a fucked up orphan..."

"Scheming her way to the top." I finished for her.

She shrugged.

I felt like an ass. I let this crazy bitch in my home, around my children, my wife. I'd actually felt sorry for her.

"When this plane lands, I want you gone. Do you understand?"

"You can't send me away. The Council still needs…"

"Fuck them! I'll quit. I'm tired of them interfering with my life anyway."

"Well what about my stuff? I left it at the Moreau's…"

I grabbed her arm and gave it a yank.

"Gone, do you hear me! Do not go to my wife's family for anything. Do you understand?" I growled, menace behind my words.

She nodded.

"When you get settled somewhere. I'll send the shit _I_ bought you, to you."

"Edward, I would never tell Skye. I can keep my mouth shut and play my part, you know, if you wanted us bo..."

She was unbelievable.

"Gone, as soon as we land." I stated again. "And if you ever try to contact either of us in anyway, I will hunt you down."

She smiled. "So you're not going to tell her?"

"That is none of your fucking business is it?" I spat. "Sit down and don't move until we land or you'll be getting off before we do." I pointed at the chair.

She smiled the entire way but sat.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I went back to the room and shut the door. I finished undressing and stood under the showers spray. How I wished the water could wash away my sins the way it was washing away her scent. But it couldn't and what I had done was unforgivable.

How could I tell Skye? She'd leave me for sure. But how could I not? It was wrong for me to keep this from her. And if she found out later, her leaving me would be the least of my worries.

I knocked my head against the shower wall. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't.

I stayed in the bedroom the rest of the flight. I just couldn't bear to look at Ashley, to face my demons. Yes, she had deceived me. But she was right. I was all too willing to put the blinders on when it came to her. And everyone saw it but me. Even my own children.

My babies.

How could I face them? What would I tell them when they asked me why I'd made their mother cry? Why daddy had to leave? Or why mommy had left?

How could I ever believe that this was what I wanted? How disillusioned was I, that I could ever believe for a moment that I would want or need anyone but her?

Even Bella.

What I had with Bella was special. But in all honesty, it wasn't even close to what Skye and I now shared. So why was I so damned determined to fuck up my marriage by reliving or reviving the past? A past that was dead and gone and overshadowed with the love and hope of the future.

Had Ashley's words about Skye and Jasper clouded my judgement. Were they even true or a part of her game? I sighed realizing what a fool I'd been. Was I just a fool seduced by the temptation of it all? It is a powerful thing, and men greater than myself have fallen into its clutches. But I was no ordinary man. And I know that the grass isn't greener on the other side. In fact it's usually brown, dry and starving for nourishment and sunlight.

I lay there drowning in the guilt that tore at my heart and conscience. I deserved it. So I let it consumed me.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

When the plane started to land I remembered that I hadn't called anyone to pick me up and I couldn't find it my heart to really care.

The jet came to a smooth halt and I stood up and grabbed my bag before heading to passenger seating and the exit.

As soon as I opened the door I could feel him. And he was pissed. Of all the fucking people he had to be the one. The door to the jet opened and Jazz stepped in. His fury multiplied tenfold.

He looked at Ashley first.

"You!" He snatched her. "Get your ass out of Louisiana right fuckin' now! If I so much as smell you on the wind, I will kill you."

And he wasn't fucking around. He would.

He grabbed her bag and tossed it and her off the plane.

Then he turned to me.

"I guess Alice saw what…"

Before I could finish he had punched me in the mouth. I stumbled back and hit the chair. I caught myself before I fell.

"I guess I deserved that." I licked the venom that oozed from my busted lip.

He closed in on me and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Why'd you do it!" He yelled. "What the fuck were you thinking!"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

He hit me again. This time in my jaw. It made my fucking teeth rattle.

"You piece of shit! How could you! This will kill her, Edward!"

"You don't think I know this, Jas...!"

He hit me again.

"God damn it! Quit fucking hitting me!" I yelled. "You can't make me feel any worse than I already do, trust me."

"Well it makes me feel better." He growled. "Why won't you fight back!"

"Cause I don't want to fight with you." I sighed. "And because I deserve every lick."

He sighed and sat in the closest chair.

"You take the fun out of everything you miserable fucking bastard."

"Yeah, well sorry I'm not making beating my ass more entertaining for you when I feel like my world is closing in on me."

"If the guilt you're feeling wasn't draining the shit out of me I might feel sorry for you. "

"Don't. Don't feel sorry for me." I sat down too, feeling exhausted.

We were quiet for a few minutes. Both of us wallowing.

"She's going to leave me." I whispered, but I knew he heard me.

He didn't respond at first.

"So you're going to tell her?"

I nodded.

"She'll find out eventually. I won't be able to hide it for long. And neither will you."

"It's not my place to tell her."

"I know that, but you don't shield your thoughts with her. It's only a matter of time before she picks it from your head or you let it accidentally slip when you get pissed at me."

He looked up at me.

"Edward, I would never do that to you. You're my brother..."

"Am I really?"

"Yes you are."

"Well has my brother and my wife being seeing each other behind my and Alice's back?" I watched at him.

He looked confused. "No, Edward. You know we wouldn't do that."

"Ashley told me she saw you two arguing. You told her to leave me?"

"I never told her to leave you. I told her that she deserved better. And she does, Edward. You've been treating her like shit!"

"And I guess better is you?"

"I never said that."

"Are you in love with my wife?"

He took a deep breath and turned away.

"You already know the answer to that."

"Maybe so, but I want to hear you say it."

He turned toward me.

"Yes, I'm in love with her." He admitted and I stood up quickly. I was ready to hit him now. "But she isn't in love with me." He said softly.

"How do you know that?"

"She told me so. She told me that she was in love with you, and only you. That's it's only ever been you. I never had a chance."

I sat down wanting to smile but couldn't. Even after all the shit I'd put her through she was still in love with and devoted to me.

"Guess that kind of ruins your plan to steal her from me then."

"What the hell are you talking about? You have to know that I would never do that to you. Now I can't help that I feel the way that I do, but even so I would never hurt you like that on purpose. I know that you love her. In your own fucked up way you do. And I know that losing her would kill you. Maybe not literally, but inside you'd be gone. And I'm pretty sure that it would be worse than before. I love you too much to ever see you go through that again. Especially because of something I did. So if you say she's off limits, then she's off lim..."

"She's off limits," I said before he could even finish.

He cracked a smile.

"Forever off limits and I mean it. Because no matter what happens with us I'll always love her, Jazz. She's the mother of my children and if you touch her... I'll hurt you. Badly."

He smiled wider.

"Bout time you learned something."

"Yeah, well I try not to make the same mistakes twice."

"Yeah, but you when you do fuck up, you go for broke."

"Tell me about it." I groaned and ran my hand through my hair.

After a moment I completely broke down."Damn it Jazz, what am I going to do? What am I going to do without her." I swallowed hard trying to hold back the tears that I now knew were totally possible. "I can't lose her. I just can't." I fell forward, placing my face in my hands.

"I don't know, Ed." He shook his head and threw his arm over my shoulder. "Tell her the truth and pray she forgives you?"

"You think that she will? Forgive me I mean."

"If anyone is capable of forgiveness, it's Angel. She never gives up on those she loves. And only god knows why, but the woman loves you more than life itself."

I closed my eyes.

I knew that love. Had felt it. And now I was throwing in her face.

If she forgave me, it would be a miracle. One in which I would be grateful for everyday.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

**_AN: Y'all hatin' Eddie right now?_**


	22. Unendurable

**22. Unendurable**

Skye

I was lying in bed with the kids watching cartoons when I heard a car pulling up. And although his mind was closed to me, I knew it was Edward. I always knew when he was near. I could feel him in my mind, in my spirit, my entire being.

"Daddy's home." I smiled and JR, EJ and Lisette all jumped up and ran down the stairs.

I laughed and scooped up Stevie before heading down myself. I held him close and waited on the porch with the kids to meet and greet Edward.

As the car made its way up the driveway, I smiled and whispered to Stevie, "Wave to daddy."

He did and so did I.

I watched as the car pulled around the circle and stopped in front of the porch. Jazz, who I didn't even know was in town, smiled at me, but his face was weary.

I smiled back but frowned when he turned toward Edward, turned the radio up and seemed to be in a deep discussion with him.

"Mommy, can we go get daddy?" Lisette asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Umm…sure honey, go ahead."

They ran to the passenger side but Edward was still sitting in the car.

"Daddy, are you going to get out?" They laughed.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

Once we hit my street I began to panic.

"Jazz…stop the car." I whispered.

He looked at me.

"I…I can't do it. I can't tell her."

He slowed down but didn't stop.

"Edward."

"I can't fucking do it!" I panicked. "I can't lose her…my children."

"You're not going to lose your children. Skye would never keep them from you."

I noticed that he didn't say I wouldn't lose Skye.

"They'll hate me."

"They love you." He assured.

"I can't do it. I won't!" I growled.

"Whatever Edward, I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. But you were right. She will find out eventually, and when she does, it's going to be ten times worse. Any chance you have of her ever forgiving you, you risk losing the longer you keep this from her. It'll kill her if she finds out later that you've been lying to her the entire time. And that feeling, the one that's eating your ass alive right now, will slowly and completely consume you. The road to redemption lies in truth, not more indiscretions."

I hung my head.

"You better be right about this," I said as we pulled into the driveway.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

The kids and Skye were waiting on the porch for me as we pulled up and all I could do was stare. Stare at my family. They were picture perfect. I didn't deserve them.

I couldn't move.

"Edward?"

I didn't answer.

He turned the radio up.

"Edward, you have to get out the car. You can't sit here. Skye is already starting to sense that something is up."

I closed my eyes.

"Fuck, I know. I know." I touched the handle but didn't use it.

"You can do this. It may take some time, but she'll forgive you."

I opened my eyes and saw my kids at the car door, smiling and calling for me.

"Do me a favor?" I looked at him.

"Sure."

"Take the kids to Skye's grandparents. I don't want them here when I tell her."

He nodded and looked down.

"Sure."

"Daddy, are you going to get out?" They laughed.

I opened the door and pulled Lisette to me.

"Of course I'm going to get out," I said finally.

I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her before burying my nose in her hair. She smelled like heaven and her scent brought back memories of her birth to me. The things Skye had given up and given me.

"Daddy loves you, princess. So much."

_Please don't hate_ me. I thought.

"I know that, daddy." She squeezed me.

I looked at my twins who were the spitting images of me as a young boy, and hugged them too. "I love you both. Promise me you'll always remember that."

They looked at each other then back to me.

"Okay dad, we promise." They looked confused.

"I want you to go with Uncle Jazz. He's going to take you to Grandpere's."

Just then Skye came around the car with Stevie in her arms.

"You're sending the kids to Baton Rouge?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and turned to face her. She looked so beautiful in her pajama pants and cami. Her hair was loose and wildly hanging around her face and back. I couldn't imagine never being able to bury my face in it again. I wouldn't survive without her. I wouldn't.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

"Edward?"

"Yes, I want them to go to your Dad's tonight," he said reaching for Stevie and looking down.

I watched him. Something was wrong.

I handed Stevie off to him and watched as he kissed and hugged him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He just walked to the Hummer and took Stevie's car seat out. Then he placed it in Jazz's rental and sat Stevie in it. He buckled him in and told the others to do the same.

"Tell your mother bye." He instructed.

"Bye mama!" They said in unison.

I stopped staring at Edward and looked in the car.

"Bye; mama will call you later, okay?"

They nodded.

"I'll call you later," Edward said to Jazz and shut the door.

He nodded and started the car. I waved as they drove down the driveway toward the road.

When the car was no longer visible I turned to Eddie.

"Why did you just send the kids off without warning? Without any clean clothing?"

He looked up at me but didn't speak. He just kind of studied my face. Then he said, "Let's go inside."

"Edward, you're scaring me." I tried to look into his eyes but he diverted them.

"Please." He extended a hand to lead me back toward the house.

I let him.

Once inside he shut and locked the door. I smiled to myself before turning to face him. He never locked the door unless he wanted it to serve as a warning not to interrupt. Locks could really stop anyone we knew from entering. I felt relieved knowing I'd been wrong. No kids and no interruptions. It was going to be a long and eventful night.

He walked up to me and took me in his arms.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

"You're so beautiful," I whispered taking in her smile and she blushed.

She pressed her body into mine and her lips curled into a bigger smile that I knew I was about to destroy.

"Thank you," she said softly while watching my lips.

I could feel the heat coming off her body now, the pace of her heart quickening. The pheromones coming from her were aromatic and dizzying, her body was begging to be loved.

"I've missed you..." she said placing her head against my chest, "…so much. And I wanted to apologize for the fight we had before you…"

"Shhh…" I ran my hand over her wild locks. "Don't…"

"But I…" she'd started again.

"Skye, please, don't apologize. In the heat of the moment, we all can do and say things we don't mean or wish we could take back."

_God, that was never truer than now._

"I know, but I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for not trusting you." She sighed and I felt more like shit by the minute. "It's just… I've never even had to deal with the thought of you paying anyone any attention other than me. I've always been the center of your universe."

"And you still are, Angelique." I told her.

She exhaled roughly and with relief.

"I was just so worried that I was going to lose you. I should've trusted in us and in you. I'm sorry, Edward."

She laughed a little. "I use to give you so much shit about your green eyed monster. Who knew I had the same affliction. I feel like quite the hypocrite."

"Hey, you will never lose me." I lifted her chin. "I will always be here. Always. For as long as you will have me. Even when you won't."

"You promise?" She smiled.

"Yes, I promise. I will never give up on us."

_Never_. I thought.

"Good, because I refuse to let anyone or anything come between us. I love you, and I'm willing to fight for that love, for us, and for you. So I'll try a little harder to understand, but she will learn her place even if I have to beat it into her."

My wildflower, was back. I could see it in her eyes, but that was going to make this so much harder.

I closed my eyes and wished for strength and hoped that she meant everything she'd just said and could forgive me.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, or her any longer," I said slowly.

She pulled away to look up at me, shock registering on her face.

"Oh my god! Is she? I mean, god, I didn't like her, but I don't wish her dead. She was just a stupid kid."

I pulled her to me.

"Skye… she isn't dead."

I opened my eyes but still couldn't manage to look in hers. If I did, she would see through me and I would have lost my nerve.

"She's not dead?"

I shook my head.

"Then why don't I have to worry about her any longer?"

I took a deep breath.

"Because… I sent her away."

She pulled back further and a confused look crossed her face. She said nothing for a few seconds. She was waiting on me to elaborate. When I didn't she spoke.

"What do you mean you sent her away? Where is she, Edward?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

She stepped away from me.

"You don't know and you don't care? Since when do you not care what happens to her?" She asked and I felt my heart sink. I felt like such a fool.

I cleared the frog in my throat. "Since today."

Her face changed again. Worry and suspicion wrinkled her forehead and slanted her eyes.

"What's going on? What happened in Mongolia?"

"Come and sit down…"

"I'll stand thank you." She put distance between us and waited for me to start talking. "Well?"

"Mongolia didn't go as smoothly as we planned. We didn't get all the info we thought we would. Lives were lost, but we managed to save some human prisoners, find a hard drive, captured one of the guards and confirmed that there is only one more facility."

"That doesn't sound like a complete bust, Edward. I know you guys were hoping for more, but its way more than you got with the other place."

"Yes, it was."

"So I'm confused. Why did the Council let Ashley go if there's one more facility?"

I sighed.

"They didn't. I did."

"Why?"

I turned away from her.

"Because I found out some disturbing things about her."

She sucked in a breath.

"Like what?"

"Like she wasn't who she seemed to be."

"What do you mean? She isn't Ashley Swanson?"

"No, she's Ashley Swanson, but no matter how much she wanted to be, and pretended to be, she wasn't Bella."

Skye walked around me and stood in front of me.

"What do you mean pretended to be?"

I looked up at her.

"You were right." I sighed. "She was using me."

Her features softened and she wrapped her arms around me. "Edward…"

I shook my head cutting her off.

"She played me, and I let her."

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"On the flight back I found out that she had been using Nessie to gather information about Bella so she could…pretend to be…act more like...become her."

"Because of you," she said. "She wanted you."

I nodded. "Yes."

She didn't say I told you so. Instead she gave me a squeeze and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I feel foolish and I'm so sorry for what I put you through."

She put her finger to my lips.

"It's okay. You know now, and you're home where you belong. You figured her out before she could do any real damage to us, or our family."

She stretched to kiss me but I didn't bend to meet her lips and she looked at me worried. I shook my head and tried to explain.

"I…I don't deserve you. I never did."

"Don't be foolish, Edward. Of course you…"

"I don't!" I moved from her grasp and confusion and hurt marred her beautiful face. "Don't you see? I didn't figure her out. She told me. I was totally blindsided. I was blinded by her lies, her ruse, and my own foolish wishes. I was blinded by hopes of the past and I lied to you. I lied when I said I didn't want her to be Bella. I did. I wanted so badly for her to be back. I wanted it so bad that I ignored all the warning signs. Bad enough that I let a stranger infiltrate my family, and bad enough that I lied to you and myself."

Part of the truth was out and I was slowly talking myself out of revealing the rest.

She looked down this time. When she raised her head her face was wet with tears.

"I don't understand. If you wanted Bella and she was willing to be Bella for you, why'd you come back?" She cried. "Was it because she told you of her deceit?" She started to walk away from me and I grabbed her arm.

"No, Skye, I came back because she wasn't you." I pulled her to me and caressed her flushed cheek. "I realized that it wasn't Ashley, Bella, or the memory of her that I loved. It's you. I love, and want you…only you."

"And what caused you to come to this epiphany when no one could convince you otherwise before she confessed." She narrowed her eyes and looked into mine as if something had just occurred to her.

"Wait a minute. Why'd she do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Why did she confess?" She asked hotly. "She had you right where she wanted you. Why tell you the truth and risk losing you? And don't tell me it was because she cared. She's not that virtuous."

I exhaled slowly.

"No, virtuous she is not. But neither am I…" I met her tear filled eyes knowing I was about to break her, break us. All I could do was hope for forgiveness.

"She confessed it to me in a fit of anger after I'd hurt her."

"And just how did you do that?"

"I told her that I was in love with you. That you were the only woman I'd ever love and that what we had done was a mistake and I wished I could take it back." I took a deep breath and held it.

Her breathing stopped and her head tilted slightly to the side. Her eyes batted like her brain didn't comprehend what I'd said.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

I couldn't have heard him right.

_Calm down, calm down_, I chanted in my head. Don't jump to conclusions. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Not Edward.

The tears stopped and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"What did you say?" I was finally able to ask.

"Angelique."

"What did you say?" I asked again, rougher this time.

"I made a mistake. I was stupid and weak, and I'm so fucking sorry." He defended and tried to explain.

I felt my head spinning.

_No…_

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"Angel..."

"Say it!" I yelled at him.

"I can't." He whispered and fell to the sofa.

I felt my legs getting weak. This couldn't be happening.

"Did you sleep with her?" I managed ask, and although it was barely audible, I knew he'd heard me.

I waited for what seemed like hours but in reality was only seconds.

He didn't answer with words. He just fisted his hair, and nodded ever so slightly.

I felt sick and I couldn't seem to breathe. My hands were trembling and a strange numbness spread throughout me. I wanted to yell, scream and cry but I couldn't find my voice.

I needed to get out of the house and away from him before I lost all control.

I willed my legs, which felt like jelly, to move. They must have complied because I felt myself moving and watched as my body seemed to get closer to the door.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

When the silence became deafening I dared to look up. She was just standing there in a daze, trembling. I didn't know what to do. She wasn't crying or yelling and it scared me. I expected drama, fighting, cursing, and chastisement. I wasn't prepared for this…silence, and I was afraid of what it meant.

"Skye…" I called softly.

She didn't look at me or move. I don't even think she heard me.

She turned and started to walk out of the room. I stood and tried to follow her but when I got within three feet I was blown back.

I recovered quickly and called her name again, and again got no response. I watched as she walked toward the door. Things were moving out of her way, making a path. She was projecting and her mind was completely shut down.

As she passed the table in the foyer her keys flew to her hand, and when she got near the door, it blew off the hinges and into the front yard.

I ran to the opening and watched as she mounted her Harley. I tried calling her but still got no response.

"Skye, please don't leave." I begged.

It was as if she didn't hear me. If she did, she gave no indication that she did. No change in body language, temperature or function. Then a dreadful feeling came over me. What if she didn't hear or see me because I no longer existed to her? What if she'd shut me out completely?

I watched as she rode down the long driveway to the main street with hair wild, in pajama pants, a cami and no shoes.

I slumped in the doorway and slid to the floor.

What had I done?

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: Questions? Comments? Reviews?


	23. Anguish

** Okay...on to Chap 23...~smooches~  
**

**23. Anguish**

Skye

I rode until I ran out of gasoline. It was when the bike started to sputter that I seemed to come out of my daze and realize that I had ridden all the way to Texas in my pajamas, and without any shoes. It was when the cold hit me that I remembered it was the middle of January and that I should've taken the Hummer.

I pulled into the truck stop, grateful to have made it, and tried to focus. I needed shoes, clothes, gas and maybe something to eat. But I needed money for all of that. I parked the bike in front of the pump and started to search the saddle bags.

I found my riding jacket; the one Jazz had given me for my birthday years ago, and threw it on. I checked the pockets and found a little cash in the inside breast. I counted it quickly. One hundred and twenty five bucks was all I had, but it would have to do until I found a bank.

I put the money back in its place and went inside the restaurant. I opened my mind as I approached the counter. Everyone seemed to notice my entrance. And everyone came up with their own conclusions as to why I was here, barefoot and in pajamas.

The woman at the counter looked at me wearily and surprisingly without judgment.

"What can I do for you, honey?" She asked assessing my appearance.

She saw the wind beaten, pajama and no shoe wearing vagabond standing in front of her. But she also saw the clean nailed, expensive bike riding, custom made riding jacket and diamond adorned woman too.

I cleared my throat. "I…I need to fill up my bike and I need a pair of shoes. Anything you have in a size 7 ½ would be fine. I just need something to keep the wind off my toes."

"I don't have anything like that here. Only thing I got is socks and shower shoes over there." She gestured with her head.

I walked to the small display and grabbed an 'Everything is bigger in Texas' t-shirt and the smallest pair of socks and rubber flip-flops they had. I lay the items on the counter and she rung me up.

"Forty-five dollars, honey."

I gave her the money.

"Where's the closest city?" I asked.

"That'd be Beaumont about ten more miles south and west."

"Thanks," I said for the change and information.

"Sure." She watched me as I turned to leave. When I reached the door she called to me. "Hey, why don't you fill up your bike, park it out front and come back inside for a slice of pie and cup of coffee. Warm up a little."

I turned and smiled the best I could. Pie and coffee sounded great but I had to watch my money. "Thanks but…"

"It's on the house." She smiled.

I nodded. "Okay."

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

I was on my second cup of coffee and half way through the enormous slice of apple pie when someone sat across from me. I sighed and looked up. I really wasn't in the mood for this shit tonight.

"Hey there pretty lady."

The gentleman looked to be in his late forties and had stained brown teeth and a beer belly. He had dirty blonde hair sprinkled with gray and blue green eyes. He wore a custom made cowboy hat, two big sterling silver and turquoise rings on his fingers and a loud tasseled shirt that was being stretched beyond capacity.

When I just stared at him, wishing him away, instead of saying something he continued.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out this late, and in such a despaired state?"

"Please go away," I said looking down, running my hand through my hair.

He noticed my ring then.

"I get it. Fight with the ole man, huh?"

I looked at him and he smiled. I delved into his mind then. What I saw there made me want to vomit.

"I don't know what he did, but I know he's a fool. If you were my lady…"

"You'd what… Tie me to the bed when you left with no food or water. Beat be senseless when I didn't listen. Or maybe you'd fuck me against my will when I told your fat ass no." I hissed and he looked shocked. "Thanks but I think I'll pass. Besides, you couldn't handle a bitch like me, Earl. I don't take kindly to a man putting his hands on me. I hit back."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Now get your ass up and go back to where you came from."

He stood up staring at me. I made a shooing motion with my hand and he walked away.

"I don't know what you said to him but I've never seen anyone get rid of Earl as fast and as effectively as you just did." The woman from the counter laughed.

"I've dealt with his type before," I said. "Thanks again for the hospitality. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I hate to see a pretty young woman like you in this state. Unfortunately it happens a lot more than I'd like." She sighed and put a wad of cash on the table. "It's not much but…"

"Oh god, no, I couldn't." I pushed the money back toward her.

"You can and you will. It's just tonight's tips and right now you need it more than I do."

"Really, I'll be fine once I get to the bank tomorrow."

She didn't believe that. She'd seen women come through with the same thoughts only to find that their husbands cut them off or cleaned them out.

She smiled.

"Well, you know where I am if you want to pay me back."

I nodded and took the money.

"There's a cheap little hole in the wall motel about a mile outside of Beaumont. A friend of mine runs it. Not much to look at, but the beds are clean and the showers are hot. Tell them Charlie sent ya and she'll give ya a good deal."

"Thank you, Charlie, for everything."

"Sure, and I hope everything works out for you."

I didn't say anything because I didn't know how to respond. I just nodded and stood up. She stood too and we walked to the door.

"Do me a favor. Call me and let me know you're okay when you get some place safe."

"Alright."

She handed me a number scribbled on a napkin and I put it in my pocket. Then I reached out and grabbed her in a hug. There were very few people like Charlie left in the world.

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

Two days. Two days since anyone had seen or heard from Skye and I was mess. I sat on the sofa listening to my siblings debate back and forth.

"I'm telling you she's fine. Angel can handle herself. When she's ready, she'll call," said Jazz calmly.

"This isn't like her though. She'd never just disappear with calling her children."

"They don't even know she gone, Rose. Their just having a long sleepover with their great grandparents as far as they know."

"Jazz is right; I mean how far can she really get anyway? She has no money and she's in pajamas." Em chimed in.

"She has money or she would've called by now. That bike only holds so much gas. She'd have to have stopped by now."

I stood up and everyone turned to me. I walked across the room and grabbed the cell off the table.

"Yes, this is Edward Masen."

"Oh, hello Mr. Masen. What can I do for you today?" The woman asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how much my wife withdrew the other day. She can't seem to recall and I like to keep my books straight. You understand."

"Yes sir, I understand." She chuckled and I heard her typing away. "Let's see…looks like she withdrew two thousand just yesterday."

"Can you give me the bank location?" I asked.

"Umm sure… It was at one of our sister banks in Beaumont, Texas." She rattled off the address and I memorized it.

"Thank you."

"Sure, you're very welcomed Thank you for being a valued customer." Her voice smiled.

"You're welcome, good afternoon."

I hung up and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Em asked.

"To get my wife." I headed for the door.

"Edward, I don't think that's a good idea. She will come back when she's ready. Give her some space." Jazz shook his head.

"Space? She's been gone for two days and she hasn't called. Anything could've happened to her."

"She's fine. She just took money from the bank yesterday."

"She's alive. That doesn't mean she's fine." I pointed out.

"Edward…" he grabbed me by the arm, "…don't do this. If she wanted to talk to you, she'd be here."

I pulled away.

"I have to. I have to try."

He was quiet for a moment, and then he nodded.

"Alright, but I'm going with you."

I shrugged and headed for the car.

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

"She would've started to run out of gas about now. If this was the route she took to Beaumont," said Jazz. "Start looking for gas stations."

I nodded.

We drove a couple more miles and saw a truck stop just off the highway that had gas and a diner. I looked at Jazz and he lifted a brow.

"Worth a try," he said.

I pulled off the highway and parked my Lamborghini in between two semis. It was dusk and the setting sun had colored the sky a beautiful array of oranges and blues. It reminded me of the long evenings that Skye and I sat on the porch cuddling under a blanket, reading her romance novels to each other. They were cheesy and unrealistic, but they made her happy…and horny.

"What are you grinning about?" Jazz stared at me.

"Nothing…just thinking." I replied losing my smile and sighing.

We entered the establishment and all eyes seemed to be on us. I stared back at the faces trying to peek into everyone's head. I got nothing other than curiosity and animosity. Guys like us didn't frequent this place regularly and they were weary of anyone not like them.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Can I help ya'll?"

I turned to find a small woman, perhaps in her early forties standing behind the counter. Her once white skin was overly tan and leathery which made her white, bleach blonde hair stand out. She had on tight blue jeans, riding boots and a black Harley Davidson t-shirt with the arms cut out. It made her look tough and unapproachable, but I saw though her façade.

It was her eyes that gave her away. To someone not use to reading people they were ordinary, brown colored eyes. But I could see the kindness and compassion behind them. If anyone here noticed a beautiful girl in pajamas wondering about it'd be her. Besides, she worked here.

I walked to the counter.

"Yes, I think that you can help us," I said. "My name is Edward, Edward Masen. This here is my brother Jasper and we're looking for someone."

When she said nothing, I continued talking.

"A woman. She's of mixed race. She about your height, has tan colored skin, long, curly, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes." I watched her face light up in recognition but continued on. "She would have had on pajamas and possibly no shoes."

She began to shake her head, "Nope, no one like that been through here."

She was lying and both Jazz and I knew it. He felt it and I saw it in her head. Skye had been here and she'd spoke to and fed her.

"Please, she's my wife."

"I said ain't nobody been through here like that." She turned away.

I looked at Jazz, wondering what to do next.

"_She's been here. You can see that in her head?"_

I nodded.

"_So we're on the right track. We can leave with that knowledge or you can__ do what you need to do. It may save us a lot of time."_

I leaned over the counter and spoke low and soft to the woman's back.

"Please, I know she was here. And I know you helped her, fed her pie and coffee and…" I stopped and stood up straight, "…you gave her your tips because she didn't have enough money."

This woman was amazing.

She spun around. "How in the hell? Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm Edward Masen, Skye's my wife and I'm looking for her."

"Well maybe she don't want to be found," she said as her thoughts bombarded my head.

Women, battered, beaten and emotionally abused women and children had occasionally made their way through here and she'd helped them all. She was afraid for Skye, afraid that I was some rich, controlling son of bitch who beat his wife and wanted to keep her prisoner.

I stepped back a little and looked down at the woman.

"I would never hurt her. I love her. She's my life." I told her sincerely.

"Then why is she running from you?" She asked.

"Because…because I broke her heart." I sighed. "I made a mistake. A big mistake that I can never take back, but one that I'm trying to rectify."

"You put your hands on her?"

"No, I would never do that. Ever, I swear on my life."

She debated with herself then looked at me, really looked at me. I saw myself in her eyes. I looked like shit. I looked worn out, and battered. I looked like a man grieving because I was.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "She was here a couple of nights ago. She got some gas, bought a t-shirt, some socks and some shower shoes. I saw that she didn't have much money left and I figured she'd need it for more gas to get to wherever she was going."

"Did she say where she was going?"

She shook her head. "Naw, I don't even think she knew where she was headed. Anyways, I fed her and sent her to my friend's motel just outside of Beaumont to rest up for the night, and shower."

"Beaumont, that's where she withdrew the money." I told Jazz.

"Maybe she's still there." He commented.

"It's worth a try."

I looked back at the woman. "Will you give me the address to your friend's motel?"

She nodded and began to write on a piece of scrap paper. She handed it to me.

I took her hand in mine and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my wife." I took out my wallet and grabbed all the cash I had. I placed it in her hand.

"For your tips and your compassion," I said.

"Oh…god no…I can't…" she stammered staring at the handful of hundred dollar bills.

"Please take it and know that there will be more to follow. I take care of those who take care of me and mine. Besides, you deserve it. You're doing great things here," I glanced at her name tag, "Charlie."

She smiled and nodded looking at the cash in her hand. It was more than she made in a month. "Thank you."

"No thank you…for everything," I shook her hand.

As we were leaving she ran to the car. I rolled down the window.

"She's supposed to call me once she get's settled somewhere. I can call and let you know she's alright if you'd like."

I gave her my card. "I would like that very much."

"You seem like a good kid, Dr. Masen?"

"Please just Edward."

"Okay Edward, I'd like to give you a word of advice."

I nodded.

"When you find her, speak your peace and go. Don't force or guilt her into anything. It must be her decision alone to come back to you. If the love you two share is as strong as I think it is, she will. But it's going to take time, patience, understanding and love."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good. And Kid, when she does take you back, cherish her like she was the last woman on earth, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And try not to fuck up again." She added.

I smiled. I liked Charlie. "I won't."

I waved out the window as we pulled off. She waved back.

I picked up my phone.

"JJ, there's a truck stop, gas station and diner on the Texas, Louisiana border called, The Scrub and Grub, find out who owes it and buy it from them."

"Edward, really, a freaking truck stop?" Jenks Jr. sighed.

"It's not for me. It's a gift for a good woman who has a heart of gold."

0~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

I'd finally arrived. I'd been riding for days stopping only to eat and get gas. I was beyond exhausted and super hungry. I needed food, a shower and a bed and not necessarily in that order.

It was just past nightfall when I crossed the border onto the Reservation. I could feel their eyes on me, watching and waiting. I open my thoughts and heard active minds just beyond the tree line. They were in their alternate forms and even though they didn't know who I was, they knew I was no threat and let me pass.

I rode to where I remembered Jake's house to be. I had only been here a handful of times, and he lived way off the main road, but my memory was pretty damn good. He was standing in the doorway and someone had shifted and was coming out the woods before I even made it all the way up the driveway.

I stopped the bike, turned it off and dismounted quickly. I waved to him as he approached and took off my helmet. He smiled but didn't seem happy to see me.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" He asked looking me up and down.

He was admiring the tight, black leather riding gear that fit me like a glove.

"Honestly, I don't know," I said as I secured my helmet to the bike. "But I've been riding for days now and could use a hot shower, some hot food and a bed." I shook my helmet hair out.

Just then a young man came from behind Jake and sighed.

"My god, you are an angel." He smiled his eyes caressing my form as if I stood naked before him.

He was beautiful. He had dark, red skin, light brown eyes, and coal black hair that was a longer than most of his fellow pack members. It was cut short in the back but longer in the front and hung in his eyes a little. He was maybe an inch or two shorter than Jake, which meant he was still a good six feet five or six, and built like a god.

"Excuse me?" I blushed.

"Your jacket says that you're an angel." He smiled.

"I don't think that's what it says." I smiled back.

"Well whatever the meaning, I'd have to agree." He finished.

I chuckled then. "Angel is my name. Well my name is Angelique, but everyone calls me Angel or Skye."

He began walking toward me with a big smile on his face. He was so light on his feet that he seemed to be floating.

Jake grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Down boy!"

The guy looked at him. "Don't hate, Jake."

"I'm not hating, Jax. She is spoken for. This is my mother-in-law. She's Edward's wife."

He looked stunned for a second but quickly recovered.

"She's a vamp? But she doesn't smell like a one. She actually smells really good. Like flowers in the springtime."

Jake laughed at him and shook his head.

"I'm a human hybrid. My dad is like Nessie, my mom human."

He nodded still staring until Jake cleared his throat.

"Skye, this is Jaxon Stormcloud, my cousin on my mom's side and my beta until Leah has the baby and is ready to come back."

I extended my hand but instead of shaking it, he kissed the back of it.

"Nice to meet you, Jaxon."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." He smiled.

He had great teeth.

"Ugh, don't you have something to do?" Jake asked.

He nodded and looked at me.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you around."

"You just might," I said and looked at Jake's confused face.

Jaxon took off toward the woods and I knew right when he shifted. His mind opened up to at least a dozen more instantly.

"Your pack has grown again."

He nodded in agreement.

"But I thought there had to be vamps around for you guys to go through the initial change."

"There does, this really isn't a good time for you to be here."

"Is that why you left Nessie in N'walins? And why Jazz and Alice came to Washington?"

He nodded again.

"I needed to come home and assess the situation."

"And?"

"And…right now it seems as if they're just Nomads staying a little too long in this area. They haven't crossed onto the Res but I have twenty four hour patrols going until leave just in case."

"So I can't stay?"

"Of course you can stay. You're family. It's just not a good time. I'm really busy so I won't be much of a host and…"

"I don't mind. And I only need a few days. You won't even know I'm here, I promise."

"Wait. Why are you here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Edward…he and Ashley… Let's just say we had a fight. A big one and I left on my bike a few days ago and somehow ended up here."

He shut his eyes.

"Then he doesn't know you're here, does he?"

I shook my head. "No and I don't want him to know either."

"Skye, you cannot stay here and Edward not know. He's probably insane with worry. And if he finds out that I've been hiding you…"

"Just give me tonight then. I'll leave in the morning."

"You can't do that either now. If he finds out that you were here and I let you go out on your own with Nomads in the area he'll kill me."

"You don't want me to stay, but I can't go. So what are you suggesting? Because you and I both know that I could leave here if I wanted to."

He considered what I'd said then spoke.

"I'll tell him you're here, that you're safe, and that when you're ready to see him you'll call."

"That's not going to stop him from coming here, Jake."

"It may not but the treaty will. He's bound to honor it."

"Treaty? What treaty?"

"The one my grandfather made with him and the doc. He can't come on the Res unless invited." He smiled.

"But he has before…"

I didn't have a reason to enforce it before. I mean it's pretty much null and void at this point because we consider you all family, but it hasn't been changed and I can enforce it when I want." He shrugged.

I could've kissed him. This was the perfect place to come to get away. Maybe subconsciously I knew that.

"Okay, you can call him."

He took his phone out.

"You can go in and take a shower. Nessie's got some PJ's in the bedroom. You can sleep in the guestroom next to Dad's," he said, "and there's dinner in the fridge. It may still be warm."

I hugged him quickly. "Thanks, I owe you one."

I watched as he dialed Edward's number. "Yes, you certainly do."

0~~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

"Jake, how's everything going?" I answered on the second ring.

"Everything's fine so far. The vamps seem to be nomads just passing through the area. They're staying off our land and out of our way but the haven't left yet. I think I'm going to have Ness come on home."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine here on the Res. I don't think we'll go back to the house in Forks until they clear out though."

"I'll give her the message. I just pulled in the driveway and she's here watching the kids for me." I sighed.

Skye's trail had run cold and I needed to get back home. The kids had school in the morning so Pierre had brought them home earlier today. My only hope now was to wait. Wait until she decided to call.

"Oh, well if you need her help with the kids while Skye's gone you may want to have her stay there a little while longer." He said.

"No I'll be fine... Wait how did you know about Skye?"

"She's here, Edward. At La Push."

I perked up.

"What! What is she doing there?"

"Don't know, she just showed up about fifteen minutes ago on her bike and in this tight, black, cat woman get up."

"I've been looking for her in two states! I would've never thought she'd go North." I shook my head. "Let me talk to her."

"She's in the shower."

"Then call me when she gets out."

"Look, she's really tired and hungry. She's been driving for days and…"

"Jake, I want to speak to my wife." I demanded.

"But she doesn't want to speak to you, Edward. And I can't make her."

"Fine, Ness and I will be there tomorrow evening and…"

"No Edward, don't come up here. She doesn't want to see you. Give her a little time and some space and she'll call when…"

"Are you crazy? I've been worried sick, and looking for her for three damn days! I'm coming up there to get my wife, Jacob!"

"She wants to stay for a spell, clear her head. Let her. She'll come home when she's ready."

"I said that I'm coming and there's nothing you can do to..."

"Fine, come to Washington, but you can't step foot in La Push," he said.

I laughed sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm enforcing the treaty."

"What the fuck are you talking about! The treaty hasn't been enforced in over ten years!"

"And I don't want to enforce it now, but I will to save you from yourself."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I growled.

"She. Doesn't. Want. To. See. You! Why is that so hard for you to grasp? She didn't even want me to call and let you know she was here." He sighed and my eyes closed in despair. I had really fucked up this time. "Listen, stay in New Orleans and I'll see if I can get her to at least talk to you on the phone. I don't think I could get her do anything more than that right now and if you come here, you'll just make it worse for yourself."

I opened my eyes and conceded. "Okay, alright, I'll stay, but please have her call me."

"I'll do my best."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

I hung up and headed up the stairs.

I stuck my head in the twin's room first. They still looked like chubby faced angels when they slept. I shut the door softly and headed to Lisette's.

Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep so I stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. The snow white, overstuffed, lace duvet seemed to glow in the moonlight, making it look as if she were lying on a cloud.

I looked down on her and gently swept her strawberry colored hair from her face. It curled around my fingers and her temple. She looked like her mother when she slept.

Her eyes opened at my touch and she smiled.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, baby. Are you playing possum?" I asked.

"I can't sleep."

"How come?"

"I want Momma."

I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"I know baby, I want mommy too, but we have to be patient."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy needs a little break."

"Why does she need a break? Is she tired?"

"Yes, I suppose she is a little tired."

"Well, I can help her clean up and take care of Stevie."

I smiled sadly.

"No, honey, not that kind of tired, emotionally tired."

"Oh…she's sad?"

"Yes."

"Why's she sad?"

"Because we had a big fight, honey."

"Because of Ashley?"

I looked at her and nodded slowly. She looked down.

"Are you going to get a divorce?"

I lifted her face and I could see the tears pooling in her pretty blue eyes.

"No, princess, not if I can help it." I scooped her into my arms and began to rock her.

She snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes.

"Daddy?" she murmured as her little fingers played with the button on my shirt.

"Yes, baby."

"I love you," she said and my spirit soared.

I exhaled and pulled her closer.

"Daddy loves you too, Elisabeth, so very much."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I lay in bed with Etienne next to me and stared at him. He was and still is a beautiful baby. His blonde curls seemed to frame his sleeping face, which was noble, aquiline, yet somehow masculine. He had a lot of my features but looked more like Skye and her family.

He tossed and turned his face from mine so I turned to face the ceiling. At that very moment I made a vow to myself. If…no…when Skye came back to me, I'd spend the rest of my eternity loving her the way she deserved to be loved.

The buzzing of my cell on the nightstand brought me out of my reverie. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Listen Jake, I've had a bad night with the kids and I'm…"

"What's wrong with my babies?" Her voice asked.

I sat up. "Skye."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

**AN: What are ya thinking...?** **Let me know.**


	24. Start back at one

**Saw Breaking Dawn 1 on Friday. I think it was the best movie in the series thus far. The others were so bad.** **Was it me or did Taylor carry this movie? He was the best actor on the movie.**

**24. Start back at one**

Skye

"Yes Edward, it's me."

"Oh god Skye, I'm so glad you called. I was so worried about you."

"Were you?"

"Of course I was. I was frightened when I couldn't find you. You weren't exactly in the right state of mind to be riding a motorcycle cross country."

"I was in the state of mind you put me in." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"I know and I take full responsibility." He sighed. "I just wish I could go back. I wish..."

"Well I wish for a lot of things too, Edward." I interrupted. "Like a husband that would be faithful to me. One whose love couldn't be swayed by another simply because she reminded him of his ex. I wished for a man who would love me and only me beyond reason. But we don't always get what we want, now do we?"

"I am the man that you've wished for. And I do love you beyond reason. You know that. But I made a mistake. A big mistake. One that I plan on spending the rest of my life fixing if you'll just forgive me. Please baby, please come home and just talk to me."

"I can't. I'm not ready to deal with this or you yet. I only called to let you know that I was okay and to check on the kids." I said trying not to let him hear the tears in my voice. "So, how are they?"

He didn't speak for a moment and I knew that he'd heard my despair. But instead of trying to comfort me and make me feel uncomfortable he said, "They're fine. They miss you of course. They want to know where you are and when you'll be home."

"And what did you tell them?" I sniffed not able to stop my nose from running.

"I told them that we'd had a fight and that you were upset with me. I told them that I didn't know when you would be home but that you would be."

"You told them we fought?"

"Our children are very perceptive, so they already have some idea of what's going on. Lying to them would only make them not trust me."

"How are they handling things?"

"Honestly, not very well. The twins aren't speaking to me. Lisette can't sleep. And she asked me tonight if we were getting a divorce."

"Oh my god. What did you tell her?"

"I told her not if I had anything to with it. What should I have told her?" He inquired.

"I...I don't know. I don't know what I want right now. I need to think. But I'll call them tomorrow and talk to them." I said placing my head in my hands.

I needed to go home. My children needed me. What had I been thinking running away like that?

"Listen, I'll be home by the weekend but..."

"Oh thank god. I swear you won't regret it. We'll work..."

"Edward, stop and listen to me." I waited. "I'm not staying with you. The kids and I are going to move out."

"Where will you go?"

"To my Dad's or to my cabin."

It took a minute for his reply. It came with an exhausted sigh, "No, you come here and I'll go stay with Colin in the cabin. It's not big enough for you and the kids there. And they're in the middle of the school year. I don't want to uproot them. This is my mess and I bought that house for you so I should be the one to leave."

"Well what are you going to do when you have the kids? You are planning on seeing them, right?"

"Of course I am. I can't be without them any more than I can be without you."

"Edward..." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was just answering your question." His voice shrunk and I closed my eyes. I'd reached my limit. I was on overload.

"Look, I need to go. How about we work something out with the kids when I get there."

"Alright." He said softly. Defeated.

"Bye."

"Goodnight."

I hung up and completely lost it.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Jake stuck his head in the door. "Skye you alright. I couldn't help but over hear."

I shook my head and put my hand up. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Okay, I'll just be going then." He turned to leave.

"Wait Jake, I don't mean to dismiss you; especially after you stood up to Edward for me. I'm just not in a good place right now."

"I understand and I get it. You can stay here as long as you need to," he smiled, "but can I say one thing?"

I gestured for him to continue.

"I know that you're super pissed right now and you'll probably be super pissed at me after I say this, but I have to speak my peace. I know Edward has fucked up and I know that he's hurt you, probably worse than you've ever been hurt before or ever will again."

"Is this supposed to be helping?" I stared at him.

"I'm just saying that I think you need to understand that Ed isn't perfect."

"No shit." I stood up to leave.

"Skye, please hear me out." He blocked the entrance.

I sighed and sat back on the bed.

"I've been around this family a long time and the one thing that seems to be a constant is their dependency on Edward. They all look to him to keep themselves grounded and in check, even the Doc. Hell, I've even found myself asking on occasion, 'What would Edward do?'." He looked at me. "I think he's told you the story of him, Bella and me."

I nodded.

He shook his head. "I loved Bella. I truly did. But Ed, he loved her more. And you know how I know? When it really clicked for me?"

I shook my head.

"It was when he told me that he was willing to let her go. I know it sounds stupid. But he was willing to leave the only thing that made his life worth living in the hundred years he'd been on this earth, so she could have a happy, normal life with children and family. I however wasn't so willing. I was ready to fight him for her to the bitter end, which would've killed Bella. He always thought of her first and himself second." He sighed. "The man was even willing to let us…you know…after they were married so she could have a child."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"He didn't tell you that, huh? You can never tell Nessie, but when they found out that Bella was pregnant, Edward rushed her back to Carlisle not to help her, but to terminate the pregnancy. He was scared the fetus would kill her, but she wouldn't listen. She couldn't and wouldn't kill anything that was a part of Edward. So he enlisted my help with an offer I couldn't refuse. Long story short, Bella saw right through me and it didn't happen. And thank god for that, because where would we be now if it had?

"My point is this. Edward is a good man. A great man even. There's no denying that fact. But even great men make mistakes and stupid decisions. I don't know what the hell Edward was thinking. It honestly doesn't even seem like this would even be something he'd ever do. But unfortunately he did. And if I know Edward, which I'm pretty sure I do, this is hurting him just as much as it's hurting you."

"I doubt that." I fell back.

"Skye, I saw first hand the relationship that developed between Edward and Bella. I was an integral part of it, and I can honestly say that what you two have has exceeded beyond that. So trust me when I say that this is killing him."

"Jake, you don't..."

"I'm just saying that it can't be easy to be Edward. To have so much expected of you only to have your every mistake, big and small, pointed out to you as a failure. The man has the world on his shoulders, yet he still manages these amazing feats as a man and a vamp, which I think is the reason we all expect so much from him. But men are flawed, and underneath that tough vampire exterior, is a man. I didn't always agree that this was the case when it came to vamps, but Edward has completely changed my mind. He may not be completely human, but what counts, his heart, and spirit, are as human as anyone can get. And he will make mistakes, and do stupid shit in the name of love and apparently lust, but if anyone is worthy of forgiveness, isn't it Edward?"

"What are you saying? That I should just forget this ever happened?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Forgiveness is two sided. You both will benefit from it if you can find it in your heart to forgive him. It obviously is weighing on your heart, why let it continue to bring you down?"

I ran my hand through my wet hair and looked down. Did I look that bad? He grabbed my hand.

"Stop it, you look beautiful. I'm just saying that the pain you're feeling is written all over your face. And I know it will take time, but forgiveness can set you both free. And who knows, once you take that first step, maybe others will follow."

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I even want to. It feels like a part of me has died."

"It feels that way right now because the wound is so fresh. Give it some time.

"And like I said before, you're welcomed stay here as long as you need. Don't worry, I'll keep Ed away."

I looked at him.

"Thank you, but I think I'm going to go on home. My children need me."

He nodded.

"Alright, but stay and rest up for a couple of days before getting back on the road. It's a long way to New Orleans and you can't be sleep deprived."

I nodded slightly in agreement then yawned softly as I lay back.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

It was now April and it had been three months since everything happened. Skye had come home from La Push that Friday as she said she would but she had also kept her word about me not staying with her as well. So I'd been bunking with Colin at the cabin, getting the kids every weekend, and throwing myself into my practice and this search with the Council to keep my mind off of things. At least she hadn't asked me for a divorce.

"Edward. Edward…"

I turned and looked at her.

"Thanks for picking the kids up early. I really need to get this inventory done today," she said handing Stevie and his bag off to me.

I nodded and stared at her. She had her hair pulled up into a high messy bun and the short hairs that framed her face curled loosely at her temples. She had on this body hugging, snow white, off the shoulder, angora cable knit sweater dress that made her skin glow and black and white, snake skin, Jimmy Choo, knee length, stiletto boots.

"In that?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She looked up at me. "Don't start, Edward."

She walked across the room to grab her keys and I watched her ass with one brow raised. I really, really missed that.

"Eyes up here." She glanced over her shoulder at me.

I smiled crookedly. "I can't help it. And all I'm trying to say is, you're dressed a little sexy for inventory, don't you think?"

She smiled back. "I work in a bar. It kinda comes with the territory. Besides, when I'm there sometimes I have to work the bar or I'll sing."

She walked toward the door and as she passed me I took her hand. Our eyes met.

"I knew getting you that place would come back to bite me in the ass." I teased and pulled her a little closer.

Her eyes swept over my face and ended on my mouth. I took it as a sign and pulled her closer.

She went ridged.

"Edward, I can't. I'm not ready." She looked away, but didn't pull away.

"Please look at me," I said softly and her eyes met mine again. "I understand…and I'm here when you are ready."

I gave her a little squeeze, pressing her body to mine.

"I love you and I'll do whatever I have to do to make things right again. I'll wait forever if that's what it takes."

She closed her eyes. "It won't take forever."

"Really?" I stroked her cheek, my mood brightening considerably.

"Yes, really." She rolled her eyes playfully.

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. She blushed then softly pulled away.

"I need to get going. Can you lock up?" She asked heading for the door.

I nodded and I smiled when the door shut. She wanted me; I could feel her body responding to me. I was slowly breaking her down.

"We're ready, Daddy." Lisette smiled as she descended the stairs.

"Where's your bag, Princess?"

"EJ, has it." She pointed to the twins now coming down behind her.

"Good evening, you guys ready to go?"

"Sure." They responded in unison.

They were still a little upset with me because they now understood what had transpired and I had hurt them by hurting their mother. They took it personally, felt her pain, and wanted to protect her, just as I had always taught them to do. I couldn't be angry with them for that. At least they were speaking to me now. Even if it was only in response to questions and answered in single words. It was better than before, when they couldn't even stand to be in my presence. With them it was baby steps as well.

"Okay, put the bags in the trunk and we'll go."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I walked onto the porch and sat next to Colin on the step.

"You finally get him to sleep?"

"Yeah, he's out for the night. Thanks for giving up your room again."

He laughed.

"It's not like I need the bed." He smiled, "Unless of course, I bring a lady friend home."

"Just don't bring her here when my kids are over," I laughed. "What am I saying? You're not going to find a female vamp in these parts unless she's family."

"Who says she's going to be a vamp. I'll date a human."

I looked at him.

"That may not be a good idea right now, C. It could take years before your ready to...go there."

He laughed.

"Go where?"

I looked at him.

"Oh, you mean into that warm, sweet, wet, human pus…"

"Colin!"

He laughed louder.

"You are so funny, Ed. I know it's going to take time. And lots of practice." He smiled.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." I smiled. "You know I haven't had any…pussy…" I whispered, "…in forever."

"So Skye's still not going for it, huh?"

"Man, today when I picked up the kids I thought she was going to let me kiss her. And kissing with us almost always leads to more."

I leaned forward and sighed. "She pulled away at the last minute though. I was this damn close." I gestured with my fingers.

He slapped me on my back. "Don't worry, she'll come around. You two have history. Lots of it and it's real shit. Stuff people write stories and poems about. And she loves you. You know she does."

"I do, but even if she forgives me and lets me come back home, I'm not sure if things will ever be the same. I'm afraid that there will always be a wedge between us now."

He shrugged. "Only if you let it be. Don't let be an issue, for her or for you."

"Well first I need her to forgive me first. Then we'll go from there."

We sat on the porch for another hour or so talking about this and that before I decided to go and check on the kids. I checked on the twins first and then Lisette and Etienne, who were curled up on Skye's old bed, tangled in the sheets. I grabbed my jacket and car keys and headed down the stairs. Colin was sitting in living room watching a movie.

"I'll be back in a few." I told him. "Thanks again for keeping an eye on them."

"No problem."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

I sat on a liquor crate and let out a heavy breath. What was I thinking wearing four inch heels to do inventory in? I shook my head and unzipped my boots before slipping my feet out of them. They seemed to relax the second I freed them from their confinements. I placed them flat on the cool, concrete, storeroom floor and closed my eyes. Edward's face popped into my mind. He was so close to me this afternoon that his scent was still invading my senses. It was all over my clothes.

It had been awhile since I allowed him to be that close to me. That first month after I returned was hell. I couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him let alone have him touch me. But that was months ago, and it's been awhile since I've had any kind of release. Edward I'm sure knows this. Just as he knows that he is my one true weakness. If I'm not careful, he'll have me pinned beneath him screaming his name the first chance he gets. Yes, distance was a must with him right now. It was the entire reason that I'd been spending all my free time working at the bar. I needed something to occupy my mind and free time.

A knock at the door broke my concentration.

"You're up, cher!"

"I'll be right out, Remy!"

I grabbed my boots and carried them in my hands out the storeroom. I tossed them to Renee, the barmaid, as I headed toward the stage. As I stepped on the stage the bar went silent and all eyes focused on me. I grabbed the mic from the stand and ran my fingers through my hair. This would be my first appearance since Edward and I split.

The house lights went down and a dim spotlight came up. I let out a soft breath and my heart slowed. I closed my eyes and smiled. This is where I felt most at home; up here, on the stage, ready to pour my heart and soul into song.

I opened my eyes and scanned the room. It gave me a high to see the anticipation on the people's faces. Most had been here waiting all night for me to take the stage. And the others had just filed in. Word had spread fast.

Usually when I'm here I'd perform much earlier so I can get home at a decent hour. But It was late and it warmed my heart to see nothing but standing room available when I took the stage at two in the morning.

"Good evening. Or should I say morning. How's everyone feeling tonight?"

Whistles and praises filled the candle lit darkness and I chuckled.

"Glad to hear that. As y'all know this is the last set of the night. The band and I will be going home after this but you're welcome to stay a few more hours and listen to jukebox." I spoke into the mic and the crowd booed . "Listen, we gotta rest up so we can be here tomorrow night for y'all." I smiled. "Wow, it's been a little while since I've been up here, but it feels good to be back where I belong. And y'all have to forgive my appearance tonight…" I gestured toward my bare feet, "...I've been on my feet half the day and my boots were doing a number on my toes."

"I can take care of that for you! Be my pleasure!" A male voice rang out and I and the crowd laughed. He must've been new in town.

"I'm sure you could. But I don't think my husband would take too kindly to that. I thank you anyway."

The gentleman caller whistled in response as I searched the room for said husband. And there he was, as always when I performed, tucked in the corner, his regular spot, cloaked in darkness. I smiled then he blew me a kiss and raised his bourbon filled glass in salute to me. No matter what was going on between us, I knew he'd always be there.

I cleared my throat. "Tonight I'm going to start off with my rendition of Adele's 'Don't You Remember'."

I closed my eyes…

"_When when I see you again... you left with no goodbye, not a single word was said…"_

I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was entranced in the song, in my voice. Every eye and every mind was focused on me. Especially Edward's, he was leaning forward on his elbows, his face dimly lit by the candle. He was tragically beautiful and I wanted so badly to go to him. I wanted to feel his hands and mouth on my skin. I wanted his strong arms to embrace and hold me up. I wanted to lose myself in his love. But I couldn't. My heart wouldn't allow it; it no longer felt safe with him and I had no clue how to get that back.

Before I knew it the tears were falling and my pain was pouring into the song. I couldn't stop it. I chanced a glance at Edward but he was no longer there. My heart sank and the tears flowed freely. I had to stop twice but I finished my set.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

After the set I grabbed my boots and told everyone at the bar goodnight. I walked slowly to the alley behind the bar barefoot with my mind going a mile a minute. My life was in shambles and I had no god damn clue how to fix it. I looked up to the stars and found the one I wished on as a child.

"There you are old friend. It's been awhile." I chuckled. "You know, if you don't mind or are not too busy, a little guidance would be lovely. Perhaps wish or two." The star just twinkled and I shook my head. "Skye, you are so losing it. Wishing on stars and shit. You are not thirteen anymore."

"No, you certainly are not." Someone replied.

I spun around quickly. The heckler from the bar was leaning against the wall with one foot propped up. He reeked of booze and cigarettes but was otherwise well dressed. I quickly read his ignorant thoughts.

"Look, I told you in the bar that your services were not required. I'm married with four children. Please go find someone to harass."

I continued toward my car. He kicked off the wall and grabbed my arm.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed watching you sing. You are a beautiful woman."

"Well thank you but I need to get going." I pulled my arm free.

He reached out for me again but was snatched away and slammed against the wall. If I would've blinked I would've missed it.

"Is there a reason you're touching my wife?" Edward growled pressing the man into the wall.

"I…I was just telling her how much I enjoyed her singing." The man gasped.

"That requires you touching her!"

"I…I'm sorry."

I touched Edward's shoulder. "Edward, he gets it. Let him go."

"I don't like it when other men touch my wife. Do you understand?"

The man nodded so hard I thought he'd lose his head.

"Good, get your ass away from here."

He dropped the man and he fell to the ground choking.

"You could have killed him." I warned.

"I should have killed him."

The man looked up astonished and started to crawl away on hands and knees.

I looked at the man. "You better move faster. He has a terrible temper."

The man got up and half ran and half crawled out the alley.

"He'll never come back you know. I just lost a patron. Possibly more when he tells his friends that you roughed him up."

"He won't tell his friends. He won't want them to know."

"Edward."

"He'll come back. It's just the next time he comes he'll just listen to you sing and won't be stupid enough to try anything else."

"I could have handled him."

"I know but you didn't have to."

I walked around to the driver's side of the Hummer.

"Well thanks."

"You're welcome."

I opened the door and was about to climb in when he spoke again.

"You sang beautifully tonight. Like always of course."

"Well thank you, but how would you know how well I sang? You left during the first song." I rolled my eyes and climbed into the truck.

He flit to the driver's side and stopped me from shutting the door.

"I left the bar because I had to. I hated seeing you hurt. But believe me when I say that I heard you, Angelique. Every word, every note, every crescendo, and every thought you had, I heard." He reached out and touched my face. "You don't have to handle this on your own. I'm here, and I share your pain. Every time I look at you, the hurt in your eyes, knowing I put it there, that it's my fault, hurts me. Every time I drop my children off and have to leave our home, it fucking kills me. And every time I go to touch you and you pull away, feels like you you're ripping my heart from my chest."

I looked up at him.

"I love you, Angelique. And I am so sor…"

"Edward don't." I tried to pull away but he held me gently.

"No, Angel, I'm going to say this. And you're going to listen, because it's time." He stroked my cheek and I looked in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you. And I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused us. I honestly don't know what came over me. But I did what I did and I can't take it back now. I made a mistake. And I didn't realized until it was too late that the cost I'd have to pay was too high. It is costing me everything that I've ever loved.

"But I want to make it right. Please let me make this right. I know that it's not too late for us. Tell me you love me and it's not too late." He begged.

I rolled my eyes up to the sky and took a deep breath.

It was a clear, crisp night with a bright full moon. It was a night perfect for hunting, or making love. Then something flashed in the sky drawing my attention. It was my star. The one I'd wished on. The one that I was convinced brought Edward to me. It was a sign. I knew it. I felt it.

I looked at him through my tears and he was staring at me, waiting on abated breath for my reply.

When I didn't speak he dropped to his knees and closed his eyes, his head drooping.

"Edward…" he didn't move.

"Edward." I lifted his head.

He stared at me with a defeated look. "What will I do without you?"

"Edward, it's not too late."

He just stared. I pulled his arm to let him know that I wanted him to stand.

"Did you hear me? It's not too late."

"On the stage you said that you didn't trust me. That your heart wouldn't let you."

"You heard that?" I asked perplexed.

He nodded. He was getting way too good at reading me even though I was blocking.

"It's just. I don't know how to forgive you, or how to forget. I don't know how to let it go. I know that you love me, Edward. That's not the issue."

"What is it then? Tell me what it is so I at least know where to start, because right now I'm clueless."

"I don't feel secure in us anymore. I'm scared that you love her more. How fucked up is that?"

"Love who more?"

"Bella, Edward, why am I still competing with a ghost? I thought we'd gotten past this."

"We have and you're not competing with anyone or anything. You are my everything and there's no competing with that. But it's my fault that you feel this way. I accept it and I understand that it is up to me to earn your trust again. And I will. Just give me the chance. Give us a chance. Can you do that?"

I nodded and he moved closer to me.

"Was that a yes?" He lifted my chin and wiped my tears.

"Yes, Edward. I'll try."

"I won't disappoint you ever again."

He moved very slowly lifting me from the car, and before I knew it I was in his arms and we were kissing. My hands were tangled in his hair and his were on my ass, but the kiss was slow and sweet. It was filled with passion, and was heartfelt and warm. It set my soul on fire.

"Baby, I've missed you so," he said as he placed me on the hood of the truck.

"Me too." I managed to say as I pulled him back to me.

He responded by kissing me again and running his hands up my thighs taking the hem of my dress with them. I placed my hands on top of his softly and stopped them.

"What's wrong?" He asked against my lips.

"We can't. I need to take things slow."

"But it's been so long since I've felt you. I need you so badly." He caressed my ass.

"It's hard for me too, trust me. But I'm thinking with my heart and head." I rubbed his chest. "We need to go slow. Start at square one and build things between us back up."

He pulled away.

"How slow?" He asked.

"I'm serious. If you really want us to work things out, this is how it needs to happen."

"So what does starting at square one mean exactly?"

"It means you get your chance to prove yourself to me. And it means that there will be no loving until I'm emotionally ready to handle it."

He lifted me off the Hummer and kissed me softly.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

He sat me in the driver's seat.

"I need to go and relieve Colin."

I nodded.

"Je t'aime," he whispered as he ran his lips across mine.

"I love you too," I said kissing him. "Promise me everything will okay."

He ran his hand over my head.

"Je vous promets, Angelique."


	25. 25 Erotica and The Missing Patriarch

25. Erotica and The Missing Patriarch

Skye

"I want you guys to be good for Colin. JR and EJ keep an eye on Etienne. He can be a handful. And for goodness sakes, don't let him burn anything." I laughed.

"We won't." EJ smiled.

"Are you and Dad really going on a date?" JR asked.

"Yes, we are."

"After what he's done?" EJ asked agitated.

I sighed.

"He made a mistake that I truly believe he regrets. Don't you think your father deserves a second chance?"

EJ sighed, crossed his arms and shrugged.

I went to him.

"Your Dad loves you, Edric. And the only reason you're hurting so bad is because you love him too and he's disappointed you." I lifted his face and he had tears threatening the rims.

"I don't want you to let what's going on with your father and I interfere with you and him. This is our problem and we'll handle it." I hugged him.

"It's not your job to protect me, baby. It's my job to protect you. And I intend on doing just that until I'm no longer breathing.

"I know that it's hard for you guys to understand right now, but believe me one day you will. Love makes you do crazy things. Things you may not have ever considered before. Now he has asked me for forgiveness, and I want to forgive him. But it's going to take time and a lot of work on both our parts. So that's what this date is all about. It's us trying to find our way back to one another."

I squeezed him tighter.

"I want you to try and forgive him as well. He's your father and it's killing him to know that he's hurt you too. I won't force it upon you. But I am asking that you try and find it in your hearts to forgive him." I looked at JR then back to EJ.

There was a silence.

"We'll try, Mama."

"That's all I'm asking, because I would like for all of us to work through this as a family, okay?"

They nodded and I hugged them both.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Mama. But you're wrong. It is our job to protect you, and we will, even from Dad. It's what he's always taught us to do."

I nodded. "I know."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Edward

Colin and I made our way around the circle and stopped in front of the porch. As we walked up the stairs and to the massive door I thanked him again for watching the kids.

"You're welcome. And stop worrying. Everything will be cool."

I smiled. "I hope so."

"I meant with me and the kids, but I hope that things go well with Skye too."

"Me too." I said reaching for my keys.

The door opened before I could even reached the knob.

"Hi, Daddy!" Lisette leaped into my arms.

"Princess, how many times have I told you not to open the door until you've asked who it is?"

"But I knew it was you. I heard and smelled you."

I shook my head.

"Well next time confirm what you hear and smell with what you see. Look out the window or something. Besides it seems more human."

"Yes Daddy."

"Is your Mama ready?"

"I am," she said as she shimmed down the stairs in a white flowing strapless sundress and glowing dark gold hair.

I couldn't help but stare. She looked her name's sake tonight, truly angelic. I felt a little bad for wanting to defile her in the most sensuous of ways, but only a little.

She noticed my staring and blushed just a little before sitting on the stair.

"Just let me get my shoes on."

She put on these strappy, wedge shaped sandals that tied around her ankles and stood up. Then she walked to Colin and gave him a hug quickly.

He held his breath.

"Thank you for watching the kids."

"No prob."

She walked toward me and I held my hand out for her. "You ready?"

She nodded smiling slightly.

"Good, then let's go."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

I was sitting on the blanket with my back pressed into the tree while Skye lay in my lap with her hair fanned out across my leg in wild gold ringlets. She had her eyes closed and was breathing softly while humming the soft jazz tune.

"You like this song." I smiled.

"It's lovely don't you think?"

"Enchanting," I said running my finger down the midline of her face.

She smiled, opened her eyes and looked at me. "I was talking about the song."

"I know, but I wasn't." I smirked.

She rolled onto her belly, propped herself on her elbows and tossed her hair so that it lay across her back.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked.

"Well I have a few great ideas I'd like to share with you." I raised my brow.

She laughed and blushed to her ample bosom, which was heaving out of her dress as she did. It was arousing to say the least.

I looked into her eyes and ran my finger along the side of her face then down her chest to finally land on said bosom. Her laughing died down but her breathing increased. I was pretty sure she would slap my hand away at any second but I couldn't resist touching her.

She sat up a little more and to my surprise, crawled into my lap to straddle me.

I swallowed hard but quickly gained my composure.

"I've missed your touch." She admitted as I ran my hands slowly up her torso to steady her.

"And I've missed touching you." I said, brushing both her nipples lightly with my thumbs causing them to pebble under the gauzy fabric of her dress.

She closed her eyes briefly then brought her lips slowly toward mine. When they finally touched I exhaled heavily and she smiled realizing that I'd been holding my breath in anticipation. As the kiss deepened I moved my hands to her rounded hips and pressed my fingertips in her soft flesh. She moaned a little, so I pulled her closer.

I took both cheeks in my hands, tested their weight and gave her bottom a squeeze. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body to mine. As my hands ran up her back and toward the zipper, I was glad we'd chosen to listen to the bands away from the crowd gathered around the park's stage and camp out up the hill in the cover of the trees. From here _we_ could see and hear perfectly and it gave us privacy.

I pulled at the sides of the dress and her breasts spilled out the front. I broke our kiss by urging her to straddle me on her knees. This lifted her breasts to my mouth. She looked down on me as I palmed their fullness and twisted her nipples gently. Oh how I'd missed these lovelies. And they'd been teasing me all night.

The look in her eyes and her hands tangling in my hair was the only permission I needed.

I teased one nipple with my tongue while I continued to gently squeeze the other breast in my hand. I'd missed the sweet taste of her and couldn't help myself when I pulled her roughly to me. She stumbled a little but I steadied her quickly.

"I've got you. I'd never let you fall." I told her.

She looked into my eyes and caressed my face.

"There was a time when I believed that." She said and my heart sank a little.

"I swear to you that it is as true now as was then."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

I sighed.

"What I wouldn't give to have you trust me like you use to. Please have a little faith in me, in us."

"I'm trying. I really am. It's hard though. I…I never thought you would hurt me like this. Not you. Not after knowing what Chevy did and how it affected me."

It made my chest tighten when she spoke her last sentence. She was right. I was no better than Chevy now, and to think that I had hated and persecuted him for his actions against her only to turn around and do practically the same thing. The only difference being I immediately regretted my decision and came begging on my knees for forgiveness. But in reality the crime had been the same and if he didn't deserve her why did I?

Because you love her that little voice in the back of my head said.

Well so does he, or so he claims.

That's not love. I argued with myself. It's infatuation. He just wants to possess her.

And you don't?

I sighed and shook my head at my internal dialogue.

"I have no explanations for my behavior, and I won't insult you by giving you excuses, because there aren't any that will make what I've done okay. I accept my responsibility in this entire situation. And as I've said before, I'll do anything to fix it, to fix us. And I know that you're trying too. And I know that this isn't easy for you. But I thank you for giving us this chance."

She looked away.

"I love you so much. I just wish…" she stopped.

"You wish what?"

Did she wish she didn't love me?

"That I was stronger." She said and I released an unnecessary breath.

"You're kidding me right? Angel, you are one of the strongest women that I've met in my lifetime."

"I'm not strong enough to deny you; it makes me feel weak and stupid."

She avoided my eyes.

"Baby, that's not weakness or stupidity. That's love. And loving me even after all I've done takes tremendous strength." I held her chin and made her look me in the eyes.

"I love you, Skye. And I will show you that loving me doesn't make you stupid or weak. I'll show you how good my love can be. And it will be better than before. So much better, that I promise you."

A single tear fell from her eye and I kissed it away.

"You are making a lot of promises."

"And I intend on keeping them, every last one of them."

"To all of us?"

I looked perplexed.

"The boys didn't think I should go out with you tonight. This is really taking its toll on them, Edward."

"I will talk with them. And yes, I will make this right with all of you. I want my family back."

"And we want you back, but you have to come correct."

"I'm working on it." I smiled as I pulled her to me.

Our lips met again, but the kiss this time was more intense and passionate. She pressed her body to mine and I felt her warm breasts crush into my chest. I pulled her dress down to her waist and rubbed the smooth skin on her back as her hair brushed the backs of my hand.

I pulled away just to look at her. Her skin was a buttery caramel color but looked darker next to her newly blonde locks, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. I looked in her eyes. A man could drown in those baby blues. They seem to know no depths. Then there were her lips, so plush and soft, and a little too full for her petite face, but I loved them anyway. I could kiss and suck on them for hours. I planted a quick kiss on the bottom one and she smiled exposing her dimples.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? I could look at you all day and be perfectly content."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious." I smiled as I caressed her bare breasts.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded slightly.

I leaned in and planted kisses along her sternum. Her breasts brushed the sides of my face drawing my attention, so I gave them equal time.

Skye sighed and ran her hands through my hair as I loved her. She hissed and threw her head back as I took a cinnamon colored nipple in my mouth.

"Oh god Edward, that feels good."

I moaned in agreement and tightened my hold on her. I never wanted to let her go again.

As I began to work my hands up the bottom of her dress my phone rang. I ignored it until the ringing stopped but then it started up again. Whoever was calling wasn't giving up.

"Shit, I'm sorry." I apologized as I reached into my pocket.

"What!" I answered.

"Damn, what crawled up your ass?"

"Emmett, I swear you have the worst damn timing."

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you'd spoken with Dad lately."

"Seriously? That's why you're calling me?"

"Have you talked to him or not?"

"Yes, a couple of days ago. Why?"

"Mom says she hasn't heard from him since he left for Italy."

"Well that's not like him but I'm sure he's busy. He didn't go there for vacation."

"She's called several times and so have I, Edward. He isn't answering or returning calls."

"Have you talked to Alice?"

There was a silence.

"She can't see him, Edward. He's off her radar."

"Off her radar?" I sat up.

"Yeah, she can't seem to find him. It's like he's disappeared into thin air."

"Where are you?"

"In Connecticut, by Mom and Dads."

"Alice and Jazz?"

"On their way."

"I'll be there by morning."

"Alright," he sounded worried. "I'm sorry. I know you got shit down there you're dealing with but we…"

"I know and it's okay."

"Tell Skye I said sorry for interrupting your date," he said then hung up.

I shook my head. There were no secrets in this family.

"Is everything alright?" Skye asked rubbing my chest.

"I don't know," I said my mind racing, "Apparently Carlisle's missing."

"What?" She sat up her brows pulled together in confusion.

"He left for Italy two days ago. He said he had a lead on the Vamp labs case. Mom said she hasn't heard from him since and Em says he's fallen off Alice's radar."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But I need to find out what the hell is going on." I looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I need to go." I stood us up and placed her on her feet gently.

"It's okay." She said as she straightened her dress.

She turned so I could zip it. "I will make this up to you." I kissed her shoulder. "I promise."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

When we reached the house the kids were asleep and Colin was lying on the couch reading one of Skye's romance novels. I pushed his legs off the couch and sat next to him.

"Any good?" I asked.

"It's my third one tonight if that tells you anything. You've got a wild side, huh? Some of this stuff is intense." He looked at Skye.

"I need something to get me through the nights while my husband is away."

I looked at her too now. What the hell was she reading? I snatched the book from Colin and read a few pages quickly. Colin was right. But intense wasn't the word I'd use.

"What kind of book is this?"

"It's erotica." She shrugged.

"It's porn on paper. I hope you keep these away from the kids." I shook the book at her teasingly.

"I do. And it's not porn." She smirked.

"Says you maybe."

"Whatever, call it what you like. I like it." She snatched the book from me.

"Women are strange creatures. Why not watch it like men do?"

"Don't you know that the book is always better than the movie? There's more details in words and the imagination is such a wonderful thing, don't you think? Besides you have bigger things to worry about than what I'm reading, do you not?"

"I do, but I reserve the right to continue this conversation at a later date."

She rolled her eyes smiling.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." She excused herself, book in hand.

I looked to Colin.

"We need to talk."

He gestured for me to continue.

"Carlisle's missing and I need to go to Connecticut tonight."

"Missing? What time are we leaving?" He sat up ready to go.

"_We_ are not leaving. I need you to stay here with my family."

He looked disappointed.

"I want to go. I want to help."

"I know. But you are helping. I need someone here with them. Someone I can trust."

"Skye's family…"

"Are in Baton Rouge and I need to leave now. I will tell Skye to go up in the morning but I need someone with her at all times until I know what's going on."

"Then I'll fly out tomorrow."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You on a commercial flight and by yourself with all those humans and their blood is not a good idea, Colin."

"I'll be fine."

"I can't risk it, C. You're still a newborn and no one will be there to talk you down. Please just stay with my family. This is where you're needed."

He finally nodded.

"Thank you."

"Sure." He groaned.

"Okay, I'm ready." Skye announced and we both turned to find her standing in the archway with a black sequined duffle bag.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Skye

Edward was on his feet and next to me before I could blink.

"You're not going."

"I am going."

"Skye, I'm not kidding. I don't know what the situation is and I won't risk you by walking into something blind."

"We can find out together. I can help. You know I can. Two mind readers are better than one and my abilities are growing stronger every day. And this is Dad, Edward."

"No." He said without even considering what I'd said. "Colin's going to make sure you get to Baton Rouge in the morning and he's going to stay with you until I come back."

"You're being unreasonable. And you can't make me stay here."

"Can't you just do as I ask you for once?" He shouted and I stepped back from him in shock. He'd never raised his voice to me.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before approaching me. He touched my shoulder gently but I just stared at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just…you don't listen. Not even when I'm trying to protect you and our children. You need to listen to me. I'm doing this for your own protection. Please, I won't be able to focus unless I know you and my children are safe."

I nodded in acquiescence because I knew he was right. He would worry. And that would make him vulnerable. "Fine, I'll stay."

I picked up my bag and started for the stairs. I was beyond mad. I would stay but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

He was in front of me before I made it to the first stair.

"I know you're strong and I would be honored to have you by my side, but if something happened they could lose us both. I can't have that. You understand?"

"Nothing's going to happen." I stroked his face.

"I hope not but it's a risk I'm not willing to take with you. You and the kids are everything to me. There is no me without you, without them." He said wrapping me in his arms. "Please, do as I say."

"I will. I'll stay."

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"But you have to promise me that you'll call me every night and every morning so I know where you are and how you're doing."

He smiled.

"I think I can do that." He said softly as he wrapped his hands in my hair and pulled me closer.

"Promise me," I whispered as he captured my lips.

The kiss was all passion and heat. Our tongues dueled for dominance. A game I always let him win but loved playing none the less.

"I promise." He said as he pulled away.

I pulled him back to me and pressed my body into his. I ran my hands through his hair because I loved the feel of the silky strands between my fingers. Edward moaned and laid his face against my neck. I smiled feeling his hardness pressed against my belly.

I also loved the response I got from him when I did.

"You will be the death of me, woman." He growled into my neck as he pressed me into the nearest wall.

I sighed loving the weight of him on me.

"_I wish I could take you right here, right now, on these stairs." _He said silently to me.

"_Perhaps I'll let you when you come back home to me."_

He pulled back a little.

"Home?" He arched his brow.

"Yes, home, here with me and the kids." I looked down then back at him. "I want to try, you know, if you want to."

He lifted me swiftly off the ground.

"Of course I want to. I've never wanted anything more." He said then smiled. "Well except for you of course."

I laughed.

"I love you, Edward."

"The sweetest words I've ever heard. How I've missed them." He kissed my bottom lip quickly.

I felt my face heat up.

"And I love you too."

We kissed one last time before he stood me on my feet.

"I need to get going. I'll call you in the morning."

I nodded.

Colin walked into the room and he and Edward did their handshake as he held me.

"Take care of them." He said to Colin as he caressed my hair.

"You know I will. I'll protect them with my life." Colin said seriously.

"Thank you."

Colin nodded.

"And you," he looked down at me, "you and I are going to finish where we left off at the park when I return, upstairs and in our bed."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and nodded. I would be counting the days until I would feel him on me, in me.

"Hmmm…you're making it very hard for me to leave." He groaned reading my thoughts.

"Good, but you have to go. You have to find your Dad if for no other reason than to give your Mom peace of mind."

He sighed and released me.

"I know. Let's just hope that that's all there is."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

AN: So I know it's been a long time coming but here it is. Chap 25. More to come as I get settled into my new schedule. Work, School, and kids. It's a mess. But I'm going to finish this story damn it! LOL! As always...smooches and thx for the love.


End file.
